A Difference Written In The Stars
by TheAcromantula
Summary: She was special. They told her that she was one of a kind. That she was a government secret never to be spoke about ever again. Just how far will a young Asari go to prove her worth in a seemly fickle galaxy. Join us in a reinterpretation of the Mass Effect world.
1. Chapter 1

A Difference Written In the Stars

By The Acromantula

Chapter One

Therum was quiet in between the volcanic eruptions. It would almost have been hospitable if the air was toxic or the surface temperature was hotter than Thessia. She missed her home world. The matriarchal government decided that her existence needed the highest level of classification to be due to an extremely rare genetic mutation. She always told herself that things could have been worse. She could have been a demon of the night winds. According to her mother and several top Asari doctors, Liara T'Soni was one of a kind.

She had been exploring the Prothean ruins on Therum for a month. Normal archeological digs consisted of a team of researchers and assistants. Liara preferred the solitude of working on her own. She was not only a xenoarchologist but a budding computer scientist. Liara had created her own VI interface that acted as her assistant. The Protheans had fascinated her from a very early age. Many of her mother's contemporaries thought that any daughter of Lady Benezia T'Soni would have followed in her mother's footsteps. However, Liara knew that while Benezia publically disapproved of Liara's choice of study, she was the one who got Liara into the University of Serrice. She earned her degree in xeno-archeology. Her dissertation was a codex of the theories on Prothean extinction which was rejected by the leading protean experts.

Liara didn't care that her research wasn't accepted she knew deep inside that her theory was right. She theorized that the galactic history was cyclical. She noted that there were traces of races before the Protheans. It wasn't a leap in thought to see that galactic history could be repeating itself. What she discovered in the ruins on Kopis and Eletania led her to Therum. She told her VI to compile all of the day's notes for review as she shed her day's outfit. The snug yet unappealing one piece outfit fell to the floor leaving Liara in her favorite purple bra. She really loved how the synthetic lace teased her large blue nipples. Yet even her favorite bra made her feel that she had on too many pieces of clothing. She unhooked her bra and tossed it on to her bed.

She walked into the ship's en-suite bathroom and set the shower to just below boiling. As the shower was heating up, she walked back out to the ship's small galley. She picked out her favorite bottle of Thessian Red and poured a glass. Whatever disagreements she had with Benezia, her mother knew how to outfit her daughter for any expedition. The D'nasir is small Armali class ship was perfect for Liara's exploration. Since she was going to uncharted world, her mother had upgraded the ships weapons and defensives and made them all automated. With a few key strokes on her omni-tool, Liara could plot courses throughout the galaxy and even pilot the ship. Yet ninety nine percent of the time, she let the ship's onboard computers do the work. Her omni-tool chimed alerting her that her shower was ready. Liara took her glass of wine back into the bathroom and left it on the sink counter.

The door to the shower opened automatically when Liara got close enough. The hot water felt like a divine luxury a lonely scientist wasn't worthy of having. The muscles that controlled her crest relaxed. She picked up a tube of her favorite body wash and squeezed out a handful. The aroma of Armali lavender and lilac filled the shower stall. Her soapy hands started massaging her large breasts making sure that they were nice and clean. A feeling of pure glee came over her as she pinched her large and very sensitive nipples. Even in the shower, her azure felt even wetter than she ever thought possible.

Though Liara was an Asari, she wasn't attracted to her own race like her mother and father had been. Mating and procreating within one's own race wasn't forbidden. It was just frowned upon because of how their species procreated. The Asari believed in genetic diversity and interspecies breeding. Genetic defects were more precedent in pure blooded children. Not one Asari doctor could tell her what the cause of her extra appendage which was standing tall right above her azure. Her mother was always tight lipped when Liara tried to bring up her parentage and her mutation. She theorized that her mother wouldn't tell her the full truth and probably never will.

Nevertheless, she wasn't at all ashamed of her appendage. When stroked slowly at the same time as her azure, she achieved a level of pleasure that had been never documented by any Asari researcher that she could find. Showers were her favorite place to find inner nirvana through sexual stimulation. She wasn't a huge fan of cleaning up her messes afterwards.

When she was younger, she had bypassed her mother's parental controls on the family extranet connection. She didn't need to search the net long. She found out that her phallus compared closely to the ones sported by the male human. Except for the head, Liara's was more shaped like an arrowhead. Another difference was that male humans also had a sac directly under their penis. Since Asari didn't breed the same way that humans did, the sac was missing from Liara's body.

According to her doctors, her reproduction organs were all internal located. If she were to compare her to a human male, her azure would be where a male's sac would be. Her ovaries were larger than normal Asari. Essentially, she could impregnate another asari just like a human male would have. Liara always felt that the doctors and scientists whom all worked for her mother never told her the whole truth. If Liara thought that her mother's treatment of her was bad it didn't compare to what Benezia did to Liara's father. Benezia ran away from her bond mate when Liara was still in the womb. Liara knew that her father still tried to make contact but her mother forbade Liara from replying.

Liara was letting her past ruin her personal time. She cleared her thoughts as her left hand gently wrapped around her large blue cock as two of her fingers on her right hand were slowly circling her azure. She wasn't sure where the images came from but she had no way of stopping them. She didn't want to stop the images of a beautiful human female with long flowing red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She couldn't define it but there had to be an unknown connection to this female. The Goddess Athame wouldn't have sent her these visions of a beautiful human female that Liara had never met without some reason.

The woman in Liara's dreams danced seductively. Her lips also moved but no sound came out. The mystery woman's large breasts slightly jiggled with each sway or her hips. Miss Mystery had a large yet neatly trimmed bush of bright red hair nestled between her legs. When the light hit her hair, it shimmered. Miss Mystery was just as aroused as Liara.

Liara couldn't stand her horniness any longer. She turned her hands on to their afterburner setting. She channeled her biotic power to her help alleviate the strain of her speedy hands. Her eyes shot to black as she muttered something about embracing eternity. Her mind felt like it was transported through a mass relay to a bright beautiful new world. Her orgasm hit with a massive wave of pleasure. Her azure and cock shot out a sticky light blue fluid. Her legs gave way as slid down the wall she was leaning against. Her last image that ran though her mind as she collapsed was a pair of bright green eyes with a voice saying that somebody was coming.

Liara awoke to sirens. Someone or something had tripped the ship's early warning detection system which was capable of detecting any type of synthetic atmospheric disturbance. The ship's computer tagged the disturbance as a ship on a reentry trajectory. Liara was positive that nobody knew where she was heading after her last re-up for supplies. However there was betrayal written on the walls. Somebody had somehow figured out her location. The computer estimated this unknown ships arrival in mere minutes. She was naked and in no mind to defend herself against an unknown number of potential attackers.

She quickly threw on her skin tight one piece body suit. Undergarments be damned. The large bulge in her pants could be seen at fifty yards. There was no time to get her ship into orbit. Her computer just alerted her that the unknown ship had just launched a small landing shuttle. The maze within the Prothean ruins was her first and last choice for a hiding spot. As soon as her boots hit the red dirt of Therum, she activated her ship's active skin cloaking device via her omni-tool. She ran up the ramp to the mine's entrance as a small shuttle touched down. She could see a Krogan battle master and a squad of some sort of synthetic automated warriors exiting the shuttle as she was disengaging the mine door's complex locking mechanism. She could hear the Krogan giving orders to the geth units. Their orders were to either capture or kill her. Whoever hired these mercenaries wanted her either under their control or at least silenced forever. With a few last key commands, the mine door finally opened up.

She ran down the ramps that led deeper into the mine. She punched the button for the elevator as a few rounds from a floating drone struck the elevator support beams. She instantly raised her biotic barrier as the door to the elevator opened. She launched a powerful sabotage attack from her omni-tool. The drone's internal circuitry exploded from the attack. She got on the elevator. As the rickety lift started to descend into the mine, Liara's omni-tool chirped out an alert. She wouldn't be alone in the mine for long. Those mercenaries just opened up the main door.

The elevator finally reached the bottom of the mineshaft. She quickly made her way over to the central mine shaft designed by the Protheans. She had set up a terminal which was able to tap into the inner working of the prothean ruin. She punched in a few commands and activated a prothean security protocol. The way she came in was how shielded by a large blue light. It was truly impenetrable. While she was now safe behind the shield, there was no way out that she knew of.

There was a sound of sparking coming from her terminal. As she turned her head to investigate that sound, an unknown force pulled and levitated her towards the center of the room. This force had her completely immobilized. She tried calling upon her biotic powers to break free but this force field somehow blocked all movement. Any powerful biotic move needed a movement of the body to channel the dark energy. She even tried to bring up her personal barrier with no success. She was truly stuck. Only a miracle could save her now.

The Normandy was truly a beautiful sight while it was docked at the Citadel. She couldn't believe that the ship was now under her command. Was her title now captain as opposed to her current rank of commander? Commander Zoe Shepard couldn't believe that her mentor and father figure Captain Anderson had just stepped aside from one of the most prestigious postings the Systems Alliance Navy had to offer. The Normandy was the most advanced warship based on a dual human-turian design built for stealth reconnaissance. The stealth systems were powered by the billion credit Tantalus drive core. The Normandy might have been the crown jewel in the navy's fleet but there was criticism on the overall project costs as well as sharing and adopting the turians' design for the combat information center which was where the galaxy map was located.

Zoe had just ordered Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau to follow the course she just plotted to the Artemis Tau star cluster. She decided against heading first to either Noveria or Feros. Zoe was sure that Saren would have sent mercenaries after Lady Benezia's daughter. She wasn't sure of Saren's reasoning but she knew that this Liara T'Soni didn't have much time. Academics rarely had the talents to stand up to fully armed mercenaries. Joker had announced that it would take the ship about twelve hours to reach Artemis Tau. She saw her executive officer Charles Pressly standing off to the left side of the CIC. An instant wave of exhaustion had hit her. She told Pressly to take the helm and monitor their progress.

She made a detour once she hit the crew deck towards the med bay to have a conversation with Dr. Karin Chakwas. It was no surprise that Captain Anderson staffed the Normandy with the best. Dr. Chakwas was Zoe's godmother. She and Zoe's mother graduated from the same high school and officers training program. Karin was also Gabriella's maid of honor when she married William Shepard. Karin became Zoe's guardian after both of her parents were killed when batarian slavers attacked her home of Mindoir when she was a teenager. There was no one alive who knew the commander better than Karin. The sliding door opened automatically when she approached the door. The good doctor looked surprised to see Zoe wearing such a pained look on her face. Karin locked down the med bay.

"Are you feeling alright commander? You don't look well." Dr. Chakwas asked.

"No Aunt Karin. I feel like a krogan is sitting on my head not to mention that I haven't gotten a decent night's rest since before we took Eden Prime. My mind isn't letting me stop trying to interpret the visions sent by the protean beacon. I also believe these visions are turning into nightmares. If it weren't for those sleeping tablets you proscribed me, I doubt I would have been able sleep at all." 

"Damn it Zoe. Your body while is in peak physical condition still needs at least six to seven hours of restful sleep. The med bay is locked down. I want you strip and hop up on the examination table." Karin said as she started up the diagnostic tools. Karin smirked at how fast Zoe was able to get out of her clothes. "If I didn't know any better Commander, I would say that you eagerness to get undress is a sign of affection towards me. While I'm quite flattered, I'd rather get frisky with Lieutenant Alenko or Captain Anderson." Zoe hopped up on to the exam table as Karin started running cans with her omni-tool. Shepard's medical information started to appear on the screen above the table.

Alliance Military Health Network

Internist: Dr. Julianna Xi

Patient Name: Shepard, Zoe Maria

Service No.: 5923-AM-2826

Status: Active Duty

Date of Birth: 04-11-2154

Age: 32

Species: Human

Sex: Female

Height: 5'10" (177.8cm)

Weight: 145 lbs (65.8kg)

Bust: 34D (Natural)

Waist: 24"

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Auburn (Natural)

Brief Patient History

At age sixteen, patient has displayed signs of Post Traumatic stress disorder after the Batarian slavers lead the massacre on Mindoir. Patient saw her parents murdered in front of her. This traumatic event serves as her motivation to push past normal limitations. Shepard has been battle tested time and time again. She proved herself on Elysium not to mention being one of the youngest recruits to ever graduate from the N7 program.

Recommendation

Shepard is a remarkably talented infiltrator: a true ghost. She is driven to accomplish her goals in hopes of one day avenging the murders of her parents. She is the penultimate soldier with a moral streak which can both help as well as hinder. Even still, she finds a way to get the job done. I still have my reservations on her mental stress load. Shepard's luck seems to be a pendulum. She rises to the occasion and heeds the call but how long will she be able to keep her mental acuity before a severe fracture. This doctor believes that regular counseling by somebody Shepard trusts implicitly is the best course of action.

"I still miss Julianna's laugh even after five years. I guess I should read your file more clearly. She rarely laughed and for good reason. A hissing angry cat is a more welcome sound than Julianna's laugh. We went through medical school and basic together. It was a shame the ship she was stationed on was ambushed. Look at me, I am caught in my own memories when I should be helping you with yours." Karin said with a smile.

"The only thing I could remember about Dr. Xi was thinking that how was she able to get into the military when she was under five feet tall."

"She was one of the few officers who had a true brilliance for medicine. She spent less than an half an hour with you and she deduced everything wrong with you and the best treatment for you which you haven't had the best success with if I'm not mistaken."

"You know my life almost better than I do. I am not sure if I am running out of time, steam or patience. The nightmares are getting worse. I can't make any sense of them which is half the problem. I also saw them again." Karin didn't have to guess who else Zoe was talking about. Since sixteen, Zoe often had nightmares about the day her parents died.

"Zoe, do you feel comfortable enough to have this conversation with me. It's the one that you've been putting off? You didn't get those perfect shoulders by physical conditioning. I know how much stress you are carrying upon your shoulders."

"Karin, I need to at the very least allow these visions settle otherwise I will never get a night's rest. I know your diagnostic scans have confirmed it. If I wasn't in peak fitness, I would have fallen apart by now. Apparently one side effect of interfacing with the beacon dug up the visions of that night. The one thing that keeps me going is this hunch that Dr. Liara T'Soni may be the cure to cracking these visions. I ran a few extranet searches as soon as the lead came up. Although she is young, she has two doctorates from the University of Serrice as is toted to be an expert on the Protheans. I also know of the Asari have that melding of the minds. I hope she can help me sort this out. Is there something you can give me so I can at least get a few hours of dreamless sleep? I need to at least be mentally functional for this rescue mission."

"I'm proud of you Zoe. I think you are finally ready to start the healing process. As for your current dilemma, the scientists in Alliance R&D have come up with this new serum that was developed for people with symptoms of PSTD. Don't fight this diagnosis Zoe. It will only destroy your life faster. Anyways this serum gives the patient at least eight hours yet. It hasn't been fully approved thanks to miles of governmental red tape but it is showing some real scientific results. I was able to get my hands on a few doses just for you. Don't ask me how. You can have this treatment if you agree to allow me to monitor you while you slumber."

"Anything Doc. I'm at the point where I will try just about anything. We are about ten hours from arriving in the Artemis Tau cluster. I hope you be to wake me up in time. Do you want me her in the med bay or can we do this in my cabin?"

"As much as I would like to claim that my med bay beds are the best in the galaxy, your cabin may be a tad more comfortable. It just means that I have to move one or two monitoring tools from the med bay to your cabin. Fear not they are quite small and they allow me to remotely monitor your sleep. You can get dressed again and I'll meet you in your cabin in about fifteen minutes. I recommend a quick hot shower but there is no such thing as a quick hot shower." Karin said as she started grabbing the necessary equipment she said trying not to laugh.

Zoe dressed in under a minute and back into her cabin in under another. As soon as she was dressed she was naked once again. She really loved the Navy's standard issue clothes what they lacked in style department made up in the support department. Yet if she had her choice it would always be her favorite black lacy N7 bra and matching black thong. There was something about the feel of lace on her skin that was a simple luxury. It was her way to celebrate her graduation instead of getting the traditional tattoo or two.

Zoe started the tiny shower stall in her tiny private bathroom. One press of the button and the shower started to automatically clean her. She was tired enough to just allow the machine to run its cycle otherwise she would have needed more than an hour and a second shower. A knock came from outside her bathroom. Karin was the only other person who was automatically keyed into the security of her cabin door. She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and started to dry herself. She then grabbed her favorite bra and thong set which was hanging on the towel rack. A comforting sigh escaped her mouth when she felt the lacy material on her breasts. The lace teased her nipples just enough that then evidence was clear to see from Earth. She pulled up her thong up and over her fiery red heart shaped bush. She exited the bathroom to see Karin setting up her monitoring equipment.

"I swear you make me question my sexual preferences even if I was your guardian. You will make somebody very happy someday. I would place my money on some brainy Asari." Karin said followed by a saucy smile.

Zoe tried not to blush but she couldn't stop it. Karin was the one who picked Zoe off of the bathroom floor after some young brainy Asari maiden broke Zoe's heart. Zoe had met this young asari on her first trip to the Citadel right after she graduated from basic training. She wanted to blame that asari for leading her on but she knew she would be lying to herself. She knew what she was getting into by hooking up with the asari. Karin looked over at Zoe and saw that Zoe had zoned out. Karin felt like an idiot for even mentioning Zoe's miserable luck and the lack of a love life. She quickly walked over to Zoe and apologized for misspeaking.

"The serum is fast asking by way of a simple injection to the forearm. My contact in R&D said that within five minutes you will be a state of deep dreamless sleep. The chemical compound bypasses the stage of falling asleep. It also allows the tester to wake up on their own feeling like they had the best night of sleep in recent memory." Karin instructed as she helped Zoe into the cabin's tiny birth. "Just a slight pinch Zoe there's nothing to it." Karin said as she rubbed an alcohol swab across Zoe's right bicep right before she picked up the syringe. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you were destined for greatness." She said as she applied the serum.

Her eyes were sluggish to open when they did there was nothing but a thick gray haze. She tried to move her body but her body was somehow frozen and suspended in some unknown dimension. Despite the fact that she was completely immobilized, her mind was racing. She could hear a familiar voice that was calling out it was ever so quiet. This voice was so familiar but she couldn't place it.

 _"Hello? Can you hear me? Is there anybody there? I seem to be stuck_."

The voice got closer to her. This voice wasn't the only one who was trapped. Her mind wanted to speak back but her lips couldn't move. She remembered Karin giving her that powerful sedative but that was it. Zoe had no idea if she was alive or dead but she was damn sure that she was hearing voices. She wanted to answer this familiar voice but couldn't. There has to be a simple way there always is. She just thought about what she would have said and her mind did the rest.

 _"I can hear you. Your voice is remarkably familiar and yet I cannot place it."_ Zoe said.

 _"Yes I can say your voice is quite similar familiar even. My name is Dr. Liara T'Soni but I do not know yours."_ The mysterious voice said.

 _"My name is Commander Zoe Shepard of the Systems Alliance Navy."_ Zoe said.

 _"Aren't you forgetting the fact that you are also the first human SPECTRE?"_ Liara inquired.

 _"How could you possibly know that? The Council begrudgingly granted me SPECTRE status but decided not to tell anybody about it. This happened less than one solar day ago. My question how could you possibly know about it? Nobody but the highest officials of the Council and the Alliance knew about my status change."_ Zoe said _._

 _"It's quite simple Shepard. You told me."_ Liara said with a hint of mirth.

 _"While I have been sent to rescue you from your current state of captivity, you and I have never met face to face."_ Zoe said.

 _"You are both right and wrong. You are correct that we have never met in person but then how can you explain the facts that I knew about your status change or that fact that you knew I am very close to being captured. I believe we are somehow connected by a mental link of some sort. I happened to have either fallen asleep or more likely passed out do to dehydration while being trapped inside a prothean ruin located within a mine. There were mercenaries chasing me at the time. I escaped for the time being behind some sort of Prothean shield. I believe…"_ Liara started to explain before she was interrupted.

 _"That still doesn't explain this connection. How are we communicating?"_ Zoe said angrily.

 _"I was getting to that. Humans, I see where the lack of patience is common for a species who is rather short lived."_ Liara said calmly. " _We are currently experiencing what the Asari call a mind meld. However it's not the type that you were familiar with. That one just deals with the emotions of love or in your unfortunate case lust. That asari who seduced you was one of my mother's acolytes. I recognized her from when I was young. That story I will share with you later in a safe location. What we are experiencing right now isn't normally possible without being face to face. If you were Asari, you would have been able to view my memories too. Asari can do this naturally."_ Liara explained.

 _"You said this connection normally needs to happen in person."_ Zoe asked.

 _"I knew that rather large brain inside that head of yours worked when you forced it too."_ Liara shot back. Shepard laughed. She couldn't help it. That was what Karin used to say when she taught Shepard a lesson.

 _"Of all the things you saw in my memories you had to use that one against me. Karin was always one step ahead of me when I went to live with her. I'd swear she either had bionic hearing or was trained in mind control. Well doc, I think I can even surprise you. I believe that we are connected through our interactions with Prothean artifacts. You are caught in some sort of Prothean ruin which apparently has some sort of broadcasting capabilities and I was blasted in the membrane by a damaged Prothean beacon. Somehow we are talking. I don't know long we have before this connection breaks but help is on the way. We should be outside Therum's atmosphere in a few hours."_ Shepard explained.

 _"Nobody knows my exact location. I didn't tell a…"_ Liara said stunned.

 _"Hate to break it to you Doc but you did tell somebody. You told me"_ Shepard heard a loud gasp right before she awoke in her cabin drenched in sweat.

"Shepard! Are you alright? My monitoring equipment exploded just before you woke up. Look at you! You are a mess. How are you feeling? I should have never given you that experimental sedative." Karin said alarmed.

"Karin… slow down. I have one question for you. Have we reached Therum yet?"

"Therum? What are you talking about?" Karin asked concerned.

"Therum it's a planet in the Knossos system of the Artemis Tau cluster. It's where Dr. Liara T'Soni is located. She is in need of immediate rescue." Zoe said strongly.

"We are still nine hours from the Artemis Tau cluster. You have only been asleep about an hour. How could you possibly know Dr. T'Soni's location? It wasn't in any of the information Captain Anderson passed along to you." Karin said with a shocked look on her face.

"I think I will hold off my explanation until we rescue Liara. I could only give you my side of this crazy explanation. I think she can put it into terms even Joker could understand." Shepard said with a smirk. I have just one question. I feel incredible. How is that possible? You said that this serum would put me down for at least eight hours." Zoe said.

"That serum's formula and its parameters were set for a 250 pound male. It should have kept you down for almost twelve hours. The fact that you are awake in less than an hour means that either that the serum doesn't work at all or there really is something extraordinary about you. Is this perhaps just like a sugar rush, which you feel great right now but you will soon crash. Do you feel like tired at all?"

"I don't feel tired at all. I have had sugar highs and a few other types of highs before. This feels like a great night of sleep. I think that intense dream I had gave me hope. Yes I know Doc, more visions but these weren't nightmarish or hellish. These were more of a connection. I know you would find it hard to believe but I believe I was contacted by Dr. T'Soni." Zoe said while Karin gave her a look of disbelief.

"I know it's crazy but she posited that was a connection between us. I was essentially touched by Prothean technology even if the beacon was damaged. She is currently trapped in a Prothean ruin of some kind. She posited that the ruin was broadcasting her presence I know it doesn't make sense to me either but I figure the three of us can hash it out after we rescue her. If you can clear me for the mission, I would like to start prepping for the mission." Zoe said.

"Physically, the scanners and monitoring equipment are telling me that you are fit for the mission. I know you as well as anybody but such a quick turnaround worries me. It just isn't natural even with your superior fitness level. I will judge hold off my final judgment for your official medical file until after the Therum mission. Off the record, there are still things that our advanced medical knowledge and instruments cannot explain. I wish I had some answers to what is happening to you and if that bit of knowledge ever gets out you will find yourself not cleared for any sort of active duty." Karin said rather harshly.

"Your secret is safe with me Doc. I think my theory has some merit. The prothean aspect is interesting but I think there is something deeper. There was this feeling of this serene calmness that I have never felt before. Not even my parents or any of my ex partners could ever provide that feeling." Zoe said with a bout of giddiness.

"Shepard, I am no expert when it comes to matters of the heart after I lost my Jake to Batarian Slavers but even I can see that you are seriously smitten with a being that you haven't even met yet. I can see that determination in your eyes and that none of my words can stop you from saving another damsel in distress. Just make sure you are able to dodge the enemy's bullets being laid up in a ship's sickbay is not the best way to make a first impression. For right now Shepard, I am temporarily clearing you for duty with one string attached." Karin

"Ok, Doc, I'll bite what is your one stipulation?" Zoe said curiously.

"I have two dear friends who work at Huerta Memorial. One is an expert in the field in multispecies neurology and the other is my personal shrink. You know me well enough to know that I would only trust the best with my mental health Zoe, I want nothing but the best for you but what you have faced has me worried for the future. These two friends are the two who helped me pick up the pieces of my life after Jake was taken. You are the only other one I trust to even talk about my personal life with. Allow me to set up an off the record visit with my friends for the next time we dock at the Citadel. I think having a Prothean expert along might explain something as well." Karin said.

"I will temporary agree to this meeting. Put out some feelers Doc but I don't know exactly when we will be heading back to the Citadel. The Council and I don't exactly see things in the same light. Is it possible for them to meet us here in the medbay on the Normandy? I can see they get clearance but somebody might look into that." Zoe said sadly.

"I can't say that Naela will want meet any else outside of her private laboratory. Her scanning and diagnostic equipment are light-years ahead of what the Alliance would ever spend the taxpayers' dollars over. But with me asking Shelley would be able to meet you wherever and whenever you needed. She is that exclusive that she can pick her own schedule."

"You are friends with Naela Vestra? She is a visionary in her field." Zoe asked.

"Not only is she a dear friend but she was my maid of honor for my bonding ceremony with Jake. I didn't know you followed her career Zoe." Karin said rather surprised.

"I'm sure you noted in my file that I was both recruited by both the N special operations program and the Alliance Medical Corp. My aptitude scores pretty much narrowed down where the Navy wanted me to go. The N program doesn't take no for an answer. That didn't stop my interest in medicine. I've tasked my omni-tool to search and store any news or articles Naela is involved in. IT's better psychologically better for me to follow her work than just always cleaning my guns like I guess Garrus probably does when he thinks nobody is looking." Zoe said with a chuckle.

"I will get in contact with them and see if they would be willing to see a friend of mine. I have no more reasons to keep you locked away in this medbay. I would recommend that you take it easy before we get to Therum. A shower and a nice cup of tea always work for me." Karin said with a smile.

Zoe decided to take her advice. It had felt like ages since she had a nice strong cup of tea and a long hot shower. Being captain of her own ship had its perks. She had the override code for the shower time limitation protocol. She always liked the nightshift duty. Most of the crew was off duty and in their births or sleeping pod. The ship's VI pretty much controlled the entire ship even the autopilot because even Joker needed rest. She made her way to the galley and started to brew a cup of tea. She would trade a year of her salary for a pot of real Earl Grey but she would have to make do with synthetic tea leaves. One saving grace was that the water took less time to boil.

She took her fresh cup of tea and walked into her private cabin. She placed the cup of tea down on her workstation. She brought up a command prompt up on her computer screen and overrode the shower's time management software by reducing the water pressure to her cabin. She didn't need a deep powerful cleanse but the warmth a hot shower could provide. She could hear the shower starting its warming cycle. She pulled off her alliance issues and even her favorite undies. The door was locked and she wasn't expecting any visitors tonight.

She knew Chakwas too well. A shower and a cup of tea was a code phrase the good doctor used when Shepard was growing up. One night years ago, a curious teenage Shepard hacked the door lock to Karin's private bedroom the Chief Medical officer's quarters. The doctor told the teenager that she wanted an early evening and had turned in early. It had been a difficult day for the crew of the SSV Katmandu. They had lost six marines to an uncharted thresher maw nest. The doctor lost two of those marines on her table. Zoe could see the pain and loss in Karin's eye. She told the teenager that her nerves would only settle after a hot shower and hot cup of tea.

Zoe was in that phase to teenage discovery. She was curious not only of her own body but of those around her. She couldn't figure out why she liked girls over boys. She just left it up to how she was wired. After the day Karin had, Zoe wanted to cheer her up but Karin never gave her the opportunity. Hacking a door lock was far quieter than picking an old fashioned pin and tumbler deadbolt. Her self designed code had a script that allowed the door to silently unlock but the door had to be manually slid open. The program unlocked the door in less than twenty seconds. Zoe then pocketed her palm sized datapad. She rested her hands on the door and slowly and silently slid the door open.

She heard strange noises coming from the private on suite bathroom. Zoe silently padded her way to the door and slid it open. A rush of steam escaped from the room. Those noises turned out to Karin moaning. The steam was rather thick but Zoe could make out Karin's hand buried deep within her flower. The other was grasping her small and perky breast. Zoe heard the name Jake being said along with a few things not even many marines would say. Zoe blushed like a red rose. Zoe surmised that Karin must have been working out her feelings. If it worked for her caregiver who was she to complain. Zoe quietly exited Karin's chambers and reapplied the locking mechanisms and never spoke about it ever again.

Zoe thought back to that one time she had so blatantly violated Karin's privacy. It was one reason she devised her own security for anywhere she was resting her head. Deep down, she thought that if the doctor really wanted to keep things private she wouldn't have said anything at all. Karin knew that Zoe was very adventurous and curious. It was how Karin taught Zoe without having to sit Zoe down and lecture her. Karin knew that Zoe was extremely intelligent but was even better at hiding that intelligence. Old Billy Shepard had a saying that a soldier's greatest weapon was his enemy's underestimation.

Zoe was drawn back out of her memories when the shower announced that it had reached optimum temperature. Her large pink nipples stood out in the cool air of her cabin as she walked over to the bathroom. Once again, she felt that wave of steam hit her skin. She kept her auburn hair in a short pixie style. Anything longer, any burst of humidity would make her hair go crazy. Her thick yet perfectly trimmed auburn bush nestled above her dark pink folds. She wasn't even in the shower and already needed a towel for her lower body.

The slow flow of hot water teased every inch of her skin. She tickled her bush which sent shivers throughout her body. A few of her hairs slightly grazed her clit. Shivers turned to shudders. She had to brace herself against the stall. She was never this sensitive. She couldn't stop herself. Her fingers dove into her slick folds. She dropped to her knees as the waves of pleasure hit. She swore she could hear the Normandy's VI attempt to make contact with her.

" _Normandy VI to Doctor Chakwas! Normandy VI to Doctor Chakwas! Please respond._ " An automated synthetic voice chirped through the speakers in the Medbay. Karin had just settled in for the night. She almost wanted to take a sleep aide but decided against it. After Shepard left the Medbay, she went to her desk and updated her notes in Shepard's file. These updates would only be sent to Alliance Command when the Normandy linked into a communication buoy near most mass relays. This gave her time to review her notes and findings before her final report were transmitted.

She was hesitant to put her latest findings into her report. On the one hand, Shepard's mental status could be called into question by either the Alliance Brass or the Citadel Council . These findings were also extremely personal. There were some anomalies in Shepard's brain scans. Her second scan shared the same similarities to her first scan right after Ashley and Kaiden brought an unconscious Zoe back to the Normandy's medbay. Elevated Beta waves just like intense dreaming. She kept two separate sets of notes. One set was for her official file. The other was a far more detailed dossier she kept under heavy encryption partitioned and hidden within her own files. Captain Anderson suggested she do that with regards to Zoe. She and David became her unofficial parents the day after the raid on Mindoir.

Her eyes had just closed when she heard the synthetic voice of the ship's VI coming from the main area of the Medbay. She had logged out of the ship's system which signified the start of her downtime. The ship's VI would only interrupt an officer's downtime in times of emergency.

" _Normandy VI to Doctor Chakwas! Normandy VI to Doctor Chakwas! Please respond._ "

Karin silently swore. The sailor who had a bit too much cheer for dinner was going to see her shoot lasers from her eye sockets. She quickly tore off her pajamas and threw on her back up standard issue uniform. She exited her private birth and into the medbay.

"Normandy, This is Doctor Chakwas. What is the situation? Karin said wearily.

" _The Commander has collapsed within her cabin. The Normandy's Bionic health monitoring system detected a fall that emanated from the Commander's quarters. I tried to make contact with her but she was unresponsive_." The ship's VI informed the concerned doctor.

"How long ago did the system detect this event? What about the Commander's vitals?" Karin said as she grabbed her portable scanning equipment.

" _The system detected the collapse approximately 37.49 seconds ago. After 10 seconds of unresponsive hails, emergency protocol one was activated. The chief medical officer is notified."_

She has only been out less than a minute Karin calculated as she raced out of the medbay with the emergency medical bag slung over her shoulder. She saw Ashley at the coffee maker in the galley out of the corner of her eye. She was sure that the gunnery chief would have either heard and or saw her running across the width of the ship. She didn't have to for anybody else but Zoe. It was a very bad omen for somebody in Zoe's peak physical fitness to collapse out of the blue. She was through the door to the Commander's quarters in less than a second. There were clothes strewn throughout the cabin. She saw the commander's favorite piece resting haphazardly upon the edge of the bed.

It only took three point five seconds from door to door. Karin was moving so fast that had the door not sense her movement she would have slammed her body into cold hard titanium. She saw Zoe naked on the floor. She was very wet. The VI must have shut off the shower. One of Zoe's hands was between her legs while the other cupped her breast. Karin set the bag down next to Zoe. Her omni-tool was already on and her scans were already running as she waved her hand over the commander's gorgeous body.

Liara felt that warm presence within her mind once again. Zoe was back.

 _"Zoe? Is that you?"_ Liara called mentally.

" _Yes, Li, it's me. I don't know how I got back here. I also don't know how long I can stay. I collapsed in my private bathroom completely naked. The ship's monitoring systems will have detected my fall and notified the good doctor. She is going to be pissed at me."_ Zoe said shamefully.

 _"Zoe, you know why you are back here even if you aren't able to admit yet. Your thoughts turned to me as you stimulated yourself. I'm guessing that your reaction was far stronger than it ever has before. I know why this is but it's not a conversation we are ready to have right now. Please hurry Zoe. The mercenary group seems to be headed by a Krogan War Lord and some sort of synthetic automated warriors. They are having trouble trying to breach the protective barrier. Thank the Goddess for small miracles."_ Liara said.

" _If I had to guess those synthetic units are geth. I too encountered the geth during my last mission. Somehow they have sided with the Turian and ex-Spectre Saren Arterius but my first concern is you and your safety."_ Zoe said concerned.

" _I don't know how long it will take them to figure out a way through the barrier."_

 _"From what I can remember, we are still en-route to Therum. I will get there in time. I'm guessing neither the krogan nor the geth units are fluent in Prothean or are a Prothean expert. We have some time so long as they don't decide to go through the rock itself. I think Karin has reached me Li. I can feel myself slowly starting to regain consciousness. I promise the next time we talk it will be face to face."_ Zoe said softly. She was not only trying to reassure Liara but also herself.

"Zoe… Zoe… can you hear me? Zoe!" Karin said as she gently shook the commander. Zoe didn't respond. Karin looked at her onmi-tool. Her monitoring software showed that Zoe's vitals looked good so there wasn't an immediate need to panic. She opened her supply bag and pulled out a few smelling salts packets. If these putrid smelling packets could roust the commander, she would be forced to bring Zoe back into the Medbay. That would require going back out to the galley and asking Ashley to help carry a very naked Zoe. The tall and muscular soldier was certainly physically capable of the job but even Karin who was usually isolated in the Medbay heard the ship's scuttlebutt. The scuttlebutt said that the young gunnery chief had a severe infatuation with Zoe. Whether it was just damsel in distress syndrome as Karin had come to call it or something deeper; allowing Ashley to help carry a naked Zoe back to the medbay would just being adding fuel to the fire.

She tore open one of the salt tablets and held it under Zoe's cute little nose. Karin had to breathe through her mouth otherwise she would have dry heaved. Rotting corpses, human excrement, cat urine, and other very foul smells didn't seem to bother her but those salt tablets got to her every time. However that was a story she would only tell while severely inebriated. The salt tablet seemed to be doing its job. Karin felt Zoe start to twitch back to consciousness.

"I blacked out again didn't I?" Zoe said.

"So far nobody but me knows you passed out naked in the shower but I can't speak about the Normandy's VI. Protocol is clear Zoe. Yes I am the first to be called but the ship's log will show this entry." Karin said. Zoe cursed. She hated the fact that pretty much every bit of data was recorded into the ship's log.

"Remind me when I wake up to hack into the ship's log and remove that entry. IT's for the betterment of the galaxy that nobody knows about the newest SPECTRE being found passed out naked in her shower from one hell of an orgasm. Could you help me to my bed?" Zoe asked unsurely.

"You saw her again didn't you?" Karin asked as she extended her hand. Zoe took hold of her hand and Karin assisted Zoe as Zoe got back on to her feet. Karin supported Zoe's weight. Zoe's legs were rather wobbly as Karin led her out of the bathroom and over to the bed. This felt strange and yet right to Karin. It felt like she was putting her young daughter back to bed after a nightmare.

"She sounded desperate and very scared 'Ren. She tried to hide it from me but I could hear it in her voice. She said she saw a Krogan War Lord was leading a platoon of geth. We need to get to her. I really believe she is the key to solving our problems." Zoe said as she stared up at the ceiling. Karin only heard her named shortened only by Zoe and only when Zoe was really scared. The day Zoe lost her parents was the last day Karin heard that nickname. That night Karin had to share a bed with Zoe because Zoe wouldn't stop shaking. Sure Karin could have prescribed a sedative but she had already used an experimental treatment already and it didn't have the prescribed effect on Zoe.

"I have decided after this mission is over our next port of call is the Citadel. Make those appointments for me please. I need answers. I believe that Liara should be with us for them. Can you stay with me tonight? I can't stop shaking. I think some of her emotions are feeding over to me because I felt onto of the world before I blacked out." Zoe said. Karin climbed on to the bed and under the covers. She pulled Zoe into a tight and warm hug. She started to softly sing an old Welsh lullaby Suo Gân that her mother sung to her. Karin got through the first verse before Zoe entered Morpheus's realm. Karin followed her next. It had been quite a draining day and she was exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" _Joker calling Commander Shepard! Joker calling Commander Shepard! Come back Commander."_

The last thing Zoe wanted to hear was Joker's voice after catching some of the best sleep of her life. She realized that she wasn't alone in her bed but she would deal with that after she dealt with Joker.

"Shepard for Joker, what's going on? What's with all the commotion?" Zoe said groggily.

" _Glad to hear your dulcet tones Sleeping Beauty. I just wanted to let you know that we are about an hour from the orbit of Therum."_ Joker said. Zoe could see the smirk on his face just by hearing his voice.

"Good to know Mr. Comedy. Tell the gang to meet me in armory in fifteen minutes. Oh and Joker, it will be one hundred pushups for you every time you call me Sleeping Beauty. I'll buy the whole ship a round if you can do five. Are we clear?" Zoe said.

" _Crystal Ma'am."_ Zoe heard the crackle of Joker signing of the Comm.

"Karin, you need to wake up. The Normandy is about an hour out from Therum." Zoe said as she shook Karin awake.

"Bloody hell, Zoe, I was having a wonderful dream and now that you rousted me so abruptly I'll have no chance of remembering it." Karin said. She looked for Zoe but she was the commander typing away at her workstation. She probably was fixing the ship's log. She was glad Zoe was doing this because she forgot to scrub her onmi-tool data and turn off her locator. There were a few ladder climbing types on the crew who would probably sell out their own mother for a promotion. "How are you feeling Zoe? You looked like you saw Death itself last night. You even called me 'Ren." She saw Shepard sit up ramrod straight. That got her attention.

"I did, didn't I? I am rightly nervous Doc and I shouldn't be I've dealt with all sorts of bad things during all of my training. I shouldn't be afraid of a Krogan War Lord or his geth patrol."

"I think it's because you've finally found your human touch again and it's scaring you deeply. Liara has opened up that side of you that you so carefully tried to hide away. However I think it gives you fuel to fight for her when she cannot fight for herself. I don't know if you know this or not but there will be competition for your affection between Liara and Ashley." Karin said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't detect any sort of interest from her." Zoe said.

"Zoe, I hate to tell you this but your radar doesn't exist. All of your ex's had to pick you up and ask you out. Subtly when it comes to relationships isn't your strongest skill set. I can't say for certain if Ashley is a true lesbian or is just suffering from DIDS." Karin explained.

"Damsel in Distress, I can see it. Alenko and I swoop in there and save her from being impaled on one of those Dragon's tool poles. But DIDS usually doesn't change a person's persuasive. Kaiden and I both saved her. We are both higher ranks. If she was hetero, she would have already hooked up with Alenko. Unless Alenko is gay, I believe our new Gunny is sticking with our side. There's also the symbol of Venus she has tattooed high upon her left bicep. IT's rather small and from a distance you couldn't tell the difference between it and a beauty mark. She is quite a catch I must say and is quite my type if I wasn't smitten. I caught her reading 19th century English poetry." Zoe said.

"Smart people seek each other out. Did you remember to scrub the ship's data logs? You asked me to remind you this morning to do so." Karin asked.

"I did. I also took care of your omni-tool and its locator data right after you signed off for the night. I want you on standby. I already know Liara is suffering from extreme dehydration, heat exhaustion, and probably malnutrition. She's like me Doc. She gets carried up in her work and forgets to eat. According to Pressly's telemetry reports, the surface of Therum is more or less one giant volcano. So prepare for burn injuries along with the normal combat injuries. This planet just looks like one giant powder keg away from detonation. There must have been some reason the Protheans established some sort of settlement here. Granted fifty thousand years ago, Therum could have been a luscious beach resort of a planet." Zoe said as she shifted into her role as the ship's captain.

"Acknowledged, Captain, I shall be ready to receive whatever your squad throws at me." Karin said as she made her way towards the door.

"Is that how the crew sees me? I haven't attained the rank of Captain yet even though I've been given control of the most advanced warship in the Alliance." Zoe questioned herself out loud.

"The title some group of aging men and women slap on you is meaningless if there is nothing to back it up. You, Zoe, don't need a title to tell the others who is in command of this ship and her crew. A natural leader if there ever was one."

"Thanks for the pep talk Doc. Are you sure you weren't a trained psychologist in a past life." Zoe said as she logged off of her workstation. Zoe followed Karin out of her own quarters. Luckily Deck two which housed all of the living quarters, galley, and the medbay was empty. Her crew was either at their posts or fast asleep. Zoe made her way to the galaxy's slowest elevator. It was the only direct route. She could have used the emergency hatches but trying to break through the ship's emergency system's firewall would have taken more time than the elevator ride.

She saw her squad getting into their various sets of armor. Shepard went on an exorbitant spending spree outfitting her team with the Spectre's Private Stocks. She figured if the Council was footing the bill she could expense it. She tasked her new Gunnery chief as the ship's arms master. Even Garrus who was extremely finicky when it came to his sniper rifle couldn't find any fault with the gunny's skills and craftsmanship. Speaking of Garrus, he and Tali were tasked with upgrading the stock Mako Tank. When those two put their engineering and electronic skills together, there wasn't anything couldn't fix. Tali rebuilt the entire propulsion system while Garrus upgraded the gun's targeting system. In just under one solar day, Tali and Garrus had essentially built a brand new vehicle. They stripped the inside of the tank to the bare essentials. It was lighter, faster and was able to bring two extra crew members or one Wrex.

The ground crew included Ashley who shared sniping duties with Zoe, Kaiden who was backing up Wrex with biotics. Zoe wanted to bring either Tali or Garrus to help share the electronic and hacking issues they might face but her two tech heads were exhausted. She had to order them both to their sleeping pods. Exhausted crew members were walking liabilities which made easy targets. She had to buy Garrus a case of his favorite liquor. He improved the Mako's handing controls. In her N training, she learned how to drive the brick on wheels. She barely passed her qualification with one of the lowest passing scores ever. Her instructor told her to stick to using her own two feet or having another drive.

The Mako fell through the sulfurous atmosphere. The temperature readings were nearing dangerous levels. Nobody was leaving the Mako unless they absolutely had to. She felt the retro rocket boosters kick in as her shoulders bit into her seat's restraints. The Mako landed hard on the rocky surface.

"Surface team to Normandy, come in Normandy. Initiating Comms check, can you read us Normandy." Shepard spoke into her microphone built into her helmet.

" _This is Normandy, we read you five by five. Your signal strength is strong and your telemetry looks nominal._ " Joker replied back.

"Normandy be advised, our enemies typically like to jam all forms of communication and even our ground radar. We may have drops in even communications. Follow standard engagement protocol, if we fail to report in after three official hails. I will instruct you if we are going to go radio silence." Zoe advised the Normandy. She hated stating that fact. It seemed like a black cloud was hanging over their heads. Joker replied back that they would stick to protocol if the worst were to happen. Shepard switched on the drive propulsion system from Re-entry mode to Drive and eased her foot on to the accelerator.

Within a thousand meters of the drop zone, the Mako encountered a Geth drop ship. The enemy deployed small mobile units call Armatures with where equipped with small arms fire and a small mass effect cannon. Shepard zigzagged the Mako while Ash manned the cannon. The new tech Garrus put into the cannon tore through the armatures' shields and the Mako's machine guns finished the job. They encountered Geth automated missile turrets and a squad guarding what looked like a gatehouse of some sort. They made quick work of both the turrets and the squad of geth.

"C'mon Shepard, you should have let me out. I could have take those thing down on foot." Wrex complained.

"Oh Wrex, you know me, I save the best kills for last and he's a doozy if the Extranet is to be believed. Somehow Saren was able to contract out Warlord Gatatog Shivka." Shepard said as they neared a rise with another two armatures and a few rocket troopers. Once again Ash make quick work of their opponents.

"Shivka was reported to be dead. I guess if he's still alive then neither the fires of damnation nor the clear skies of the ancients wanted his carcass. Good, there is a huge bounty still on his head provided the winning party brings proof. Shepard, we have to hurry though. There's a reason Shivka is only know as Shiv…"

"… His enemies are dead before they even finish his name. I've done my homework Wrex. I have a little surprise up my sleeve for him." Shepard said with a knowing smile.

"Commander, I hate to break up this banter but we've got four rocket troopers and a massive Geth unit our computer is tagging as a 'Collossus.' I've tried to take its shields down but every time I do, it somehow is able to recharge them almost instantaneously." Ash said concerned.

Shepard drove the Mako behind an outcropping of rock. She punched the button to release the magnetic locks on her seat. One of the tech head new modifications. It saved time getting in and out of the tank. She then shimmied her way passed Wrex and pulled the lever that opened the rear hatch.

 _"Normandy to shore party, we are reading that one of you is now on foot. Has the plan changed?"_ Joker asked over the comm.

"Plan is still a go. I am just using a bit of bait and switch to deal with a small problem. Gunnery Chief Williams has assumed the driving responsibilities while Wrex is now manning the weapons systems. We should be back on schedule within the next ten minutes or so." Zoe replied back to the Normandy.

Shepard switched back to her local comm. unit radio. "Ash focus on the Rocket troops and those two armatures. I've activated my tactical cloak prototype. Even with thermal scopes, my body temp blends in with the surface temps. Give me five minutes; I'll have those shields down." Shepard instructed her team.

As she lurked closer to her target, her shields caught and absorbed stray small arms fire with no affect. She found a perfect hide about seventy five meters away from the Colossus. She launched her most powerful hacking program which attempted to get her access to the unit's firing controls. The Colossus detected her hack. That's all she wanted it to do. She used the hack attack as a distraction as she zeroed in her HMWSR-X. She steadied her breathing. As she exhaled, she squeezed the trigger. One phasic round left the rifle barrel faster than she could blink. The shield penetrating round tore though the Colossus's head.

"Another flashlight bites the dust, and another one gone and another one gone, another flashlight bites the dust." Zoe heard Wrex through her comms unit.

"I didn't know you were a fan of human music Wrex." Shepard fired back.

"Queen may have been from Earth but they were a gift to the galaxy." Wrex said with a laugh.

"Well hurry up and come pick me up. I'd rather not have to sweat through my armor much longer. I can't believe how well this cloaking prototype worked. I have to tell my friend the good news." Zoe said as the Mako pulled up alongside her. Wrex opened rear hatch and hopped out. He mumbled something about picked up a souvenir. Shepard climbed back to the driver's seat and activated her magnetic harness. She heard the rear hatch close as Wrex's bulk shook the tank.

"Seriously Wrex, you have to lay off on those varren steaks and pyjak sliders. Try an Asari soup or a human salad once and awhile." Ashley joked.

"I'd like to see how you would survive with a Krogan's metabolism. It takes a lot of energy to power both a redundant nervous system and manipulate dark matter at the same time." Wrex shot back.

"Round one goes to Wrex." Kaiden said. "Besides Ash it's better to be behind a charging Krogan than to be in front of one."

"Unless it's Tuesday." Wrex replied.

"I'm afraid to ask but why Tuesday?" Ash inquired.

"All you can eat varren tacos and pyjack burritos. I still hold that record too." Wrex said.

"I don't want to know any more. I'll just take your word for it." Ashley said trying to hold back her breakfast. Her face was almost as green as Wrex's armor.

"Game, set and match to Wrex." Kaiden said.

"I need you guys to focus. We are going on foot from here." Zoe said. She pushed the radio button on the dashboard. "Normandy be advised, we have reached sector tango and are now on foot. We are still on course for mission completion. I have activated the Mako's Re-entry protocol. It will activate when you are within range. We are about two point five klicks from the mine. As long as the stealth systems are active you should have no problem picking up our ride. We will signal you when we need a pickup."

" _Roger Normandy, happy hunting."_ This time she heard the voice of her XO. Pressly. Joker must be getting some lunch. The Doc keeps him regimented about his medicine and his meals.

Liara was woken up by a loud explosion. This was much louder than anything the geth tried with their rocket launchers and small explosives. She felt the walls shake and saw debris falling from the ceiling. Despite the chaotic scene in front of her and the fact that she was still immobilized, she felt calm. There was no use in things that were out of her control. This newfound calmness had to be coming from Shepard. There was some sort of bond or connection forming between her and Zoe. She could tell that Zoe was close. Before she got trapped inside this containment shield, she noticed that the central core of the ruin had an ancient elevator. The containment field wasn't soundproof. She heard the whoosh of air coming from the central core. She knew this was it. She was either going to be rescued or killed.

"Dr. T'Soni, I presume?" A hard woman's voice came from behind her.

"Are you referring to what Henry Morton Stanley said to Dr. David Livingston when Stanley found him in on the land mass known as Africa or a song by a British band called The Moody Blues Gunnery Chief Williams?

"How is it even possible that you know my name let alone my rank?" Ashley accused the prisoner.

"Take it easy Ash. Dr. T'Soni merely observed her surroundings. It wasn't hard when the fact that your name is printed on the front of your standard issue Alliance armor and well as your rank. The Alliance loves to tag everything as theirs." A softer feminine voice approached Liara from behind.

"Shepard, I knew you would come." Liara said as she visibly relaxed.

"There is no possible way you could have deduced the commander's identity. She has no markings anywhere on her armor. She… She…" Zoe put her hand on Ashley's shoulder effectively stopping what would have been an embarrassing tirade. Zoe walked out to see her Liara's face. She was struck speechless with Liara's natural beauty. Asari fashion even one piece uniforms hugged the body which leaved little to the imagination which made Zoe jump for joy on the inside.

"Liara, do you want to field this one." Zoe said with a knowing smirk.

"I may be a Prothean expert who spends more time on archeological digs than most people but even I have access to the extranet and communications buoys. I almost minored in Human Studies in university. I saw a leaked video of the Commander's Spectre induction after the disavowing of Spectre Arterius. I am very good at comparing and matching voices. Commander, there is a Prothean control panel just to my right. I can make out a few words but perhaps you will have better luck." Liara explained.

Shepard walked over the panel and touched it. She was immediately met with a mental image of how to work the panel. She set the field to release in thirty seconds. She then walked over in front of Liara. She caught Liara in her arms just as the shield dropped and pulled her in close. She whispered, "Is that your pistol in hidden in your suit or are you just happy to see me?"

"We've both been waiting for you to come. I'm sure you debrief me personally later." Liara whispered back.

"I've got you Doctor." Shepard said as Liara tried to walk. "I have a full medical bay on waiting on standby on my ship. We just have to get you to safety first. Are you able to walk on your own?"

"I believe so but by chance do you or your squad have any spare rations? I haven't eaten in nearly forty eight hours and the last thing I had to drink was a glass of Thessian Red right before I ran into the mine." Liara explained. Shepard opened one her gear pockets and pulled out a high energy protein bar and handed it to Liara. She motioned to Ashley to pass over her canteen. Shepard's took a round from a Geth sniper rifle while they made their approach towards the mine. Liara resisted the urge to down the entire canteen. She ripped open the packet and broke off a piece of the energy bar. This should give her enough fuel to last until they made it out of the mine.

"I hate to break up this warm reception but this place is falling apart. We can't go back in the way we came. Does that elevator we rode up on go all the way to the surface?" Wrex asked. Liara nodded. "I thought so. IT's where I would ambush somebody if I needed to. IT's the only viable exit option left to us. I would have suggested leaving the doctor here while we rode up and cleared the way but that's no longer an option. I hope you can cover your own ass Doctor. You have to come with us and we still haven't seen the ugly mug of Shivka yet." Wrex said as he reloaded his favorite shotgun.

"Arterius sent the Butcher after me? By the Goddess, they don't want me to be taken alive at all. He and my mother want me dead." Liara said as she stumbled. Shepard quickly caught her before Liara had the chance to really fall. Shepard motioned to her squad to make their way to the elevator. Shepard was supporting Liara as they slowly made their way. Shepard activated the elevator. The climb up was agonizingly slow but it allowed Shepard to dole out instructions.

"Wrex you take point. I am changing the plan. Ash, I know you are tough as nails but let Wrex take on Shivka. They don't call him the butcher for nothing. I'm tasking you and Kaiden to handle any remaining Geth as fast as possible then support Wrex. I am going to provide full coverage for Liara. She can barely walk. I don't know if you can work your biotics Doctor but if you can just use it to keep up a barrier. I will be using my experimental cloak which will hide Liara too if she stand directly behind me. I know it's a far from perfect plan the fact alone that Liara is four inches taller than I am but I'm improvising. I am hoping one of us gets a clear shot at Shiv. As much as I don't want to steal your kill Wrex, I will if I get the chance. So don't give me a chance." The rest of the ride remained in silent contemplation.

As soon as the elevator docked at the top of the central core, the squad here footsteps approaching. Shepard quickly guided Liara into a blind spot. Liara put up a personal barrier at the same time Zoe activated her cloak. Zoe then pulled out her HMW sniper rifle and loaded her favorite powerful shredder ammo. She would be aiming for a spot right between the butcher's cold eyes. Through her optic scope, she could see four geth units following an abnormally large Krogan. She whispered through her radio what she could see.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A merry band of miscreants lead by Urdnot Wrex, he must be paying you Alliance types a pretty penny. You idealist idiots usually need either a ton of credits or some fantastic reason like the stability of the galaxy hangs in the balance. It doesn't matter, you won't live long enough coll…" Shivka was interrupted when a supersonic round from Shepard's sniper rifle drilled the warlord right between the eyes. If it had been any other species, there would have just been a bloody stump where the head used to be. This gave Wrex the opportunity he needed. With one fluid motion, Wrex pulled out his jagged knife and drove its long blade into Shiv's neck severing one of his major arteries. Shiv dropped to the ground with his clawed hand. He tried to apply pressure to his wound but the wound was too large. Shiv was dead within twenty seconds.

The battle between Ash, Kaiden and the geth couldn't even be called a battle. Ash dropped three out of the four units with two rounds. Kaiden downed the other with heavy overload attack. Shepard deactivated her cloak as she stepped out from her hiding spot. Her dad's favorite saying strikes again. Underestimating your enemy is your greatest mistake. Pontificating like you are an evil mastermind was just plain stupid.

"I was expecting more. I thought the Butcher would have been smarter than that," said Liara.

"They always have to feed the ego which means that they will go into a monologue. I swear there is some sort of training school for wannabe bad guys. That was a fine shot Commander. Your trainer would have pissed you didn't drop that guy." Ashley said as they quickly made their way towards the mine's exit. The mine was falling apart all around them. Shepard took off her helmet and gave it to Liara. She was having trouble breathing due to her situation. The air wasn't toxic but the hot air was tough on her lungs. They made it outside of the mine with only moments to spare before the mine collapsed in on itself. Shepard hailed the Normandy. Joker said they would be there in a few minutes.

"Commander, what are we going to do with my personal ship? My omni-tool tells me it wasn't discovered during the raid thanks to its active cloaking capabilities. It could be valuable to your current operation. Outside of a few Asari museums, universities, and the Citadel vaults, my ship has the most found knowledge of the Protheans in the galaxy." Liara said.

"I think a second ship could be valuable. I have a feeling that the Alliance brass weren't too happy when the Council reallocated the most expensive ship in the Normandy's fleet. There were a whole slew of them who were against the joint construction project in the first place. God Forbid we work with those vile turians. I wouldn't put it past them to try to reclaim it. IT's too bad your ship can't fit inside our cargo bay. I'll have to hire another pilot." Zoe said with a smirk.

"Oh there is no need to hire another pilot. I can pretty much control the ship from my omni-tool. I would only have to be within the ship. Another option is that I can set up a digital tether to the Normandy so that it can follow us." Liara proposed.

"Our next port of call is the Citadel. Digital Tethers don't react well to mass relay jumping. I believe the quarians learned that the hard way." Shepard explained. "Shepard to Normandy, Joker what's your ETA."

" _We are a few minutes out. That mine which collapsed into an active volcano is making flying very difficult. The upper atmosphere is full of volcanic ash. The air filters are clogging up faster than our scrubbers can keep up with."_ Joker radioed back.

"Joker I'm ordering you to abort your landing approach immediately. Reroute to the LDZ for rendezvous, we will be taking the Doctor's ship." Shepard told Joker. As soon as Liara heard Shepard reroute the Normandy, she was on her onmi-tool. She deactivated the cloaking and started the ship's preflight systems. Asari ships kept all of their ships propulsion internal. It made their ships quite a bit slower than the Normandy but speed wasn't everything. Liara also locked down her own private quarters. In her haste to escape into the mine, she left some rather embarrassing unmentionable laying about her cabin.

Shepard relayed the change in plans to the rest of the ground team. They made their way up the gangway of Liara's ship. Liara closed the gangway and input their destination into ship's navigation system. Her omni-tool beeped saying that the propulsion system was active. She tapped in the activation code for the launch sequence. She then motioned everyone into the galley where there was enough seating.

Ashley looked perturbed. She wasn't at all fine with being on an Asari's ship. Kaiden could see it in her eyes. There was a fire storm brewing. Hopefully Ashley could keep her cool and not blow up in public. That was the main reason why she never made it past the rank of sergeant. She was too much of a hothead to see that. She still blamed the Williams curse. Kaiden was a year ahead of her in training before he was tapped for biotic training school. She had a reputation even in basic.

"Commander, can I have a word with you." Ashley asked. Shepard nodded her acquiescence and motioned Williams away from the main group. She saw the same fire in Williams' eyes that Kaiden did. Shepard knew what was coming. She decided to handle this as gently and diplomatically as possible.

"Commander, I thought the Normandy was coming to pick us up? Why are we on the Asari's ship? She is the daughter of Saren's second in command. She…" Shepard held up her hand which caused Ashley to shut down. At least she religiously respected the chain of command.

"Did you hear the radio call between me and Joker? If you did, you would have heard that the Normandy was struggling to remain in the air. If I forced Joker to pick us up, the Normandy would have suffered damage to the air intake system which helps cool the stealth systems which leave us extremely vulnerable on a hostile planet where Geth dropships are patrolling the upper atmosphere and lower orbit. We would have been attacked on sight and given that Normandy isn't in peak condition, we would run the risk of serious damage." Shepard explained. Ashley still looked put out but some of the fire was gone from her eyes.

"Second, I believe you are more of a threat to the squad than Dr. T'Soni even if her mother is Saren's second in command. They haven't spoken in nearly a century. That is some kind of rift if the butcher is sent out after your only daughter. I haven't fully debriefed her but my gut is telling me she is very trustworthy. Ash, you need to control that short fuse of yours. I read up on you after we got to the Citadel. Your records told me that you are a natural leader who exceeds in marksmanship, armed, and unarmed combat. You should have been promoted to at least the officer's training school by now.'

"IT's not the Williams Curse that's holding you back; it's that short fuse of yours. You just proved to me that you're not ready until you cleanse yourself of all that pent up anger and aggression. Ashley, it's going to eat you up from the inside if you don't let it go. It took the life of a good friend of mine during special ops training. I maintain an open door policy for anybody on my crew. Anything we talk about remains strictly between unless I deem it mission critical. Chief I urge you to please come see me. I am only trying to help you." Shepard said softly right before she walked away. Ashley was stunned. Shepard didn't shout nor even raise her voice. She didn't have too. She was seriously considering taking up the commander's offer.

Shepard made her way back to the galley and sat down next to Liara. She felt Liara's hand upon her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze to show support. It made Zoe smile. Liara said that they were about a minute out from the Mako's initial drop zone where the Normandy was waiting for them. Zoe tapped her suit's built in radio comm. "Joker, could you patch me through to the Medbay?"

" _Of course commander, putting you through to the medbay now._ " Joker said.

" _Do you need something Commander? How is the ground team?" Doctor Chakwas asked._

"I need you to suit up in your armor with your medical go bag and a canister of pure oxygen. I need you to come aboard the D'nasir for treatment. Liara used up the last of her energy making her escape with us. I also don't want to parade her through the ship. The crew may be a tad hostile towards her as you know some of our crew are from Eden Prime"

" _Understood commander. I am already in my light armor. I anticipated the need to have to leave the Medbay to treat our crew in the field. Luckily that wasn't the case. As much as I love my medbay, I can follow your reasoning. Will I be only treating only you and Dr. T'Soni?"_ Karin inquired.

"Very perceptive Doc, yes the rest of the ground team didn't even receive anything more than a few cuts, scrapes, and scratches. All of which Kaiden treated with medigel." Shepard reported.

" _Very well Commander, I shall connect with Kaiden for his mission report to supplement mine for the official medical record._ " Karin said right before she closed the channel. When Shepard turned her attention back to Liara, she saw that her blue beauty was on her onmi-tool initiating the landing protocol. Liara set her ship down softly fifty meters from the Normandy's open hanger bay ramp. The ship's gangway extended from the ship as the external door hatch automatically opened. Wrex was waiting by the door itching to get off the ship. Zoe swore Wrex was claustrophobic either that or extremely paranoid in small spaces. She told Kaiden and Ashley to rejoin the Normandy as well. Ashley again wanted to protest again but buried her objections. Zoe noted that in the back of her mind. She knew Ashley was trying at least.

"We will have a mission debriefing while we are in route to the Citadel through a secure video conference. Look guys, I don't want to parade Liara around the ship where some of the crew is from Eden Prime. Doctor Chakwas also needs to do a full medical work up. I just thought that she would feel more comfortable, relaxed and more truthful on her own ship." Zoe explained.

"Very sneaky Commander." Ashley conceded before she followed Kaiden off of the D'nasir. No sooner than her two subordinates exited the ship than she saw her chief medical officer walking up the gangway. As soon as Karin was aboard, the gangway closed automatically. Zoe radioed Joker to tell him she, Liara and Chakwas would remain on the D'nasir for their trip to the Citadel for a bit of shore leave. Joker followed her orders which left XO Pressly in command. She also told him that she would need a secure video link between the two ships later linked through the ship's secure comm. room.

"I see at least you are still standing Commander. ThaT's at least a good sign. Have a seat on the table. Where is our newest crewmember?" Karin asked as she

"I believe she went into her personal quarters before I dismissed the ground team. I think she heard some of my conversation with Ashley. Ash reacted as you would expect from her. She was not too pleased with some of my decisions towards immediately trusting Liara. I gently called her on it and I think I got through to her but we will see." Zoe reported trying to hide the raspy tone of her voice.

"The scans are showing that your blood-oxygen level is low consistent with smoke inhalation and your larynx shows signs of slight burn damage due to superheated air. Luckily your condition is easily rectified with pure oxygen, lots of liquids and a few days rest. When you were groundside, I heard by from my friends. Pressly linked into a comm. buoy to do a message drop. Both are willing to meet you and even Dr. T'Soni if she is willing." Karin explained

"Well that is some of the weight off my shoulder now if you could arrange Saren to surrender in a peaceful and orderly fashion; I will offer my hand to you in marriage." Zoe said flashing a smirk.

"There's that famous Shepard sash you are known for. Besides, I think Liara is already planning your wedding. Zoe, I think Liara would hold me in a powerful stasis field." Karin fired back. "Ok, Shepard, I've cleared you and gave you instructions for recovery. I should probably see my other patient." Karin said. She picked up her equipment then made her way towards the personal quarters and knocked on the door.

Karin's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull when she saw Liara lying on the bed naked sporting what looked like a very large phallic erection and very large and very delectable blue breasts. She dropped her medical bag. "You are not Zoe. I thought she was going to be giving me a debriefing personally."

Karin quickly had to find her bearings. Somehow the famous Shepard sass had rubbed off on her. "When Zoe mentioned the debriefing, I don't think this is what she had in mind. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm…" Karin said before Liara interrupted her.

"Dr. Karin Chakwas, Chief Medical Officer recently poached by Captain David Anderson for a prototype new ship called the Normandy. I note the surprise in your eyes as much as I find the Protheans fascinating, my real drive is information gathering. Trying to unravel the mysteries of the galaxy requires as much information as one can gather. I'm not a mind reader Karin but I have deep connections in many places. The T'Soni name does carry a lot of weight which is why nobody but the people on this ship and the Council members themselves know of my mother's involvement. I can't blame Tevos. She was one of my mother's best students. As for me, I think Shepard might have overstated my condition because I feel fine." Liara said.

"You and Shepard are masters of the understatement but your eyes cannot lie. Secondly, you are in no condition for sex. I don't even have use any of my tools. Your lips are almost purple which in asari means that you are very dehydrated. Your eyes are bloodshot and you are barely able to keep your eyes open. You are just like Zoe. You both push yourself far beyond any level you should. One piece of a standard issue energy bar and a few gulps of water are not enough to replenish what an asari needed normally and double that if they use any biotics. Liara, if I were to scan you, my readings would be in the red zone. I am fully certified in Asari physiology and would like to be your unofficial personal physician." Karin said trying to convince the young asari.

"Liara, you would be lucky to be given the opportunity. Karin is one of the most caring doctors yet stern enough to deal with the most problematic patients. She even convinced me to see a neurologist and a psychologist the next time we reach the Citadel." Zoe said as she entered Liara's private quarters. "You really are quite beautiful Li and most certainly unique." Zoe said as she eye Liara's large erect cock and dripping azure. "Can this examination wait Doc?" Zoe asked as she turned back to Chakwas.

"No, Commander, I am barring Miss T'Soni from any activity that may exacerbate her dehydration and exhaustion. Please Zoe, I know you care for her deeply. Listen to me this time. She needed rest and fluids just like you. Please take it easy." Karin said authoritatively.

"Out of curiosity, you aren't going to see Naela Vestra: the founder of Vestra Neural Research Labs?" Liara asked. Zoe was surprised not only that there was no way possible that she had know that but also the look of fright on Liara's face.

"Liara, what's wrong? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Zoe said concerned.

"Let me ask you how much you know about Naela Vestra's early career before she became the famous neurologist. I'm assuming not much. Naela has done very well to cover her past up. What I have to say next stays between the three of us. Once again my mother comes into play her. Benezia before she was an Asari matron was a talented geneticist who had a small team of devotees. Vestra was her second in command. The team was looking to genetic cross hybridization of intelligent beings. Vestra was the resident neurological specialist. My darkest secret is that my mother didn't birth me in the traditional sense. She bred me in a laboratory and implanted me into her womb. If you were to sample my genetic structure, Karin, it would say that I was about twenty five percent Human." Liara said as she started to cry. Zoe dashed to Liara's bed and engulfed the crying asari into a hug. Liara couldn't take it anymore. Her body finally succumbs to her exhaustion. She fell asleep inside Zoe's warm arms.

"Computer?" Zoe asked the ship unsure she would get a response.

"Yes, Commander, how can I help?" A soft feminine voice responded.

"Could you set up a secure video link between us and the Normandy for Dr. Chakwas in the galley?" Zoe inquired.

"Of course Commander, it will be ready when you are Doctor." The ship responded. Karin looked at Zoe rather confused.

"Karin, I want you to get in contact with either Joker or Pressly and tell them the mission debriefing is postponed until you have medically cleared the both of us. If Pressly protests tell him I begrudgingly agreed with you. That will shut him up. Second, keep the appointment with Shelley but I think Liara has changed my mind about Naela. I will keep an eye on Liara." Shepard instructed the good doctor. Karin nodded her acquiescence before she silently exited Liara's quarters. The lights automatically faded as the door closed.

Liara slowly woke up to very warm welcoming feeling. Two hands wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close. She could feel Zoe's warm breath on the folds of the nape of her neck. Zoe was still asleep. Liara tried to move but Zoe had remarkable arm strength. Liara couldn't help but admire Zoe's beauty. She knew how smitten the Alliance officer was with her. She felt that she could return those same feelings. Liara wanted to give the commander a thank you. She turned her head to the side as her lips found Shepard's cheek. Her tongue tickled Shepard's tiny facial hairs. Shepard's gorgeous emerald eyes fluttered open.

"You can wake me up like that every time." Zoe said as she leaned her head closer towards Liara's as their lips connected. Both Liara and Zoe felt this powerful rush of pleasure racing though their bodies. Tongues, legs, fingers became entangled. Liara loved the feeling of running her hands through Zoe's hair. It was a luxury she wouldn't ever experience. Within a few seconds, Liara rolled Zoe on to her back and climbed on top of her.

"It's not fair that you are still clothed and I am not. Then again, I think I look far better without clothes on that with clothes on." Liara said as she slid her hands under Zoe's shirt and pulled it up over her lover's head and tossed it away. She next undid Shepard's belt and pulled off Zoe's standard issue pants. Liara took in Zoe's natural beauty. She loved her dark green eyes and dark red hair. Zoe's breasts while still clad in very lacy very sexy blue bra were nearly as big as her own. Liara undid the front clasp on Zoe's bra and was being deliberately slow in taking off the bra. She lightly dragged her fingers over Zoe's incredibly soft skin. Zoe gasped in pleasure. Her nipples constricted into large and hard pink pebbles. This intrigued Liara as she dropped her head towards Shepard's breast and sucked in the nipple into her mouth.

Shepard thought this was the invitation she was waiting for. One of Zoe's hands wrapped around Liara's large shaft, it was incredibly soft despite the fact it was so hard. She had never been with any man and no adult toy could ever replicate the sensation of a hot living real cock. She shook off her new found possessiveness with Liara's cock and found Liara's azure. Zoe slipped one finger in to her lover's wet folds and it was too much for Liara to take. Liara collapsed on top of her lover. Zoe despite all of her years of combat training and experience went into a full on panic and let out a gut wrenching scream.

"LIARA! Speak to me. Can you hear me?" Zoe tried to wake up her lover. "'Ren, I NEED YOU NOW" Zoe yelled at the top of her lungs. The door to the bedchamber shot open faster than one could blink. Karin was by the side of the bed a few seconds later.

"I don't want to tell you two 'I told you so' but the evidence speaks for itself. Sure you two got some much needed sleep but both forgot to replenish your fluids." Karin pulled her multi-species blood analyzer. She turned it on and set it to handle Asari blood. She then pricked Liara's finger and let the blood trickle on to the sample stick. She placed the stick inside the analyzer and waited for the results.

"I should have ordered you both to the Normandy hours ago; instead I let my heart overrule my brain. I knew Liara's condition was worse than she let on. She is still dehydrated. Her blood sugars are circling the toilet and she's slightly anemic which comes from not eat regular meals." Karin said as she mentally chastised herself for her mistake. "And speaking of you, I can still hear the wheeze in your voice and your breathing. You both are lucky not to have exacerbated either of your conditions any further. Both can be treated with rest, fluids and food but since you didn't listen to me in the first time, I'm placing you on temporary medical leave." Karin said as she began to pack up her tools.

"I screwed up didn't I 'Ren. She woke me up by kissing me and I couldn't help myself. I knew we both were in no condition for sex. We…" Zoe babbled on before Karin interrupted her.

"Oh Zoe do shut up. Liara is fine and is resting peacefully even if she did scare you half to death. Asari physically look weaker but they are far more hardy and resilient than most give them credit for. She could easily out last even you. She should wake in a few minutes and if not let her rest. You have to still to debrief Liara and the rest of the crew. Joker informed me a half an hour ago that the Normandy needed to stop to refuel. Pressly then plotted a new course to allow both ships to swing by Arcturus Station. We should arrive at Arcturus station in about a half hour. It…"

"Zoe, you have the most amazing fingers. Oh, hello Doctor, I didn't think Shepard was into sharing." Liara said rather dreamily as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"She isn't, I'm far too old for her and she only has eyes for you. However if you wanted up your current twosome to a threesome, I doubt Zoe would bat an eyelash nor raise a finger to fight you." Zoe blushed at Karin's surprising insights.

"I have noticed it too. Secretly, she is the submissive to my dominant. She has to be in control of so much other things in life. If she doesn't accept me as her anchor, she will have a true mental breakdown sometime soon. I believe I was too abrupt with my assessment of Naela. These prothean visions have me worried even if Zoe is remarkably strong willed, they will slowly drive her insane if she can't make sense of these visions. I am reminded of an ancient Asari interrogation technique that was outlawed over a millennium ago. They used to forcefully meld with a suspect and either got what information they needed or they left nightmarish images behind. The only reason it was officially banned was because of the toll on the interrogators and not the suspects." Liara explained.

"More secrets of the Asari, the galactic public do not know about." Karin said darkly.

"My mother thought she had top of the line encryption on her home work terminal. She did but it couldn't stop me. I had top level access to not only the Asari embassy but the Asari government and its archives. I made my own private archive from those files but I expanded my archive to include the turian and salarian governments too. I got out before I was ever detected but this was over seventy years ago. I still have all of that data stored on this ship but my encryption protocols are far better than my mothers. Anyways, Naela and my mother had a huge falling out over her project when my mother tasked her with developing ways to totally control their new creations according to her files. That is why I believe Saren recruited her for her vast knowledge of genetics and work on mind control. I don't believe she was kidnapped unless it was by very unnatural means. She likes to be in control of every little thing."

"Liara, I would like to extend full membership to my crew in my power as a Council Spectre. You have proved to me that you have nothing to do with your mother or Saren. The fact that the Butcher was after you should have been proof enough but this information you just provided proves to me that you have nothing to do with your mother and are actively working against her. Karin just informed me that both ships have changed course because the Normandy needs to refuel at the Alliance maintained Arcturus Station. My Spectre clearance also got us the docking bay next to the Normandy. I will order anybody not on the Therum ground team to have a meal on me at the Arcturus mess hall. We will then have our debriefing in the comm. room which is 100 percent secure from any form of eavesdropping or recording." Zoe said.

"Commander, you and Miss T'Soni aren't going anywhere until you eat these full meals I have prepared for you. It wouldn't be the tastiest meal you've ever had but it will replenish the energy you two have used up. So get quickly get dressed and join me in the galley." Karin said before she exited their private quarters.

Zoe inhaled deeply and it slightly hurt in her chest. Not to mention that she still hadn't washed off the sweat and grime from yesterday. "Li, we are not smelling our best, is it possible if we could shower together to save time?" Zoe asked softly.

"We can if we can keep our hands to ourselves. I don't think we can do that. My shower wasn't built for two. Since you are my guest, you can go first." Liara said as she got up off of her bed.

Liara walked around her cabin picking up her cabin. Zoe could see that Liara had exquisite taste. Liara was looking at Zoe through the reflection in the bulkhead as Zoe traipsed off to the small bathroom. She thought she would surprise Shepard with a piece from her own collection She had just the thing in mind. Liara opened up her closet. Liara pulled out a dark red dress made from Salarian silk and matching red bra. Because of Liara's unique condition, she rarely ever wore normal panties or thongs. Liara could resort to the few pairs of human mens boxer briefs if she really needed support. Then she thought of the people she was about to meet. She knew Ashley would be grilling her enough about her mother. There was no need to give the gunny any extra ammunition. She grabbed a matching pair of red boxer briefs. For Shepard, she grabbed a very form fitting emerald green dress that was made from Asari silk. It used to be Liara's favorite until she hit a growth spurt in the bust department. She paired it with a matching bra and a tiny thong. Combat nor hiking boots didn't go with these dresses. Luckily Liara had a few pairs of black flats. She then laid out Shepard's outfit out on the bed.

Zoe emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a blue towel. She took Liara's breath away. Liara had to quickly look away as she made her way past Zoe. "Your uniform is not presentable. I pulled something out of my closet for you. It no longer fits me but it should fit you perfectly." Liara said as she entered the steamy bathroom. Zoe looked over at the bed. There was an expensive emerald dress lying on the bed with a matching bra and black flats. She tried the bra on and it fit better than her favorite custom made black one. Next came the dress, it was a perfect fit. She slipped on the black flats and then looked over at the mirror.

"If you weren't quite good at being a soldier, you should take up modeling. I have a few contacts if you would ever be interested. You wouldn't just take my breath away" Liara said as she exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel that matched the one that was now on the floor next to the bed. She walked over to her closet and tossed aside her towel. The red boxer-briefs slid up her legs quickly, the bra went on without a hitch. The dress hugged her hips and caressed her curves. She then put on the black flats and turned around.

"You say I take peoples' breath away. You cause them to suffer from acute hypoxia." Zoe said with a huge smile on her face. Come on Karin is waiting us in the galley. We leave this bedchamber hand and hand together as partners right?" Liara was speechless she just nodded at Zoe. Zoe then extended her hand which Liara gracefully intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the bedchamber.

"You two look absolutely stunning but Commander that dress is certainly not standard issue and breaks a few of the dress regulations. You are also holding hands. Does that mean?" Karin inquired.

"That we are together? Yes. We can't fight this feeling between us and together we are stronger than separate. Secondly, my Spectre appointment supersedes Alliance Regulations. There are no dress codes for Council Spectres." Zoe said as she helped Liara into her seat. She then took the seat next to Liara. "Computer, can you open a link to the Normandy please?" 

"Of course Commander." The computer's VI responded back. "It's ready for you." 

"SSV Normandy this is Captain Shepard, do you read me Normandy?" Shepard said in an authoritative voice.

" _I read you loud and clear Com- uhh Captain Shepard._ " Joker said unsure of himself.

"Relax Joker, I was just testing it out to see how it felt. I have orders for you to pass on to the crew. When we reach Arcturus, I am ordering everybody except my squad off the Normandy. I…"

" _That will not be good for morale_." Joker said interrupting Shepard.

"You interrupt me again and you will be spending an undetermined time in the brig. Even better I'll let Wrex fly the Normandy. I was saying that I am ordering off everybody but my squad so we could finally have our debriefing over Therum. I am rewarding the rest of the crew with a free meal at the most expensive restaurant on Arcturus on me." Zoe explained. She could tell that Joker was speechless. "I had the restaurant has been closed for the day using my Spectre authority. It should make for a nice surprise. Make sure that my orders are carried out or Wrex is your replacement."

" _I read you loud and clear, Captain. Personally, I prefer Commander. It just suits you better. Normandy over and out._ " Joker radioed. Shepard happened to agree with him.

The next half an hour went peacefully as Karin, Liara and Zoe shared a meal. Karin regaled Liara in stories about Zoe's awkward teenage years and her first years of military life. "I must say Liara you are the luckiest person in the galaxy because you have found the most loyal, loving and honest person to cherish." Karin said holding back a few tears.

"I hope I can always cherish her even the galaxy is crumbling around us. Zoe, I think we should meld mentally before you have those meeting with Naela and the psychologist. I would like to see those visions of yours. It also would help the debriefing and planning of future missions. But first Karen, could you use your onmi-tool scan our health before I attempt this meld." Karin had her onmi-tool out before Liara had finished her sentence.

"You and Zoe are recovering well. I know I am not a world class chef but this meal and those bottles of water have returned your bodies to within nominal range. I am still not clearing you both for active combat duty yet but light duty shouldn't bring any problems. I know a little about asari mind melding. As long as you don't delve too deep and stay in too long, you shouldn't strain your body." Karin said.

" _Doctor, we are 10 kilometers from Arcturus Station. I have initiated our approach already. Arcturus Flight Command has given us an approach vector and permission to use docking bay 12. The Normandy will be right next us in docking bay 11. You and your guests should be able to deboard in about twenty minutes._ " The ship's VI announced to the small party.

"Thank you again for your help Abbie. You always help me out when I am too scatterbrained to remember the simple stuff." Liara said offering her thanks.

"Abbie? I see you have learned human names." Zoe said surprised.

"Abigail is a Hebrew name given to a woman of intelligence and beauty. Abbie seemed to be the only name that fit her substantial knowledge and the code that runs her programming is a work of art." Liara explained. "Zoe, would you join me over on the floor near the couch?" Liara offered her hand out and Zoe grasped it quickly. Liara lead her lover over to the floor the near the couch. She pulled off her dress and motioned for Zoe do to the same. Tight couture dress didn't fare well in the Lotus position. Clad in only their underwear, Zoe sat mere inches away across from Liara also in the Lotus position. Zoe noticed a sizeable bulge and a wet spot in Liara's briefs as she sat down. Zoe refocused her eyes on Liara's beautiful blue ones.

"Zoe, I know it is painful for you but need you to bring the images of the Prothean visions to the front of your mind. It will be far easier on me if you do. It will save me time and energy if I don't have to go searching." Liara explained as she extended her hands. Zoe took Liara's hands in hers as she brought those memories to the front of her mind. Liara pooled some of her biotic energy inside her. Her eyes went black as she released the energy and channeled it gently towards Zoe's mind. "Embrace Eternity."

Images of horrific images flooded into Liara's brain. Flashes of red, orange, yellow and black assaulted her. Shots of blood and wiring which didn't make any sense kept appearing. One image that stood out the most was of an entity with four glowing yellow eyes. She knew she had seen something similar before. Liara stopped the flow of energy and gently withdrew from Zoe's mind. Karin noticed from across the room that Liara looked paler than ever.

"Liara dear are you ok?" Karin said as she walked over bringing one of the water bottles from the table. She offered it to Liara who took a long pull from the bottle.

"I am Karen and thank you for the water." Liara said as she got back up to her feet. Liara picked up her dress and slipped it on over her head.

"Were you able to make sense of anything I could show you?" Zoe asked as she too got back up on her feet.

"Yes, I was able to pull a few tidbits from the vision but it is still incomplete. The beacon on Eden Prime either was damaged before you interacted with it or didn't contain the full message. I would like to save my findings for the briefing. I only want to repeat this once." Liara said rather coldly. The ship slightly shook as the docking clamps attached themselves to the ship. The boarding gantry extended from the terminal and sealed up around the hatch. They had arrived at Arcturus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zoe found the decontamination scanner an annoying yet necessary tool. She just wished it didn't take so long. She knew it also confirmed the identities of anyone trying to access the Normandy. While on their walk from docking bay twelve to docking back eleven, Zoe keyed Liara's credentials into the Normandy's systems. She was certain she would have had received an escort from Alliance Brass but she was wrong. Joker or Pressly must have had someone they knew on the station who granted both the Normandy and the D'Nasir docking bays. Zoe knew it was protocol for all Citadel V.I.P.s were given escorts even Spectres. Her money was on Pressly. Pressy was an Alliance veteran who had a lot of experience yet not enough political pull to advance any higher than Executive Officer.

The hatch to the air lock automatically slid open. The Normandy's VI automatically announced her return which meant XO Pressly was now relieved to join the rest of the crew for that all expenses covered meal. She saw Pressly waiting near the Galaxy map. She returned his salute and wished him and the rest of the crew a tasty meal. She told him it was his responsibility to make sure they all made it back in fifteen minutes after she pinged his onmi-tool. He nodded his understanding. She turned around to see him leave when she saw the door to the cabin open. The door automatically closed and sealed itself if nobody was at the helm. Joker who needed assistance with his mobility was usually first off the ship. She asked Karin to show Liara to the secure communications room.

Zoe walked up to the cockpit. She saw her new gunnery chief and armory master Ashley Williams staring out the starboard window. This was highly unusual behavior for Ashley. She was rather obsessive about combat readiness that she was rarely found away from her weapons bench. The only other place she was normally was hanging out around the galley chatting with the crew. "Chief, is there something wrong? I thought you would be with the rest of the team in the comm. room." Shepard asked.

Ashley turned around and Shepard could tell instantly that something was visibly wrong with her gunny. Ashley had bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't in its traditional bun or pony tail. It looked disheveled. Her lips were open and moving but Shepard couldn't hear her. Shepard turned around and pressed a button that locked down the cockpit. Ashley had a look of absolute terror in her eyes.

"Chief, you are safe. Nobody can bypass the cockpit lock. Can you tell me what is wrong?" Zoe asked gingerly.

"Co… Com…. Commander, I…I…I re…re…request to be be excused from the debriefing." That was all Ashley was able to stutter out.

"Granted, chief. I recommend you see Dr. Chakwas if…"

"No no no no no no doctors!" Ashley said terrified.

"Ok, Ash no doctors, I am going to escort you down to my cabin. According to my onmi-tool readout, everybody else on board is in the comm. room. I am then going to seal my cabin closed to anybody else even Dr. Chakwas during the duration of the debriefing. I will be leading the debriefing and once that is done I will come back for you. You have my word." Shepard said. Ashley could only nod her understanding. Shepard quickly unsealed the cockpit. She led Ashley past the Galaxy map and down the staircase. Shepard unlocked her cabin and escorted Ash in. She guided Ash over to her small couch and helped Ashley sit down. Shepard walked over to her small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Hopefully, the briefing will not take long. I will be back ASAP." Shepard said and then placed the bottle of water down on the side table next the couch. Shepard then exited her cabin. She brought up her omni-tool and enacted her cabin's lockdown program. She quickly made her way back up the stairs and into the comm. room. She turned around to a panel next to the door and pressed the dock lock button and the anti-eavesdropping protocol button.

"Is Chief Williams running late? She was supposed to be here by now." Lt. Kaiden Alenko asked.

"Chief Williams has already turned me her report. She had an emergency message from home and has asked to be excused from this debriefing. Seeing as how you and Ashley were joined pretty much at the hip during Therum, I think you can pretty much cover anything she might have put in her report." Shepard said as she stood in the middle of her team. "First and foremost, Garrus and Tali, I am in debt to you two. Your work on essentially rebuild the Mako from the ground up is remarkable. You both have earned a huge favor from me that you can redeem whenever you need to. For our mission two you get first refusal." Shepard said and then paused to look at both Garrus and Tali before turning back to the group.

"The mission on Therum was a success. We rescued our target and exfilled enemy territory. No crew member sustained any serious injuries. Dr. T'Soni and I were treated for minor injuries during transport to Arcturus by Dr. Chakwas on Liara's personal ship The D'nasir. She has agreed to join this crew with full privileges just like the rest of you. She feels that the safest place for her is right here on the Normandy until the Saren issue is dealt with." Shepard saw Kaiden become slightly agitated.

"Alenko, is there something you find wrong with my decisions?" Shepard said directly.

"Yes, Commander, there is something I find wrong with your decisions. Am I allowed to speak freely ma'am?" Shepard nodded. "I mean no disrespect Dr. T'Soni but I am objecting to the Commanders' automatic acceptance of you on to our crew. Wrex and Garrus helped Shepard take down a crime ring on the Citadel which lead to the rescue of Tali Zorah and the exposure of Saren's betrayal. I am just questioning her credentials."

"Kaiden, her knowledge on the Protheans alone is a gift I can't even put a price tag on and that is what is publically known. What I am about to tell all of you is considered above top secret and will not leave this room under penalty of a swift execution and a quick toss out of the nearest airlock. Liara is not just an expert in the Protheans but an information collector that could rival the Shadow Broker. Yes, her mother is Benezia T'Soni and Liara and I believe that she is actively working for Saren. Benezia is one of the most powerful biotics alive. Saren would have an extremely difficult time attempting a kidnapping let alone keeping her subdued." Shepard explained.

"Before she became a leading thinker and matron for the Asari Government, Benezia was a leading geneticist who specialized in cross hybridization of sentient beings. This is the reason we believe that Saren recruited her. We still have no idea why Saren would need a person with such a talent but it cannot be good. We need to find out as soon as possible because I think it's tied to the visions I encountered from the Prothean Beacon. For the rest of the briefing I am turning it over to Dr. T'Soni. Please hear what she has to say and save all of your questions you will probably have to the end. Liara?" Zoe said as she turned over the debriefing.

"Thank you Commander Shepard, as she said in my introduction I am an information collector. The Prothean aspect is just my current project and a good cover. While we were en route to Arcturus, Shepard allowed me to use a surface mental meld with her. Dr. Chakwas monitored our health every step of the way. I don't wish those horrific images upon anybody. The message imprinted on Shepard's mind was either damaged or incomplete in some way. Unless we come across another beacon that wasn't in any ways damaged, we may never get the full message. However, I have pieced together a theory of what the message might have said." Liara paused to steady herself. She hadn't even told Zoe this theory. After a few moments, she began again. "The message was a warning of galactic extinction created by the Protheans and stored in their beacons."

The room was quiet enough that Liara could hear everybody in the room gasp for air. She even heard Shepard take in an extra breath.

"I'm sorry doctor but this question cannot wait till the end of your brief. Is there any way to prove your theory?" Garrus asked sounding concerned.

"There is no smoking gun as you humans are rather fond of saying but there is strong circumstantial evidence if one knows where to look. Let me first pose a question of my own. Has anybody here heard of the race known as the Collectors?" Liara asked.

"Only in myths and rumors, most species use a version of the collectors as a nightmare story to scare young children to curb bad behavior. My own mother used it one or twice when I was young." Tali said.

"That is the most common response in the galaxy but a nightmare that has been proven true. The collectors are highly intelligent yet very reclusive race who live beyond the Omega 4 mass relay system. According to my mother's files from her days with the Asari High Command which I liberated during my youth, the Asari government knew about the Collectors for a long time. They even have photographic proof." Liara said as she punched a few commands into her omni-tool. A photograph of an alien being with a large head and four yellow eyes appeared on the holographic display in the rear of the room.

"This is the only known photograph the Asari government has of the collectors. It was taken during the only known collector attack on an Asari colony nearly five hundred years ago. I will now show you an artistic rendition of what a prothean would have looked like based on some ancient artifacts found at a prothean ruin." Liara punched a few more commands into her omni-tool. The screen showed the two pictures side by side. There were more gasps around the room. Liara knew that she had struck a chord.

"Are you theorizing that the Protheans aren't really extinct but a mutated or hybrid life form?" Garrus asked wearily.

Yes, Garrus I am. If I was able to show you all the visions the Commander encountered I would but you all would probably suffer from terrible debilitating headaches and horrific nightmares. As I stated earlier, we are still missing the full message but I think we are on the right track. I believe that Saren and my mother are either actively working on ways to reserve this genetic hybridization or they are working towards it. I cannot say which one is accurate. What we lack is definitive proof but short of capture or killing a collector to run DNA gene studies, all we are dealing with are theories and speculation. I feel that we are on the right track." Liara said before taking her a seat. She then took a long drink from her water bottle.

"Who or what is the cause of all of this death and destruction. I don't think you really covered that." Wrex pointed out.

"My apologies Wrex. I believe that audio recording the Commander used to prove Saren's guilt contains the answer. During my studies into the Prothean extinction, I came across a few esoteric references to a race of machines that possess unfathomable advanced technology that was also called the Reapers. My working theory is that after a predetermined amount of time, these robots come to harvest the leading species of the period. These reapers turned those Protheans who they didn't outright slaughter into the collectors. I wouldn't bring anything to the Council until we can prove this beyond any shadow of a doubt." Liara told Wrex.

"I have one reservation about you Doctor T'Soni. You claim that you are an information gatherer and your cover was a Prothean researcher. How do we know you haven't been sent by either Saren or your mother to spy on us? We Quarians are naturally untrusting because we have been infiltrated by enemy agents in the past." Tali asked worriedly.

"I could show you the metadata from the times I breached Asari High Command and snooped on my mother and her government but that wouldn't work at all with you. Do you trust Commander Shepard?" Tali was quick to nod her affirmation. "This too is a secret that should not leave this room. The Commander and I are soon to become full bondmates. To Asari, this is the highest form of a committed relationship. They are rare in our culture even within our culture. I think through our recent exposure to the Protheans has sped up our courtship. It would have happened eventually provided we crossed paths. So yes Shepard trusts me on a level most can't understand. I hope we can find friendship by working together." Liara said.

"If there are no more questions for Dr. T'Soni, our leads for now are either heading to Noveria to investigate Binary Helix, a genetics company which Saren is on the Board of Trustees and a financial backer or to Feros and investigate ExoGeni for the same reason. However in the immediate future, we are off to the Citadel. You are all free to do whatever you choose for forty eight hours once we are docked. Thank you all for hanging in there with me and my delays, I will try not to make a habit of it. Since it's Liara's first time on this ship, Kaiden would you do the honors of giving her a full tour of the ship. As soon as the security measures are lifted, I will ping Pressly's onmi-tool. This is to catch any stragglers still out to lunch. Anybody who is late will be locked out, left behind, and at some point will face disciplinary action." Shepard said as she walked over to the panel and dropped the security measures. Wrex, Tali, Garrus and Kaiden exited. Liara was about to exit the comm. room when Zoe gently grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Zoe then landed her lips upon Liara's. Zoe smacked the door lock button. The kisses came fast and sensuously. Breasts were groped. Nipples hardened and a bulge became rather well defined. Zoe knew she had to put a stop to their raging hormones.

"Li, we have to stop. I have to deal with a situation that brewing down in my cabin. There is something very wrong with Ashley. You should have seen her. She was hanging out in the cockpit which she never does. Her eyes were bloodshot with heavy baggage and her hair was disheveled. She is a stickler about how perfect her hair as to be in a perfect bun. Something has her spooked. I tried to get her to see Karin but she screamed bloody murder. I know Karin and there is no way in the galaxy she could ever knowly harm somebody. It has something to do with her profession then. I need to get to the bottom of this. I may even have to keep this from you. Please Liara take the tour with Kaiden. Meet the crew. Pressly and a few of the technicians will take some time warming up to you since they don't know the full story. I'll find you when we are done. I promise." Zoe said.

Liara gave her lover a warm hug. "That is why I fell hard for you Zoe. I won't find anybody who as caring for their crewmember than you. Ashley needs you now. Go to her and help her" Liara said sweetly. They exited the comm. room together after disengaging the lock. "I expect she is in good hands, Lieutenant? Just remember your final report from Therum is due on my desk by the end of the solar day for the official record." Shepard reminded her lieutenant.

"Of course Commander on both items, Dr. T'Soni is in capable hands and I will have that report ready for you as soon as possible." Kaiden led Liara to the cockpit to start the tour. Shepard quickly made her way down the stairs and was at her cabin door in less than ten seconds. She waved her omni-tool over the door lock and transmitted her passcode. She was frozen just inside her doorway. Ashley had apparently stripped out of her entire uniform. She had her fingers buried in her wet folds. Shepard immediately reapplied the lockdown measures to her cabin.

"Ashley, what are you doing? Why are you naked on my bed playing with yourself?" Shepard asked sternly.

"Fuck me Commander. Fuck me deeply. Let me suck on those big tits of yours. Let me feel like a beautiful human again." Ashley shouted rather loudly. Her fingers slid in and out of her folds at a dizzying rate. Ash didn't take much longer to cum. Juices exploded from her pussy as she let out a loud moan. Thank the Goddess that the lockdown measured also included the privacy measures. Shepard walked over to her computer workstation. She bypassed the controls on her cabin's air flow controls. She hoped the smell of Ashley's sex would have been removed from the room quickly.

"Ashley control yourself." Shepard said softly. She bent over and picked up Ashley's clothes as she made her way over the bed. She handed Ash her pink bra. Ashley had come down from her orgasmic high. She now was sporting that haunted look from before the briefing. She quickly did up her bra again followed by her standard issue uniform. "Can I see down on the bed." Shepard asked. Ashley nodded meekly. "Are you able to tell me your story? If you can't I think I have deduced most of the general details. I know that there is a warrior deep inside that can fight through any situation. You are a survivor." Shepard pulled Ashley in for a hug. She didn't let go until she felt Ashley gently push her back.

"Do you know the history of the two twelve Commander?" Ashley asked weakly.

"Other than your posting on Eden Prime, I don't know much about your unit. While we are in my cabin, you can call me Shepard, Shep or Zoe."

"I'll see if I can work my way up to calling you anything other than Commander, Ma'am. Anyways as you know, the two twelve was essentially Alliance security guards. We were assigned to guard human run colonies or human embassies throughout the galaxy. Our Eden Prime posting was our most recent posting. We had only been there about six weeks. Before that we were posted at the Human Embassy on Illium. We had been there over a year. You know that guarding an embassy is rather cushy job for any grunt like me. The brass rarely ever changes embassy postings unless there is a problem.' Ashley said. She was shaking. Zoe knew Ash needed to get this off of her chest in order to start the healing process.

"The Ambassador hosted a party for which some members of the Asari High Command were the guests of honor. The two governments were trying to improve trading and commerce. There are always detractors when it comes to negotiations between two races. We had received threats from both the Asari and groups like Terra Firma. The party had been infiltrated and one of the Asari high Command had her food poisoned. She began violently ill but after was able to make a full recovery. The Asari blamed us and humans blamed the Asari. The entire embassy staff was under investigation.'

"Since as asari was the victim, their high command even brought in a Spectre to investigate what happened. I don't know why but the Spectre zeroed in on me. I was interrogated for hours and hours. It was late one night like zero two hundred or zero two thirty. The spectre dismissed everyone else from the holding area. She must have disabled the surveillance system because the next thing I knew I was thrown into the wall by a wave of biotic energy. I regained consciousness but I was pinned to the wall by some sort of biotic wall shackles. This asari then used a powerful pull and all of my clothes were ripped off of my body.'

"She then roughly groped my breasts. She left scratches and bruises all over my body. It was what she did next that I still can't wrap my head around. I knew she was going rape me and I knew I could deal with that. As terrible as that sounds, I would be able to eventually get over that. She was very rough almost brutal but she finished by blasting a full powered beam of warp energy right around my groin area. She then knocked me out. I woke up in a back alley of behind Eternity reeking of cheap asari wine. She at least redressed me in some cheap clothing.

"I found myself to a free clinic and got a full work up. That's where I learned that she sterilized me with that warp blast. Before she started, she whispered into my ear that they had already closed the poisoning case before she even brought me in for questioning. She just liked my eyes and sweet ass. There is no evidence. I checked but she wiped all the tapes. I have no leverage over a Council Spectre. Nobody would believe my story." Ashley said as the tears flew.

"I believe you Ash. I believe you one million times over any Spectre even if I am one myself. It's in your eyes. Those loyal, truthful big brown eye tell me all I need to know. You'd have to arrest, court-martial and dishonorably discharge me and even then I'd still help you. We have some options. First what did she look like? What made her stand out?"

"She was tall. She had to be over six feet. Her skin was a royal blue. Her lips were silvery blue. She had purple facial marking with a large purple mark over her chin. Black Souless eyes and I don't mean when they initiate a mind meld. Shep, please don't become like her. You are like me. Loyal, truthful, beautiful, that's why I find you so attracting." Ash leaned in towards Shepard but Zoe put her hand on Ashley's lips.

"Ash, you are a wonderful woman who will make someone very happy in the future. It just can't be me. I am spoken for and it happened recently. You are part of my squad. I will trust you with this secret. It's Liara. We both share a very rare deep connection that I cannot fathom how to even describe." Zoe saw brown flames burning in Ashley's eyes.

"Which brings me to my next point; I have extended full Liara full membership into my squad. She is one of the best resources I could have ever stumbled across. However, my squad needs to work well together if we are ever going to take down Saren. If you can't work with Liara, I completely understand but that limits my options. You can stay here on the Normandy or you can request a transfer. If you elect to transfer, I will begrudgingly accept it but I know you Ash and I know you can work through this. I know you've been through a hell no one should never have to but look at it like this. You get picked serve on the Alliance's most advanced warship by one of the Alliance's most decorated captains who is in line to make Admiral soon. If you stay with me and the Normandy, you will advance because I will be on your side every step of the way. You can always talk to me about anything." Zoe said as she gave Ash a hug.

"Thank you Skipper. I know I had a long road ahead of me but my shoulders feel lighter and I think I can smile for the first time in a long time."

"Ash, I know this is very personal but can I ask Liara if she can identify your attacker? IF anybody can figure out who did that to you, it's her. I wish you were at the briefing because she explained everything to everybody there. Liara is more than just a prothean expert. She does that as a hobby. She really is an information gatherer that could rival the Shadow Broker but nicer and not evil. Tali blatantly told Liara that she doesn't trust her right now. Liara asked Tali if she trusted me. Tali said yes. She then told the whole crew about our deep bond. She explained that there was no way she could ever betray me without causing herself extreme mental pain. I don't understand it as it's an Asari thing. All I ask is that if you stay on board with us that you find a way to work with her." Zoe explained.

"I don't know if I can trust her Skipper but if she can ID my attacker I will owe her a huge favor. What about her mother? She is second in command of Saren's operation." Ashley asked. Zoe walked over to her workstation and brought up the heavily encrypted video log system. She called up the debriefing meeting video. "I called up the video from the debriefing. It would take me far longer to explain every detail. I am trusting you just like every other member of my squad. This briefing is classified beyond top secret only the people in the briefing and now you know about it. Your hard work has been exemplary above and beyond even my high expectations. You have earned a week pass to anywhere in the galaxy for a vacation for some R&R. If I were a betting woman, you'd be on the first shuttle home. We don't have any open missions yet and are off the Citadel so if you want to take it now is the best time. But I will leave it open to whenever you need it." Zoe said with a big smile on her face.

"Skipper, I don't know what to say. Every CO I have ever had as never complimented my work let alone offer a week pass." Ashley said.

"What can I say? Berating your subordinates never really offers the best results if you don't also build them up too. Besides yelling is not my style.

"Unless a pretty lady caught your eye." Ashley said cheekily.

"Watch it Williams. Just because I choose not to rip new assholes doesn't mean I can't. Now I've got orders to dole out and a ship to get back up in the air. Watch the briefing but don't take any notes then get back to your station. I want recommandations on Armor and Weapon upgrades within the next solar day. Hopefully Kaiden has finished giving Liara the tour of the ship." Shepard said as she made her way to the door.

"Zoe." Ashley said.

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thank you again. Dr. T'Soni is a very lucky woman."

"My door is always open to you provided you give me notice. It's me who is the lucky one Ash. I thank the powers that be every day for their gift to me." Zoe said before she exited her cabin.

Zoe found Liara exiting the Galaxy's slowest elevator with Kaiden.

"Ahh, perfect timing Commander, we were just finishing up the tour. I will leave Miss T'Soni in your very capable hands." Both Liara and Zoe fought to keep blushes off of their cheeks.

"Just keep in mind LT you still owe me your Therum report. If it's not in by the time the Citadel's docking clamps are on the Normandy, you will be restricted to the ship until it is done." It was Kaiden's turn to fight off a blush. Alenko was one of the most punctual subordinates she ever had. She hoped that this new tardiness had better not turn into something reoccurring. Kaiden saluted which Shepard returned as he turned and walked back to his post.

"How did it go with Chief Williams?" Liara asked.

"I can't discuss it with you right now. The walls may have unfriendly ears. We are getting ready to leave Arcturus. What are we going to do about your ship? I'm having second thoughts about using it. Shivka was somehow able to find you. If I had to guess they tracked your ship somehow or even worse somebody betrayed you." Zoe said.

"You are not alone. I share those same fears. My ship doesn't have the same level of stealth or speed that the Normandy has. As much as I trust my biotics if you hadn't to rescue, those mercenaries would have killed me. I am assuming there were far more outside the mine than inside the mine?" Zoe nodded her affirmation. "I can defend myself again a few mindless thugs but a full geth platoon and a krogan warlord is out of my comfort zone. I can set the auto-pilot to return to the T'Soni Estate back just outside of Armali on Thessia. Can you delay the Normandy's departure by an hour? I need that hour to remove all of my data drives."

"You'll have it. Is there anybody on our crew who could help you go faster?" Zoe asked.

"As much as I would like the help, these data drives contain a lot of extremely sensitive information. I can't allow anybody but you near those drives. As much as I want the squad to trust me, this information could start multiple galactic wars if ever it saw the light of day."

"That is a perfect excuse. I need your help in regards to Ashley. Can you start right now?" Liara nodded. They made their way up the staircase across the flight deck and into the cockpit.

"Joker, I want the Normandy and all its crew in their places in an hour. In fact as soon as I step back on deck, I want to hear the docking clamps releasing and the Normandy backing out of the docking bay. Let Pressly know right after I clear through the docking tube." Zoe said sternly.

"Aye aye Skipper." Joker replied. Zoe and Liara exited the Normandy. Shepard heard Joker's voice sound through her inner ear radio. Joker told her that Pressly was displeased that she and Liara were leaving the ship an hour. She told Joker to remind Pressly that she was still looking to fill the ship's environmental service technician position. Joker laughed for a good thirty seconds. "And people call me Joker." Joker told her. Liara had gone on ahead and unlocked the D'nasir. Shepard raced to catch up with her.

"Abbie, I need you to execute protocol Omega Sigma." Liara announced.

" _Authorization code required Miss Liara._ "

"Authorize Zeta Omicron Epsilon Five Nine Two Three Alpha Mu Two Eight Two Six.

" _Authentication complete. Voice Print one hundred percent match. Omega Sigma Protocol will take about fifty minutes to complete. The OSDs will able to be picked up in the Server control unit. Is there anything else I can do for you Liara?_ " Abbie asked.

"Yes, Abbie. Plot a course back to the T'Soni estate. I am not sure when we will be able to work together again. It was a pleasure working with you. Somehow I know we will need your services once again in the future. Luckily, I can access you anywhere in the galaxy."

" _It shall be done Liara. It would be nice to work together again. If that is all, I will log you out."_ Abbie said.

"You know have my attention. I might have misled you a little bit earlier. It's really Abbie who does all the work for that protocol. I figured you had something to tell me. I saw it in your eyes as soon as we met back up. So Zoe, what's on your mind?"

"First when did you change that authorization code for that protocol?" Zoe said with a smirk.

"I admit it was a recent change but it was far more sophisticated that my last one. The last one was Bosh'tet. I changed it because it felt necessary. Zoe you know that using stall tactics on me won't work." Liara said. She walked over to Zoe and hugged her. She kissed her on the cheek.

"It's worse than I had expected. A year ago, Ashley was posted as a guard at the Illium Human Embassy. The embassy hosted the Asari High Command."

"I heard about that. They solved the case pretty quickly from what I remember. Both the Asari and the humans wanted it resolved quickly and quietly. They even brought in a Spectre." Liara explained.

"Yes that Spectre. Did they release the Spectre's name?" Zoe asked.

"If I remember correctly, that was the weird part. Usually Spectres are famous for stealing credit on every case they get called in on unless the Council deems it too sensitive. A simple poisoning would have not received the Council's black marker treatment." Liara said. Zoe smiled when she heard Liara use her favorite term to describe a government cover up. She must have picked that up from a memory.

"You are correct while according to Ash, the spectre solved the case that night. The Spectre probably by using one of those brute force mind meld you mentioned earlier." Zoe said.

"Did the Spectre have purple tribal tattoos on her face and silver blue lips?" Liara asked. Zoe couldn't believe it. Did their bond allow Liara to read her mind at will? It wouldn't bother her. It just surprised her if it were true.

"No, love I can't read your mind. I can't read it at will until we finalize our bond. I'm sorry to say that Ashley is not the first victim. The spectre had covered her tracks every well. Most barely remember anything about the attacker at all. That's why nobody has attributed the attacks to one suspect. She doesn't just have the Council protecting her but she is also an agent of the Shadow Broker. They don't care if she plays rough as long as she doesn't cross them. You are looking for Tela Vasir. An incredibly powerful biotic who is just as skilled with various firearms. She is ruthless to the core and needs to be exterminated. She is also my aunt. She is Benezia's younger sister and also was another one of my mother's first acolytes. Zoe, Ashley cannot find that out for obvious reasons."

"If Saren and Benezia weren't on the top of my shit list, Vasir would be number one. Nobody messes with my crew and gets away with it even if they weren't a part of the team at the time. Now she's number three. Liara, can I task you with getting any bit of information on Vasir you can? I promised Ash that we would bring her down with a bullet to the back of the head but that would bring more shit down upon us. I…" Liara interrupted Zoe with her lips. Liara knew that revenge would eat her lover alive. She deftly unzipped Zoe's green dress and let it fall to the floor.

Liara pushed Zoe back on to the galley table. She then roughly pulled off the green thong. Zoe looked Liara up and down. Zoe saw a very large bulge through both Liara's briefs and dress. Liara hiked up her dress and ripped off her briefs

"I have been waiting to rip off those evil things all day long. It feels so unnatural to keep such a beautiful thing trapped in a cloth prison." Liara said as her big blue cock bounced up and down with each move of her body. Liara then pulled of the dress and unhooked her bra. Li looked down at Zoe's pussy. It didn't look slick enough to handle such a large cock. She got down on her knees and leaned in to Zoe's groin. Liara was intoxicated with Zoe's scent and obsessed with Zoe's heart shaped crimson bush. She licked and kissed Zoe's inner thighs, teasing and tasting her lover.

Liara saw Zoe's pink little nub sticking out from its little hood. She sucked it in to her mouth. Zoe couldn't stop moaning and wiggling. Her legs rested on Liara's strong shoulders. One of Liara's fingers slid into Zoe's wet folds. She was incredibly tight with amazing muscle strength and control. Liara added another finger in and slowly increased her thrusting. Her lips hummed on Zoe's clit. She was starting to loosen up a little bit with the benefit of extra natural lubrication. She added one more finger as Zoe let out a loud moan. Liara knew that Zoe was ready. It was a good thing to because Liara's knees were starting to hurt.

She stood up rather quickly and her cock bounced around happily.

"That big beautiful blue cruise missile isn't wet enough yet for my hot little pussy." Zoe said. Liara's cock twitched with excitement when Zoe talked dirty. She walked around to the other side of small table. Zoe reached up took Liara into her hand and brought the flared head up her lips. Zoe could taste an exotic flavor in the liquid that leaked from the tip. Zoe engulfed the head of Liara's cock into her mouth while her hands gently pumped the thick shaft up and down. Liara was now the one who let out the loud moaning and gasping for breath. Zoe then removed one hand from Liara's shaft reached around and gave Liara's ass a few light swats. Liara couldn't help herself. She involuntarily drove her cock deeper past Zoe's mouth and down her throat. Zoe gagged on the huge cock. Liara heard Zoe gagging and quickly pulled her cock out.

"I think you lubed up my liṅga up just right. Now slide to the edge to the table and open your legs." Liara said authoritatively. The tip of Liara's liṅga lay on top of Zoe's bush. Liara then took her liṅga in her hand and rubbed the tip against Zoe's dusty pink folds. Zoe couldn't stop moaning. She wanted it deep inside her and for Liara to deny that was a crime against humanity. Zoe wrapped her legs around Liara's backside and tried to pull her lover in closer. Liara got her revenge. Without warning, she aimed her liṅga up with Zoe's wet folds and drove herself forward. Liara bottomed out deep inside Zoe. She looked down at Zoe and saw her lover's eyes and mouth wide open.

Zoe's legs were clenched very tightly against Liara's beautifully bouncy blue ass. Liara knew that Zoe needed a few moments to adjust to her liṅga. A few moments later, Zoe's legs relaxed a bit and she nodded up at Liara to say that she was ready. Liara slowly and methodically slid her cock in and out of Zoe. She then leaned over Zoe and took a hard pink nipple into her mouth nibbling on it a little. Zoe squealed loudly.

"Faster Li faster. I can't take this slow torture any longer." Zoe panted out loud.

"Look at me lover. Look into my eyes." Liara said as her body flexed back and forth. Zoe looked up at her lover. Liara's eyes shifted from their sapphire blue to an onyx black. "Embrace Eternity."

This meld was far different from first one Zoe experienced. Somehow Zoe's spirit left her body and was floating in mid air above her actual body. She could look down and see Liara thrusting deep into her. She loved the look of pure ecstasy and lust on her face. Liara's spirit form floated next to Zoe's. They shared a passionate look. Liara then started chanting in a language Zoe didn't understand.

"Ma timrai hum̐. Timī mērī hauṁ. Sadhaikō lāgi sam̐gai. Hāmrō prāṇa kaḍā hāmīlā'ī Athame āśiṣ dinuhuncha sutalī garauṁ. Hāmīlā'ī hērnuhōs. Hāmī phēri bhēṭna sam'ma hāmīlā'ī hērna." Liara chanted.

Zoe's spirit looked down at their actually bodies. Both bodies were glowing in biotic energy. By the time Liara stopped chanting a ball of bright blue light formed between the two sweaty bodies. The ball erupted at the same time as both Liara and Zoe exploded in a simultaneous orgasm. Spirit Liara and Zoe were momentarily blinded by the brilliant blue light. Liara's liṅga shot load after load of hot sticky light blue cum up into Zoe. Zoe's pussy contracted around Liara's big blue cock. She couldn't stop her own juices from mingling with her lover's cum.

Spirit Zoe looked back up from the two lovers. She wanted one last look at Liara's pure soul but she couldn't find. Spirit Zoe started to panic then a rush of warm feeling passed over the entity. _Relax love you only cannot find me because we are no longer two separate entities. On one level, there are still our physical bodies. We will still be able to interact with everbody else in the galaxy yet at the same time our souls are linked. One bonus for me is that I won't have to initiate melds anymore. They can be rather draining. We can blend and access our pools of knowledge and instantly access them. We are on brand new ground love. I believe we will be returning to our bodies respectively soon. Physically speaking, I seem to have collapsed on top of you._ There was a surge of energy as the new soul sank back down to its respective owners.

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and saw a beautiful sight. Liara was lying on top of her still sheathed deep inside. Even though Liara was taller than Zoe by about five inches, Zoe's muscular body outweighed the Asari's by about thirty pounds. Zoe had a devilish idea pop into her head. Liara's head was turned to the side just below Zoe's. She took one of Liara's longer tendrils of her scalp crest into her mouth while her hand teased the ribbed nape of her lover's neck. Zoe felt Liara's cock getting thicker again. Zoe squeezed Liara's ass with her feet. A few more kisses to Liara's crest caused Liara to have another orgasm. Zoe squealed as her pussy was filled up again with hot sticky light blue cum.

Liara's eyes slowly opened. "Zoe, you are incredibly incorrigible. The parts of my crest and neck are just as sensitive as my azure. I haven't had two such powerful orgasm ever." Liara smiled.

"We did it. We are one aren't we? What was that chant you were saying?" Zoe asked.

"It is an ancient bonding vow said to have gifted to the earliest Asari by Tevura who is the Goddess of love, sex, travel and the law. It roughly translates into 'I am yours, you are mine, together forever, our souls intertwined, bless us Tevura, watch over us until we meet you again."

"That is truly beautiful love." Zoe said as she wiped away a few stray tears. She placed a kiss on the top of Liara's head.

"I don't have much energy left Zoe. The bonding takes more out of the chanter because I was directing a lot of biotic energy safely around you. I will explain more of the ritual later. We don't have much time left." Liara looked over at a video screen mounted on the bulkhead. "The Omega Sigma protocol is nearly done and we are both in need of a shower. Can you help me shower?" Liara said wearily. Zoe nodded. She gently helped Liara to her feet. While supporting Liara's weight as well as her own, they made it to the shower. Ten minutes later, Zoe was pulling up her thong and doing up her bra then came the green dress which she slipped over her head. Liara however decided to change it up. She was in one of her full body jumpsuits that she used while on archeological digs. Her liṅga was quite flaccid and wouldn't be detected unless she became aroused.

Liara grabbed her field bag and the contents into an empty drawer in her closet. She then filled her bag with several sets of jumpsuits a few form fitting dresses and her entire collection of bras. She had to convince Zoe to take her shopping one day soon. "Zoe, love as much as I don't want to ask you but are you ready to go back to the Normandy?"

"Yes love I am. You will be bunking with me of course. You are not an Alliance soldier there for the fraternization rules don't apply. Second you are my bondmate. I won't have my bondmate sleeping either in the drafty room behind the medbay which you could use as your office if you'd like. Any equipment you need let either me or my requisitions officer know. I'll give you carte blanche to set up your office any way you would like." Zoe said.

"That is very kind of you Zoe. I don't want to be stepping on anybody else toes including your intelligence officers." Liara said.

"Liara, you are far too kind. If I could I would make you head of the Alliance's Military Intelligence Service. Those guys couldn't find their own asses without a map and precise GPS coordinates let alone figure out which enemies I going to be facing in the fight to come." Their little chat continued until they reached the D'nasir's exit hatch.

"Abbie, please activate the undocking protocol then follow the course I plotted for you as soon as we clear the gangway. I will miss you and I hope to see you again soon." Liara said as she pressed the button to open the door hatch. Liara had tears in her eyes in the airlock between the gangway and the ship. Abbie was like a member of her small but growing family. She just had to do some trimming to some of the dead upper branches of the family tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Commander Shepard and that Asari tart returned back to the Normandy within the hour. XO Pressly had a scowl on his face when he saw Liara walk by. He thought that she was getting special treatment. He had worked very hard to get to where he was however he knew that he wouldn't be progressing any higher. He was one year away from being forced to retire. The Alliance was his life. He met his wife while serving his home world. Commander Shepard, there was a soldier's soldier. She was a regular miracle worker even if she rode him roughly. His drill instructors were more sadistic. Pressly could feel that there had been a change in the winds. They were nearing a precipice and Pressly wasn't sure there was anything to do to slow them down.

"Commander, I must thank you for allowing the crew a fine meal. I have forwarded the bill to your inbox. I was surprised that you had the credits to cover such an expense." Pressly said holding back some smugness. Shepard heard her onmi-tool ping with the sound of a new message. She let out a loud whistle.

"It's a good thing I signed those exclusive deal for finding rare raw materials with Rosenkov Materials and Eldfell-Ashland Energy. Even my Spectre pay check wouldn't cover this bill. Pressly, is there anything I should know before we shove off assuming Joker has my ship ready to go?" Shepard asked her executive officer.

"You have a conference call with Alliance Command that just came in to the communications room." Pressly advised her.

"Thank you Pressly. Tell Joker to get this bird in the air and make way to the Mass Relay. We will then make our way to the Citadel for some well-earned shore leave provided I don't receive some last minute orders from the Alliance." Shepard said as she then walked to the communications room. She walked over to the receiving panel and punched in her ID credentials.

"Commander Shepard, this is Admiral Steven Hackett, Commander of the Fifth Fleet." A grizzled voice spat through the room's speakers. Admiral Steven Hackett was a legend in the Alliance with more medals and commendations than any other active duty soldier.

"Admiral, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Shepard replied.

"Can it shrimp. Don't make me come down there and put you over my knee just like I did when you were six." Hackett barked out before letting out a big barrel chested laugh. "Zoe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news especially when your crew has earned a weekend leave. This is an emergency request. There are reports coming from the Armstrong Nebula of merchant ships and their protection details being knocked out of the sky. The few human outposts have all gone dark. Normally, we wouldn't send you out on such a call but we already lost two of our own escort ships. I also think you will be interested in the enemy. I'll tell you straight up; you will be facing Geth. I do not have an accurate number but expect at least a platoon." Hackett explained.

"Is there any hint of ties to the former Spectre Saren Arterius? He attacked Eden Prime with the Geth's help. He contracted out Shivka the Butcher to kill my newly acquired Prothean expert. The Butcher had Geth supporting him too. I am guessing Saren lent them out to him. At least the butcher is dead.

Hackett let out a whistle. There wasn't government in the galaxy who didn't want Gatatag Shivka dead. "There is no proof that I know of but my gut tells me that this is not just coincidence. Saren has to be involved somehow. After three hundred years, someone was able to convince the Geth to leave the Perseus Veil. Shrimp, if you can stop these attacks, I'll not only add one extra day of leave for your crew but I'll give you access you to the Alliance's own apartment on the Citadel. It is located in the Tiberius Towers which overlook the Silversun Strip."

"I make sure that we get it done as quickly and as quietly as possible." Zoe responded.

"I knew I made the right call. That stubborn bastard Mikhailovich wanted to send in his own units. They too would have been dropped out of the sky. I almost would have felt sorry for him if he had to write home to all the families of all the men his orders would have gotten killed. I swear retirement looks better every day Shrimp. It's too bad the Council swooped in and stole you from us. I wish I had the power to dishonorably discharge Mikhailovich and promote you to take his place. I swear the powers that be keep elevating career ass kissers to higher rank. Not a brain cell between them.

"Uncle, what about David? I think he would be a perfect candidate for the Admiralty." Zoe said.

"With his stellar service record, he would have already been an admiral under normal circumstances. Just like you, he crossed paths with a certain turian. It's his story to tell you if you don't know it already. Thanks Shrimp for taking on this assignment on. The galactic economy is dependent on the raw materials that are mined in that start cluster. Hackett over and out." The commlink went dead.

Zoe exited the communications room and up to the Galaxy map. She cleared out the old course and plotted a new course to the Armstrong Nebula. The computers estimated a travel time of around fourteen hours at FTL speeds. She then sent the new course up to Joker in the cockpit. She then opened up a ship wide broadcast channel.

"This is Commader Shepard. Orders have come down from Fifth Fleet Commander Admiral Hackett. I am sorry to say that all leave has been postponed until the completion of this emergency mission. We are being be deployed to the Armstrong Nebula to combat the Geth. They are attacking merchant ships and their protection escorts. We have already lost the SSV Kananga and the SSV Blofeld. We will not let another ship be torn out of the sky nor let another young soldier die to the likes of those flashlight heads. When we are victorious, the Admiral has promised the crew an extra day of shore leave. Shepard out." She could hear the whoops and hollers coming from all over the ship at the promise of an extra day of shore leave.

She turned to her XO. "Lieutenant Pressly, I need you to start finding landing drop zones for the Mako. Rayingri in the Gagarin system, Casbin in the Hong system, Antibaar in the Tereshkova system and Maji in the Vamshi system are all planets which have human outposts that have reported attacks. These four planets will be the targets for the ground team. Hackett also informed me that there were also geth ships attacking merchant vessels. That task is between you, Joker and the rest of the crew. Ping the entire goddamn nebula if you have too but I want those fucking geth ships blown out of the sky. Get it done or get off my ship." Shepard said hotly.

She turned to head down the stairs to deck two when she swore she heard Pressly mutter something under his breath. There was something about Pressly that irked her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She would have to keep her eyes and ears open around him. Since they were heading into Geth controlled space, it seemed like a good idea to have a meeting of the minds with the resident tech experts but first she wanted a quick word with Liara who was currently setting up her office behind the Medbay. She gave a wave to Karin who was restocking the Medbay with the extra supplies they picked up from Arcturus.

She entered the back room and was amazed at what she saw already. Liara had four screens all linked together. Zoe was trying to figure out exactly what her lover was working on but the coding flying across all four screens baffled even her depth of knowledge. Zoe got another wicked idea. Zoe was pretty sure that Liara hadn't heard her come into the room. Those delectable tentacles were calling her name.

If you wanted to get into my jumpsuit, all you have to do is ask me. You are not as stealthy as the ship you command my love. Zoe heard Liara's sweet voice from inside her mind. Was this connection only one way? If it isn't, there were numerous benefits. It is funny when you are trying to figure things out love. You haven't stopped broadcasting since we sealed the bond. Yes, I will keep a digital eye and ear on Pressly. I felt the same animosity come from him. I will have to show you how to mute your mind. It comes naturally to Asari. I don't know how a human will respond. Can you give me five minutes? I would like to join your talk with Garrus and Tali but I am in the middle of a threat assessment for the Normandy's computer systems. I am quite the talented hacker.

Of course love, I'll be in the galley making a pot of tea. Yes I'll make a cup for you just the way you like it too. Two can play at this mental talking thing we have. Zoe walked over and gave Liara a kiss on the lips. Liara shivered as a wave of warmth flowed through her entire body. There is one place on this ship that still needs christening. Meet me in my cabin just after shift change. If I don't see you, we won't get another chance until shore leave.

Ok love I'll see what I can do. The results of the threat assessment came in and I don't like what I am seeing. I'll bring the results with me to the meeting. Maybe Tali and I can formulate some plan to fix a lot of these issues. We might have to hold off on the mission. Geth ships are notorious for overriding their opponent's controls. Most captains don't realize their cyber security has been compromised until their ship exploded because malicious code shut down the heat diffusion systems.

Zoe had a scared look on her face. Could that happen to us?

It would take an extremely gifted hacker to do it without having physical access to our networks, but it is still possible. I've got a few plans forming in my head which you haven't seen yet because I want Tali's input first. I'll teach you also how to mental partition your mind too.

See you soon love. Zoe turned around and made her way to back to the medbay. She could see Kaiden and Ashley sitting at the mess table sharing cups of coffee. Ashley was genuinely smiling once again. I wouldn't mind if you invited young Miss Williams into our bed. I think she could be a real dynamo. I am about to enter my maiden period of life. My sex drive might be too high for one human to handle.

LIARA! Just because I happen to agree with you doesn't make it right. I think it's still too soon for her. Second she is forbidden fruit. Both of us could get reprimands at best and at worst demotions. It would have to be well worth it Li. Third, I'm not truly convinced she is gay. On another note, stop stealing my best lines. It took me forever to come up with them. Zoe then put thoughts of hot tea in the front of her mind as she made her way past her crewmates and into the Galley. She asked the mess sergeant for one Earl Grey with honey and for Liara she got a Chamomile with a pinch of asari Jasmine.

She thanked the mess sergeant for the quick service. By the time, she made it back to the world's slowest elevator; Liara was standing next to the door with a printout in her hand.

"You were able to keep me out of your head for a little bit. I tried to get through but all I could see were cups of steaming hot tea. I was trying to get your attention by sending a memory from earlier today but you were able to keep me out. Training you will be easier than I thought. Thank you again love for the tea. The smell of Asari jasmine does wonders for weary eyes." Liara said as she took the mug of tea from Zoe's outstretched hand. "Is there anything we can do about this elevator? I pressed the button for it a long time ago and it still hasn't ar…" The elevator door opened up loudly.

"I thought a few grenades might do the job. I'll be able to write it off as Krogan Juggling. We will have a new elevator in no time." Zoe said.

"I think you actually could convince Wrex to be careless with a few grenades. Just make sure they are placed in the right spots to only take out the elevator. Then again, I thought the idea of more paperwork would have scared you away from the idea." Liara shot back.

"We all make sacrifices in wartime. I'll trade paperwork for a new elevator any day." With talk of blowing up an elevator, the two riders didn't realize they had arrived in the cargo bay until the door slid open. Liara walked over to Wrex and asked the krogan if he was carrying any grenades. Zoe turned down the corridor and headed to the engine room. She saw Chief Engineer Greg Adams at one of the engine control terminals.

"How is the newest member of your department fitting in Adams?"

"Honestly Commander you must have the Midas touch and a heap of good luck because you picked another perfect fit for the Normandy's crew. Tali is a godsend. In just a week, she has done the work of three of my other guys. She has also increased the engine's output levels twenty five percent and its efficiency thirty five percent. We can go farther and burn less fuel in the process. I have put in the paperwork for an unofficial commendation. I wish I had three more of her." Adams said jovially.

"Are you two available for a brainstorming session I am putting together? I am looking into ways to protect the Normandy from the Geth. As you know, our next mission is taking us in to Geth controlled space. I just want us as prepared as possible." Zoe explained.

"I believe we can spare a few moments. We are just running routine maintenance. I will have to readjust the schedule thanks to Tali's upgrades. If she keeps this up, I'll have to transfer to an older ship with more problems because I'll be too bored here." Adams said.

"I'm going to grab Tali. Why don't you held to the shuttle bay and meet up with Garrus and Liara" Adams agreed and turned away to head to the shuttle bay. Zoe walked over to where Tal's workstation was located.

"Chief Engineer Adams says that you are really fitting in well down here in the engine room Tali." Zoe said.

"Oh Shepard, I didn't hear you coming which is strange because the ship is so quiet. I must have been lost in thought." Tali said sadly.

"Tali, is everything alright? Is there something I can do to make you smile?" Zoe asked.

"I'm ok Shepard. I guess I am not used to how quiet your ship is. Every ship in the Migrant Fleet is patched together with whatever we can find and they aren't the quietest vessels ever made. I'm feeling a little homesick. It should pass soon. Is there something you needed? Tali asked.

"I came to invite you and Adams to a brainstorming session in the shuttle bay along with Liara, Garrus and myself. Our next mission takes us into Geth controlled territory. I need the Normandy at a level of peak performance. I think there is nobody better who can give us an insight into the Geth." Zoe said.

"I would be happy to attend." Tali said. Tali followed Zoe back to the shuttle bay. She could see Garrus, Liara, and Adams standing next to the Mako waiting for them.

"I talked to Wrex about Krogan juggling and he couldn't stop laughing. He then said that he should go into either the home remodeling or heavy machinery repair." Liara announced. Adams, Garrus and Tali had looks of confusion on their faces.

"I was joking earlier about blowing up the ship's elevator and then writing off the accident as Krogan juggling practice. Anyways, thanks for coming everybody. As I explained we need every advantage we can find to fight the geth. Tali wrote a paper on the Geth's ship to ship jamming technology was a good read even if she had to self-publish it." Zoe said.

"You… you… you read my work? I didn't think anybody would have read it. The Admiralty Board didn't give it a first glance let alone a second. My father didn't even read it. He is one of the best minds when it comes to the geth."

"I do my homework on any enemy of mine. For those of you who weren't able to find it see Liara. She was the one who came across the article. What it boils down to is using some of the engine's power to effectively boost the ship's hull shielding. It would look like the ship would be covered in a giant biotic barrier that could stop any enemy attempts of hacking and jacking control away from us. I am assuming though that your proposed solution to fighting Geth ship to ship jamming was modeled off of Quarian ship designs right?"

"Yes, but I should be able to easily redesign something for the Normandy. Your ships are rather straightforward. The issue with any ship is falls down to power distribution and energy management. This experimental Tantalus drive core is quite remarkable I should have no problem making such upgrades." Tali said.

"Forgive me for asking a dumb question but is all of that extra work necessary. We are on one of most stealth vessels in the galaxy. I wouldn't want to tax an experimental drive core if we don't have to." Adams said. To illustrate her point, Zoe activated her onmi-tools experimental cloaking prototype. She started to walk around the room until her cloak ran out of power.

"I saw every one of you tracking each step I made even though I was trying to not make a sound. Nothing truly runs silent. There are ways to track and discover even the most invisible ships in the galaxy. All galactic travelling ships need to use the mass relays. Sensor and tracking buoys are deployed around most of them already. Who knows what the Geth were able to do to the ones in the Armstrong Nebula? I am planning to be ready when we get discovered. Garrus, that's where you come in, have you had a chance to evaluate the ship's weapons systems." Zoe asked.

"The Normandy is equipped with what I expected. A GARDIAN laser defense system with automatic targeting can handle almost any enemy out there. There isn't much I can do in that department. The lasers don't need any more power unless we upgrade which come with a severe pricetag isn't worth it because of our superior stealth systems. Not to mention that Joker is one of the best helmsmen in the galaxy. They may or may not find but my money is on Joker to out fly them." Garrus said.

"So there is nothing more superior right now then our GARDIAN lasers available on the market?" Zoe asked.

"There have been rumors about being able to element zero cores into some sort of laser cannon. I don't think the rumors are true at least not yet." Garrus explained.

"It doesn't even seem feasible without dumping an exorbitant amount of credits into R&D. I would be second in line Garrus. I'd be right behind you. That cannon would put a serious hole in even the Destiny Ascension. Our current weapons should be able to defend us if we get detected. Adams, what's your take on all of this? Are we able to make these upgrades and still have the Normandy at full power if necessary?" Zoe asked.

"I've being looking at this from another way since your cloaking demonstration. Say they detect us; their normal tactics are to jam our communications and sensory arrays. Forgive the outdated analogy but short of them shooting a harpoon at us so that we are tethered to them, if we remain radio silent and have the stealth systems active then how are they able to hack us? The Normandy is quite secure in its cyber security." Adams inquired.

"Forgive me Chief but you are wrong once again. At the commander's request, I performed a threat assessment to the Cyber Warfare & Defense Suite. There are numerous ways for the geth to hack the ship even if we are running radio silent. Any external sensor is a vulnerable point in the eyes of the Geth. To be completely safe from external hacking attempts, you would have to render Joker and the rest of the flight support crew blind. The best solution is to overhaul the entire system. Since we don't have the time or money to do so, I have taken the liberty of designing some anti-virus boosting software. It will work for now but I would consider overhauling the system when we get the first chance."

"Go figure, never let government contractors ever build anything. Let us place our soldiers' safety into the hands of the people and companies who low balled the government." Garrus said. There were sounds of agreement from around the circle.

"Tali, let's work on your idea. I would like to implement it but I don't think there will be enough time properly field test it first. Let's at least start making designs and blueprints. Garrus, just keep an eye out of the GARDIAN system and make improvement where you can. Adams, I want to thank you for the input. You'd be surprised how many don't ask the stupid questions and then have to suffer the consequences for not asking them. Keep me informed of your progress with our experimental engine. Liara, I want you to make this ship as impervious to cyber-attacks as possible. Give me a list whatever you need and I'll find the funds that you might need." Zoe said as a pinging sound came from Liara's omni-tool.

"I am afraid you are going to have make another course change. In our haste leaving Therum and the Artemis Tau cluster, I forgot to deactivate and collect my relay and system monitoring buoys. They picked up an Alliance emergency distress signal coming from the Athens system within the cluster which my ship's VI just alerted me." Liara explained.

"VI, I need an emergency word with Admiral Hackett." Zoe called out.

"Right away Commander. I should have him by the time you reach the comm. room." The ship's virtual intelligence responded.

"Everyone return to your posts immediately." Zoe said as she and Liara ran towards the elevator. Zoe punched the button hard but the door still took forever to close. Three minutes to go ten feet was outrageous. Liara went back to her new office as Zoe charged up the stairs and into the communications room. The VI must have already opened the commlink to Fifth Fleet Command.

"Shrimp, what's going on? I just talked to you about an hour ago. It's meal time here." Hackett said somewhat annoyed.

"I just picked up an emergency Alliance distress signal coming from the Artemis Tau cluster specially the Athens system. Who from the Alliance was in that sector? I thought I was the only one." Zoe said worried.

"As far as I know your ship was the only ship of ours anywhere near that nebula. I am as in the dark with this as you are. I will put the order out to hold all shipments in the Armstrong nebula for the immediate future. How soon can you clear up this emergency?" Hackett inquired.

"Factoring in travel time, about a solar day. As soon as I know something you will know it." Shepard said.

"Good, keep me informed Shrimp. Hackett out."

"Joker, cancel that last course I sent you. Take us back to the Artemis Tau Cluster. Target is the Athens system. I want us there ASAP. We've picked up an Alliance emergency distress signal."

"Aye Aye Shepard." Joker fired back.

Joker and Pressly were able to triangulate the distress signal to the planet Edulos in the Sparta System. There was nothing Pressly could dig up in the Normandy's codex about the planet. According to the Alliance databanks, there hasn't been an official survey until the Normandy arrived. That was all well and good; Shepard was questioning why in the Goddess's name who somebody be on this planet let alone set off a distress beacon. The outside air was a tolerable negative one degree Celsius. Even with these hard environment suits, a soldier could still feel the cold.

The Mako had no problem on the surface so Edolus. It was relatively flat. Tali was keeping watch over the engines and shield systems while Garrus manned the weapon systems. She brought Wrex along because she wasn't a big fan of odd numbered groups and it was always funny trying to see Wrex fit in the tiny cargo area of the Mako.

"Commander, Chakwas here. There is something eerily familiar about the surface you are travelling on. It's the same kind…" Karin couldn't finish as she was interrupted by Garrus.

"SPIRITS!"

"What's the matter Vakarian? Ain't you ever seen a thresher maw before?"

"Tali! Boost the shields. Everybody hold on! I'm taking evasive maneuvers." Shepard cried out. Thank the Goddess for magnetic restraint systems. Shepard drove the Mako in a way that the designers never intended it to go. She had up on one side then had Garrus fire the cannon on the side of the ground where the wheels were. The whole Mako was barrel rolling through the air. Shepard maintained the roll by using the thrust rockets with precision timing. Garrus was able to get a cannon round off thanks to the tank's automatic targeting system.

"I'm going to pull the Mako behind that little hill. I'm going to hop out and then Wrex is going to take my place either that Wrex or you can always come with me."

"It's been a long time since I killed a Thresher Maw on foot. You're on Shepard. Loser buys the first round of Ryncol." Wrex said with chuckle.

"You can have that gasoline and goat piss swill all to yourself, I'll stick to my mojito because I have no intention of losing." Shepard said as she pulled up behind the mound of dirt. She and Wrex hopped out the back of the Mako. Garrus took control of the driving. He set the weapons to full automatic control. He gunned it out from behind their hiding place. They didn't want to give an opportunity for the Thresher Maw to burrow back down into the ground and launch another sneak attack.

The mound was about 90 meters away from the Thresher Maw according to her sniper rifle's built in range finder. She had activated her cloaking shield as she lay prone. She saw The Mako just making circles around the Maw. Shepard loaded her rifle with polonium rounds. They were extremely toxic against large organic creatures. She slowed her breathing and steadied her hands. She took one last look down the barrel of her rifle. She was ready. The Mako made one last past in front of her. Just after the Mako left her vision, Shepard squeezed the trigger. The polonium round impacted the Maw in the center of its head. An explosion of inky black blood rained down from the massive exit wound. The maw slammed down in the ground hard before the unseen bulk of its body pulled the maw back under ground.

"I was this close to winning that bet Shepard. I think you owe me a drink anyways. I was the only one who was running straight for the maw. You sat behind and just pulled the trigger." Wrex said sarcastically.

"The bet never had that type of stipulation. First one to take down the bastard wins. You just took your sweet time. Besides, Tali and Garrus are having to patch up the Mako after that caustic maw acid ate through our metal plating. Those two are the ones who deserve the drinks and I will gladly pay for them." Shepard shot back with a smile.

"Fine, you couldn't afford the finest Ryncol anyways and this Krogan only drinks the best."

"You earn it and I'll gladly pay for it. Come on it's going to be awhile before they are able to pick us up. We are only about forty five meters from the beacon. Beat me in a foot race and you can have that expensive bottle of ryncol all to yourself." Shepard said as she took off running while laughing all the way.

"No human has ever beating a charging krogan in a foot race before and I'm not going to be the first one." Wrex said as his adrenaline kicked in. He shot past Shepard. She wasn't going to tell him that she wasn't going full out. There was a footlocker hidden in the shuttle bay full of the finest ryncol. She knew that one day it would have come in hand.

It took less than thirty seconds for the two squad mates to reach the beacon. There was an M-29 Grizzly with severe damage to the outer plating. A few small plumes of smoke were escaping which meant there was a fire somewhere in the belly of that old beast. What the Grizzly lacked in agility and speed, it made up for in firepower. The only way a Grizzly could been taken out by a thresher maw was by a sneak attack with the maw striking the exhaust tubes with an acie spit attack.

There were four bodies lying on the ground outside of the Grizzly. The Alliance had a policy that no soldier was left behind. She had to identify the victims so that their next of kin could be notified. It was a sobering reminder of the realities of her job. It wore on her more than she would have liked to acknowledge. Her enlistment contract was coming up for renewal and lately she was having serious second thoughts about renewing her contract. Somehow the thought of motherhood had crept into her head. She wanted to be a mom more than she wanted to be a soldier. The problem was that she doubted the galaxy would ever let her step way from its problems. Since nobody else was willing to fix them, it had to be her. Yet the thought of holding a little girl in her arms was a hard image to hide away. Reality set back in as she reached the first body.

She rolled the body on to his back. The name plate said D. Cooper. Every soldier wore ID tags. They were probably under all that armor. She didn't feel like taking off all that armor herself.

"Shepard, this distress beacon is so generic that I'd wager none of the serial numbers match each other. These soldiers didn't activate this beacon and we weren't the first ones who responded to it." Wrex said.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. The grizzly is normally one hell of a fighter. It's one weakness is its speed. I am guessing that a secret strike from behind shut down the propulsion system leaving the crew dead in the water." Shepard surmised. "Shepard to Normandy, please rendezvous with us here on the ground. We have four Alliance casualties. I need Chakwas and a few volunteers to assist with recovery. We will need ID confirmations as well."

"Roger that Mako. ETA about five minutes." Joker replied back.

Zoe made her way over to the next body. There was a bubbling black mass where the stomach used to be. She was no expert but it looked like a maw acid strike to the gut. Nothing the Alliance made standard issue could withstand maw acid. The name plate read V. Valenzuela. There were a few Coopers in the Alliance but a Cooper and a Valenzuela together in the same unit. These men were under Admiral Martin Kahouku. Uncle Marty was her father's best man when he wed her mother. She didn't even have to look at the other two bodies. She already knew that Neville Arlington and Sebastian Roxbury were also among the dead along with Victor Valenzuela and Dennis Cooper. They were known as God's Warhammer; the deadly tank crew the Alliance had.

"Shepard to Chakwas, please go to channel nine and then radio me back." Shepard said as she switched channels on her radio. Channel nine was reserved for secure communication.

"Chakwas here Commander go ahead." Karin said through the radio.

"I'll need DNA to confirm but they are all al Uncle Marty's men. God's Warhammer was struck down by a thresher maw. The men were lured there by a fake distress signal from a generic untraceable beacon. This was either a sick joke or some sort of evil experiment. I am grasping at straws here Doc." Zoe said worried.

"We will be there soon to recover the bodies. Do you want to break the news to Martin yourself or would you let the Brass handle that." Karin inquired.

"I would rather he not be informed at all. This seems to be to a set up. His stubbornness is legendary. He would end up getting himself killed because he stuck his nose in where somebody didn't want anybody to look. I believe he is on the Citadel for that two weeklong conference on something I can't remember exactly what. I will meet up with him after we finish the Armstrong Nebula mission. Tell the crew that this mission just became classified." Zoe intstructed.

"Roger that Commander, I will inform XO Pressly of the status change. We will be there shortly. Chakwas over and out." Karin said before closing the channel.

Love, I'm sorry to inform you that someone on the Normandy just sent an encrypted email off of the ship. It is quite possible that word of the discovery has just left this ship. I wasn't able to stop it in time. I was able to narrow down where the message originated. Somebody used the secure workstation in the Medbay to send off the message.

It couldn't have been Karin. I can't believe that she would ever betray me. There was a long pause in between thoughts.

We were both right love. Karin's workstation was hijacked by malicious code. Somebody was using an untraceable remote desktop application. Tracking down whoever send that email just got harder.

Scan the entire ship's surveillance system. Make a list of anybody on an omni-tool. They just became suspects. Where did the email go after it left the ship? Were you able to track down a destination?

Yes, but it's not looking promising. It tracks back to an email address for a company called Blue Reclusive SRI. It's some sort of money laundering operation based on Noveria.

Li, don't take everything you find at face value. A bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy says that your company doesn't even exist. Maybe there is hidden meaning to that company name. Hell it's probably an anagram. Try running it through an anagram…

You were right love. Out of the almost forty thousand possibilities, one stands out in my mind. It is an anagram of Illusive Cerberus. Aren't there rumors about a secret black ops group inside the Alliance called Cerberus?

There are rumors but I don't know if they are true or not. I bet they are though. It was probably started within the Alliance but is more than likely outside of the Alliance's purview now. Keep up with figuring out who sent that email. I would like a name as soon as possible.

Be safe love.

"Shepard, are you there?" Wrex seemed to have been trying to get her attention for a few moments. "Hey squishy pyjack, I'm taking the helm away from Joker."

"Do that and I promise, you will be on the first flight to Tunchunka. I know you are thrilled about going home. Have the toxic gas clouds finally dissipated over your home world yet?" Shepard shot back.

"That's a low blow Shepard for someone who is likes to play by the rules… most of the time."

"Threatening to take over my ship away from Joker merits a drastic response. If you were in my shoes you would have told me to go to hell. Now do you want that bottle of ryncol or not." Shepard knew that mentioning the ryncol would have gotten Wrex to shut up. She could see the Mako was finally repaired and was making its way over to them. "Shepard to Garrus, we are waiting for the Normandy to land here. We have four dead Alliance marines here. We don't have the right equipment or the room to be able to transport the bodies back to Alliance Command."

"Roger that Shepard, we will be with you momentarily. Whoever designed the armor plating never took into account thresher maw acid before. More than likely, the Alliance just went with the cheaper armor. Is there funding for the good stuff. I believe Kassa Fabrication just put out a new set of Tank Armor mods."

"Send me a request and a price quote but you might have to play some quasar to raise the funding."

"Shepard, you know I am terrible at that game. Even with that gift from Doran, I ended up losing my shirt.

"It was only luck that kept you from losing Shepard's shirt too. Although I wouldn't have minded seeing Shepard without a shirt, you Garrus are nothing but hard lines and scars. Beauty comes with curves." Tali chimed in. It was lucky that they were on radio instead of talking in person. Shepard was blushing hard she heard Tali's comment. Tali was right because Tali had curves.

"Let's keep this civilized people. I can see the Normandy making its approach. Let's mount up and get out of their way." Shepard said as the Mako pulled up. Garrus opened the hatch and switched back to the gunner's seat. Shepard climbed back into the Mako with Wrex on her tail. She got back into the driver's seat and was about to drive towards the Normandy when she looked at the digital map. There was an anomaly to the north east of their current location that the Normandy's computers couldn't identify. "Shepard to Normandy, we are going to investigate the anomaly we are reading on the surface map. It should take no more than twenty minutes." Shepard instructed. Joker radioed back his receipt of the order. It took the Mako five minutes to reach the anomaly they had spotted on the terrain map. It looked like an ancient escape pod or early space vessel. Zoe pulled up alongside the capsule.

"I want you three to secure a triangular perimeter of fifty meters each. We have already faced a thresher maw today. I don't want any more surprises." Garrus, Tali and Wrex all voiced their comprehension. "Move out." Zoe ordered.

Zoe was first to arrive at the capsule. It was rather small that even a volus would feel crammed in there. She waved her onmi-tool over the capsule. She was running diagnostic scans to estimate its age and who might have built it. She couldn't believe what her omni-tool was telling her the capsule was over five thousand earth years old. It was also telling that the capsule was possibly early Asari technology. She kneeled down to assess if there was any chance of opening up the capsule and salvaging anything that was inside.

She found the ancient Asari design beautiful in its simplicity. She pulled out her trusty combat knife and popped off the power panel. A few commands to her omni-tool and a jolt of electricity shot out. It was similar to an old CPR machine. She aimed her shockwave at the capsule's battery cell. Even after five thousand years, a little bit of electricity works its illuminating magic. The capsule roared back into life with flashes of light and chirps of sound. Her omni-tool seemed to be trying to interact with the capsule. Zoe pulled up a few security measures to prevent against any intrusion. Five thousand years or not, nobody was breaking through her firewalls.

A series of commands later, Zoe heard the hatch to the capsule unlock. She pulled open the capsule door. There was a hiss of pressurized air that escaped from hatch. It surprised her that even after about five thousand years, the Asari build things to last an eternity. She was right. This wasn't any sort of escape pod. This was some sort of data cache. She had no idea why this capsule was here but she intended to find out. Inside the capsule, there were no internal computers or anything that would be able to hold untold amounts of data. There was a medium sized storage metal box that was secured down by a strong magnet.

Zoe shifted back to the power control panel. She fired another overload into the panel more powerful than the last one. She needed to fry the internal wiring to the capsule in order to override the magnetism that held the box in place. What she wasn't counting on was that her overload would have started a fire within the wiring. She acted quickly, the box still carried a magnetic charge but Zoe was able slide her combat knife up under the box and popped the box up free and clear. The smoke started to fill up the capsule. Zoe had the box in hand as she pulled back, the fire erupted. Her three squad mates came running when they saw the smoke billowing out the capsule.

"SHEPARD! Are you ok?" Tali screamed through her vocal communicator.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." Shepard said as she slowly got back to her feet. The box was surprisingly heavy for such its small size. She lugged it over the ground and over to the Mako. She told Wrex to load it up into the small cargo area then told Wrex to climb up on the roof of the Mako. A chill rain down her spine when she saw his full smile, he couldn't have been happier. They arrived back at the Normandy within five minutes. By then, the rest of the Normandy's crew packed up the dead and set charges to both the Grizzly and the untraceable distress beacon. Shepard drove the Mako up into the shuttle bay into its docking port.

Ashley, Liara and Kaiden were waiting outside in the shuttle bay near the armory. They were stunned to see Wrex riding on top of the Mako with a huge smile on his face boasting that this was the only way he wanted to enter to battle again. Wrex jumped off the Mako and landed hard on the titanium plate deck. The extraordinarily strong deck shook with the krogan's excessive bulk. He went to his storage locker and started to remove his gear. Apparently krogans had no shame. Kaiden couldn't help but sneak a peek at the naked krogan. He struggled to keep his jaw locked closed instead of on the floor. Wrex was huge bigger than Kaiden's fore arm and just as thick. Kaiden was gay but still hadn't told anybody on the Normandy yet but he was sure others had their own suspicions.

Kaiden knew he wasn't the only one who gay on this crew. Of Shepard's crew, he was pretty sure only Wrex was straight. Then again, Wrex was the uber male species of the galaxy. Who knows what really goes on behind a krogan's closed doors. Kaiden wouldn't mind finding out. He knew that both Ashley and Tali carried torches for Shepard but Shepard was already taken. She tried to hide it from the crew but Kaiden's workstation shared a wall with Shepard's cabin. He had seen Liara sneak in last night. He didn't hear anything but a few muffled thumps. The Alliance wouldn't take these liaisons lightly if word ever got out. Luckily, Shepard was protected by the Council for the time being. Speaking of his commanding officer and personal friend, she was the last to get out of the Mako. Tali and Garrus had followed Wrex over to the storage lockers. They at least had common decency unlike their krogan counterpart.

"Skipper, what went down on Edolus?" Ashley asked with a concerned tone.

"At this point Ash, I can't say exactly with one hundred percent accuracy what happened down there. It looked like those marines were lured there by a fake distress signal which was set right on top of a thresher maw's nest. Their Grizzly was rendered stationary with a direct hit to the propulsion unit by the maw's acid spit. They were sitting ducks. The maw's acid chewed right through the armor plating. They were all under the command of Admiral Martin Kahoku. I would like to personally break the news to him myself. Until then, I am issuing a blackout to all personnel."

"Understood, Commander," Kaiden and Ashley both responded.

"Thank you for your understanding guys. Please report back to your posts and start prepping for our mission to the Armstrong Nebula. Dr. T'soni, would you remain behind for a moment?" Zoe said as she saw Karin giving her a subtle nod that she wanted to speak. Liara nodded. Zoe waved Karin over to the Mako as she climbed back inside. Liara would have been confused if she didn't have the inside track to Zoe's inner most thoughts. Karin was no stranger to tight quarters but it had been some time since she was in a front line troop transport vehicle. Zoe closed the hatch to the

"You looked like you needed to speak urgently to me Karin. I take it you found something." Zoe inquired.

"Yes, I believe insidious is a better word to describe my findings. Now, there are few things in the galaxy more painful than exposure to thresher maw acid. Those soldiers would have felt intense pain either by absorption through the dermis or intense scarring of the lungs from inhaling the toxic vapors the acid gives off. I found neither the burns from skin absorption or scarring in the lungs meaning…"

"…that they were already dead before the maw could finish them off. The plain we found the scene on was very flat and all we could find were our tracks and the tracks of the Grizzly." Zoe said.

"As I could have told you if you hadn't interrupted me, the marines were killed by an expert marksman from a considerable long range. The exit wounds could have fooled most examiners at first glance as maw bites. This was a very powerful rifle you are looking for. Yes, Zoe, to answer your unasked question, the marines were under the command of Uncle Marty." Karin said sadly. As a teen Zoe looked up to her uncles as much as she had to her father.

"Shit, this just keeps getting worse. Karin, somebody hacked your workstation and made it look like you sent a highly encrypted email while we were on Edolus. I know for a fact that you were by Joker's side at in the cockpit. You are a genius when it comes to medicine but absolutely pants when it comes to computer systems and writing sophisticated encryption programs. I believe we have a mole inside our ship." Zoe said.

"I've narrowed it down to one name love and you already had suspicions about him. He may not have an omni-tool but that datapad of his never leaves his hands. I subtly got control of it and was able to figure out that he sent the email. I would advise not confronting him just yet. He might lead us to whomever he is working for." Liara said.

"I didn't think Charles was capable of serving for anything other than the Alliance. He probably has the Alliance's logo tattooed right above his rectum." Karin said with a smirk.

"I don't think he would go outside of the Alliance let alone to another species. I felt that wave of intense dislike radiating off of him when I was first brought aboard. He is most likely reporting to someone high up in the Alliance. I would advise caution around him and the people who work directly under him. He holds a lot of influence over most of the crew being that he helped Anderson in staffing the ship. I am pretty sure Pressly has eyes and ears all over the ship which is why I wanted to hold this little meeting here despite its tight quarters." Zoe said.

"Why would you want to hold this meeting here if you only wanted to hear my findings we could have done that back in the Medbay." Karin said.

"It is because of this," Zoe said she pointed to the shiny metal box secured in the cargo hold. "I found that inside of a capsule a few hundred meters northeast of the beacon. It was the anomaly our surface scans picked up during our first orbit around Edolus. My omni-tool was able to approximately date the capsule that the box as being around five to seven thousand Earth years old and was identified as being early Asari technology." Liara perked up when she heard about what Zoe's omni-tool had discovered.

"What you are looking Zoe is an ancient Asari data capsule sent out by one the first Asari matriarchs. These are priceless artifacts to my people. The knowledge that resides within is protected by mechanisms that haven't been used in thousands of years because they are very hard to crack without destroying what on the inside. Zoe, I want to open this in your cabin. I need the privacy and calmness your cabin provides." Liara requested.

"You shall have whatever you need Li. Be careful though if what you say about the box is true then you have your work cut out for you. I will personally escort you and the box to my cabin and seal you in. Nobody but you could probably break my encryption anyways." Zoe said as she released her sniper rifle from its magnetic holster. The rifle extended automatically as it left the holster. She opened the hatch to the mako and climbed out. She walked over the armory and stored her rifle and side arm with Ashley. When she returned to the Mako Karin and Liara had exited the tank and they had made their way to the world's slowest elevator.

The elevator ride aside, they parted ways with Karin as she headed back to the Medbay They didn't run into anybody on their way back to Zoe's cabin. Liara asked if Zoe could look after the box while she ran back to her office to get a few things. Zoe was tired it was closing in on a twenty hour day. She was supposed to drop off her armor down in the armory so that Ash's apprentice could look over and clean it but she was just too tired to strip down in the cargo bay. Her armor and her clothes were strewn all over her cabin as she made her way to the bathroom. Under a minute later, she was under the stream of hot water. It soothed her tired muscles and made her feel sleepy. She left a note for Liara about how to set up the cabin's security system. She didn't want her lover to stay up into the wee hours but there was nothing she could say that would stop Liara from trying to solve a mystery. She told Joker to resume their trek to the Armstrong Cluster and that Pressly was in charge if any problem arose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zoe woke up very groggily about seven hours later. There were two beautiful blue arms wrapped around her stomach. Liara's liṅga was nestled softly between Zoe's ass cheeks. Zoe loved feeling Liara's warm skin against her own. Zoe wiggled her bum around trying to get a rise out of Liara. While Liara moaned softly, her liṅga stayed soft. Zoe tried to slip her finger in between her lover's legs but Liara's legs were entangled with her own. Zoe was very very horny. She wasn't going to be denied. There was no way that she could function as an elite soldier with her mind clouded with thoughts of lust and love on her mind. Liara's hands rested on her belly button. Zoe subtly pushed Liara's hands down to her wet folds.

"Love, you are insatiable. I only fell asleep two hours ago but I was able to get into the box but that is just the start of the mysteries. Another mystery is why your sex drive is so high. I would love to pleasure you in ways you can't even describe but only if I had more energy. Plus, you need to prep the ground team for the next mission. We should be in the Armstrong Nebula in a few hours." Liara pleaded with Zoe.

"I would Li but I can't think straight. My mind is so cluttered with lust and love for you. I need release." Zoe pleaded right back at Liara.

"I really need to teach you some Asari mental relaxation techniques. It should help to quell some of your urges." Liara said as she channeled her biotic energy through her fingertips. Zoe couldn't help squeal out loud as the energy. Zoe's pussy vibrated with electricity that she started to shake a massively powerful orgasm hit her. Her hips tried to bury Liara's fingers as deep into her wet folds as possible. Zoe still felt her body shaking from the orgasm. She looked over at Liara. Liara gave her lasting bit of energy to satisfy her. Zoe knew that she had to make it up to Liara somehow very soon.

She pried herself from her lover's warm embrace and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. She still felt tired even after six hours of restful sleep. There was something that had changed deep within her. She could feel it. She was starting to lose the blind soldier's drive. She was starting to question a lot more than an Alliance marine was ever supposed to. Was it becoming a Council Spectre that gave her the freedom to make her own decisions? If that were true, she still would have followed the codes of the Alliance to guide her. There was something even deeper now than her beloved Alliance. The Alliance gave her the guidance when she was lost after her parents were abducted. Her whole family was the Alliance. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was truly bonded to another beautiful brilliant creature. Was it corrupting her judgment? She didn't think so but it made her look at everything in a new light.

She found her favorite t-shirt lying next to the bed. She slid the shirt on and rubbed her eyes hoping that things would look better. She opened her eyes and saw that she had an email waiting for her on her workstation. Once again, she was pulled back into a world that looked darker a little bit every single day. She logged into her email and saw a message from a person she had never heard from ever before.

From: Admiral Kireina Wannos ***wannosk .mil***

To: Commander Zoe Shepard ***shepardz .mil***

Commander Shepard,

My name is Admiral Kireina Wannos. I am the chairperson behind the Defense Research Projects program. I am requesting a meeting with you at your earliest convenience. I will be on the Citadel attending the same defense conference as Admiral Kahouku. I believe you will do the right thing and come find me first before speaking to Kahouku. I am staying at The Pulsar Suites on the Presidium. It is in the Admiral's best interest if you meet with me.

Wannos

***DO NOT REPLY TO THIS EMAIL. The Alliance reserves the rights to monitor any and all communications on its services. Violations to any military regulations governing communications are subject to court-martial and minimum five year sentence.***

Zoe was surprised to receive an email from the Defense Research Projects Group let alone the elusive think tank's leader. This Admiral Wannos dropped enough hints that she wanted to discuss Edolus. Zoe's aptitude tests could have placed her with the DRPG just based on her unique understanding of computers and software design. Zoe thought that was something inherently wrong with governmental think tanks with unlimited funding and little oversight. Zoe would take this meeting because Wannos implied that something foul could come to her Uncle Marty. This was another reason she was starting to loathe her job.

Zoe put on a fresh set of clothes and made her way to the galley. She saw Tali sitting at the mess table enjoying the new dextro based rations they had picked up on Arcturus. Zoe made a cup of her favorite tea and decided to join the young Quarian.

"Hello Tali, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, hello Commander, I didn't hear you coming. I was lost in thought once again." Tali said sadly.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about? As I've told everybody else on the crew, I keep an open door policy. You can come to me with any issue and we can hopefully resolve it." Zoe said.

"That is most generous of you Commander. Many in your position would keep their distance from the rest of the crew. At least most Quarians captains are that way. While they will be your advocate in case of legal matters, the captain is one of the least approachable people in our society whom only answer to the Admiralty board." Tali explained.

"Forgive me for say this but that's incredibly cold Tali. Yet sadly it's the norm throughout the Alliance too. I don't think I could ever be that closed off. It would probably drive me insane. So Tali, what's on your mind?" Zoe asked.

"I am worried Commander. Most Quarians would never even be allowed in proximity to such an advanced warship like the Normandy due to the current prejudice against us. I am worried about my future. I am still on my pilgrimage and I have no idea what I am going to find to bring back that would be accepted by my elders. You think you could give me the schematics to the Normandy do you?" Tali said jokingly.

"I would probably be thrown into the brig for that stunt. Don't worry Tali, I'm sure that you will find something that your people will accept with gratitude. You have that drive I only see in a few people. Engineer Adams tells me that you have made significant improvements to the propulsion systems. He also notes that he wished he had a few more like you. He has even put in the paperwork for an unofficial commendation for you which I wholeheartedly support and have signed off on." Zoe said with a smile.

"I don't know what to say Commander other than thank you." Tali said.

"Well you are welcome but you put in the hard work Tali. You earned it. Secondly, you can call me Shepard, Shep or even Zoe. You aren't a member of the Alliance therefore you don't have to call me by anything formal. Feel free to call me whatever feels right to you." Zoe said. She took a sip of her Earl Grey tea. It soothed her soul. It felt just like a nice warm blanket that gives a moment of comfort when the soul needs it most.

"Thanks also for picking up the dextro rations packets for me and Garrus. We both could have gotten by off of those tasteless tubes of dextro paste. At least these tubes have actual flavor which is far more enjoyable." Tali said.

"It was an expense I would gladly pay to see my crew performing at their highest level of efficiency. In my opinion, you guys deserve the best. I don't care what everybody else thinks or says. You prove yourself to me and I will fight alongside you every step of the way. You, Miss Nar Rayya have proven yourself to me." Zoe said with a smile.

"It's just Tali to you Shepard. Are we heading to the Armstrong Nebula cluster? I haven't been able to implement the ideas we talked about yet." She said sadly.

"Tali, don't worry about it. The Normandy hasn't had any problems with our stealth capabilities yet. I guess after facing the geth on Eden Prime, I am just wary of facing them again." Zoe said.

"You shouldn't fear them. Yes they can be deadly but think about who their master is; Saren Arterius. I believe that the geth do not want to fight anybody but I am in the minority in that debate. I think the Quarians feel unforgettable shame for creating the Geth that we will do whatever it takes to exterminate the geth instead of just letting them be. We tried once before to exterminate them and then that stupid mistake cost us Rannoch our home world."

"Once we free the Geth from Saren's control, perhaps there can be some debate of compromise between two races. Maybe that's wishful thinking on my part but this galaxy has seen enough bloodshed."

"You are not what I expected when I pictured an Alliance Captain and that makes me smile. You don't see me as just a thieving suit-rat like that Citadel Security officer who almost arrested me just for being Quarian not even on a trumped up charge but just for being myself. You are very beautiful to boot." Tali said.

"Miss Nar Rayya, are you hitting on me?" Zoe said coyly.

"Would you throw me in the brig if I was? I find you very attractive for your words and actions. There is no doubt that you are very aesthetically pleasing that you could have modeled the latest Asari fashions and probably look dreamy just out of the shower. But you stood up for me any defended me in front of that bosh'tet of an ambassador you have. You respect my opinions enough to trust them. Yes, Zoe, I am rather infatuated with you." Tali said as she reached across the table with her hand. Zoe took it, pulled it up to her lips and gave it the gloved hand a gentle kiss.

"Tali, I thank you for your honesty, kindness, and beautiful words. I hate to say that you are just a week too late. Somebody has already got me wrapped around her lithe blue fingers." Zoe looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I won't exactly say no to your advances but know that there is already somebody ahead of you for my affections and you will have to consult with her first. If you want to pursue this, my advice to you is just to be honest with her. Look at the time, we better start prepping for our journey inside the Armstrong Nebula. I want you on the ground team, Tali. Your hacking and electronic skills are even quicker than my own." Zoe said.

"I will have your back Shepard and your front if she will allow." Tali said trying not to giggle."Speaking of your better half, where is the good doctor?"

"She spent the rest of the night trying to break into that box we recovered a few hours ago. She is resting comfortably. I gave her the day off. She got into the box but the mystery really begins with what she found. That however is a story for when she gets a few leads. We have about an hour before we reach the Vamshi system and the planet Maji. Do you feel comfortable working with Gunny Williams or should I request Garrus or Wrex to come along?"

"I have no current disputes or problems with Chief Williams. She knows her way around any type of small weapon like nobody I know. I am not sure if you know this but I am not the only woman who carries a torch for you." Tali said.

"I know about Ashley. I am taking steps to deal with her. She has been through a lot. She has told me things in confidence. I shouldn't say anything more than that. I hope you can keep it to yourself as well. Ash is a very private person and I respect that very much. She is like you Tali, she is trying to find a place for herself on my crew just as you are. Now, Tali if you can fix my elevator, I would marry you in a heartbeat." Zoe said as they walked over to the elevator. Tali opened the maintenance access panel and then started to chuckle.

"Shepard, you should throw whoever installed or maintains this elevator into the brig. The velocity control mechanism is set in diagnostic mode. It's the mode which is programmed to run at the slowest speed the elevator can travel at. I have reset the elevator to run at a normal speed." Tali said as she closed the panel. Shepard locked out the elevator so that they weren't going to be interrupted by any lookeyloos. She added a special command to the elevator lockout procedure which shut down the surveillance camera hidden in the ceiling.

Zoe pushed Tali into the waiting elevator. She wanted to plant a sweet kiss on the Quarian's lips but she had to settle for Tali's dark blue visor. Tali's hands found their way to the small of Zoe's back. Zoe's hand massaged Tali's large backside. Zoe was entranced by Tali's ass. It was disproportionally large compared to the rest of her exquisite body. Her breasts weren't small by any means but compared to her ass, her ass out shown everything else. Tali's suit was made of some sort of advanced polymer that human engineers haven't been able to exactly duplicate.

Tali seemed to be in heat. Her body moved with Zoe's body. Every one of Zoe's touches felt like her suit and skin were on fire. Tali wanted to rip her suit off of her body even if she could have gotten an infection that could have been fatal. It would have been quite the way to go. Zoe's hand passed over Tali's most sensitive area. Tali couldn't suppress a shiver or a squeal. She pushed her suited folds into to Zoe's hand as much as she could. Zoe had never been with a human let alone a human female but Zoe was hitting all her right spots. Tali wished she activated her suit's internal cleaning programs. Her sweet juices were running down both legs.

Tali slipped her hand underneath Zoe's shirt and cupped her large breast. Zoe shivered when she felt Tali's hand. She had been kissing Tali's neck and shoulders. Zoe felt her bra being unhooked. Tali had very nimble fingers. Zoe wanted to reward such nimbleness but Tali had nowhere to hide Zoe's bra anywhere on her person. Zoe pulled out her lacy dark red bra through her shirt's sleeve and threw it to the ground. Tali started to rub and softly pinch Zoe's hard nipples while her other hand slithered down into Zoe's pants. Her wet panties met a warm gloved hand that wanted to play. Zoe spread her legs open a little further to give Tali's hand better access.

Tali made quick work of those little sexy red panties. They passed Tali's test for cuteness. Her materials of her gloved hands were thinner than the rest of her suit. She loved the fact that she could feel Zoe's wetness and her heat. She slid long slender finger across Zoe's wet folds for a few passes. She felt Zoe shutter when she passed over a small nub just above Zoe's folds. Ooooh she found one of Zoe's pleasure points. She loved learning new things every day. Tali felt daring and slid her finger up into Zoe's pussy. Zoe loved how long Tali's fingers were. While Liara's cock was both long and thick, it didn't have the articulation of Tali's fingers. Tali quickly unlocked Zoe's pleasure vault. Tali felt Zoe shudder as her pussy constricted around Tali's fingers. Zoe released blast after blast of her juices. Her pants and panties were soaked in pussy juices.

Tali traced her fingers laden with Zoe's juices on Zoe's chest and face. She traced the ancient Quarian word for protection on Zoe's forehead. She traced the words for love and family over Zoe's heart. Tali wanted to kiss her tracings so bad that she almost took off her face mask.

"I just traced the ancient Quarian words for protection on your forehead and love and family over your heart. We Quarian can't physically do this ritual anymore. It is an ancient and sacred ritual that is passed down from mother to daughter. It is reserved for those who have found a deep connection. I can't explain it right now but I feel it, I think you to do and I bet Liara does as well. I hope she can accept me too." Tali said solemnly.

"Don't worry about Liara, one because I am ninety nine point nine percent sure she will be ok with you and the others I have a feeling will be joining us. This will be new for all of us but if we all approach this new affair with levelheadedness and open hearts I think we can make this work. Now, I hope nobody needed the elevator because we now only have twenty minutes until we are orbiting Raji and the elevator stinks of my flowery pussy." Zoe said right before she started to laugh. "Since you gave me one hell of an orgasm, you get a choice of either my panties or my bra as a prize for said orgasm."

"I think I will take your panties. I don't think I could hide your rather large bra in any of my many pockets but your panties on the other hand. I can fit into one of my pockets. I would be honored to take your panties." Tali said joyfully. Without any words, Zoe pulled her pants clean off and then fished off the sweet smelling yet soaked panties.

"I see your hair matches throughout your entire body Zoe. Symmetry is beauty simplified and I will be kissing you very soon and I won't be taking no for an answer." Tali said as she undid the elevator lockout codes. Shepard made sure to pull her pants back on. She stuffed her bra into her pants and then pulled her shirt back on. The elevator returned to the crew deck and the doors opened.

"Commander, what is going on here?" Executive Officer Pressly demanded.

"I don't answer to you Pressly. Second, I know it's not official but you will now address me as Captain Shepard. Third, I want you to blow up this goddamned elevator. Tali and I have been trapped in this God forsaken little box for over a half an hour and nobody noticed? Luckily, Tali and I were able to figure out the problem although one of your engineers might want to look over our work. I assume that since the ship hasn't pulled any evasive maneuvers, we haven't been detected by any enemy ships on our approach to Maji."

"Correct Captain Shepard. The state of the art stealth systems are working beautifully." Pressly said rather smugly.

"Our stealth systems are not perfect. They only hide us from long range thermal scanners. There are other ways to track this ship. Off the top of my head, I can think of tracking us through comm buoys if one has the know how. So Pressly, I am worried that we could be tracked. There are many people who want to see this joint venture between the turians and the humans fail. Not to mention Saren and the geth the walking hacking bots. We are surrounded by enemies Pressly. You can call me paranoid but paranoid and alive is better than trusting and dead. Now I need a shower, being trapped in a box isn't best for the nervous system." Shepard said before she blew past Presley on her way to her cabin.

Tali didn't want anything to do with Pressly. She personally couldn't stand the man. There were many Quarians who could step in for Pressly at any given moment. She was surprised how many people suffered from the serious condition known as rectal cranium inversion. Tali pressed the down button on the elevator and the elevator doors closed leaving an agitated executive officer just standing there stewing in his own juices. As soon as the doors closed, Tali dug into her side pocket and pulled out Zoe's lacy deep red panties. She held them over her air intake ports and drew in the sweet flowery scent of her lover. Tali will treasure this day and hopefully the many more that were to come. She quickly stuffed the panties back into her pocket right before the elevator doors opened to the shuttle bay. Wrex gave her a knowing look as she exited the elevator and made her way towards the engine room.

Back in Zoe's cabin, Zoe pulled off all of her clothes and headed to her bathroom. The tiny room was seeing a lot of use over the last couple days. The water was lukewarm at best and not the hot soothing steam bath she needed. Zoe didn't want to hack into the shower controls too many times because somebody was bound to notice at some point. She was going to treat Ashley, Liara and Tali to a girl's day at a Citadel spa one of these days. She felt hands snaking around her waist as a set of lips kissed the nape of her neck.

"I think a spa day is a wonderful idea love. It will give us a chance to get to know each female member of our team. I knew I was right about Tali. She is a sex demon trapped in a full body condom. Is there any way we can create a clean room here on the Normandy? I would love to see touch and taste Tali in her natural skin." Liara inquired.

"It could be possible to rework the Normandy's docking airlock into a clean room but completely open to discovery. I believe there is a few specialty hotels on the Citadel that offer few clean room set ups. Could you look into that and plan our Spa day too. Hopefully we can get it on short notice. It would be a good vacation after finishing off the geth in the Armstrong Nebula." Zoe said.

"Absolutely love. I think that building a coven of smart intelligent and loyal women is how we are going to survive all that the galaxy will throw at us. I think no more than seven total members. Anybody more would really be hard to keep a secret. You are our leader love and the selector of new members. Perhaps a few members should be turian, salarian, or krogan if you could ever convince one to trust us. Maybe even a hanar or drell." Liara said.

"Would putting up massive billboards announcing that I'm accepting applications for spots in my coven be too forward? I guess my secret would get out really quickly that way." Zoe said.

"Don't worry love, I will put out some discreet feelers to a few sources I trust. I have some my eyes on a few potentials already one is even a drell." Liara said as she pinched Zoe's hard nipples.

 _"Captain Shepard, please report to the shuttle bay. We are now orbiting above Maji"_

"Looks like the ship's VI was listening when I dressed Pressly down because I am pretty sure that he wouldn't have told the computer to call me Captain. Seriously Li, did you have to pinch my nipples? You know how sensitive they are. I'll never leave the shower if you keep it up. How are you still awake? You only got maybe four hours of sleep." Zoe asked.

"I let you in on an Asari secret about being bonded. Whenever one of the member engages in sexual acts, some of that sexual energy is transferred over to the other member." Liara explained. "That's incredible. I hope you give me a pick-me-up when I need it most." Zoe said as she turned off the shower. "Well, I will leave you to your own devices. Have you made any progress on the Pressly Problem?"

"Yes, I have but it can wait till after you get back from Maji. You know as well as I do that this situation has to be handled gently. The Brass are like Pressly; old and set in their ways. Secondly he has high connections within the Alliance even if they haven't given him the command of his own boat. He's kept their secrets well. We need to have irrefutable proof on him in order to have him transferred off the ship. I haven't gotten yet but I am secretly monitoring his every move." Liara said as they left the bathroom. Her Liṅga beautifully swayed sided to side with each step. She would have to get Zoe to take her shopping. Shopping helped her think by giving her brain other stimuli to focus upon. "I want you to take me shopping on our next shore leave. I think I've earned it."

"Of course my dear." Zoe said as she started putting on her under armor kit. The under armor kit lead to her N7 armor she was gifted after graduating the N program. Liara thought Zoe looked intimidating with her standard issue uniform but put her in her combat armor and she becomes a pure terror to her enemies. Zoe walked over to the bed where Liara was sitting. She bent over and kissed the top of Liara's head. "I love you Liara T'Soni. You give me strength and hope when I need it the most." Zoe said. She hated leaving Liara behind but. Liara didn't train to be a fighter but perhaps Ashley could train her if Liara was willing.

"You do the same for me." Liara said. She stood up and gave Zoe a long kiss on the lips. She couldn't help herself. Her left leg bent upwards at the knee. They broke apart after a minute. Zoe turned around quickly because those big beautiful blue eyes were her biggest weakness. If she saw those big blues again, she wouldn't be able to leave the Normandy. She quickly exited her cabin.

Zoe made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened quickly. The box still smelled of her sweet flowery scent. That lovely scent she and Tali made together earlier and it made her smile again. She pressed the button for the shuttle bay. The doors closed quickly and less than thirty seconds later, she was standing in the shuttle bay heading towards the armory. Ashley already had out Zoe's sniper rifle and her favorite pistol. Zoe loved the comfortable grips Ash had added to both weapons. There was nothing that Ash couldn't do to make a weapon more deadly.

She had tapped Ashley, Garrus, and Tali to join her for their descent on to the surface of Maji. She apologized for being late to the briefing. They were going after a Geth outpost that there wasn't much to discuss. Zoe radioed Joker to begin the Mako's launch protocol. The shuttle bay door opened and extended into a launch ramp. Zoe stirred the element zero core as the launch control protocol was warming up. Tali was the engineer. Ash manned the guns while Garrus played the wild card as Zoe started to call her extra spot in the Mako.

"Launch in ten seconds. Firing rear propulsion rockets. Activating Normandy's catapult system. NOW!" The Mako rocketed forward at a speed that was rather ludicrous. Luckily, the Normandy used a magnetic levitation catapult instead of those ancient wire rope systems called bridles. She couldn't believe that the Normandy wasn't given a true shuttle for its shuttle bay. Hell, she would rather use her personal X3M skycar. The Mako was a flying brick that could barely be controlled while in descent. Each landing in the Mako was a hard landing even with the retro thrust rockets. She would remind Garrus to look into getting more comfortable seats for the tank.

Maji's surface was caked in fine red sand that would require one of Shepard's grunts to give the mako quite a cleaning when they returned. The team quickly found valuable mineral deposits of beryllium, magnesium, and thorium. They found wreckage from a thousand Turian cruiser. They found the Geth outpost and found various types of geth troopers plus one big geth colossus. Garrus had been tinkering with The Mako's main gun. He claimed that he was able increase the main gun's power by fifteen percent. The first shot from the main gun ripped right though the Colossus's shielding. The next two shots ripped the Colossus apart. The Mako's twin machine guns took out the rest of the troop. Zoe thought this would have been harder. She signaled the Normandy for a pick up. She radioed Joker to tell him to plot a course to the Hong system. She wanted to be on Casbin as soon as possible.

Zoe knew the crew wanted to get through the current mission as soon as possible because she had promised them a three day shore leave pass. She wanted to reward all of their hard work and honor her promise to them. Landing on Casbin was illegal unless one happened to be a Council Spectre. Casbin had been designated a sanctuary world by the Council because it had the potential for future habitability. Zoe thought it could have passed for Earth. The air was breathable and there was algae and lichen everywhere.

The Mako made great time when it didn't have to cross red sand deserts but mountainous terrain of Casbin was just as treacherous to traverse. The crew came across deposits of gold, samarium, and uranium. Her exclusive contract with Rosenkov paid her very well for finding and marking rare mineral deposits. She was looking at a payday of at least seventy five thousand credits for her three finds. They ran across an anomaly which turned out to be mummified Salarian captain. Zoe took the ID tag from the corpse. The salarian embassy on the Citadel would probably like to see this tag. The last thing they needed to do was take out the Geth outpost. What they didn't expect was a Geth drop ship flying down out from behind the mountains.

The drop ship kept depositing Geth troopers inside the outpost. Garrus took the main gun's auto targeting system and put it into manual. Round after heavy round, Garrus lit up the drop ship. It took the Mako ten rounds to bring down the drop ship. Garrus lit the rest of the troopers which included a few Geth prime units.

"Two planets down Shep, two more planets left to liberate." Ashley said jovially.

"Joker, we are on a roll. Pick us up and let's get to Antibaar as soon as possible. Tell Kaiden and Wrex to be ready for our arrival." Zoe said as she radioed the Normandy.

 _"Roger that Commander. ETA to your location is under a minute. Please stand by and make sure your tray tables are up right and in the locked position."_ Joker said over the radio.

"Just get your ass here Joker or I'm changing your title from Flight Lieutenant to Flight Attendant. Do I make myself clear Joker?" Shepard said with a tinge of anger.

" _Loud and crystal clear. The Normandy is ready to receive the Mako. Please activate the Mako's aerial reacquisition protocol_." Joker said back.

Shepard typed in the activation protocol into the Mako's computer. The retro booster rockets flared up and they started to make their ascent. The protocol allowed the Normandy to zero into the Mako, match velocity and scoop them up in midair. The same mechanism that launches the Mako out stops the tank in the shuttle bay.

"Killing all those Geth really stirred up my appetite." Tali said as she exited the Mako.

It was dinnertime on the Normandy. Zoe told Joker to set the ship's autopilot controls to head for Antibaar then grab a meal and at least six hours of rack time. To which Joker begrudgingly agreed. The weary tank crew took the new and improved elevator up to the second deck. The rest of Shepard's crew was sitting around the mess table.

"You know you guys could have eaten with the rest of the crew if you were really hungry. As it turns out, we should be orbiting over Antibaar with the next two hours. I am asking for opinions about what to do next. I could either order a mandatory eight hours of off hours for you guys or Lt. Alenko could lead the next two missions. He is certainly capable and has my confidence. Kaiden, request you ask either Garrus or Tali if they are willing to join you. They are welcome to join yet but it's up to them if they want to. Kaiden?"

"I'm flattered you think that I am ready to lead a ground team. I know I can get the job done. I would like to bring Wrex, Garrus and Ashley. Garrus, I know you just came back from two missions in quick succession but I would like you to accompany me." Kaiden asked.

"I'm not too crazy about the next planet. Antibaar, according to the mission brief basically called it a frozen ball of ice with bone breaking winds. Turians and cold are two things that do not work well together but if you need me Kaiden you got me. I just need a good dex meal and a few stim packs as long as we don't have to leave the Mako." Garrus said.

"I have no intentions of ever leaving the Mako either during the mission. Most humans can't stand the cold as well. Besides if the Mako breaks down, we can always send Wrex and a hammer out to fix the problem" Kaiden said as the group let out loud guffaws of laughter.

"You are perfect for the team leader role if you keep that humor up squishy human. I think you should start an open mic night at Chora's Den. I'm sure Williams can find a uniform that will fit you." Wrex fired back. More laughter couldn't be stopped.

"Well Kaiden, I see you have this in your good hands. I think we still are about an hour and a half from Antibaar's orbit. I'll leave you and your crew to get mission ready. The rest of us will return to our stations and catch up on paperwork." Shepard said before she stood up from the table and headed to her cabin. Zoe saw Liara about to follow her but set her a mental message not to follow her. Liara needed to bond with the rest of her crew. Liara said that she would take a conversation with Tali.

"What was it like Tali? Being inside the Mako under combat situations fighting artificial intelligence must have been awe inspiring. I don't think Commander Shepard would allow me to join the ground crew. I think she is very protective of my knowledge." Liara said softly.

"I don't think she is protective of your knowledge Liara. I think she is protective of you. I think she would be willing to take you into combat situations if she knew that you could defend yourself because you would be detrimental to the Commander's concentration. You and I both know that her attention would be on you and your safety rather than the mission objectives. As for the Geth, I haven't figured out exactly what to feel about them. If you would like to finish this conversation, I think a quieter setting is required." Tali said.

"Any place but the elevator." Liara whispered. _Can you handle a few extra people in your cabin right now. Tali and I would like to talk_.

 _Unfortunately, I am buried in mandiatory performance reviews. I hope you can save me later but I have to get these done or suffer Hackett's wrath_.

 _Hang in there love. I will be there when you need me most._

"Why don't we head to my quarters? The commander allowed me to set up a small little office behind the Medbay in the storage room." Liara said as she led Tali to the Medbay. They waved hello to Doctor Chakwas as they passed through the Medbay. Liara brought up her omni-tool and started the unlocking process of her office. Liara made sure that only she and Zoe had access to her office. Tali looked in awe as she stepped into the room. The four computer screens had the ship's closed circuit TV feeds scrolling on each screen.

"What are you doing here? Is this legal? You aren't even in the Alliance." Tali said rather shocked.

"You are right I am not Alliance but I am one of the only one who Zoe trusts implicitly. What you are looking at is a targeted investigation into a crew member who is suspected of treason and insubordination. It was Zoe's idea when she learned that somebody hacked Karin's workstation and sent off an encrypted email against Zoe's blackout order. I have just finished the investigation and am waiting to see what Zoe wants to do next."

"It isn't anybody of our crew is it?" Tali inquired warily.

"I can tell you that it wasn't anybody from our team but other than that I cannot tell you anything further. I know you are trustworthy but we have to bring you into the fold and Zoe is so bogged down in paperwork it cannot be tonight. That is if you want to be. We will have to share but I think we can make it work because there will be more than just us three. Zoe is going to need all the support she can get." Liara said.

"Is there something going on that I don't know because it sounds like there is." Tail said.

"I cannot say for certain. Everywhere we turn it just seems like the galaxy will expect Zoe to take care of all of their problems yet not give her any of the help she needs to fix everything. That is just my opinion however." Liara said.

"How much do you know about the Asari Tali?" Liara asked.

"I know as much about the Asari as much as the next person. Monogendered species whose homeworld is Thessia. There are rumors that asaris are no better than dancers or whores."

"I see my species can be as respecting as yours. You are mostly right though. Most Asari never leave Thessia because they couldn't make it off world. Most of those who do make it off world are either those are soldiers, mercenaries, those in exile, and yes dancers and mistresses. Those are most asari and then there is me. I am nothing like any other asari." Liara said as she started unzipping her green and white one piece. She let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tali said as she pointed to Liara's very large yet flaccid liṅga.

"It is my liṅga. I was born with it. I don't know how I came to be born with what appears to be clear male genitals which my species clearly doesn't have. This is what everybody else has as to contend with if they want to become a member of our group. Zoe loves it and can't get enough of it. It is fully functional and very pleasurable." Liara said. Tali however looked skittish. That big blue cock of hers would have scared off even some of the strongest of women. She gave the Quarian credit for not running off at first glance.

"I…I…I… don't know what to say or to do. It is beautiful Liara but there isn't much I can do with it. Suit life doesn't allow anything truly physical other than rubbing, touching and grinding. I didn't know how experienced Zoe was before that elevator ride." "She is very talented, willing and accepting. She's a woman sent to me by every goddess under Athame. I will do everything within my power to defend her from anybody who would want to drag her down." Liara said as she pulled back on her one piece suit. "Anyways, Zoe has asked me to organize a bit of a girls day out at a day spa our next time on the Citadel. We both hope that you would like to join us and hopefully Ashley too. This is a thank you from Zoe for all of your hard work." Liara explained.

"I would be honored to join you but I just worry that I will be turned away at the door just for being a Quarian." Tali said sadly.

"Don't worry about that. Zoe will make sure that you will be able to walk right through the front door. She will even invoke her Spectre status if they force the issue. Zoe wants you with us in all facets. I believe she will want to bring you into our group on shore leave. You'll never be kicked to the curb ever again." Liara said before she pulled Tali in for a hug. "My little Quarian lover." Liara whispered to Tali. Tali heard that and pulled herself tighter against Liara.

"You said there would be others. Are you trying to make a harem? How are you even okay with all of this?" Tali asked.

"Not a haren but a coven of intelligent strong women. It's no secret that Zoe doesn't like men. She can somewhat tolerate them and even be friendly with them but never on a romantic level. I see relationships differently than most people. Like most asari, I have the potential to live a long life and I will likely outlive most of my lovers. I believe that I can't be too picky when comes to lovers. I am considered a mutant within my own society. My own mother didn't want me around all that much. I spent more time with one of her acolytes growing up. So much that I miss her when she crosses my mind." Liara said sadly. Tali gave Liara another hug.

"I want to be by both your's and Zoe's side. I don't care what my father thinks about who I see. I feel a connection between you and Zoe." Tali said as she still embraced Liara.

 _Li, are you ok? I felt an intense wave of sadness over our bond._

 _I am okay love. I just unknowingly brought up some painful memories from my past. It hurts me that you still haven't shared everything from your past with me but I have done the same to you. We need to get everything out into the open. I believe our connection only allows us to talk mentally. I finished up all of the mandatory paperwork if you want to come over you can. If Tali wants to come over she can. I hope to see you soon._

Liara felt Zoe close the bond between them. "Zoe just let me know that she finished up all of that paperwork and wanted to invite over. Be warned though Zoe likes to wear next to nothing when she's in her cabin." Liara said.

Tali reached into her cargo pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of lacy red panties. "I know all about Zoe's proclivities towards her more natural side. She gifted these to me as a memento to a moment we shared together. This gift is now one of the few things I cherish most." Tali said right before she slipped the lacy panties back into her pocket.

"Quite the gift you have there Tali. Come on Zoe wants to us to visit." Liara said as she pulled her clothing back on to her lithe body. Tali followed right behind Liara. The galley area had cleared out. Kaiden must have taken his ground team to head off for Antibaar. Liara and Tali didn't want to draw a whole lot of attention as they made their way across the ship. They arrived in no time and knocked on the door. The door automatically opened just after they knocked. Liara led Tali into Zoe's cabin. They could see steam coming out from under the bathroom door.

"I swear Zoe is either a shower addict or a secret amphibian. She spends more time in the shower than anyone I know." Liara said as she tried her hand at humor.

"I heard that Liara" Zoe said as she exited the bathroom with a royal blue towel wrapped around her small but curvaceous frame. She walked over to her workstation and activated the cabin lockdown protocol. "Welcome to my tiny little home away from home Tali. Like I'm sure Liara told you already that my cabin is your cabin. However anymore people in here and it will be severely cramped in here." Knowing that the lockdown was in place, Zoe pulled off her towel and let it drop to the floor. Tali and Liara walked over to Zoe and embraced her. She whispered her thanks for them coming.

"Zoe, I want to fully join your growing circle. If there is anybody who can defeat whatever evils lurks out in the dark spaces of the galaxy, it's you and I want to be by your side." Tali pledged to Zoe. Her hand rubbed Zoe's back affectionately.

"We will enter you into the bond when we are on shore leave. The ritual is highly physical and you would require a clean room. I don't have the time or the resources right now to build you one here on the ship." Zoe explained.

"Zoe, you would really build me a clean room on your ship?" Zoe nodded."You really are amazing but why are you running a secret investigation on the members of your crew? If word got out how would they trust you?" Tali asked.

"You saw the insides of Liara's office didn't you?" Tali nodded. "Well you are correct Tali, Liara and I are looking to a possible traitor on the crew." Zoe explained.

"Not a possible traitor, I found out who it is. The traitor is your executive officer. Pressly. My surveillance and digital snooping finally paid off. I was able to crack the extra security on his datapad remotely. The message Pressly sent off was what we pretty much expected. He is giving reports on our whole crew to some unknown person or organization. Second, I was looking through the logs of the Normandy when Captain Anderson held command. Pressly personally asked the captain to stay on the boat. He sold the Captain some story about wanting to serve under Anderson on the best ship humanity had to offer. Well it worked and now we have to deal with him." Liara explained.

"I have a few ideas about dealing with Pressly. I know his one weakness. He wants to be the Captain of his own ship but has been passed over time and time again. A few quiet words to a few of the Admirals that I know might get him out of our hair. I could throw him into the brig and then turn him into Alliance Control and press charges of treason. I see that solution as the last resort option. What do you two think I should do?" Zoe asked as she opened up.

"I think the best thing to do right now is nothing. Keep up on the surveillance and information gathering. He could lead us to his contact. At the very least, I have covertly installed cloning software on his workstation and his datapad. I will see whatever he sees. I programmed recording software to record every keystroke he makes. You don't need any more of the technical details." Liara explained.

"I agree with Liara. Plus there would be nasty blowback. Dividing the Alliance is not a good idea right now. This same thing happened in the Migrant fleet. One of our own was financially persuaded to give away trade secrets to a known terrorist organization. The traitor faced excommunication or execution. Luckily, no Quarian blood was spilled that day." Tali explained.

"I guess we are in a wait and see pattern. I wish could just lock him up in the airlock and accidently push the outer door release button. No fuss, no muss, no bodies yet I stand in front of two beautiful hotties." Zoe said right before she kissed Tali's face plate. She led her two lovers over to the bed and gently pushed them down on to the bed. Zoe climbed on top of Tali and began rubbing Tali's chest. Tali reached her arms around and pulled Zoe down on top of her. Zoe's shapely ass was Tali's next target. Her hands were filled by two fleshy globes of human ass. Sqeeze after sqeeze caused Zoe to moan. One of her fingers found Zoe's slick folds. Tali couldn't resist.

Liara let the two teenagers find some fun. She deftly got up off of the bed and undid the fasteners to her uniform. The thin material fell to the ground while some of her suit got hung up on her rock hard liṅga. She climbed back on to the bed and slid up behind the two lovers. Tali was working her fingers in and out of Zoe's dripping pussy. Liara looked in between Zoe's legs and saw how tight Tali's environsuit actually was. She could make out Tali's lower lips through the dark blue material. Liara really wanted to mount Zoe right then and there. Her fleshy ass begged to be stuffed with her huge thick blue cock. Liara had a devilish smile on her face. Another difference between her liṅga and a normal cock was that hers was self lubricating.

One of Liara's fingers went down to her azure and gathered her own wetness and started to spread it around Zoe's tiny pink ring. Zoe shuddered from the added touch and the added moisture. Liara's first finger didn't go in without a fight. Relax love, this will only work if you can relax yourself. Liara's second finger went in a lot easier. She started to stretch out Zoe's sphincter muscles. Zoe took to the anal stimulation so quickly that Liara was able to add another finger. She pulled out her fingers and then placed the head of her big blue cock right outside of Zoe's pucker.

Zoe felt Liara waiting with her big blue cock at her back door. Her last virginity was about to be claimed. She didn't know why she saved her ass for the very last but it seemed appropriate that her bondmate get to fill her where nobody else had before. Zoe gave her ass a big wiggle as she signaled to Liara that she was ready. The flared cockhead pushed into the tight Spectre's ass rather easily. Liara knew how to prep an area for her enjoyment. As soon as she got the head of her cock in, she rested a little bit to give Zoe a moment to let her muscles adjust.

"Do you think you can make your cock a little bigger Liara? I think I have some room left over in my stomach."

"Don't complain Zoe! That is just my little guy's head. I'm afraid I've got nine more inches left to go." Liara said as she slowly started to slide her cock deeper into Zoe's ass. Zoe was about to retort Liara but all that came out was a low guttural moan. Tali was surprised that Liara was so brazen to mount Zoe in the ass but she quickly regained her composure. Liara couldn't wait any longer. Going slow was fine and all but Liara needed to let her wild side loose. She quickly shifted her hips forward driving her cock deeper in to Zoe's ass. Tali's fingers were driving in and out of Zoe's wet folds. Zoe was close to stimulation overload but Zoe wasn't the only one. Liara had never really had sex with anybody in quite a long time. She didn't have her stamina built up and got closer to her climax with every thrust. A few extra pumps later, Liara felt her innards shutter as her orgasm hit her. Her cock pulsed with each shot of her stickly light blue cum. Zoe felt her anal cavity filling up with hot sticky liquid. That was right before her orgasm struck her into blissful unconsciousness. Zoe softly collapsed into Tali's lap.

Tali was surprised that Zoe landed in her lap and was rather unresponsive but with a giant grin on her face Tali knew that Zoe wasn't in any danger. She rolled the unconscious commander off onto the bed. Liara slowly pulled her thick cock out of Zoe's ass. She wanted to get into the shower as soon as possible. She ran into the bathroom and threw on the hot water. She squirted Zoe's body wash on to her tits and rubbed the wash all over her body. The hot water felt relaxing on her strained muscles. Her soapy cock hung limply from her body. The hot water quickly washed away all of the sweat and grime off of Liara's pristine body. She quickly turned the shower off, grabbed a towel off of the rack and quickly dried her skin.

Liara exited the bathroom to see that Tali had left the Commander's cabin and that she must have tucked Zoe into bed. Tali had a big sweet spot for Zoe and it made Liara smile. Liara walked back over to Zoe's bed. She pulled off her towel, dropped into the floor and climbed into the bed where she snuggled up close to her lover. She loved how heat just radiated off of Zoe's body. Liara felt her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. She pulled Zoe's body into hers just as her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zoe and Liara woke to the sound of the klaxon siren. Both lovers were struggling to get their bearings after a night of passionate love making. Liara looked over to the clock built into the nightstand. They only had been asleep for about three hours. Zoe had already leaped out of bed and was quickly pulling on her clothes.

"Shepard to Joker. What the hell is going on up there?" Zoe said over the ship's comm. system.

" _Fifteen minutes ago, three Geth dropships and a dreadnought appeared on our radar. Five minutes ago, the three ships changed their trajectory to one that would intercept us. XO Pressly ordered battle stations and evasive maneuvers."_ Joker replied back.

"Stick with the Alliance's rules of engagement. I know that our mission is to deal with the geth but our small frigate could possibly take out those dropships but they are being backed up by that dreadnought. My question is how they discovered us in the first place. I will be up in the CIC momentarily. Page Tali and have her meet me at my post."

" _Roger that Commander._ " Joker replied. Zoe turned back to Liara "Liara, stay here if you want or can you figure out why and or how the Geth detected our presence in the first place. We are dead if our stealth systems are malfunctioning." Zoe said right before she ran out of her cabin. Liara silenly cursed in an old Asari dialect. She was getting fed up of being on a military vessel. Military vessels were really only used for one purpose and purpose was to bring death and destruction to whomever was stupid enough to cross its path.

She got up off of the bed and started to gather her clothing. She found her bra and somehow it landed on Zoe's workstation. She loved how the Asari lace felt on her skin which made her nipples stiffen up. She pulled on the rest of her clothes and then sat down at Zoe's workstation. Thankfully, Zoe didn't ever log off of her terminal. Liara could have found her way in and around the Normandy's classified systems but it rather time consuming. She navigated through most of the Ship computer operation system with a few scanning programs which were looking for abnormalities. Her scans weren't turning up anything unusual until she worked her way into the partition which housed the controls to the stealth system.

Her monitor was saying that every one of the stealth systems but her scans detected added lines of malicious code which allowed anybody to disable the system and not have it register either in the cockpit or the CIC. Before Liara removed the lines of tainted code, she ran a diagnostic to document where and when the code was inserted. She wasn't at all surprised with the results. Once again, Charles Pressly was the culprit. She collected the digital evidence and then began removing the infection. After five minutes, she rebooted up the stealth system.

 _Love, the stealth systems should be working again. I found and fixed the problem and I have documented all of my work. This was no glitch or malfunction. It was deliberate. It's another strike against our favorite XO._ Liara could feel the rage boiling inside of Zoe. Liara knew that she had to calm down Shepard before Zoe went off and threw Pressly into the airlock. She sent peaceful thoughts and calm energy through their connection. It took a few moments before Zoe's anger simmered back down to normal.

 _Li, write up a full report for me. Everything that you can find on Pressly needs to be seen by either Anderson or Hackett. The Alliance could have tolerated the first of his fuck ups by transferring him off of my ship but to endanger the entire ship and its crew is something inexcusable. I would mount his head to the nose of our ship if I could get away with it. I…_

 _Where is this thirst for revenge coming from?_

 _Pressly put everyone's lives in danger twice. If you didn't fix the stealth systems when you did, there was no way the Normandy could have survived a coordinated attack from three geth dropships and a dreadnought. The geth have no need to take prisoners ergo there would have been no survivors because the geth would have just vaporized any escape pod we might have launched. You saved the entire crew and I love you. So could you please write up that report and I will sign it as soon as I get back to my cabin._

 _Of course love. It will be waiting on your desk when you get back. I may or may not be back here when you get back. Is there any word from the ground team yet?_

 _They have been waiting for a pick up for about an hour now. Alenko reports that he and his crew swept up the last two Geth Bases but they discovered that there was a fifth hidden base which seems to be the main base for Geth operations in this nebula. We are taking that next base and I want you by my side. Do you think Tali and Ashley can work well with us?_

 _Tali, absolutely, she is a perfect fit for our team. I am not entirely sure of Ashley yet. Is she comfortable working with and around me?_

 _Ash is incredibly strong inside and out. I know she has her moments of xenophobia but she is getting a lot better with it. I wish we could heal all of her wounds and scars but over time we should at least dull some of the pain._

 _Of course Zoe. I am going to head back to my office and see if there is anything that needs my attention._

 _I will come find you when it's time to get ready._

Zoe felt Liara pull back into her own head. She then opened up the messaging program on her omni-tool. She was surprised to see Ashley's name online.

:USER-ZoeShep11-has logged on.

ZS: Sorry it's taking a long time for you guys to catch a ride from us. We had some unexpected party crashers. How did the mission go?

AW: Well if we are speaking freely, Kaiden finally showed his true colors.

ZS: ? Speak your mind Ash. Nobody will ever see these chats the messaging program self deletes all messages when we sign out.

AW: Kaiden essentially put me in charge of guarding the Mako while the three boys got to go play.

ZS: You are telling me that Alenko parked and got out of the Mako? There was no need to leave the Mako at all. It's not like you guys had to storm an underground bunker. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Secondly, I want you on the assault on the main base. Are you up for another mission so quickly?

AW: Since I pretty much did nothing the last two missions, I'm good for one more. Skipper, please wait until you have both mine and Alenko's ground reports. I think Kaiden believes that I am after his job. As much as I want to rid the world of the Williams curse, I would never want to get promoted because somebody else fucked up. G2G Lenko's looking at me.

:USER-ANIRONWILL-has logged off.

Zoe swore to herself. It seemed that she was surrounded by egotistical penis driven jackasses. She wanted to go on a long run in fresh air to clear her mind but that was nearly impossible on space ship. She was almost looking forward to the next ground mission. Fighting may not have been an approved form of therapy but it sure made her aggression go away a lot quicker than sitting on some shrink's couch. Yet Liara's innocent observation gave her pause. Zoe was never one for revenge but lately her fuse grew shorter every day. Zoe needed a vacation but probably wasn't going to get one any time soon. Zoe made her way up to the cockpit. The doors to the cockpit were rarely ever used but for this conversation Zoe felt that she needed a bit of privacy.

"Hey Joker, how's it going?" Zoe asked her helmsman.

"Uhh… Commander, it's nice that you came to visit me and all but I am a little busy at the moment. We have three geth drop ships currently on a course that will intercept us very shortly." Joker said nervously and without looking up from his flight console.

"Don't worry about a thing. They won't be able to see us despite the fact that they were able to find us in the first place. Liara fixed that problem. They will fly right by us. Take us down to the surface of Rayingri so we can pick up the ground team. Anyways Joker, I wanted to get your impression of Pressly. Who would you back me or Pressly if asked by say the Alliance Brass?"

"Is that a trick question? It's a no-brainer for me? I'd back you in a heartbeat compared to that self centered man who suffers from a rectual cranium inversion." Joker said as he starred at his displays in disbelief. The four geth ships flew right by the Normandy. Joker let out a big sigh of relief. "I guess our stealth systems aren't always working at one hundred percent. Better not put any of the past half hour's activity in the ship's logs." Joker said half jokingly. Zoe looked at Joker with a scowled expression.

"You're just lucky enough that I like you Joker and your name doesn't appear in the logs as much as it should have. I let a lot of things slide as long as you do your job. So keep your nose and your terminal clean otherwise it's a weekend of cooking or cleaning duty when we next make port instead of time off." Zoe said as she unlocked the cockpit door. She was surprised to see Executive Officer and Most Wanted Man Charles Pressly standing just on the other side of the sliding door.

"What is the reasoning behind locking the cockpit door? It is certainly against Alliance regulations." Pressly said in his annoying nasal voice. Zoe had to keep her boiling anger in check. She really wanted to throw him into the airlock and space his sanctimonious ass.

"I know that regulation you are referencing but that regulation only applies to the flight operations and control crew. I believe you are quoting from their operations manual rather than the standard Alliance Navy regulations manual. Secondly XO, I had a private yet urgent matter that I needed Joker's assistance with. Somehow the Geth were able to see right through our stealth systems. There is nobody knows this ship's systems backwards and forwards better than Joker. We were able to find and temporarily bypass the glitch. I will have the full report ready for the ship's log. Since the geth threat has temporarily subsided, I have ordered Joker to pick up the ground crew. If you don't know already, we have one last geth base to hit. I need to prep my ground team. Please step aside XO." Zoe said before she walked past the pompous pinhead. She saw Tali standing near the galaxy map. A smile graced Zoe's lips.

"Thank you for getting her so quickly Tali. I thought Adams would have had you working overtime on some redundant system." Zoe said as she approached Tali. When Zoe was within a foot of Tali she then whispered, "Still got that special present of mine?" Tali was lucky that her suit didn't have a clear visor because she would never be able to stop blushing as all of her blood ran straight for her slender cheeks. Tali quickly regained her composure.

"No Chief Engineer Adams and I were reviewing the Normandy's maintenance protocols and repair scheduling to see if I had any ideas for improvement. As for your other inquiry yes I do. Now does my captain need from her only Quarian engineering expert?" Tali asked. "If you are still in an engineering m, I was wondering if it was possible to in anyway improve the Galaxy map interface. As beautiful as it is, it's a massive waste of space. The only function I currently need the map for is for plotting courses. What I would kill for would be a link from my personal terminal in my quarters to the galaxy map. Important messages come in and I may miss them if I am on the bridge or here in the CIC. Another major upgrade to the map would be a tactical overlay to the map showing any and all ships in the vicinity. Seeing up on the map would help me devise counter attack strategies." Zoe said.

"You must dreaming Shepard because that would take a massive overhaul to accomplish that would come with an astronomical price tag. I doubt the Alliance or any politician could ever approve of such an expenditure for a few creature comforts. However I like your ideas about the personal terminal by the galaxy map. Fast and accurate communication wins more battles than sheer fire power." Tali replied.

"Don't tell that to Vakarian or we will never see him again. He would be Lost in a world of him calibrating something. Anyway, I did have another reason for asking you up here." Zoe said.

" _Sixty seconds until we reach the atmosphere of Raygrini_ " Joker said over the PA.

"I am thinking of bringing Liara on the next mission. I want you and Ashley to keep an eye on her. Ash will take care of us from the rear with her sniper rifle and you a crack shot with that Spectre shotgun I got you. I want to see how well she holds up in a fire fight." Zoe said quietly.

"I'm not trying to second guess you Shepard but are you really sure? Can you both separate yourself enough so that you can give her direct orders without her questioning them? I will happily look over her but I think I raise a valid point." Tali said worried.

"You do bring up a very valid point. That separation is paramount and if it's not followed deaths could occur. I will give her a pep talk when we are planet side." Zoe said as she felt the Normandy touch down on the surface of Raygrini. "I want you to start prepping for the next mission. Have a meal first though according to the course I plotted we only have an hour or so until we hit the Grissom System. I need to go see the Quartermaster to pick up a new set of armor for our newest member to the ground team. Oh and make sure we have a ton of those amazing Sledgehammer rounds. Those things rip through any small geth unit." Tali nods as she follows Zoe down the curved staircase to the crew deck. She pressed the button for the elevator as she saw Zoe make her way towards Lt. Alenko who was still in his armor. The elevator came quickly and Tali got in.

"Lieutenant, could I see you in quarters for a moment?" Zoe asked nonchalantly. Kaiden nodded his acquiescence and followed Zoe into her cabin. Zoe locked down her cabin as soon as Kaiden walked over the door's threshold. Zoe quickly spun around and got within a few inches of Kaiden's face.

"I want to know why you endangered the whole squad by making the decision to leave the Mako. I have seen the preliminary reports on your two missions and both times you decided that leaving a heavy tank was the best way to accomplish your goals. Not to mention leaving a world class shot to guard the Mako instead of using her talents more effectively. I do not want to hear any excuses because I expect that sort of crap from entry level grunts and not seasoned lieutenants. I expect better judgment next time and a full after action report due asap. You are dismissed." Zoe said as she saluted Alenko quickly. She released the lock on her cabin. As soon as the door closed again, she took a few deep breaths to assuage her growing aggravation level.

Zoe slowly began pulling off her clothes and tossed them into her hamper. She knew that her hair was a mess but she was going to be wearing a helmet for the next mission. She walked over to her built in closet and pulled out her compression shirt and pants. She wore these two bits of clothing under her armor. The material was super flexible and allowed her to go without a bra or panty. It also helped absorb physical force and tried to minimize injuries. She couldn't help but admire how her large breasts looked in this shirt. Her nipples hardened at the thought of seeing her like this. She swore that someone was reading her mind when her door chimed. Somebody wanted to see her for something. She invited in whoever was standing outside of her cabin.

"Chief, I thought you be would be grabbing a meal with the rest of the crew. I need you ready for the next mission. I can't have my best sniper give away her position because her stomach decided to rumble." Zoe said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, Skipper, I didn't feel like eating with the rest of the ground team. First, have you seen how Wrex eats? That alone makes my appetite disappear. Second, you must have said something to Kaiden because he came out to the mess and gave me the stink eye. Third, I can't repress that urge you saw just after Therum. It's been slowly building and I can't control this insatiable lust must longer. I am desperate for your help." Ash said. Zoe noticed a rather large wet spot on Ash's light grey compression pants.

"Shit Ash are you sure I am the one to help you? I am your superior. I…" Zoe was interrupted by Ash's large soft lips finding their mark dead center of Zoe's lips. Zoe felt Ash slide her hands down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Ash pulled her head back from a very intoxicating kiss.

"As I see it, you are my friend more than you are my commanding officer. While you told me that you and Liara were an item. I detected your very lovely aroma coming from our little Quarian friend too. Care to explain yourself?" Ashley said.

"If I let you in on this secret there is no going back. If you betray this secret, there is a way for Liara to painfully remove it from any persons mind including your own. Are you sure?" Zoe asked. Ash couldn't find her voice so she simply just nodded her head yes.

"Liara has a plan to build a collective of intelligent sexy females to support me in my fight to rid the galaxy of evil. She already recruited Tali and was going to start working on you until I put a stop to it. I knew that you needed to come to me in your own time. I'm not happy that it is this lustful state that you approached me but life is never perfect. You know that Liara and I are bonded to each other but what you may not know is that Tali is starting the bonding process too. I'm afraid I can't explain it much better than that. My only concern about you joining this collective is Liara. She really is one of a kind. Trust me on that. There is no other asari out there like Liara."

"Are you trying to steer me away from this collective as you so called it?"

"Not at all, I want you to join us but you are going to learn and see some very shocking things when you are a fully bonded member. The bonding process alone isn't for the faint of heart. It's quite powerful. Now on to bigger and better things, what can little old me do to you to help you out?" Zoe asked.

"I need a big cock slamming deep in my wet dripping pussy. I need my breasts attacked. I need…" Ashley was interrupted by Zoe's slim lips landing right on hers. Zoe's lips bit and nibbled on Ashley's until Ashley opened up her lip so that Zoe's tongue could slither in.

Without missing a beat Zoe worked her hands underneath Ash's compression shirt. She was pretty sure that she and Ashley were the same size and Zoe had a hankering for big milky tits. She hiked Ash's shirt up over her large creamy tits. She lead her tongue down past Ashley's chiseled chin and slender neck to her large rosy nipples. Zoe latched onto Ash's left nipple. Zoe couldn't keep her lips off of Ash's nipples but why oh why did she taste a hint of mint and raspberry.

"By the surprised look in your eyes, I see you have a part of my good luck ritual and prayer before every battle in which I plan to fight. My first girlfriend thought my nipples didn't taste right so I applied some minty raspberry lip balm to my nipples and it has stuck with me ever since. That lip balm not only makes my nipples stiffer but it also keeping the skin near perfect for your silky lips. However, I don't need or want sensuous loving. I need my superior to bend me over the galaxy map and claim me like an undiscovered planet." Ash said as she pulled away from Zoe.

"If that's the case, I suggest you punch in the code 314159 into my foot locker at the foot of my bed and take your pick out something you like." Zoe said.

Ashley walked over to Zoe's bed bent over and gave Zoe quite an eye full. She wiggled her large shapely muscular ass. Zoe couldn't help herself. She raced over to Ash and pulled down Ash's compression pants past her knees. Zoe then ran the fingers of her right hand over Ash's dripping folds. Ash felt her body shiver from Zoe's touch. Her head dropped down and she was staring at Zoe's secured footlocker. She punched in the code and the lid automatically opened. Ash couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. It was one of the largest collections of sex toys and other such accessories. Her eyes rapidly assessed Zoe's collection and she zeroed in fast on the one she wanted.

"Why am I always surprised when everyone picked Miss Mighty Magenta? Don't worry Ash, I take the best care of all my toys but you might want to run that under some hot water first. This cool recycled air isn't the friendliest ally to that large jelly dildo." Zoe said with a smile. She pointed Ash to her bathroom and saw her new lover make her way towards said room. Zoe started digging in her foot locker. She found her well worn leather harness buried under her glass butt plug and anal beads. Zoe removed the rest of her clothing and pulled on the leather harness. She set the straps and then walked over to her work terminal. She locked down her cabin and activated the anti-eavesdropping protocol.

Ashley came out of the bathroom with the big dildo in her hand. She gave it to Zoe and Zoe attached it to her harness. Zoe then picked up a small glass bottle of Pānī. Pānī was made on Thessia and was the most expensive erotic lubricant in the universe. The effects of Pānī gave the user sensations spine-tingling vibration. Zoe popped the bottle's top open and drizzled a small amount on to Mighty Magenta. What Zoe loved about Pānī was that it stayed on the surface of a sex toy which meant that she didn't have to reapply the lube due to heavy use.

Without warning, Zoe threw Ashley into the bulkhead wall but Ash was very nimble and was able to absorb the impact with her quick reflexes and strong shoulder muscles. What she couldn't prepare for was the sudden and deep insertion of the very large dildo into her slick folds. Zoe was relentlessly jack hammering her hips forwards and backwards so fast that she had to grab onto Ash's strong womanly hips for support. Ashley couldn't catch her breath. She was panting like an animal but Zoe was scratching every itch and desire she secretly had. Ash always wanted a partner that she could trust enough to allow that partner to be rough with her. There was not one person outside of her family that she trusted more than Zoe Shepard which was strange because she only knew Shepard a few weeks at most. There was just something intangible that drew Ashley to the commander.

Ashley was nearing her third peak. Zoe was a demon with that strap-on. The first two peaks were just warm ups compared to the one that was building throughout her entire body. The ribbed surface of Zoe's dildo tickled her clit with each deep thrust. It was lucky because normally she would have to throttle her clit along with being drilled. She wasn't prepared for the most powerful orgasm she ever had before. Her orgasm hit and it hit hard. Ash's pussy gripped down on the dildo as fluid gushed out of her crammed pussy.

"OOOOH MMMMYYYYY GAAAAAWWWWWDDDDD ZOOEEE!" Ash screamed.

"Who gave you permission to speak let alone use my first name?" Zoe growled out. She took her left hand off of Ash's hip and gave Ash's shapely ass a loud painful slap. Ashley yelped out in surprise as a sharp pain emanated out from her ass. Ash couldn't take much more punishment. With one hand firmly planted on the bulkhead, Ash waved for Zoe that she was very satisfied. It was funny because she felt empty when Zoe pulled that big dildo out from her folds.

"We still have a mission to get through Skipper. I have to keep up my energy but that was exactly what I needed to get over that stress. I was surprised that you pulled that last stunt with my ass." Ashley said as she saw Zoe dismantling her harness. Zoe then took the leather harness and dildo to the bathroom and gave both a thorough cleaning. She then grabbed a towel and dried off the big dildo. She hung up her harness next to the shower. She walked back out in to her cabin unlocked her foot locker and stored the dildo inside the locker.

"I was worried that I might have gone too far by yelling at you and then slapping your ass. Trust is something amazing when we earn it yet can be lost in the blink of an eye. I know we have a mission to get ready for but I'm really grateful that I have earned your trust because you have earned mine." Zoe said as she walked over to Ash. She pulled the beautiful busty brunette into a hug and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on Ash, we've got a mission to prep for and I need you to keep an eye on Liara. I want to see how she handles herself in a combat situation. I'm pretty sure she won't have any problems but just to be sure Tali and I will also be observing her." Zoe said.

"Of course I will keep an eye on her Skipper. I would have done it regardless. She is a member of our crew." Ashley said. She then bent over and picked up her lacy pink thong. "A little birdie told me that you were missing a lavish piece of underwear. So I want to gift one of my favorite pieces as thank you for all that you have done for me." Ash said as she passed her special panty. Zoe accepted the thong. She walked over to her bed and laid the thong down on her pillow. She walked back over Ashley and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm really glad you decided to take that leap of faith and join our little group. I don't think there are two more caring people than Tali and Liara." Zoe said as she bent over and picked up her compression clothing. She tossed it on to her bed. "I think we both should shower. We don't have much time before we need to be in the shuttle bay. If you wash my back, I'll wash yours, you game?" Zoe asked.

"As long as it's just a quick hot cleansing shower I am game anything else might get us in trouble. Those luke warm showers that rest of the crew and I have to endure is a punishment that should be deemed cruel and unusual." Ashley said as she followed Zoe into her bathroom. The shower was hot, therapeutic, and quick. Luckily the compression shirt covered that rather large hickey that Zoe gave Ash on her neck. Both solders helped each other into their clothing. Zoe shut off the anti eavesdropping protocol and unsealed her cabin. She then followed Ash into the mess. They grabbed some grub and ate very quickly. Joker announced over the PA that they had arrived in the orbit over Notaban.

Zoe was first to finish her meal. She told Ash that she wanted to check on Liara and that she would meet her down in the shuttle bay. She told Ash to have a pistol modified with a recoil damper and a high caliber barrel. Hopefully with Ash's modifications, the HMW pistol will serve Liara well. Ash nodded and said she would. After a quick elevator ride, Zoe first made her way down to the Normandy's quartermaster. She asked the quartermaster for the light Phantom armor made by the Serrice Council. Zoe then added a medical exoskeleton upgrade. She wanted to make sure that Liara was protected but still quite mobile. The Quartermaster packed the armor up in an easy to carry case. He also threw in a set of compression clothing. Since Liara and Ashley were pretty much the same body type, it was easy to find adequate gear for Liara. Another quick elevator ride had Zoe back on the crew deck. She make her way through the medical area and through to Liara's makeshift office.

"You've had quite a time so far today haven't you love. I was not expecting such a powerful blast of love lust and lechery coming from you. I am glad you were able to convince Ashley to join our special group. She and Tali are perfect to evaluate my battlefield readiness. I wouldn't want to distract you from destroying as many geth as possible." Liara said with a smile.

"First off T'Soni, I need you to strip off all of your clothes." Liara was surprised by the tone of Zoe's voice but she did what was asked of her. "I'm pretty sure you haven't worn professional armor in a long time if ever. We have to do something to keep those beautiful blue breasts of yours from taking a few bruises or bullet wounds." Zoe said as she placed the armor case down on Liara's desk. She opened the case and tossed the compression clothing over to Liara.

"This is standard issue compression clothing. I won't lie to you. This clothing is going to feel like you're being squeezed from every single angle but you'll get used to it. We all do because we adapt to survive. Wearing this stuff will make wearing the armor a lot easier. It also will help when we air drop in the Mako." Zoe instructed. Liara struggled to pull on the new pieces of clothing. New compression gear was always tough to break in which meant the first time wearing it was a struggle. She had a look of discomfort on her face. Zoe looked down and could see why. That big blue beautiful cock was apparently not a fan of captivity.

"Since I recently acquired a very expensive license with the Serrice Guard Armory, I picked out a Phantom armor set. It's classified light armor and will stop most small arms fire up to a point and shouldn't hamper or hinder any of your biotics. I modified the armor by adding a medical exoskeleton mod which should increase the rate your health recuperates. I wanted to add a micro shield generator but that seemed redundant with your talents with biotic barriers. We may change that in the future." Zoe said as she demonstrated the features of Liara's new armor. "Is that going to be a problem? I can't imagine you'd want tight armor and compression clothing on with that large erection too boot."

"I cannot help it Zoe. It seems to have a mind of its own and it seems to know when you are close to me. You are right but we don't have the time to properly assuage its needs." Liara said worriedly.

Without saying another word, Zoe dropped to her knees and pulled down the front of Liara's compression pants. Her big beautiful Liṅga sprang out of that tight dark prison. Zoe opened her mouth and caught the dark blue head with her soft lips. Zoe then wrapped her left hand around Liara's thick shaft. Zoe felt Liara intertwine her fingers in Zoe's dark auburn locks. Zoe's free hand tickled Liara's wet pussy before she brought her hand around and gave Liara's shapely ass a good squeeze. Liara let out a deep lust filled moan. Sweet beads of pre-cum leaked out of the tip. If this was just an appetizer, Zoe was looking forward to the main course.

Zoe was pretty sure that Liara's liṅga at least ten inches long because she could only get three quarters of the colossal cock into her mouth. She tried to make her way down to the base but even relaxing her jaw and tempering her gag reflex still wasn't enough. She mentally sighed in defeat. Zoe then pulled her head back to the tip of Liara's liṅga and started to hum the bass line to that new Expel 10 single. Zoe couldn't see Liara's eyes but without knowing it Liara unintentionally slipped into a meld with Zoe.

 _This feeling is something I cannot even describe. I wouldn't even try because my futile attempt couldn't even be expressed with words. I have seen vids where human females do this to human males but this truly is something else._

 _Even in my own mind you talk too much T'Soni. I love you to death but seriously just shut up and enjoy all that I am giving you. If it's not too much trouble, I going to be blocking you out so that I can focus on what I'm doing._ To emphasize her point, Zoe took her free hand and roughly plunged two fingers into Liara's azure. Liara couldn't help but thrust her hips forward wherein almost the whole shaft was in Zoe's throat. Zoe puffed out her cheeks and snuck a few breathes through her nose.

Zoe knew that she had to finish up soon. She sped up her tongue action in conjunction with her hand stroking Liara's shaft up and down. Liara was unconsciously bucking her hips forward to match each one of Zoe's strokes. She was also encouraging Zoe to go faster and faster until Liara suddenly stopped. An eruption of a thick sweet sticky solution shot out from the fat tip of her liṅga. Zoe mused that Liara must have had some tension she needed to release because this was quite the amount of cum. It was utterly delicious and strangely Zoe swore it gave her a boost of energy.

" _Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni please report to the cargo hanger. Once again Commander Shepard and Dr T'Soni, please report to the cargo hanger._ " The Normandy's VI announced ship wide over the public address system.

"Shit, there is no way I am going to live this one down. Come on Liara, let's get the rest of your new armor on." Zoe said trying not to elevate her level of embarrassment any higher. The two lovers quickly sorted out and put on Liara's new armor. Zoe told Liara that she would meet her and the rest of the ground team in the cargo bay. Zoe ran to her cabin and quickly suited up in her own armor set.

Within ten minutes of the most annoying reminder, Zoe was picking up her trusty pistol, assault rifle and sniper rifle. She had to commend Ash for her top notch work. She climbed up into the Mako and stoically took her seat. Zoe gave the order to initiate the Mako Launch Sequence right after she strapped herself into the driver's seat. Thirty seconds later, the four crew members tried their damnedest not to scream. Liara wasn't so lucky. Zoe kept her head and activated the Mako's auto landing protocol. The Mako shook as the retro boosters fired which slowed the Mako's descent. The tank still make a hard landing but much of the force was absorbed by the tank's massive suspension system.

"So Commander, I have to ask you about what held both you and the good doctor earlier." Ashley brazenly said. Zoe decided that she would fight fire with fire.

"I gave Liara her first blow job ever and it was fantastic for the both of us." Zoe said nonchalantly as she put the Mako in gear and gunned the engines. The jolting force threw those who were unprepared back into their seats.

"But… I… thought… all… all… Asari… looked like human females." Ashley stammered back.

"I thought I told you that Liara was one of a kind even for Asari. I'm sure if you ask nicely she will let you see it maybe even play with it. Because you will be in awe of it just as I was the first time I laid my beautiful emerald eyes upon it. Now luckily we didn't broadcast that back to the Normandy because I deactivated the radio right after you asked that question." Zoe explained. She punched a few commands into the tank's computer and reactivated the radio.

"Shepard to Normandy, we experienced a rougher than normal landing and had to make a quick repair to the radio. I recommend that the Normandy's planetary terrain scanning system be slated for an upgrade."

" _Normandy to Shepard. I'll add your recommendation to the log Commander. We wish you good luck and happy hunting. Normandy out_." Joker replied.

The surface of Solcrum carried a level one heat hazard with the surface temperature hovering around three hundred and fifty degrees Celsius. Zoe wanted Ashley to watch over them from the cliffs but that wasn't possible with extreme temperatures. Once again, Zoe reverted back to her tried and true strategy: Hit them hard and hit them fast. They had already hit four other Geth outposts. Zoe could strategize all she wanted but she had to believe that the Geth knew about the other attacks. Zoe was mentally preparing for a fight.

Before they were to raid the Geth outpost, the Normandy detected an anomaly southwest of the landing zone. That anomaly turned out an ancient Asari capsule which stored mostly worthless artifacts valued only by researchers until Liara's eyes lit up. She had found another folio of Matriarch Dilinaga. Liara told Zoe that Dilinaga was one of the first Asari Matriarchs to explore the galaxy and that her writings were extremely rare and valuable. Zoe knew that the only progress Liara made on the previous folio was discovering who its author was. Perhaps Liara knew somebody back on Thessia who could translate the folios.

On their way to the geth base, they also placed geo-markers at mineral deposits of magnesium, thorium, and uranium. The Mako ran across another damaged space capsule which Tali was able to savage some advanced weapon upgrades. It was a shame that the Mako didn't have a built in weapons bench otherwise Ash would have been able to modify her sniper rifle with an enhanced barrel. Zoe had to quietly remind her to stop drooling over the new upgrades.

The Geth Base could be seen off in the middle of a valley as the Mako slowly crested a large hill. The Targeting computer registered two large Geth Colossus units along with three small sniper units standing in geth watch towers which circled the perimeter of the underground bunker. Zoe stopped the Mako at the top of the hill. They were far enough away from base that the Mako wasn't acquired by the ground unit radar capabilities. Zoe turned back to her crew. It was time for another tactical brainstorming session.

"I am thinking of using the same tactics that we used against the Thresher Maw on Edulos however this time none of us will be leaving the Mako. Our hard suits weren't designed for long term exposure to these high temperatures. Tali, is there any way you can hack or disrupt any of the Colossus units from inside the Mako? If there isn't we should add it to our upgrade wish list. I've never heard of a tank with a built-in cyber warfare suite. It would certainly make fighting the geth a hell of a lot easier if we could hack them and get them to fight each other from the Mako." Zoe said.

"The only way right now is to use the built-in radio system but I would have to dismantle it and it would leave us without a working radio to communicate with the Normandy. However, with the right supplies it is something we can easily upgrade. I think I can get all the part I would need on the Citadel if you are willing to spend the credits but they won't be cheap." Tali replied.

"I'm pretty sure that large deposit of thorium will cover the cost of any of the supplies you may need with credits left over to fund an extravagent shopping spree for the four of us to Shaannea's on the Presidium. Do you know how much Rosenkov is willing to pay for even a kilogram of thorium? We are looking at a payday of over five hundred thousand credits and over a million if you factor in the magnesium and uranium. We are going to have a very nice shore leave. Trust me Ash, you will look divine in an Asari silk dress from Shaannea's. Anyways, does anybody think that a quick run & gun against these geth units is a bad idea?" Zoe said. She didn't hear any response so she threw the Mako in to high gear. "Hold on to your sweet sexy butts because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Zoe shouted over the roar of the engine.

The Mako flew off of the tall hill it had once climbed only minutes ago. With Zoe at the wheel, the suspension systems were working at their limits. The Mako was lucky to have the ability to fire thrusters from the bottom of the hull. Even with the thrusters, Zoe's terrible driving skills were harsh on every one of the Mako's systems. Zoe's lead feet did pay off though. They caught the Geth units by surprise. Ash was manning the cannon while Liara was controlling the machine guns. Tali helped them both by operating the targeting computer which made things easier when dealing with Zoe's erratic driving style.

After nearly twenty minutes of bobbing, weaving, dodging and dancing, the crew of the Mako finally dispatched the two Geth Colossus units. The battle was not won cleanly though. The Mako's shields were on the verge of collapsing and they were nearly out of ammunition. Zoe parked the Mako as close as she could to the entrance of the subterranean bunker. Zoe gave the order and her crew climbed out of the Mako into a blast furnace. The door to the bunker was locked but Tali took down the lock in under ninety seconds. Zoe noticed a strange logo just above the door lock. The logo had a white outline shaped like an emerald flanked by two bent orange lines. Tali told them that it was unusual to see a logo on a geth outpost because geth don't see the need to mark their own territory. Zoe just stored that tidbit about the logo away for another day.

The bunker still had power which was good for the air circulation and ventilation system because even subterranean bunkers sometimes got hot. The team noticed that there was arterial blood spray on the walls of the entryway. The crew had faced the Geth before and the geth oozed a silver colored solution when they were wounded or killed. The blood on the walls and floors was a very familiar red. At one point or another, this bunker held humans. New questions started to swarm inside Zoe's head. Did the Geth target this bunker because Saren gave them an order? There was a lot of blood but so far the crew hadn't found any bodies.

Zoe was on point with Liara and Tali flanking her. Ashley was covering their rear flank. They came to another locked door with that same logo they saw on the outer door. It took the combined efforts of both Zoe and Tali to break through the door's locking mechanism. This lock was different than the first one. It was not one that they had come across before when they went to deal with Geth controlled areas. The lock had both Geth and Human technology somehow working together. Tali wasn't sure if the lock was originally of human design and the geth layered their technology over it or somebody somehow synthesized a process where both technologies could be able to work together.

Zoe stopped Tali from finally opening the door because she heard movement coming from behind the door. They were about to step into a potential hot zone. Zoe signaled to Ash that she heard movement coming from the other side of the door. Zoe then motioned to Liara to get behind her while Ash moved forward to take point. Then Ash switched from her sniper rifle to her assault rifle and made sure she had a full magazine of shredder rounds ready. Ashley's weapons check reminded the rest of the squad to check their weapons readiness. Zoe looked at Ashley who nodded her head that she was ready to go. Zoe nodded back as she raised her assault rifle and looked through the new optic scope.

The sliding door was accompanied by a soft whoosh sound which was quickly muffled by the sound of automatic rifle fire. The four person squad had walked into an ambush. Inside the large main room was a full Geth squadron. Ashley and Liara teamed up to take down most of the smaller geth units. Zoe saw that they made a good team where Liara would use singularity, lift or status to get their enemies out into the open so that Ash could tear them down with her assault rifle or high impact grenade.

Zoe and Tali were after that large Geth Juggernaut on the upper balcony when Tali was zapped by a concealed Geth Sapper on the wall and dropped quickly to the floor. Before Zoe could even rush to Tali's aid, a Geth sniper drilled Tali in the left shoulder and that was when Zoe got angry. Zoe didn't remember dropping her assault rifle but it wasn't in her hands when she needed it. She needed to get to Tali to start immediately helping her teammate.

Somehow Zoe manifested her anger and converted it to physical energy. When Zoe unknowingly raised her left arm, a ball of blue energy leapt out from her extended hand. The ball of energy shot across the room and when it reached Tali the ball encapsulated her. The pulse rifle shots from the Geth weren't able to penetrate the shield. Zoe pulled out her trusty HMWP-X and dove for cover. As she peered out from cover, she saw the Juggernaut making its way over to Tali. Zoe didn't know how long that shield would hold. She peppered the Juggernaut with rounds of shredder ammo until she heard its shields drop. She quickly reloaded one high expolosive round into her pistol. High explosive rounds were notorious for overheating the barrel of a gun. Zoe only needed one round as she broke away from her cover. She took aim at the Juggernaut who was trying to repair its shields and she put that explosive round dead center of its head which caused the Juggernaut's entire body to explode. Silvery entrails were sprayed upon the walls.

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. That powerful Geth unit was dead. She ran over to Tali. The blue shield was gone and Tali was moving very slowly. Zoe could tell that Tali was in a lot of pain. She radioed Liara and Ashley to inform them that Tali was down and that she needed their help. Ashley said that she could handle the remaning geth on her own. Zoe told her to radio back if she needed help. Zoe kneeled down next to Tali as she fished out her first aid kit. Luckily she grabbed the full first aid kit which had both types of Medi-Gel. She quickly opened up the Medi-gel for Dextro Based life forms and applied two doses to Tali's shoulder. While Medi-gel was a wonderful improvement to the medical field, it wasn't a cure-all. It also stung when first applied to any open wound. The two stage compound first cleans and sterilized the wound then administers a low grade dose of morphine to numb the area. The dextro based Medi-gel was developed by the Quarians to be immediately applied to a wound which hopefully would cut down on the risk of infection.

"Tali, sweet Tali can you hear me? It's Zoe. Can you hear me?" Zoe said as she took Tali's hand within her. Zoe then brought up her omni-tool to check on Tali's vitals. Zoe was sure Tali was in a state of shock but she wasn't a doctor. She could feel a strong steady pulse when she gently squeezed Tali's wrist yet Tali was still unresponsive. Zoe saw a streak of blue out of the corner of her eye. Liara was sprinting like she was being chased. Within a few seconds, Liara was sitting on her knees on the other side of Tali.

"Zoe what happened?" Liara asked softly.

"It happened so fast love. Neither I nor Tali saw a cloaked Sapper hidden on the wall until it unleashed an attack which overloaded Tali's shields. One or two seconds later, she was hit in the shoulder by a sniper round. I quickly blasted both the sapper and the sniper unit. I think I must have run out of ammo for my assault rifle because I would have never dropped it on the ground for any other reason. I saw that Juggernaut making its way towards Tali and I panicked. The thought of losing Tali made me get angry. Somehow, I felt this energy balling up inside me. My mind had only one thought: Save Tali at all cost. I unconsciously raised my left arm and I saw a ball of blue energy shoot out from my palm. It reached Tali and I swear it formed a blue barrier around her body. The Juggernaut fired a few shots from its pulse rifle but those shots just ricocheted off of the barrier. I took care of the Juggernaut with an exploding pistol round to the head and then started to apply Dextro based medi-gel to Tali's shoulder wound. She is still in a mild form of shock." Zoe explained.

"Are you telling me that you somehow developed biotic abilities? I thank the Goddesses that you were able to protect Tali in her desperate time in need. However this event only raises more questions than it answers. I…" Liara started but was interrupted by a soft whisper.

"Shep… Shepard… is that you?" Tali whispered. Tali gently squeezed Zoe's hand.

"I am here Tali." Zoe softly replied.

"What happened to me? Why does it hurt all over my body?" Tali asked. Zoe could hear the pain in her voice. Zoe was tempted to give Tali another dose of morphine but any more doses could put Tali's vitals in danger.

"We were ambushed from behind by a Geth sapper. The unit hit you with a powerful overload which I'm guessing overloaded your shields and stunned you. Then a split second later, a geth sniper unit landed a round into your shoulder. I took care of both the sapper and the sniper units then I took down the Juggernaut unit." Zoe explained.

"A…A…Juggernaut unit…by yourself? That should have been impossible." Tali whispered.

"Apparently, I make my living doing the impossible. Nobody ever expected a woman to graduate the N7 program at the top of her class. I was the only one to survive a massive ambush of thresher maws on Akuze. I even was able to throw some sort of biotic shield that surrounded you right before that Juggernaut got any closer. No human has ever been known to have that type of biotic power that is able to throw up a portable protection dome. So saving the most beautiful Quarian in the galaxy is just another day for me." Zoe said and followed that by a soft giggle.

"I'm glad you are able to pull off such feats that saving a simple quarian is a walk in the park for you." Tali said with some vigor returning to her voice.

"The only thing I want from you Tali is to rest." Zoe said as she brought up her comm. unit. "Shepard to Williams: Have a sit-rep for me?"

" _Williams here: I just put down the last geth in the remaining rooms. I think you should see what I am seeing Commander. I don't think this was ever a Geth base. Please join me and I'll show you what I can't describe over a radio._ " Williams radioed back.

"Liara, can you watch over Tali while I investigate what Ash has discovered?"

"Of course I will love." Liara brought up her omni-tool and linked it to Tali's suit. She watched Zoe get up and walk towards the back rooms of the underground complex. Liara punched in the radio frequency for the Normandy Med-Bay. "Liara T'Soni hailing Dr. Chakwas: come in Dr. Chakwas."

" _This is Dr. Chakwas. I'm reading just fine Liara. What seems to be the problem?_ "

"Tali was injured. I am transmitting her vitals to you as we speak. According to Zoe, Tali was first struck down by a powerful overload which obitherated her shielding and disoriented her followed by a sniper's round to the left shoulder area seconds later. Zoe was quick to dispatch the attacking units when rushed to Tali's side and started battlefield treatment protocols. Tali was unresponsive when Zoe first started treatment but then regained consciousness a few minutes or so after treatment began during which her pulse and heart rate stayed strong. Liara explained.

" _Tali's vitals are on the rebound. I am assuming that the gunshot wound was a through and through which didn't hit any bone or anything structural otherwise she would have been in a lot more pain. Aside from the shock and the shoulder wound, Tali will make a quick recovery. I can do a little cosmetic work on the wound so it won't leave a scar. I'd also prescribe four to five days of rest or extreme light duty. It could have been a lot worse had Zoe not tended to Tali so quickly. I believe the Mako has a portable stretcher on it in case Tali is not able to walk on her own back to the Mako._ " Karin responded back.

"Of course Doctor, thank you for your time and expertise. I believe we are wrapping this mission up soon. I just have to check in with Commander Shepard and Chief Williams."

" _Of course Doctor, Chakwas out._ " With Chakwas signing off, Liara closed the comm-link to the Normandy. Liara felt bad that she didn't tell Dr. Chakwas the whole story of their mission but she couldn't be sure that Dr. Chakwas was alone and the line was secured. The doctor would have to be brought up to date if Zoe was in fact developing some form of biotic talent. Liara thought about Zoe and tapped into their bond.

 _I just spoke with Dr. Chakwas about Tali's injury. She praised your quick response but does recommend that Tali is brought to the Medbay. How is it going with Ashley? What did she want you to see? Liara said through their mental link._

 _I cannot even begin to describe it but I do not want you to leave Tali's side so I'll do my best to sum it up for you. This bunker never was a geth outpost. This base was constructed by humans to store information which effectively hack proof from the outside. There are eight top of the line data storage servers back here and all but one of the servers were destroyed by fire. If I had to guess somebody leaked the location of this place to somebody who made it a target that a human hating turian would have to send a platoon to destroy. I am copying every bit of data from the remaining server on to as many optical storage discs as I can find. This stuff is heavily encrypted but doesn't have any known Geth code. Humans were responsible for this place's creation and they are responsible for this place's destruction. We are almost done with the duplications. How is Tali?_ Zoe thought back _._

 _That is a lot to take in. Not to mention that we cannot show this data to anybody because we don't know who it comes from. Tali is doing is doing better minute by minute. Karin recommended the use of the Mako's portable stretcher if need be._

 _I don't think that will be necessary. I'm pretty sure that Tali would want to walk out of her on her own strength but I will be right by her side to support her should she stumble._

 _Your caring nature is what I love most about you. Most people in the galaxy try to fake what you can do naturally. We will figure out what was being stored here. I have a sinking suspicion that we were lead here to find this place and I know you feel the same way._

 _The data collection is complete. Ash and I making our way back to the main hall. Before I forget, did either you or Ash come across any human remains? I ask because I found lots of blood splattered throughout the main hall and yet we have found no signs of human life other than the red blood everywhere. I think the people who were stationed here were killed here and transported elsewhere which is definitely not the Geth's modus operandi. It would be highly unlikely any poorly defended post like this one could have overthrown a Geth ambush. Once again we find ourselves having far too many questions than we have answers._

Liara heard a door on the other side of the room softly whoosh open. Zoe walked into the main hall followed slowly by Ashley. Zoe picked up her assault rifle that she tossed aside during the battle as they made their way back to where Liara and Tali were situated. Ashley was walking around the room checking out if they could salvage anything worthwhile from the geth remains. The only thing that Ashley took was a large assault rifle off of the Geth Juggernaut. Ash had never seen such a large assault rifle that wasn't already mounted to a vehicle or a tripod. Not to mention the sonafabitch was heavy. She would have a field day breaking this gun down in her spare time.

Zoe gave the order to pack it up and head back to the Mako. She gently helped Tali to her feet. She didn't want to let go of the young Quarian because there was a deeper connection that was growing. Tali's first steps were met with gingered hesitation but she looked to her left and saw that Zoe was with her every step of the way. That brought a smile to the young Quarian's masked face. Zoe quietly whispered to Tali that she wanted both her and Liara to start going over the three OSDs that were collected from the surviving server. Tali knew that she was going to be on light duty for a while so she happily agreed to help out Liara.

The ride back to the Normandy was always difficult. The added pressure and gravitational forces were not Tali's friends today. The morphine from the doses of medi-gel had completely worn off and the pain in her shoulder was back in full excruciating force. Luckily, the Normandy was close by and re-docking with the ship took no time at all. Dr Chakwas was waiting for Tali in the cargo bay. She gingerly escorted Tali to the elevator and up to the Med-Bay. Zoe, Ash and Liara went over to the storage lockers and weapons bench. Each member offloaded a few extra weapons that they picked up groundside. Zoe bought a few specialty items over to the Normandy's Quartermaster who would always pay good money for rare finds. Zoe could easily retire to a small beach on a deserted planet with Liara from just a few of these sales alone. It was lucky that she had several bank accounts spread across banks on several planets. Being a Spectre gave her the ability to craft new identities rather easily.

Once the trio had their weapons stored away, Ash said that she was going to stay down in the cargo bay to work on a few of the squad's weapons. Zoe really wanted to give Ash a hug and a kiss but that was out of the question. Rumors were already running rampant that Zoe was forming a harem. The wisest thing she could do was to ignore all that useless chatter. Riding the elevator up to the second deck with Liara wouldn't help anything but some things could not be avoided. They saw that the door to the Med-Bay was in lockdown. Dr. Chakwas must have fully sterilized the room when she heard that Tali had been injured. Tali was in good hands. The only downside of a full Med-Bay lockdown was that Liara was locked out of her office.

Zoe and Liara made their way from the Med-Bay through the galley. Zoe stopped and ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, a house salad and a pot of earl grey tea to be delivered to her cabin. The cook gave Zoe a dirty look. The look Zoe shot back to the cook was one that put the fear of Commander Shepard in to him. The cook then said he would deliver her food in about fifteen minutes. Zoe unlocked the door to her cabin and let out a sigh. She saw the flashing light coming from her work station. She wanted to have some personal time with Liara after almost losing a crew member in that firefight. Almost losing Tali rattled her more than she wanted to admit and she also knew that Liara could feel that fear.

"As much as I want and need your soothing consolation, a captain's work is never finished. That salad I ordered is for you love. I would like to atleast share a meal together as I put together all of the reports and check all of my email. I hope we can fall asleep together because I don't have enough energy to rightly satisfy you." Zoe said as she sat down at her workstation. The door bell rang Liara smiled as she walked. She knew exactly what to give Shepard for a pick-me-up. Liara unlocked the door and picked up the tray of food. The cook was wise enough to place two mugs instead of just one.

"Here is the food you ordered. I'm going to hop into the shower. I shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Liara said as she started pulling off her clothing. Zoe smiled. They shared the fact that neither one liked hanging up nor putting away clothing in their proper place. She also was treated to a beautiful sight as Liara sashayed her hips towards the bathroom. Just seeing that big blue ass sway made Zoe's eyes bulged and her mouth water. Zoe didn't notice the fact that Liara had taken one of the mugs with her. Zoe turned around in her chair and logged into the Alliance's network.

She punched in the cockpit's radio frequency. She asked Joker how long it would take them to reach the Citadel. Joker replied that it would take them an hour or two to reach the relay and then about eighteen hours to twenty four hours from the relay to the Citadel depending on how heavy the relay traffic was. She thanked Joker for the update as she opened up her email program. She downloaded all the mission reports from her staff. She quickly read those by Lt. Alenko first. Alenko was a good soldier but let his ego and jealousy get the better of him. She knew he felt threatened by Ashley because Ashley was the better soldier. She had three choices one was speak to him at some point, or she could transfer him off of her ship. The last and least favorable option was to do nothing and let things fester. It was just another task to add to her growing list. There was one email she wasn't expecting to see because she thought that she had cleared up that remaining issue with Admiral Wannos. Clearly Admiral Wannos thought otherwise.

From: Admiral Kireina Wannos  
To: Commander Zoe Shepard

Commander,

It would behoove you to not stick your spectre nose in places that it doesn't belong. Do not take this as a threat but as a mere suggestion for you and your crew's safety. Many people don't want the Council involved in human activities even if there are some who would do anything to gain a spot on that same council. I hope to clear all of this up to you soon I'm glad you've agreed to me me. I will see you soon.

Wannos

***DO NOT REPLY TO THIS EMAIL. The Alliance reserves the rights to monitor any and all communications. Violations to any military regulations governing communications are subject to court-martial and minimum five year sentence.***

Zoe knew that she was going to have to tread lightly around this Admiral. This Wannos had either friends in high places or access to the Normandy's classified files and logs. She reread the email to see if there were any hidden messages with in the text but the Admiral's email was clear. She was so buried into her work that she jumped up a few inches out of her chair when silky smooth hands began to rub her shoulders. Next she felt silky lips nibbling on her right ear. Zoe released a sigh as a warm cup of tea was placed in front of her. Zoe picked up the cup and took a long sip. She could taste that same unique flavor that was quintessentially Liara. Zoe smiled at how insatiable her lover could be some times.

"How did you know I needed a pick-me-up love?"

"It was in your body language. You are still very tense. I know you were very rattled when Tali was shot. If you stay this tense, you will never get to sleep and I am sure that your nightmares will return. I want you to eat your sandwich, finish that cup of tea and then join me in bed. That is an order Captain." Liara said enthusiastically.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Zoe returned with the same vigor. Her sandwich was quickly devoured and the tea was quickly drained. Zoe felt a big energy boost as she dove into her bed planted the largest kiss on Liara's lips. Liara whispered that there was nobody who could defeat Saren other than Zoe. Liara knew it was her duty to see that Zoe was in the best mental state. What followed was a long lasting night of passionate love making where each one of Zoe's orifices was flooded by Liara's thick blue goo. They drifted off actual sleep around six. Neither Liara nor Zoe noticed the faint blue glow coming from Zoe's stomach. It was the light of a future yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Normandy had just docked into one of the Alliance docking bays on the Citadel. It took just under twenty hours from the Armstrong Nebula. Zoe had sent off her final report on the Armstrong Nebula incidents to Admiral Hackett. Hackett granted her request to allow the Normandy and its crew a week's long leave. He thanked the Normandy for clearing out the geth threat from the nebula. Zoe neglected to tell Hackett about what they found in that bunker on Solcrum. Those files had political nightmare and shit storm wrapped into one. Zoe issued a memo as soon as she woke up stating that all crew were granted leave provided that all assigned tasks were completed.

As soon as the docking tube was connected the crew of the Normandy was greeted by a surprise inspection from a legendary pain in the ass otherwise known as Rear Admiral Sergei Mikhailovich. He chastised every single aspect of the Normandy. From the designs of the engine and the CIC to Zoe's choices in the extra members of her crew, Mikhailovich had a negative opinion. Zoe weathered this cynical storm with many thanks to Liara for her soothing mental messages. Somehow Zoe was able to convert Mikahilovich over to her side. Sure the Normandy had its faults and flaws however there wasn't a ship in the Alliance fleet that could match it for both stealth and speed. Zoe was just thankful when that massive pain in the Alliance's ass walked out of her airlock and down the gangway.

Zoe told Liara, Ashley and Tali to meet her at The Pulsar Suites Resort on the Presidium. Liara had gotten the foursome the Council Suite which included a deluxe clean room for Tali. She had a few errands to run before she could join them for a relaxing weekend. Somehow the so called famous Asari consort Sha'ira wanted a word. That would have to wait until after her higher priorities. She first had a meeting with Captain Anderson in a small café just out of Citadel Embassies.

"It's good to see you again sir." Zoe said.

"Child, if you call me sir one more time, you be spending Christmas in the Brig." Anderson said as seriously as he could before laughter broke out from his lips. "In all seriousness, why did you request a meeting through back channels? It has trouble written all over it."

"Can ask you about Navigator and now XO Pressly? Did you hand pick him or was he assigned to you by the brass?" Zoe inquired.

"I knew this conversation was not going to be easy. No, Zoe, Pressly was assigned to me on the orders of Rear Admiral Sergei Mikahilovich. Where does this interest in Pressly come from?" Anderson fired back.

"Mikahilovich? That figures. Those two morons might as well be brothers. Those two are cut from the same cloth. I just talked my way out of repermands and a courtmartial after a surprise inspection of the Normandy." Zoe said before she took a sip of her tea.

"Mikahilovich may be the galaxy's biggest pain in the ass but is the furthest from a moron as one can be. That man has the fastest promotional record in the Alliance. Zoe, the man is a political shark. I would advise you to limit your exposure to that man. He has a nose for blood which could rival a sharks'." Anderson explained.

"I had an equipment mishap aboard the Normandy during my last mission where the stealth systems were deliberately sabotaged. We were able to trace it back to Pressly. He has also been passing off our classified logs to sources we've traced back to a black ops group. He is guilty of high treason and yet I haven't arrested him because I know he has powerful friends who would be able to have the charges against him dropped. I have this all documented on two OSDs. I just don't know what to do with it. The one thing I want the most is that idiot off of my ship." Zoe said annoyed.

"Zoe, give me a few days and let me see what I can do. I have some pull with Admiral Hackett who as we both know outranks Mikahilovich. We also both know that Pressly has been passed over for promotion a few times. I think I can convince Hackett to fine a captaincy of a small supply ship. You know that it's tough enough getting the horse to the water that just the sight of water would encourage the horse to drink but we both know that's not the case. However I am glad you were able to come to me with your concerns. It shows you are willing to trust others again." Anderson said before he finished his cup of black coffee. He stood up from the table and turned towards Zoe who just stood up. He pulled her in for a hug. She wasn't expecting and slightly flinched. Anderson felt her flinch and released Zoe. "It's okay child."Anderson whispered.

"I know… I know… every time I think I have some sort of a control on my past. It strikes back with a vengeance. Thanks for always having my back." Zoe said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "What would Udina do without you?"

"I wouldn't be wrong in saying that I would be a happier man without serving under Udina but it appears I am stuck here for the time being. If I can help even one soldier by serving under Udina, I will feel like I am making a difference. Now, I know that I am keeping you from your shore leave. I will let you go now." Anderson said before he turned and headed for the exit. Zoe's next port of call was the office of Dr. Shelley Hatana.

Zoe thought that she had made good progress but that flinch brought back events she thought she had buried deep within her mind. The mental dam was close to breaking. She bid farewell to Anderson and left the café. She then hailed a Sky Cab to take her over to the Tayseri ward of the Citadel. Dr. Hatana's office was located at the north end of the ward in the Satari building which housed various companies. It was strange to find a doctor outside of a building full of other doctors.

Zoe felt like she was being watched as she entered the building and it wasn't because she was on closed circuit camera either. She was pretty sure that someone was following her. She wished that she had on her battle armor which had her own built in cloaking devices but showing up to a psychiatrist's office in full battle armor wasn't the best way to make a first impression. Zoe showed her credentials to the security guard at the front desk. The salarian checked his list and let Zoe pass through the gate. Zoe took one of the elevators up to the forty second floor. Dr. Hatana's office was just a short walk from the elevator.

Zoe checked in with a young sounding Quarian receptionist. The young quarian introduced herself as Nina'Haen nar Rayya. Zoe raised her eyebrow when she heard the last part of the young Quarian's name. Nina said that Dr. Hatana was running late with a difficult patient but that Zoe was the last patient of the day.

"Do you go by Nina or Nina'Haen?" Zoe asked softly.

"It usually Nina'Haen if I am back on my home ship the Rayya. I use my full name anywhere else. Nina only gets used between family and close friends." Nina'Haen responded.

"The universe might be massive in space but on the other hand it can be very small." Zoe said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean by that? The galaxy is just one part of the universe and who really knows how big it really is." Nina fired back.

"What I meant by that is that I am very good friends with a Quarian who happens to be one of the best flight mechanics and soldier I have ever encountered and she happens to also be from the Rayya. I'm somewhat familiar with Quarian set up. Some of your lifeships can house a few thousand people. By chance have you ever heard of Tali'Zorah?" Zoe inquired.

"I know more about her father than her. Tali's father is a member of the Admiralty board. He was in command of many research projects. I don't know much more than that other than the fact that he was extremely xenophobic. A true Quarian's Quarian. A mindset like that is what drove me away from the Rayya. I don't think I'll ever head back. Shel er I mean Dr. Hatana takes very good care of me. I'll give you one piece of advice Commander; never ever lose the trust of a Quarian. We are fiercely loyal when you earn it but lose it and you will never get it back." The screen on Nina'Haen's desk flashed. "The doctor will see you in a few minutes. You can go on through." Nina punched a few buttons on the optical door unlocked and opened.

Zoe went on through to a spacious and tastefully designed office. Zoe couldn't believe that this doctor had a waterfall feature built into one of her walls. This place was quite out of place. It seemed more like an expensive apartment in a posh condo complex. Zoe walked over to the large glass windows and looked out into the night. She could see the lights coming from the newly opened performing arts center where that avant-garde theatrical producer was putting on a production of Hamlet using an all Elcor cast.

"Some say that Francis Kitt is out of his mind for trying to use an elcor cast for a production of Hamlet and that Krogans would never understand Romeo & Juliet. All I know is that his shows have been sold out for months and the show hasn't even premiered yet." A voiced spoke as it approached Zoe at the large windows. Dr. Shelley Hatana was a short yet statuesque woman of Indian descent. Her long curly salt and pepper hair framed a heart shaped face with silver rimmed glasses. Zoe could barely make out an accent but it was still there.

"Dr. Hatana I presume?" Zoe asked.

"Please do not put me on the same level as those two bumbling fools. However I am glad you came Commander Shepard. Your news exploits alone make for a rather interesting read." Hatara fired back.

"You can't believe everything you read or see on the extranet especially if it's about me and from a reporter by the name Al-Jilani. That vulture has had a vendetta against me for years." Zoe relented.

"Care to share? You're not going to be making headlines for decking that walking virus on a live broadcast, are you?" Shelley said with a smile.

"The thought has been a favorite of mine for a while but that's not why I am here today."

"I am curious as to why you are today. My practice is by personal referrals only and even then I am picky about my patients. Karin just happens to be a very good friend whom I no longer owe a favor to anymore. She didn't tell me anything about your situation but if she set this all up then there is something seriously wrong." Shelley said. Her tone changed from rather playful to nothing but strictly business.

"Can I make a request first? Can you please call me Zoe? I am sick of that Commander Shepard persona I have to present day after day. If I am going to be your patient, I want to be Zoe Shepard and not the Commander and first Spectre." Zoe said delicately.

"Of course Zoe, there will be addressing you in any professional capacity while you are in my office. Is there anything I can get for you?" Shelley asked.

"I suppose a finger or two of Jameson is out of the question?" Shelley nodded. "Then I'd like a glass of water." Shelley nodded. She motioned Zoe to sit down on her plush leather sofa. A moment later, Shelley handed Zoe a bottle of cold water. Zoe thanked Shelley for her hospitality and took a long sip before placing the bottle on the glass coffee table. She saw that Shelley sat down across from her in a matching plush leather chair.

"First off, we need to take care of some ground rules. This first session is complementary and is more of a personal assessment and diagnostic of your mental state. If Karin recommended you to come see me, she wouldn't have done so lightly. I specialize in some of the worst types of post traumatic stress imaginable. I usually deal mostly with soldiers and victims of domestic and sexual abuse. I am financially very well off and do not charge anything for my psychiatric services. I could tell you where I went to school and where I was board certified but those are just pieces of papers on the wall. I was there on Elysium for vacation when the Batarians decided to strike. I wasn't at the space port but as soon as it was retaken I was offering my services and skills to the survivors."

"Small world isn't Doc? What are the odds that I run into another person with whom I have a somewhat personal connection?"

"What do you mean by that?" Shelley asked.

"Your receptionist grew up on the same lifeship as one of my crew members and best friend." Zoe heard an almost inaudible gasp from Shelley. There was more to their relationship that just an employer and employee. "Miss Nar Rayya was very cordial and welcoming when I arrived today."

"I will pass along your compliments however talking about my lovely receptionist was a nice diversionary move. You want my help. I don't currently need yours. Zoe, can you please tell me why you are here?" Shelley asked.

"What I am about to tell you is considered beyond top secret by both the Citadel Council and the Alliance Navy. I assume you have taken the necessary precautions to safeguard your other patients' privacy with top of the line anti-eavesdropping countermeasures?" Shelley nodded. "This story goes back to my encounter on Eden Prime." Zoe picked up the bottle of water and took a long drink that nearly emptied the bottle.

"I am sure you heard that Eden Prime was attacked by a Spectre who went rogue named Saren. That was the official story. The Normandy was officially ordered to complete its last proving run doing a full systems shakedown test in the atmosphere above Eden Prime. In reality, we were ordered to covertly pick up a Prothean beacon. Before we landed groundside we picked up an emergency transmission from the surface stating that planet was under attack from mechanized AI units and a giant ship. We didn't know at the time who was responsible for the attack but we responded in force.'

"I had a Spectre by the name of Nihlus Kryik shadowing me. He was going to be evaluating my performance on the mission for my consideration for induction into the Spectres. Unfortunately, Kryik was ambushed by Saren and shot in the back. Let me back up a little bit. We landed on the surface and made our way up towards the first village when out of nowhere my squad was ambushed by automated Geth turrets. Those guns ripped right through one of my guys suit before he even had a chance to get his shields up. I really wanted to scream out loud at losing a good soldier. For the two people killed in action my lieutenant and I were able to save not only able to save some of the residents of Eden Prime but a fellow soldier whose whole platoon had been eviscerated by the geth." Shelley noted that Zoe had a small smile on her face when she talked about saving that one soldier's life.

"We made it to the spaceport after battling wave after wave of geth squads. My new squad covered my back as I defused four small neutron pulse bombs. The geth had brought the Prothean beacon to the space port. It stood there emanating a green hue bright enough that we could see it from a distance. I made sure that the perimeter was secure while Lt. Alenko and Sergeant Ashley Williams guarded the beacon. Things happened rather quickly and somehow Alenko somehow found himself being dragged towards the beacon. Ashley was frozen by shock. I reacted quickly and shoved Alenko out of the way. The beacon's energy drew me in and elevated me into the air. I don't remember floating but my squad both attest to that fact." Zoe took a long sip from the water bottle.

"The next thing I remember is seeing these horrific visions of death and destruction. These visions must have been some sort of Prothean warning sign. Why else would you leave behind such images of total annihilation unless you happen to be a race of absolute sadists? Anyway, it is these nightmares that were the initial reason as to why I was referred to you." Zoe said.

"That is quite the tale Zoe and not what I was expecting. I was expecting something from your past say the Akuze incident or some other battle related stress. You don't have to worry. I believe your story even if some high government officials do not. The truth lies in your eye contact and your vocal cadence. If you had been fabricating such a fanciful story, it would have been extremely difficult to keep your voice from slightly changing pitch and your eyes wouldn't have made as much contact with mine. It's scary to think that the same fate the Protheans suffered could happen to us." Shelley said before she reached for her cup of coffee.

"You strike me as a person who cannot stand bullshitters and liars. I know you can never give me the full story because if you did then both of us would end up in a military jail or worse. I can sense that you found another way to deal with these nightmares but you still kept our open appointment and even showed up. I know there is more to the saga of Shepard but here is my offer. I am here as your friend and not a shrink. I don't report to anybody in any form of government. I am just another sounding board. My door is always open to you." Shelley explained.

"That is very comforting to hear Shelley. You are right there is a lot more to my story than just some ancient nightmares. I feel though that if I tell you more than the emotional dam I have built up will finally come crashing down. I am really afraid that I won't be the same if that were to happen. I feel like Humpty Dumpty some days."

"I see so much of my younger self in you Zoe except for the military service. You are a bright young woman who has been through ordeals that would probably make other people faint. I had that same emotional dam and it did break. I was able to put myself back together with help from my friends. I am primarily a doctor who works with only the patient but in your case I think having your friends here would help you. They need to know about the things that you have been hiding from everybody."

"How could you possibly know about that? I have never told a soul." Zoe said stunned.

"Your voice and word choice betrayed you and I did and still do the same thing. I sometimes refer to men only by their last name and present rank if they have one. It's rare for me to ever udder a man's name unless I have to directly address him. That whole mannerism is based upon the lack of trust I have for the male side of most species. Zoe, these events that you have bottled up inside of you will boil over under the worst inopportune time unless you deal with it in a controlled environment. I am a rape survivor. I was raped when I was in high school. It is a part of me and I did let it define who I was for a long time until I told a brash young doctor whose humor is as painful as a rusty hacksaw. She helped me through everything. She unknowingly guided my path into becoming a psychiatrist." Shelley said.

There were tears in Zoe's eyes. Shelley's story had finally broken through her emotional dam. All of those terrible memories started flooding back.

 _He was standing over her. He had a knife in his hand as he forced her to take off her clothes and then he told her to take off his pants. She almost started to laugh at the microscopic size of his penis. She would have to if it weren't for the knife. She was just into her first week at boot camp and he was her sadistic drill instructor who had a nasty bone to pick with all women._

 _Somehow he got the tiniest erection she could ever imagine. She would never forget that putrid smell that came from his crotch. She sucked him off until he came into her mouth. She wanted to spit out that vile fluid but didn't have a death wish. The next thing she remembered was she was tied down to her bunk bed and he was on top of her. Somehow he was able to get another erection and against the laws of nature it was bigger than the first. That couldn't be right. There had to be somebody else in the room. They had blindfolded her and no amount of facial muscle movement allowed her to see around the blindfold._

 _She felt her legs were spread wide open and then she felt something hot and fleshy violate her inner sanctum. Zoe had never been with anyone intimately before and these fucking bastards were going to steal this most sacred moment from her. A sharp stabbing pain ripped through her lower abdomen. He got in a few thrusts before the sounds of gunshots rang out. She heard her attacker fall to the floor. The next voice she heard was that of her mother. Zoe had woken up in base's infirmary. Her mother explained that she wanted to have lunch with her daughter. Hannah Shepard was the one to discover her own daughter was being raped. She took out her service pistol and executed the drill sergeant from across the room. Hannah told Zoe that Zoe had been in a medically induced coma for three days due to the head trauma Zoe suffered. She also told Zoe that she would only be receiving a demotion from captain to executive officer. There was nothing but blackness after that._

For the last twenty minutes, Shelley tried her best to get Zoe out of whatever sort of trance or state Zoe seemed to be in but it was no luck. Her omni-tool chimed. Nina was the only one who was able to ping Shelley's omni-tool and was told only to do so if her life was in danger. Shelley answered the call.

"Doctor, there is a very agitated Asari with a biotic charge aimed at my head not to mention an Alliance marine and a quarian have shotguns trained on me. All three of them are threatening to either rip the door off of its hinges or just blowing up the door." Nina announced.

"For the love of all that is holy send them right on in. I need their help and have paramedics on standby." Shelley yelled back through her onmi-tool. She was still by Zoe's side when the door to her inner office opened up. She saw a blue blur running towards her.

* * *

Ashley, Liara and Tali were slowly making their way through the crowded and expensive Presidium Fashion District. Liara had explained to both Tali and Ashley that many of the top Asari designers had their main stores here instead of on Thessia. The Citadel was a far bigger market than Thessia. They had just entered a store called Xan'raha's. Even Ashley had heard of the famous designer. Xan'raha Jannise was known for her radical designs. Ashley thought it was highway robbery to use such little material and yet charge so much for it. And yet there was this one purple number that she couldn't keep her eyes off of until she saw the price tag. That one dress cost more that she made in a year.

Liara saw what Ashley was looking at and her mind couldn't stop picturing the beautiful marine in that purple dress. Liara walked over to Ashley and asked what she thought of the dress.

"Everything about it is perfect except for the price tag. It's more than I would ever spend on myself. It's more than I make in a year." Ashley said dispondantly. "

It's a good thing we are not using your credit cards. Zoe lent me one of hers and I ran a credit and limit check on it. Let's just say that you could buy a dozen of those dresses and not put a dent into Zoe's financials. She has one of the best financial minds out there. She easily could have put Barla Von out of business if she ever wanted to leave the military. Now having said all of that, I think you should really try on that dress." Liara said as she took the dress off of that rack.

Ashley wouldn't back down from a challenge. She took the hanger that the dress hung from and headed towards the changing room. Liara looked around for Tali but the young quarian had ran off somewhere else. She was unprepared for the waves of emotion that had come over through her bond with Shepard. First she felt a wave of mixture of fear and annoyance.

Liara knew that Zoe was heading to that psychiatrist friend of Dr. Chakwas after she met with Captain Anderson. It then felt like Zoe thought that she was being followed from place to place. Liara couldn't explain why these feelings seemed to be delayed reactions to things that already happened to Zoe.

Liara knew that Zoe was fully capable of defending herself in any situation with or without backup or a weapon. However, Liara knew that Zoe was also vulnerable if the right buttons were pressed. She could sense that Zoe hadn't told her entire life story and it would have been extremely rude to use a meld to go digging through Zoe's past. She pushed those thoughts to the side when she saw Ashley walking out from the dressing room. The gorgeous marine took Liara's breath away. Ashley needed to let her hair down more often. The Asari silk clung perfectly to every inch of the fit marine's body. Yet Ashley made an Asari fashion faux pas. Dresses like the ones Xan'raha Jannise designs are not meant to be worn with any undergarments because they could be seen as clear as day from a mile away.

"Ashley, you look stunning that dress but I recommend you return to the dressing room before anybody else sees you."

"What are you talking about? First you say I look stunning in this dress then not five seconds later demand that I return to the dressing room. What the hell Liara?" Ashley fired back.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the dressing room or can you wait for my explanation until you return in your normal clothing?" Liara asked. Ashley turned around and stormed back to the dressing room like a woman possessed. Ashley returned a few minutes later in her casual dress and carrying the purple one. She was about to put it back on the rack when Liara stopped her.

"There is a reason why I brought you and Tali into this store. I know you are uncomfortable around the Asari other than just me. You looked amazing in that dress and I am buying it for you as a gift from me and Zoe. I only made that comment was because you didn't wear that dress as the designer intended. Xan'raha's clothing is meant to be worn without anything else on. The asari silk while not see through is thin enough that I was able to discern the flowery print of your bra and panty set. These dresses are meant to entice people and are only worn between those who are either looking for a good time or people like us. People who have found love already and want only to share it with a very select few. So Miss Williams, you have a choice. You can reject a gift from both Zoe and I or you can man up and accept our gift as it was intended." Liara explained.

"Ohh fine, your logic always wins over my doubting side." Ashley saw Tali walking towards them with a bag from a store she didn't recognize. Tali must have found a store that served Quarians. She was interesting in what Tali was able to find but didn't have the courage to ask after her debacle with Liara. It turns out she didn't have to wait long.

"Welcome back Tali. Ashley and I were just having a debate as to whether or not she should purchase that purple dress she has in her arms. I say she should get it and surprise Zoe later tonight at the hotel." Liara said.

"I agree with Liara Ashley. She has a great eye when it comes to fashion. I have seen her outside of that lab jumpsuit she seems to be favoring these days and she has great tastes. She wouldn't steer you wrong." Tali said jovially. The two girls had said enough to convince Ashley to accept Zoe's gift. They walked over to the register and Ashley allowed Liara to pay for the purple dress. The girl at the register claimed that the two lovers had great taste as she boxed up the dress. Tali had left the store and had hailed a Sky Cab.

The three ladies climbed into the cab and Liara told the Salarian cab driver to head to the Pulsar Suites. The cabbie took off and told the ladies that the trip would take about ten minutes in rush hour traffic. Tali was sitting next to the driver as Liara and Ashley were speaking softly to each other in the back when all of a sudden Liara went quiet and her skin turned a few shades lighter.

"Liara… Liara… what's wrong?" Ashley said as she tried to shake Liara out of her trance.

"Tali…track...her… find… Zoe…NOW!" Liara stammered out before Liara lost consciousness. Tali was on her onmi-tool as soon as she heard Liara give her that order. The cabbie was starting to freak out. It was understandable when one of his passengers was unconscious in his backseat. He was about to fly to the emergency landing pad of Huerta Memorial when Tali told him to fly to some coordinates in the Teysari ward. She threatened to pull out her heavy pistol if he didn't follow her instructions. He wasn't stupid. He quickly changed his course and threw the cab into overdrive.

The cab pulled up in front of the Satari office building while held Dr. Hatana's office. Liara had regained consciousness by the time they reached the building. Tali quickly paid off the cabbie with a generous tip. That extra tip was also to ensure that their packages made it to the Pulsar Suites. Liara and Ashley sweet talked the building security officers. Tali quickly and quietly followed her two squad mates into the waiting elevator. Ash and Tali pulled out pistols they had hidden on their persons while Liara was charging up her biotics. According to Tali's onmi-tool, Zoe was located on the forty second floor in an office near the elevator.

The elevator quickly reached the right floor. The elevator doors opened and Ashley took point. She led the others right to the door of Dr. Hatana. They formed up in a triangle defense pattern. The door was locked thankfully they had Tali with them. The door was unlocked but Ash didn't press the button to open the door until they were ready. She took a few deep breaths and used her fingers to silently count down from five. The door flew open and the three commandos surged into the office. They nearly scared the Quarian secretary to death. Liara demanded that the quarian unlock the door to the inner office. The quarian was either brave enough or stupid enough to call her boss and tell her that three armed commandos were banging on the door.

The doctor gave the quarian the clearance to open up the inner office door. Liara was firs through the door. Tali was about to follow Liara but Ash lightly grabbed Tali and held her back.

"This is a moment between Zoe and Liara. I think we should wait here until we are asked or they come walking out of the office." Ashley explained to Tali. Tali nodded her comprehension. The two comrades could hear Liara's angered voice from the lobby.

"What the hell have you done to my bondmate? She is almost in a full coma. I know you are a friend of Dr. Chakwas but don't think that I won't flay you alive with my mind. Please stand back and I will see if I can reach her through a rather forceful technique." Dr Hatana backed away from the leather couch. Liara sat down on the couch right above Zoe's head. She then gently lifted Zoe's head and placed it into her lap. Liara then drew upon their bond. Her eyes went black as she whispered embrace eternity.

If Zoe had been awake and conscious, she would have been in some discomfort. The act of melding is conscious effort that usually needs consent from both parties. The alternative is a kin to mental rape. Liara saw no other way or method to reach Zoe. She couldn't feel Zoe at all through their bond. The first image Liara saw was that off a military barracks. They were similar to those her mother had taken her to when she was threatening to send Liara into the commando Program. She heard soft cries for help coming from the other end of the barrack. She then saw a younger innocent Zoe strapped down to a bunk being violated a brute of a man. Liara's biotics flared but this was just a memory. There was nothing she could do to save her beloved.

Two shots from a pistol rang out from behind her. The shots must have gone right through Liara's avatar and hit their target twice in the head. That ugly brute fell to the floor with blood pouring out of his wounds. The person who had fired the gun ran up to the bunk and kicked the brute a few times while cursing at the man. She then turned back to the bunk and gave Zoe a warm hug. Liara wanted to do the same thing but there were limitations even to the Asari. Liara did hear the older woman whisper something about mommy's got you now and Zoe being safe in her arms.

The whole scene went black. Zoe must have lost consciousness. Liara started mentally chanting a mantra. _I love you Zoe. Tali loves you Zoe. Ashley loves you Zoe. Please come back to us. Please come back to us. Please come back to us._

 _I love you too Little Li_. Zoe mentally replied back to her lover.

 _I'll have you know that I am not very fond of nicknames. Second, there is nothing about me that you could ever classify as little._

 _What about your cute little blue toes? I'd go crazy if I didn't get to see and feel those wrapped around my legs._ Zoe replied rather sassily.

 _You are incorrigible sometimes love. Do you feel well enough to tell this doctor and I use that term loosely about that scene I just witnessed._ Liara asked.

 _You…you…you…saw…that? That was the worst day of my life even worse than losing my dad. The asshole took away my sense of security, my ability to trust authority figures, even my special gift that I was saving for somebody like you but after that event I was rather promiscuous._

 _Your past is a part of your life and only becomes an anchor if you let it._ _You really do have the most beautiful blue eyes I have seen. I really don't want to leave your arms right now but I think we should inform that so called doctor that I am going to be alright. I love you Liara._ Zoe said as Liara flashed that beautiful full smile.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Doctor but a painful memory from the past just decided to return to the front of my mind. Is there any way you can redo your door locks and whatever other protocols you might have in place." Zoe said as Liara helped her up into a seated position. Shelley nodded as she brought up her omni-tool. The lovers saw the door to the inner office close and lock itself. Zoe let out a inaudible sigh. She was in the arms of her lover. She felt safe once again.

"I am sure that seeing a patient relive one of the most terrifying moments of their lives is something you have seen before. I don't think I've ever blacked out that long before." Zoe explained.

"It's not generally a thing I see on a daily basis but I have helped patients deal with such episodes. However, I can't recall a time where any of my patients have experienced any loss of consciousness. Losing consciousness isn't common Zoe and it definitely isn't a good thing. Do you feel up to sharing anything about this memory?" Shelley asked. Zoe took a deep breath.

"This memory is about what happened to me during my first week of boot camp. I was raped by one of my drill instructors in the barracks. I thought I processed the event enough that I was able to put it behind me. I don't know which part was worse the thought that I being raped by a superior officer or the fact that my mother was the one to rescue me. She executed him right in front of my eyes. She blew his brains out from across the room. Some of his brain ended up splattering on my body. I don't remember much after that other than waking up in the hospital. The doctors told me I fell into a state of shock which was understandable at the time." Zoe said.

"If I could sue the Alliance Medical Core for malpractice I would have a long time ago. Zoe, you have a textbook case of post traumatic stress disorder and yet again the Alliance wrapped it all up keeping it a secret. Your indomitable will and a record streak of stubbornness kept this ugly problem at bay for a long time. The planets seemed to have aligned against you and you suffered a mental relapse. You are lucky that a relapse of this size didn't happen while you were in the midst of battle. How would you feel if you got your entire squad killed because you blacked out? These are terrible thoughts and yet we need to address them. I don't know how you were able to pass any recent psych evaluation but if it were up to me I would have placed you on inactive duty until you passed a full evaluation." Shelley explained.

"Where do we go from here Doc?" Zoe inquired with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Shepard. You are indeed with the unique case. I am a private physician and not under the arm and purview of the Alliance. None of my reports would ever get back to them but I know that they will make your scheduling rather chaotic. I want you and your bondmate to come back for a few more sessions. I have a feeling she will be able to help you on a level I would never be able to reach. If one of you would contact my secretary ahead of time, I will give you a full session that comes with no time limit."

"Your offer is very generous Doctor. I will take care of the arrangements. Goddess knows that Zoe has so many other pressing matters to deal with these days. I am sorry about my attitude towards you when I first arrived. My friends and I were in the Presidium marketplace when I felt Zoe lose consciousness. We hijacked a taxi and came right here. I thought she had been severely injured." Liara said shamefully.

"I accept your apology. I can't imagine what that must have felt like. I would have done the exact same thing if I were in your position. If there is nothing else, I will let you two continue on with your day." Shelley said. She brought up her omni-tool and unlocked the door which then slid open. Liara helped Zoe to her feet. They both shook Dr. Hatana's hand before they made their way out to the lobby. Zoe was greeted by hugs from both Ashley and Tali. The three friends apologized to Nina for their rough arrival before exiting the office. The four friends made their way to the elevator.

"Are you alright Zoe?" Tali asked with worry laced words.

"No Tali but I am on a road to recovery. You two deserve the full and unabridged version of my story but that won't happen in a public elevator." Zoe said as the elevator rapidly descended from the forty second floor. The rest of the ride was silent except for the horrid elevator music. The taxi cab was still waiting for them at the landing pad outside of the office building. Ash took the seat next to the driver while Liara, Tali and Zoe squeezed into the back. Liara told the drive to head towards the Pulsar Suites Hotel. The cabbie quickly put the skycar into the air. The flight time was about twenty minutes before he pulled the skycar into the portico of the Pulsar Suites Hotel. The four friends piled out of the cab. Liara thanked the salarian for being understanding and gave him a generous tip.

Tali and Ashley were in awe of the huge hotel lobby. The floor of the lobby was tiled in white marble. There was a massive fountain in the center of the lobby which some of the streams of water were able to reach a height of nearly sixty feet. They followed Liara over to the reception desk. Zoe hung back and took in all of the beauty the lobby had to offer until someone caught her eye. Over at the hotel bar, there was an Alliance officer whose dress blues jacket seemed to be three sizes too small. Something wasn't right. Zoe guessed that she was close in size to this woman but her dress blues fit perfectly and didn't show any cleavage. She knew she was dealing with an imposter. As Zoe made her way to the bar, she made sure her pocket knife was ready to go if things went south.

* * *

Zoe pulled up her omni-tool and connected to the extranet. She searched the net for an anagram decoding site. She found one and entered Admiral Wannos. She received 44,740 possibilities. She huffed and closed her onmi-tool. If the high tech solution doesn't work why not use an old fashioned pen and paper. She walked over to the concierge desk and asked for a pen and pad of paper. The Asari working the desk gave her a strange look but still fulfilled the request. Zoe sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs outside the bar.

She wrote out the name Admiral Wannos. The only name that came to mind when she looked at Admiral was Miranda. She wrote out Miranda below Admiral and then crossed out the corresponding letters in the name above which left her with L, W, A, N, O, S. She rearranged the remaining letters to spell out Lawson. Zoe then pulled up her omni-tool and logged into the secure Spectre database. She typed in the name Miranda Lawson into the search engine. She then pulled up Miranda's dossier from the Spectre Database. Miranda's picture matched the person Zoe saw standing at the bar.

Name: Lawson, Miranda  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5' 10"  
Weight: 130 lbs approx  
Allegiance: Cerberus  
Role: High Ranking Officer – Assassin

Notes:  
It is unclear whether Miss Lawson joined Cerberus to escape her father or Cerberus recruited her but nonetheless she joined the known terrorist group at the age of eighteen. She quickly rose through the ranks. She is a marksman with both pistols and submachine guns. She is lethal with her biotics as well. She is suspected in carrying out the assassination of the batarian ambassador and terrorist Jath'Amon and several other high profile assassinations.

APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION: CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS

Zoe logged out of the Spectre database and then closed down her omni-tool. Once again she had more questions than she had answers. Why would a known Cerberus operative wanting to meet with me. There was no way they would ever want to recruit her. Zoe was a prime supporter of interspecies relations and communication. Cerberus didn't follow Zoe's beliefs. Zoe looked back over to the reception area. It seemed like Ash, Liara, and Tali had finished their business at the check-in desk and were making their way across the lobby towards her.

"We are all checked in for the Council Suite. The bellman asked if we had any luggage and I was almost tempted to say that we didn't need any." Liara said with a smile.

"You guys go on up to the suite. I have a meeting in the bar with an admiral from the Defense Research Projects Group. Hopefully, this won't take long but I will be in full contact with Liara if things don't go well." Zoe said calmly.

"There is no way that we are letting you out of our sights again Shepard. Besides, that woman who is posing as an admiral is far too young to have achieved that rank in that branch. Our dress blues are always tailored to fit. Hers looks like it was shrunk in the wash or she bought it at a surplus store. Regardless, we three will go into the bar first and get a table across the room from your meeting. Liara will keep us informed if anything gets hinky." Ashley said.

"It's a true shame that the Alliance hasn't promoted you higher. Your critical eyes and quick tactical thinking are being wasted as a Gunnery Sergeant. You ladies get your table and message me when you are all set." Zoe said. She watched her ladies walk into the bar. She looked over at Lawson and saw that there were few empty glasses in front of her. Her omni-tool beeped to say that she had a new message. She opened it up and saw that the girls were ready in position. Zoe got up from her comfy seat and slowly strolled into the bar trying to make it look like she was admiring the bar's expensive décor.

"Looks like service around here is pretty slow tonight. I wonder if my friends got better service at a table than here at the bar." Zoe said as she sat down next to Admiral Wannos.

"It's usually better if you are willing to show a little cleavage. It's what works on most Asari bartenders." Wannos said letting her light Austrailian accent float on in. She took another sip from her near empty glass.

"You've certainly got the right stuff for the job. A skill set few naturally possess that I would even call Kireina." Zoe said before she flagged down the Asari Bartender.

"I'm glad you were able to figure it out but then again you were always one to do your homework." The Asari bartender walked over. "I would like one more Serrice Brandy and my friend would like a glass of your finest Irish whiskey on the rocks," said Wannos.

"I have either Bushmills twenty one year old single malt or Jameson eighteen year old single malt." The asari bartender replied. She noticed the black haired human giving her a subtle nod. She just as subtly returned the nod.

"I will have a glass of the Jameson please." Zoe said with a smile. Zoe unconsciously puffed out her chest a little.

"You got it babe," replied the bartender. Zoe and the faux admiral were silence until the bartender brought back their drinks. Zoe just didn't know what to say to this known Cerberus operative. The bartender first put down a napkin in from front of Zoe and then her tumbler of Bushmills. Zoe picked up the glass and took a drink. There was something written on the napkin. At first she thought it was the logo for the hotel but it was a note written in perfect script.

 _I want to defect. Life in danger. Can you help me?_ Zoe quickly finished her drink and used the napkin wipe up any remains. She crumpled the napkin up and kept it in her hands. She knew that there were people probably watching over their meeting. She glanced over at Liara. Liara gave her a subtle yet approving nod.

"Well Admiral, I think your proposal for that new technology application will meet Council approval. It's a sweet deal that the Council would be fools to pass up. Then again this is the Council we are talking about. Do you think it will take me ten minutes to get a skycab at this time of night?" Zoe asked before she reached out her hand.

"You're Commander Shepard the first human Spectre. It should take you twenty minutes to catch a cab. Good luck Commander." Wannos said as she shook the Commander's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The four friends found themselves riding another of the Citadel's famous elevators. If it is on the Citadel chances are that Citadel Security had its fingers somehow wormed in somehow. Zoe knew that any public elevator wasn't secure enough for the questions that happened to be written all over her sergeant's face.

"Zoe, what was that whole meeting about?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure what if anything Liara told you but until we are back on the Normandy or in the suite the only thing I will say is that we may have just acquired a new asset." Zoe said. "Besides, I think you three have a fashion show to put on. I can see that Liara took you to Xan'raha's by the looks of those purple and gold bags Tali has got there." She couldn't hold back a giggle.

The elevator finally reached the penthouse level of the tower. When the door opened they were greeted by a very scantily clad Asari named Ae'saya T'doara. T'doara was assigned to be their full-time concierge. She was also the manager of the penthouse. She gave them a tour of the stunning five thousand square foot suite. The enormous eye catching sunken hot tub was going to be put in use as soon as possible. The clean room featured a large bed with the finest linens currently available. The other master suite was a mirror of the clean room. Both had exceptional on-suite bathrooms. T'doara asked if they needed anything right away. Liara ordered a bottle of Asari champagne and a dextro based equivalent. T'doara pulled out a datapad and put the drink order in and then excused herself.

"This place is incredible. One night at this place is more than more than a year's rent for my studio apartment on Sirona. It certainly didn't have a fabulous hot tub dab smack in the middle either." Ash said.

"Before we get all naked and drive into that hot tub and as much as it pains me to say this but we have to put business once again before we indulge in pleasure. Liara, are the security protocols in place activated yet?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I asked the clerk at the front desk to activate them as soon as we checked in. However, I will to a more thorough search for hidden recording and transmitting devices. Just be because this is the Council Suite doesn't mean that that the place is one hundred percent secure from eavesdropping." Liara said as she brought up her omni-tool. She then slowly started to sweep each room of the large suite. It took nearly fifteen minutes but she found nearly a dozen different pieces of eavesdropping equipment. She identified and disabled each one she came across. Every council race had one or two bugs hidden throughout. Liara shook her head in shame. She had higher hopes for the council. She heard a bell softly ringing coming from the main room. She picked up the spy gear and carried the disabled gear and walked back into the main room of the suite.

"I doubt whoever else stays here next will do a meticulous sweep of the place that could rival my own. You could probably guess where I found most of these. Not only that but every race planted at least one device in this suite. This was supposed to be one of the most secured rooms in the Citatdel. We are now safe enough but we could put up frequency jammers but I'm not sure those are required." Liara said.

"You'd better put up those jammers. Our guest is a high valued target. She's very valuable alive to some and just as valuable dead to others." Zoe said as she answered the door. It was a waiter who brought in the two bottles of champagne. The waiter tried to enter their suite but Zoe said that she was able to take it from there. Zoe didn't trust anybody with her food or drink. The waiter seemed extremely put out until Zoe slipped him a nice tip and shooed him away. Zoe brought in the two bottles and set them down next to one of the couches.

Liara looked that the bottle of Asari champagne. Something did not look right to her. Asari champagne was a difficult concoction to produce correctly. If the champagne was produced incorrectly, the unsuspecting consumer would have downed a deadly poison instead of a very expensive bottle of wine. Zoe had already uncorked both bottles of wine and had started to pour the liquor into the wine glasses.

"I am truly sorry ladies but nobody is having that champagne tonight. That is unless you want to spend the next week in Huerta Memorial recovering from being poisoned. That bottle of Asari champagne was either made improperly or is past its expiration date. This hotel and it staff would have noticed the slight difference in colors. This bottle was deliberately sent up to this room specifically for us." Liara said as she walked over to Zoe.

"And people laugh at me when I order expensive bottles of scotch and whisky." Zoe said.

Liara gathered up the tainted bottles and glasses and then made her way to the closest bathroom. She then proceeded to dump out every drop of wine into the toilet. With a satisfied smirk on her face, she then flushed the tainted wine down the drain. It was then that she heard the door bell ring for the second time. She could hear Zoe greeting the woman that they had saw at the bar.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Admiral Kireina Wannos who is the director of the Defense Research Projects Group."

"Well it would be if I were keeping up that alias. Commander this is only going to work if they are fully briefed as to exactly who am I and what I am doing here. Otherwise, you might as well put a bullet between my eyes. My real name is Miranda Lawson and I want the commander's help to defect from Cerberus." Miranda Lawson said before she made her way over to couch and sat down. Ashley and Tali pulled out hidden blades and quickly moved over to subdue the Cerberus operative.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Miranda's biotics are almost as strong as an Asari's and she has a few black belts in several marital arts. I have done my homework on her since she first made contact. I hope you were not the one who created that alias. A simple anagram of your name is something a five year old could have cracked. I am more concerned as to why you are here." Zoe said as she sat down on the couch across from Miranda.

"I'll try to keep this as short as possible but I suppose starting at the beginning is the best for everybody involved. I was genetically created by my father as some sort of perfectly crafted legacy to himself and his even bigger ego. I never asked why he didn't make himself a son but that is a question for another day. He demanded perfection at all costs. His teaching methods were brutal but very effective. A day after my sixteenth birthday, I was introduced to a friend of my father's who called himself Jack Harper. My father told me next that I was now more or less the property of this man. This man turned out to be the head of a little group known as Cerberus. From that day on, I was groomed to be the perfect agent, operator, assassin or whatever else the mission called for. I was on my way to being his second in command before making the decision to defect." Miranda explained.

"How do we know that your defection isn't a ruse to get up close to the commander and stab her in the back when she has her back turned?" Ashley spat out in a snarling tone.

"First, Chief Williams, if I have to resort to stabbing someone in the back then it was a last resort and a failure on my part. I could probably go toe to toe with you in an accuracy contest where it's pistols or sniper rifles. Commander, I see your homework missed the several marksmanship trophies I picked up while I grew up. Second, I believe termination should always be a last resort. I am getting off point. Your Gunny wasn't wrong though. Cerberus tasked me with getting on your good side. They wanted you on their side and if you weren't acquiescence then you were to be green-lit for a Cerberus cleaning crew," said Miranda. She really knew how to leave people speechless.

"Cerberus has no idea how intelligent you are. I know already that none of their propaganda and smoke screening will ever work on you. You are clearly not a xenophobic backwards thinking idiot. If I tried to convince them otherwise that their plans would fail, you wouldn't be the only one being green-lit for a thorough cleaning. They would blow up the entire Normandy if they had to. It was then that I decided to defect. I will not lie to any of you. My initial motive is purely based on my own need of self preservation. I hope you can help me out."

"I don't know if she or the people she is trying to defect from can be trusted. Cerberus has had run-ins before with my people and each time there were casualties. I am finding it hard to believe that you really want to defect." Tali said.

"I have a second way of proving my story. You recently returned from the Armstrong Nebula after being dispatched there by Admiral Hackett. I was the one who leaked the locations of those geth camps to Hackett. He in turn then ordered you to investigate. However, why could Saren and the Geth even want to waste time and resources to attack the Armstrong Nebula? He would if the location of his brother's killer was leaked to him. I needed a reason to get you to Solcrum." Miranda saw a surprised look in Zoe's face. She had figured it out.

"The base on Solcrum was a Cerberus base."

"Not a true base but the main site where Cerberus houses its massive data storage farm. That top level where you fought off the geth was mainly used for living quarters and also housed the garage for shuttles and ground vehicles. I needed your team to there to stop the geth from completely destroying the base as they were ordered to do. I am guessing you were able to obtain some data from a terminal or two but I bet you can't crack the encryption on any of those files." Miranda said. She saw a look of disappointment from the very busty Asari.

"I don't fault you for trying but unless you had an array of networked supercomputers I doubt you'd be able to crack the five hundred and twelve bit encryption without the encryption key. I will gladly give you that key if I can defect to you and you alone Commander. My only rule for survival is to trust absolutely no one in the galaxy. I am now willing to make four exceptions to that rule." Miranda said. Her tone was hesitant because for the first time in her life, she couldn't accurately predict what would happen next.

"It is ultimately your call Commander but Cerberus is usually the shoot first and don't ask any questions type. I sense truth in her words. I would advise caution though until further vetting can be completed." Tali said.

"I have a question for you Miss Lawson. Do you have any idea how we can keep you a secret? You know as well as I do that Cerberus has eyes and ears throughout the galaxy. Ash and I could be charged with treason and sedition at the very least if you were discovered in our presence. Bullets are sometimes just as blissful as they are brutal." Zoe said.

"I have a plan formulating. I have a pristine alias that could work. Her name is Lieutenant Maxine Freeman who just graduated at the top of her class from Alliance's Flight Navigation School. You would need to get rid of your current navigator but I don't have to worry about that now do I?" Miranda said with a smirk.

"No, you don't. Liara and I discovered that it was Pressly who has been passing on secret messages to someone for sometime. I passed off our findings to Hackett. Hopefully, Hackett will give Pressly the command of some garbage barge. It's better for all than a public court martial." Zoe said as she tried to mask the disdain for her navigator.

"I hope we can make this work Miss Lawson."

"I am sure we will be able to make it work. I am very flexible." She said with a sausy wink.

"Are you trying to seduce a Council Spectre to curry special favor?" Zoe said.

"Only if my advances are working on you Commander."

"You'd have to ask Liara first. She holds the keys to my heart and my castle. I'd offer you a drink but we already had to throw out two bottles of champagne. I…"

"Hold on Shepard, it seems like you already trust her. She hasn't given us anything of value. I don't think she is being one hundred percent honest with us. From where I'm sitting Miss Lawson, we stand to gain very little while you get not only the protection from the Alliance but from a Council Spectre." Ashley barked at Miranda as she butted in.

"Ash, that was completely uncalled for." Zoe said as she shot Ash a dirty look.

"No, Commander, it's alright. I was holding something back. Something that is very near and dear to my heart. I might as well tell you why I need to defect. My father was very angry at how his legacy had turned out. He should have known that the Illusive Man was never going to relinquish control of his organization to anybody let alone a woman. My father also knew that it was suicide to ever raise his voice against his benefactor. So my father did the next best thing. He created my younger sister. She is almost sixteen and I don't want her anywhere near the Illusive Man, Cerberus or my father any longer. That is why I want to defect. To protect her. I've never told anybody what really happened that night the day after my sixteenth birthday. I know I need to but I can't at least not yet but I'm almost ready to tell that story." Miranda said. The weight of her words finally hit Miranda. Zoe saw panic and fear in Miranda's eyes. Zoe got up quickly, walked over to Miranda. She sat down and pulled the tall beauty into her arms. For the first time since that night Miranda Lawson let her iron grip over her emotions go. She started to cry and couldn't seem nor really wanted to stop.

 _Liara, are you there?_

 _Of course I am love, what do you need?_

 _I think I'm going to be awhile with Miranda. I think something in her finally snapped._ _I don't think she has snapped. I think she finally feels safe enough to let down her guard. That same guard that has been up for who knows how many years. She's had to be so incredibly self reliant just to survive her upbringing at Cerberus. I think we should be the balm to her weary soul. You should take her to the master suite. See if you can convince her to get some sleep. It looks like she has been up a few days. I'll see if I can get the others into the hot tub._

 _Do you think that's wise? You're the only one who knows about my liṅga._

 _I'm not the only one who knows about it. Tali does and she's every enthusiastic about it. The only one who doesn't really believe you have your unique part is Ashley. I think it's about time that she does. Better now than later. I know I don't say this enough but I love you and would be lost without you._

 _Get going love. Otherwise, the rest of us will come and join you. I don't think Miranda can tolerate anybody other than you right now._

Liara saw Zoe help stand Miranda up from the couch and guide her back towards the master bedroom. Liara stood up from the couch. The day had zapped most of her energy. The girls were demanding to be freed from their fabric prison. She unzipped the top half of her outfit. She pulled her arms out and pushed the material passed her imprisoned breasts towards her waist. She then reached behind her back and undid the hooks to her large bra. The girls finally felt free for the first time all day. She tossed her bra onto the couch and then pushed the rest of her outfit down to her feet. She heard Ashley gasp. She expected that reaction from the marine.

"Wha… wha… what is that massive thing between yours legs Liara?" Ashley asked with a look of shock plastered on her face.

"That would be my liṅga or as you humans have been known to call it a cock. You were told that I was one of a kind even among my own kind. I hope it doesn't scare you. It works just as you expect it to. It gets quite large when I'm aroused the same as a human male's penis. Both my partner and I feel immense pleasure from it." Liara said as she walked over to the large hot tub. "I hope you two will join me. Zoe will be occupied with calming Miranda down. It looks like Miss Lawson hasn't slept for days."

Liara let her fingers skim across on the surface of the hot tub. The temperature was just right. It took her back to her childhood where her mother took her to her family's private beach on Armali. She sat down on the lip of the hot tub. She swung her legs over the edge and then slowly slipped into the hot tub. She left out a long sigh that she didn't know that she had been holding in. She looked over at Ashley and Tali. Tali had her omni-tool open. Ashley seemed to be having an internal debate of whether or not she wanted to join in the hot tub festivities.

She saw Tali get up from the couch and made her way over to the hot tub. Tali did the same thing Liara did. She tested the water with her fingers before she climbed into the tub and sat down next to Liara.

"I have been waiting for this all day. It's been so long since I've truly had the chance to relax. We Quarians are not the type to spend such time on simple luxuries like a spa weekend. The beauty treatments are wasted on us too." Tali said. She then leaned into Liara to whisper, "Ohh Keelah I am so cāsō jagāyō right now." Tali said as she put her hand upon Liara's upper thigh. Liara turned towards Tali. Their eyes locked in on each others. Both bodies were submerged under the water. Only their heads remained above the water.

Liara's hand caressed the area of Tali's suit around her breast. The suit's skin had a remarkable texture which was able to emit heat just as a normal body would. It was also quite thin. Tali slightly bucked when Liara ran her hand over Tali's hard nipple. She also let a soft moan escape her lips. She was very surprised that Tali knew the Asari words for arousal. They were still missing one member of their makeshift ménage. Liara let out a mental probe across the room. She wanted to know why Ashley was so reluctant to join them. She knew that she was invading Ashley's privacy but it was very unlikely that Ash would even detect her. Ash seemed to be lost in thought.

 _Why am I so afraid to now join Liara and Tali? Am I really afraid of a big blue cock? If I am then why am I? I think I have fallen for Zoe. She is a force of nature and yet kind, compassionate and loyal. Then she gets swept up by the blue Hurricane with the big blue bulging cock. I am officially jealous. The girl who was voted Miss Humble & Outgoing is jealous of an Asari bombshell and her big beautiful blue cock. Why am I so aroused and mesmerized by it?_

Liara suddenly broke the connection she had with Ashley when she felt three fingers wrap around the hard shaft of her liṅga. Even through suited hands, Tali's skills with a massage were impressive. Liara focused her attention back onto Tali. She couldn't force Ashley to join them. Tali was muttering about not being able to wrap her lips around her liṅga. Liara maneuvered one of her hands in between Tali's legs. Liara was able to find something even hotter than the water of the hot tub. Liara had found Tali's sweet spot. Tali couldn't hold back a high pitched yelp as Liara brushed over her ribbed center. Out of the corner of Liara's eye, she saw something that made her smile. Ashley had finally confronted and conquered what was holding her back as Liara saw Ashley undressing as she made her way towards the hot tub.

* * *

Zoe's favorite N7 t-shirt was covered in salty tears. It had taken them a full five minutes to make it from the main room back to the master bedroom. Miranda had collapsed against the wall twice. Zoe knew that Miranda was very strong and resilient because she saw a lot of herself in the former Cerberus operative to be. Yet Miranda had been shaken to her very core. Zoe knew that Miranda needed time but time was always something hard to find. She vowed to do help Miranda in her full capacity. She finally was able to maneuver Miranda over to the bed.

"Miranda…" Zoe said calmly.

"Miri… you have earned the right and the honor to call me Miri. You are willing to help me when I know nobody else will." Miranda said as she looked back into those beautiful green eyes. Miranda knew that there wasn't any logical reason why she should be feeling such affection towards the Commander. Miranda did something that she never thought she would ever do. She gave Zoe a hug. Zoe hugged Miranda back.

"Miri, I want you to be as comfortable as possible here. This is your oasis. You must be running on fumes. I recommend a hot shower or bath and then to get some sleep. My team has totally secured this suite." Zoe said before she stroked Miri's cheek with her hand.

"I want to stay but I have one request. I would like for you to join me. I am hiding one more secret that I am not sure how the others will take if I just reveal it all at once." Miranda said.

"It can't be that bad. You are speaking with the butcher of Torfan here. I have secrets that would shock the galaxy. We could probably go on forever trading secrets." Zoe said until out of the corner of her eye she saw Miri's groin twitch in a strange way.

"Your father did more than just make you in his image. He gave you something rather surprising, didn't he?"

Miranda stood up from the bed and unzipped the top of her black and white skin tight bodysuit. She then pushed the top half of the body suit over her silky black bra. Zoe had to admire Miri's breasts. They were nearly as big as Liara's. Zoe could see Miri's hard nipples through the thin material. She instantly started to drool. Miri then pushed the body suit past her stomach. Zoe spotted at thick bush of black pubic hair surrounding a large long yet soft penis. Zoe was impressed by Miri's length. It went down almost mid thigh on her. She wondered how Miri was able to hide such a big appendage in such a tight suit.

"You think I would be scared by what looks like a large delicious cock on a very gorgeous woman. I really need to introduce you to Liara. She thought she was the only one with the same predicament. I can't say I've ever had a real male dick to compare it to but I can't put into words what Liara's is able to make me feel." Zoe said as she stood up from the bed and began to remove her clothing.

Most of her clothing made it to the bed. She then stepped into Miri and planted a kiss upon Miri's full pink puffy lips. That kiss had the effect she wanted it to have on Miri. Miri's cock quickly sprang to life as it almost hit Zoe in the chest. She took Miri into her soft hand and began to stroke her large member. Miranda let out a low growl as her cock hardened. Zoe dropped to her knees. She placed a kiss on the tip of Miri's cock. The tip was leaking a sweet yet slightly salty fluid. Zoe then brought her other hand around to softy handle Miri's hairy testicles. Zoe was undaunted by pubic hair as she sucked in one of Miri's balls in her hungry mouth.

"Ohhh Shepard where and when did a lezzie like you learn to suck so perfectly?" Miranda said as she gripped the top of Zoe's head. Miranda's fingers played with Zoe's soft auburn hair. After lubing up one of Miri's balls she released it from her mouth and then took the other one into her mouth. Zoe's free hand wrapped around Miri's body and started to knead Miri's ample ass. How could one ass be quite firm and yet still has the ability to bounce and jiggle with the slightest touch. In between these two great fleshy cheeks was where Zoe really got Miranda to shiver with delight. Zoe traced around Miri's tight pink ring. A few more traces around Miri's pucker but Zoe didn't push in at all. She then released Miri's ball from her mouth. Zoe got back up on to her feet and took Miranda's hand into hers.

"I know you will be welcome in our little yet growing group but I must be honest with you. I cannot keep your secrets from my bondmate. She probably already knows about your appendage unless Tali and Ashley have her tied up at the moment. We are able to speak telepathically and share memories too. I just want to put that fact out there. " Zoe said as she led Miranda to the large bathroom. Zoe pushed the button on the auto shower controls. While the shower warmed up, Zoe pulled Miri in close for another hug. She planted a few soft kisses on to Miri's cheek and lips. Zoe's fingers played with Miri's hard nipples. With one of her hands, she lifted Miri's full breast up to her mouth and began to suck on the hard nipple.

Miranda's hands weren't going to stay idle this time around. Miranda's hands traced their way down past Zoe's large breasts and down to Zoe's full bush of auburn hair. Miranda loved the face that Shepard was a true redhead. She couldn't stand any form of dying or feeble attempt to change a person's natural appearance. With one hand, Miri played with Zoe's pubic hair gently pulling it to and fro. After having fun with Zoe's hair, Miri used her hand to rub Zoe's outer lips. Zoe was dripping wet from all the excitement. She then slid her middle finger up into Zoe's hot wet tunnel. She drilled Zoe back and forth with her finger until Miri added her ring finger to Zoe's wet pussy.

"OHHHH GODDDESSSSS RIGHT THERE MIRI! RIGHT THERE!" Zoe screamed as Miranda hit a rather sensitive squishy spongy spot. Zoe drove her hips into Miri's fingers. Zoe matched one of Miri's thrusts with one of her own. Zoe abandoned playing with Miranda's tits and just hugged her hanging on for dear life as one powerful orgasm after another hit her dripping core. Miranda gently pushed Zoe back up against the glass wall of the shower and then dropped to her knees. She saw a small protruding nub just above Zoe's folds but sucking on that nub was cheating.

"I think you are wet and loose enough to tackle the real thing." Miranda said as she lined up her large cock to Zoe's sopping folds.

"Give it to me. Stuff me silly. Fuck me all night long!" Zoe panted out as she felt the tip of the cock begin to push into her pussy. Zoe was already comparing Miri to Liara. Liara's was bigger; wider and longer but Miri had the experience of a well seasoned lover. She was able to exploit each one of Zoe's special spots. Zoe might be bonded to Liara but there was always room for more passion more pleasure and much more penetration.

 _I think you should stop comparing me to your younger lover. It is unfair to each of us. Focus on only one lover at a time love. Tali, Ash and I are in the other master suite. Disturb us at your own risk. I would advise we all meet up for breakfast._

Zoe was brought out of her mental conversation when she felt hands palming her breasts. Fingers pinched her hard nipples. Miri had slowed down her thrusting to a more sedate and steady pace. Miri slowing down didn't have the effect Zoe needed. Her pussy was on fire and needed to be drilled.

"I know you want to be fucked like the universe is ending in the next five minutes but I am in control for the moment and I want to drive you absolutely wild. Don't make me restraint you with my biotics. I could very well suspend you from the ceiling and keep you there as long as I wanted. Now shut up and take what you deserve." Miranda said as she circled her thumb around Zoe's pucker.

She released some saliva onto Zoe's firm ass cheeks. The saliva made its way into Zoe's crack and Miri used it to lube up Zoe's pucker before she pushed her thumb passed the ring of muscle and into Zoe's anal cavity. She heard Zoe squeal in pleasure as she was being doubly penetrated. Miranda had found Zoe's weakness. Zoe's pussy was leaking more fluid with every thrust. There would have been a big puddle pooling under the lovers but luckily the shower whisked away any evidence of their union. Zoe was a few more thrusts away from having a massive orgasm. Zoe's entire body shuddered when her orgasm hit. She let out a loud scream as her walls tried to smother the invading force but she was too slick that the cock drove right on through. Zoe was about to crash into the wall when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Miranda pulled Zoe back up into a warm, welcoming yet very wet hug.

"I think that big comfortable bed is calling our names but I think we should grab a couple of towels first." Miranda said as she turned off the shower. Zoe silently nodded. She felt empty when Miranda pulled out her still hard fleshy spear. That fleshy spear poked into Zoe's ass with each twitch of Miranda's body. Zoe let out an unexpected yawn as the two lovers made their way out from the showers. Miranda's fleshy spear deflated when she caught Zoe yawning then she remembered the day that the commander had.

"I think that bed is calling your name more than it's calling my name. I think you should get some shut-eye Marine." Miranda said before she gave Zoe a soft slap on her ass. "I think you are right Miri. I owe you a rain check. Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"I would be honored Marine." Miranda responded as she led Zoe over to the bed. Miranda pulled down the expensive looking duvet cover. She guided Zoe down onto the pillow-top mattress and then tucked Zoe in when she pulled the duvet cover back up. Miranda then walked around to the other side of the bed. She climbed in, snuggled up to Zoe's back and then pulled the covers up to her head.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the penthouse suite even if it was artificial. Zoe's eyes fluttered open slowly. She felt strong yet feminine arms wrapped around her waist. Miranda may not have been awake but her lower half was as it pressed against Zoe's rear. Zoe didn't get the best night's sleep. Her brain wasn't able to shut down. She liked Miranda she did but there was something her mind couldn't wrap around. Something just felt off with Miranda. She mentally felt around her mind to see if Liara was awake.

 _I don't need as much beauty sleep as you do my love. There is also the fact that something is troubling you. I share your concerns. I do believe her story but I also believe that it isn't the full story. I think it's best to keep her away from anything critical. One doesn't rise through the ranks of an organization like Cerberus without ruthless efficiency. She might be a perfect asset for us at a future time but right now we don't have her full story and we need it. Who knows if her story is one hundred percent truthful without her consent to a deep meld?_ Liara said with a concerned tone.

 _Would you feel comfortable if I decided to split up the team? Do we believe that her former employer is actually hunting her down? I hate having more questions than answers. What I hate most is that you aren't in this bed snuggled up to my back holding me tight. I need you Li in every way. I need your special touch on my soul. Yesterday is still on my mind. I need to be whole again. Are you too tied up or can you meet me in the master bathroom?_

 _I think that you are more tied up than I am. Tali and Ashley are currently passed out on the large couch in the living room. I shall see you in the shower in a few minutes._

Miranda was not a morning person and a very light sleeper. Zoe could hear soft swearing coming from the brunette bombshell. Zoe paid the woman no mind. She was about to head off to the shower when she felt her omni-tool buzzing. She had programmed her omni-tool so that only certain people's emails would be considered high priority enough to interrupt her privacy mode. Unfortunately, this just happened to be one of those emails.

From: Admiral Steven Hackett hacketts fleetcommand.  
To: Commander Zoe Shepard

Shepard,

A few of my contacts in the Salarian Union and Asari High Command have both made confirmed sightings of Saren's second in command: Benezia T'Soni. She was spotted at Port Hanshan on the planet of Noveria in the Horsehead Nebula. Her motives are unclear but she is probably checking up on whatever Saren invested in. Noveria is a planet where businesses make the law. Good Luck Kid. Always watch your six especially on Noveria.

Hackett Out

Zoe silently cursed as she opened up a new email. She sent out a ship wide alert that leave was cancelled and that all members of the crew were to report for duty. They were shipped out in six hours. That should give any stragglers out there plenty of time to become presentable. Anyone who failed to report would face a court-martial and either prison time, demotion, or reassignment. She rarely made threats but they were quite useful as tools of motivation. She heard the shower running and could see the steam coming from the bathroom. Her muscles ached as she pushed herself up from the bed and trudged slowly to the bathroom. She pulled open the glass door and got a face full of steam. When she opened her eyes again, her jaw nearly fell to the slippery tiled floor. Liara was standing there with her liṅga hard as ever. Her tits were covered in a heady lavender and lilac soapy mess. As much as she liked the other ladies in their growing group, Liara was her mate. She was the one Zoe would always rely on first. Liara was the only one she trusted without a second thought. Not even the great Hannah Shepard got that level of trust.

Zoe walked over and embraced Liara with a hug. Liara's liṅga slid against Zoe's slippery lips. Zoe parted her legs open a little more and guided Liara into her wet center. As flexible as Zoe was, she still had to wait a few moments for her pussy to adjust to Liara's large cock. Zoe didn't need to signal Liara that she was ready because Liara could already sense it. Liara whispered to Zoe that she might want to brace herself against a wall because she was in for a bumpy ride. Zoe might have been the one to ask Liara for this meeting but Liara was one horny Asari in the mornings and today was no different.

Liara gently pushed Zoe up against the shower wall as she very slowly ramped up her thrusting. There was liquid everywhere. Water, sweat, and pussy juice were mingling in the air creating quite the aroma. Liara was a sexual dynamo this morning. Her mouth nipped and nibbled on Zoe's hard nipples as her arm wrapped around Zoe's fit yet curvy body. Liara'a fingers were kneading Zoe's ass. Zoe shuddered when she felt a finger teasing her tight little fleshly ring. It was the one place that had never been given away to anybody in the universe until today.

"Go ahead love. You have my permission. Just make sure it doesn't hurt. Nothing about making love with you should ever hurt." Zoe said as she looked into her lover's beautiful blue eyes. She then felt something unexpected. Liara's liṅga burst shot after shot of hot slippery cum deep into Zoe. It was probably the easiest way to get that large piece of meat out of Zoe's tight pussy. Liara pulled her soft liṅga out of Zoe's wet folds. Liara got Zoe to turn around and bend over. She then used her cock as a paintbrush to coat Zoe's pucker with her slippery blue cum. If Zoe thought that having Liara' large cock in her pussy was filling, she swore that she was being split in two as Liara slid her well lubricated liṅga up Zoe's incredibly tight ass. Zoe panted as she tried to catch her breath. She was having trouble keeping herself upright even with her arms bracing against the tiled wall. She moaned out loud that she wanted Liara to go faster. Pleasure ran all over her body with each thrust from Liara. They were too wrapped up to notice that a blue glow had enveloped the two lovers. Liara fought off the primal urge to bite her mate to mark Zoe as hers forever.

She decided it was safer to embrace eternity. She slipped into that biotic brain meld with ease. Their avatars embraced each other just as their physical forms had. There was no need for words. Neither lover had much stamina or resistance left. A few quick thrusts later, Liara came in Zoe's ass with a powerful blast. Zoe felt Liara slip out from her gaping ass. Zoe looked over to the built in shelf and grabbed the bottle of body wash. She turned around and popped open the top. She squeezed the bottle into her hand. She recapped the bottle with her free hand then let the bottle fall to the floor. Zoe wrapped her soapy hand around the soft cock and started to clean the appendage. Zoe smiled devilishly as a naughty idea popped into her mind.

Zoe lustfully whispered to Liara, "Do you think you have any more of that tasty blue frosting for your special someone in that sexy body of yours?" She felt Liara shudder in delight as her cock grew and hardened in Zoe's hand. Zoe then slowly dropped to her knees as she sucked the big blue bulbous head into her mouth. Liara saw it as another one of Zoe's beautiful holes that needed her stamp of approval. It didn't take a lot of thrusting or sucking to get Liara to let loose one final blast of cum down Zoe's eager throat. Neither lover saw a faint flash of red that surrounded the two lovers. Even if they did, they had no idea of what transformation they had just triggered.

The two lovers quickly cleaned themselves up and quickly exited the shower each wearing a comfy expensive bathrobe. They saw Miranda was awake and was full dressed. Zoe was curious of where Miranda was hiding such an expensive suit but she had to push it out of her mind. They were on a short time table and she still didn't know what to do with the woman.

"I see you are up and read for the day Miss Lawson. Unfortunately for me and my team, we have been summoned for a critical mission in the war against Saren. Yet I am not sure what to do with you. You have put me in a unique situation, one in which I haven't face before. I am tempted to turn you into the Alliance but that would be wasting a potential gold mine of information if you are being truthful. I don't have the time to properly vet any of your information which makes me uneasy. If you can stay safe, we will continue the vetting process. You will be notified as soon as we are on our way back to the Citadel." Zoe said before she began to dress herself. Liara walked out of the room to inform Tali and Ash of the new developments.

Miranda tried to keep a look of disappointment off of her face but she was unsuccessful. She did however understand the Commander's trepidation. She was an unknown source of questionable information. If she were in Shepard's shoes, she would have done the exact same thing. Miranda knew that she needed to leave the hotel, the ward and probably the Citadel but that was quite the task. The target on her back grew bigger each day. She quietly thanked Zoe for at least meeting with her and hearing her story. Zoe was well within her rights to arrest her on sight alone. She then exited the suite and left the hotel for points unknown.

Zoe walked back into the main room of the suite as she looked over at her beautiful mate. Liara could feel exactly when Zoe's eyes landed on her. She loved how Zoe looked in that matching teal green bra and panty set. She got it for Zoe as a gift. The happiness didn't reach Zoe's eyes though. Zoe just pulled on her Alliance issued uniform. There was something on Zoe's mind. Liara knew not to push her into anything. Yet, it was Zoe who broke the silence.

"Before I joined you in the bathroom, I felt my omni-tool buzzing. It said I had a priority one message from Hackett. He received two confirmed reports from trusted sources that Benezia checked into the hotel in Port Hanshan on Noveria. I sent a ship wide notice that we are shipping out in six hours unless all crew are present and accounted for before that deadline. She has a head start. Noveria is a twelve hour trip at full speed. My heart and my gut tell me to bench you for this mission." Zoe said as she saw fire light up Liara's eyes.

"Shepard…" Liara

Zoe had to cut Liara off before she went off on a rant. "AS MUCH AS I don't want you there, the logical side tells me that I need you there. Wrex and Kaiden can wield biotics well. They are not on the level that you are your mother are. There is a good chance that your mother will not live past our encounter. Something deep inside tells me that Benezia isn't fully in control of her actions. I think she's been turned into a power puppet. No loving mother would ever send one of the worst assassins in the galaxy after their own child."

Zoe embraced Liara. They both had tears in their eyes. Both were shaking with strong emotion when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. The door silently opened and Ash and Tali walked in. Ash's large breasts were barely contained by that black lacy bra. The matching lacy panty couldn't contain her large bush either but Zoe wouldn't want it any other way. If hair was supposed to be down there, it should always stay down there. In her opinion, removing that hair would be very unladylike.

"So we are shipping out real soon Skipper?"

"I'm afraid so Ash. Hackett sent me info regarding one of our targets. They are on Noveria. So I hope you bring everything that keeps you warm. I hear it's the place where Hell actually did freeze over. So get dressed quickly. We are shipping out ASAP." Zoe saw both Ash and Tali nod before they exited the room. It didn't take long for the four friends to get dressed and check out from the hotel. They hailed a cab which took them to Citadel Security. One elevator ride up to the Alliance docking bay and they were back aboard the Normandy.

"Joker, how many of the crew is present and accounted for?" Zoe asked her helmsman.

Joker replied "Everybody except Pressly are on board which is weird because Pressly rarely ever leaves the ship."

"He has about five minutes left before we hit my departure deadline. I cannot delay it any longer. We were given mission critical information by Admiral Hackett. You've already programmed our course into the ship's computer right?" Joker nodded "Okay then, then as Captain of this ship, I am giving you a promotion to acting executive officer."

"I don't know what to say. Thanks but no thanks Commander. I only enjoy flying. Leave the extra paperwork up to Lt. Alenko."

"Open up the ship wide Comm." Joker did so. "This is the Commander. Prepare to shove off. XO Pressly had a family emergency. Lt. Alenko is now acting Executive Officer. Lieutenant Alenko, would you kindly report to the flight deck." Shepard closed the Comm. "Take us to Noveria Joker."

"Aye Aye ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" _This is your captain speaking. We are arrived at our destination of Noveria. The current ground temperature is a balmy -1 degrees Celsius however with winds gusting to over forty knots; it's going to feel a lot colder. We are currently in a holding pattern over Noveria because Noveria Flight Control has denied our request to land._ " Joker spoke over the ship wide intercom.

"Shepard to Cockpit." Zoe said, "Relay to those idiots that this ship is on Council business with a Council Spectre aboard. If that fails to award us ground clearance, you have my permission to buzz the tower." Zoe could hear Joker laughing up in the cockpit.

" _Clearance granted. We will be docking in five minutes._ " Joker relayed back.

"T'Soni, Williams, Wrex, suit up, gear up and be ready to move out ASAP." Shepard barked over the intercom. She headed down the stairs to the crew deck and saw Alenko at his post.

"I know this is short notice but with Pressly going AWOL I needed an XO. You should have gotten a small ceremony but I know that's not your style. You put in the hard work and now you've earned a promotion which has been long overdue. You don't have to formally accept it right now. Even if you did I wouldn't be able to submit the required paperwork until after this mission anyways. It's more responsibility but I think you can handle it." Zoe said while trying to keep a smile on her face.

"I think I can handle the added pressure and responsibility Commander." Kaiden replied right before he looked down at Zoe's chest.

"Good, your first task is to inventory all of our supplies and write up requisition orders for anything we are needing. Take as many people as you need except for Chakwas, Moreau, Nar Rayya and Vakarian. I have a special task for the two guest engineers. Understood?" Zoe instructed her XO in training.

"Aye Aye Ma'am."

"Good. Dismissed."

Zoe detoured back to her quarters. She pulled off all of her clothes and then started digging in her footlocker. She loved putting on her compression underclothes. Those shirts kept the girls right in place better than any bra. Next she put on her armor. It was covered in dings, scrapes, and scratches but fit her better than any glove. Five minutes later, she was fully suited, booted and on her way to the armory. She headed to engineering and asked Tali to join quick briefing.

"Tali, Garrus, I have a good feeling that we are gonna need that Mako prepped for those icy conditions. I doubt our target will just be staying in the comfy corporate hotel during her visit. Make sure the tires are ready and the armor is in top shape. Do whatever else you deem mission critical. You two are the backups for this mission." Zoe turned back to the ground team who looked ready to go.

" _We have successfully docked here at Port Hanshan on the lovely planet of Noveria. The ground team is requested to egress at the cockpit docking port. It looks like they sent out the welcoming committee to greet you guys. The flight crew thanks you for choosing Air Normandy._ " Came over the Normandy's Comm system. "You heard the flight attendant. Let's exit through the gift shop."

Of all the ships docked on the Citadel, why did I have to pick the one with another Shepard aboard? Miranda had dropped back into her Admiral Wannos persona. She needed to get off of the Citadel as soon as possible. The only ship scheduled to leave within the next few hours was the SSV Kilimanjaro. She checked that the ship's flight plan was heading through the Parnitha system. She just had to convince the ship's captain to allow her passage and approval of a detour to Thessia. She had pulled off tougher negotiations in the past. She saw an ensign approaching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Admiral, you have been asked to speak with the ship's Executive Officer. If you would please follow me, I will take you to her."

Miranda smiled before she spoke, "Thank you ensign?"

"Chambers, Ensign Kelly Chambers" The perky young redhead responded.

"You keep up that positive attitude and you will do great things Ensign. As much as I would like continue this conversation, I believe there I am going to be late for that meeting. Perhaps we could catch up later?" Miranda inquired. Where did this great attraction to redheads come from? First she drooling all over Shepard and now it's this extremely cute ensign.

"Only if the gods allow and perhaps a good word put in by a beautiful Admiral but my luck these days has been anything but good." Ensign Chambers replied. "We have reached the XO's office. She is waiting for your inside. Good luck, she wasn't very happy but she did agree to see you at the very least."

"Thank you again Ensign." Miranda couldn't help but watch the ensign walk away before she knocked on the XO's door. The door opened up and Miranda walked in. When the door closed she could feel the cold metal of a pistol being placed on the back of her neck. She then heard the telltale chirp of a gun ready to fire. She could have used her biotics to rip the gun from the XO's hand but decided it would look better for her if she didn't.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop a Cerberus dog into the ship's incinerator after lodging a round within her brain?" A female voice growled behind Miranda.

"Your daughter would wonder what became of the Cerberus officer who was trying to defect and reached out to for help. I was getting help from her until she received vital information critical to her mission. Secondly, you would only be doing Cerberus a favor. I have a target on my back which grows bigger by the day." Miranda heard the gun activate its safety before Hannah Shepard put her sidearm away.

"Zoe, just who and what have you gotten yourself involved with now?" Hannah muttered.

"To be fair XO, I targeted her specifically. Any other XO would have either tossed me in the brig or shot me on the spot if I told them what I told her. She saw right through my disguise as fast as you did."

"Old Jack Harper was pretty good at creating elaborate false identities. The only problem with yours is that my best friend from college is the actual head of the Defense Research Projects Group. A few keystrokes plus a very well made id card and you can be anybody you want. Every person on this ship guest or otherwise faces the same vetting. Ensign Chambers is very good at her job. She told me your poker face needs a little work. Now on to more important things like why have you decided to hitch a ride on my ship?"

"I needed to get off the Citadel as soon as possible. Your ship was the only want scheduled to leave within the hour. I had already survived one assassination attempt. I didn't feel like pressing my luck. You are passing through the Parnitha system. I was hoping you could drop me off on Thessia. A friend is letting me crash at her compound."

"So, you've met Liara as well? Those two are the best judges of character in the galaxy. If they are comfortable with you being under their protection, who am I to disagree. Do not betray that trust. I have already killed to protect my daughter and I have no qualms what so ever about doing it again. You are free to stay here in my cabin until we are in orbit over Thessia."

"Thank you XO."

"In private you can call me Hannah."

As much as Zoe hated wearing her helmet and today was no different but for a different reason. The winds of Noveria seemed to pas right through her helmet's visor. Ever since Eden Prime, her visor never worked right. It must have been when the Prothean beacon exploded in her face. As soon as her team exited the docking tube, they were greeted by a trio of heavily armed security guards with their weapons itching to be fired.

Shepard took point and addressed the hired guns. "You have two options. Stand down or take on a squad that included a krogan battlemaster, two highly decorated Alliance Marines and our secret weapon. The choice is yours and yours alone. Choose wisely."

The Asian woman whom Zoe assumed as the leader stepped forward. "We were told that this ship was carrying a Council Spectre who has business on Noveria. Any other business that hasn't been scheduled and approved is not allowed on this world."

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am Commander Zoe Shepard of the Alliance Navy. I also am a Council Spectre."

A blonde haired woman with an ugly expression on her face cut Zoe off. "Bullshit, there has never been a human Spectre. Captain, this bitch is lying through her teeth. Let's just shoot them and throw their bodies into the nearest crevasse." The blonde charged up her shotgun and then pointed at Zoe's head.

" _Captain Matsuo, you and your men are to stand down immediately. We have confirmed the Commander's identity. She is who she says she is. If you would kindly allow them to pass on through, you can go back to work._ " A feminine voice rang through the docking bay PA _._

"While Parasini-san has cleared you Commander, we will still have our eyes watching over you and your team. Keep those weapons holstered at all times. You and your team may pass on through. I believe Parasini-san will be waiting for you." Captain Matsuo said as she holstered her sidearm. The scowling blonde didn't follow her boss's orders. "Sterling, drop your weapon before I shove mine down your throat and pull the trigger."

"Bwa ha ha ha I like the way you speak human." Wrex barked out in his gravely tone.

"Alright people, we aren't here to sightsee or to enjoy the balmy Noverian weather. Let's stick to our mission. I assume this Parasini is through those doors?" The Captain nodded. Shepard led her team through the automatic opaque glass panel sliding doors and up the stairs to some form of reception area when she heard alarms going off.

"Don't worry about those alarms. As a spectre, you and your team are authorized to carry weapons on Noveria. Otherwise those guards would have shot at you on sight. I am Gianna Parasini assistant to Administrator Anoleis. If you need to get anything done in or around Port Hanshan, you will have to go through him. His office is on the left side of the main floor just after an elevator ride. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Gianna said with a slight hint of seduction. Liara wanted to throttle this bitch with a biotic blast for the way she was making eyes at Zoe. The thought of causing Zoe more headaches from more paperwork dulled her growing irritation with the big breasted bimbo in the skin tight pink dress.

"Thank you kindly. I do have one question right now. Has there been anyone of note or unusual who has arrived in the past few days?" Zoe didn't think that this glorified secretary would talk out of turn but it never hurts to ask.

"There is nobody that fits your description other than that Asari Matriarch whom I had to fast track through the normally rigorous vetting program all at the behest of the Administrator right before I went home for the night. She, her small group of scientists and their equipment were all cleared by the Elanus Risk guards. She didn't check in to the hotel as is normally the routine. I am unsure of her final destination. I can say is that she isn't here." Gianna spoke before she shot Zoe a saucy wink.

"Is there any chance that speaking with this Anoleis will get me any closer to catching up with that Matriarch?"

"Very doubtful. He didn't get to where he is by letting corporate secrets out. On Noveria, murder is more excusable than reveal corporate secrets. There are other ways of obtaining what you need." Gianna followed her first wink with another.

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough to ever cheat on my partner with anyone let alone a corporate hussy like you." Zoe growled out.

"Go up to the hotel bar. The first round is on me. Order a Lorik Qui'in. Perhaps that's all you need." Gianna said this time without the hint of a wink. She abruptly turned around and walked back to wherever she came from. Shepard and her crew rode the elevator to the main floor. There were signs that pointed in many directions but the giant Martini glass was hard to mistake. Another elevator ride later, the foursome was standing in the bar of the Port Hanshan Hotel and Suites. Zoe motioned to her people to stay put while she went to go place that drinks order. She was surprised to find out that the bartender would never name a drink after a bum who never pays his bar tab. The bartender then pointed out said bum. Lorik Qui'in happened to be a turian sitting at a table by his lonesome nursing some sort of dextro based liquor. The bartender told her that Qui'in was the manager of the Noverian office for Synthetic Insights. Zoe heard that the company was one of only four officially authorized by the Council to research artificial intelligence.

"It's a sad day when a respected turian is nursing a drink at a bar instead of being a leader in his industry."

"How very true human. Have a seat. What can this humbled turian do for heavily armed Spectre?" Qui'in replied.

Zoe sat down across from Qui'in "With the rise of geth attacked throughout the galaxy, the Council has tasked me with investigating who or what is causing the geth to attack. A lead brought me to Noveria and I'm stuck in the thick mud of corporate bureaucracy. I need to leave Port Hanshan but was advised by that hussy Parasini that it was impossible. I'd rather not have to pull out the Spectre card and shoot my way through." Zoe couldn't hide the frustration from her voice.

"It seems I'm not the only one being hijacked by the wonderful administrator. His hired goons are strip searching my office either to find some incriminating evidence or more likely plant incriminating evidence. I would be willing to give you my pass to the garage in exchange for a copy of my files from my office computer. Those files are what his men are after. Those files prove that Anoleis is the corrupted one." Qui'in offered the Spectre.

"I'm not one to interfere with an ongoing investigation."

"This is how Anoleis stays in power. If you speak out about his practices, he uses his hired goons to do his dirty work. I doubt that captain of the guards Matsuo has any idea of what is going on. I was tossed out of my office by that biotic bitch Stirling."

In a low growl Zoe spat out "I'll take the job. I have a score to settle with that blonde bitchy bimbo."

"Here is my keycard and my personal OSD which will bypass the security and encryption protocols on my computer. Try to not get blood stains on the carpet. It's new and was rather expensive." Qui'in said as he turned over his keycard and OSD disk.

"That's up to them Qui'in. Shedding someone else's blood is a last resort and a failure in my book. Stirling needs to pay after she pointed her shotgun at my head. I'll reimburse you for the carpet if I do destroy it." Zoe said before she stood up from the table.

"Happy hunting Commander." Qui'in then flagged down a waitress and ordered another round.

Zoe left the turian to his alcohol and wasn't surprised to see her squad enjoying a drink probably at her expense. They told her it would have looked odd if they didn't blend in. After her squad mates finished their drinks, it was another amusing ride on a cramped elevator. Well any elevator would feel cramped if Wrex was riding in it. Zoe led her team to the front door of the Synthetic Insights office. She used Qui'in's keycard to unlock the door and was met by more gun toting security guards.

"You and your men are to cease your search and leave these offices immediately. The Council has ordered me to look into Synthetic Insights has any connections to the rise of Geth attacks. This investigation is now under my command. Failure to comply will lead to either incarceration or death. Choose wisely." Zoe said as she charged up her HMW shotgun. "This is your last chance to leave now."

The hired goons left quickly after she primed her shotgun. She told her squad to make sure that the offices were secure and then find suitable cover. She knew those morons would run back to Stirling and tell her what happened. Stirling being the bitch that she was would retaliate with a full squad. This was turning out to be an interesting day after all. Qu'in's office was on the second floor just up the stairs and over the open air walkway. She swiped the access card to unlock the door and walked into the posh office. There was apparently good money in the AI business.

Zoe plugged in the OSD disk that Qui'in had provided her. It did just what it said it would. It bypassed the security protocols and quickly copied the files needed. A devious thought popped into her head. She pulled out a few empty OSDs that Tali had given her before she left for the mission just in case the opportunity presented itself. She plugged in each one of the OSDs and began copying every one of Qui'in's files on AI research and any video files. She heard Ash say over her radio that they had company. Zoe primed up her shotgun before she left Qui'in's office.

"You and your men have no business being here Stirling. You are obstructing an official investigation authorized by the Citdael Council. Anoleis's dirty money won't save you here." Zoe said as both she and Stirling took aim at each other. Just as they were about to fire on each other, a familiar shot rang out.

Stirling had a hole drilled into her head while the back of her head exploded in a spray of blood, bone and brain matter. Before Zoe could blind two more shots rang out and Stirling's goons had been dropped to the floor by Ash and her trusty sniping skills. Zoe could hear Wrex laughing as he emptied his shotgun into another hired mercenary when Liara provided him covering fire and a biotic barrier. When the fighting was done, ten bodies littered the offices of Synthetic Insights and yet Shepard's squad suffered nothing but a few scratches. Zoe's omni-tool rang out to let her know that the file transfer was complete. She walked back to retrieve the OSDs. She wiped any record of that file transfer from the computer's history. She then hacked Qui'in office safe. She would blame those goons for the theft of that hundred thousand credit chit. There were some interesting and very compromising photos of a younger and very naked Gianna Parasini getting pounded by a very large Turian cock. Her lips were wrapped around the dick of a slimy salarian. Those photos looked like stills from a video. Zoe shouldn't be surprised by the woman's actions. It was the fastest way up the corporate ladder. To her, earning your spot the right way was more satisfying than jumping the line by allowing the boys to jump all over you. She left the office with everything she had collected. The squad was immediately confronted by the older looking Parasini.

"I was told that there was quite a commotion coming from the Synthetic Insights office. I came to investigate under the direction of the Administrator. Who else would I find coming out of the office with blood upon their armor other than you four?" Gianna tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but she failed miserably.

"You might want call a cleanup crew for Qui'in's office. We left a pile of dead hired goons. It's not exactly pretty in there. I'm not sure who sent those ERCS goons whether it was you or your boss because I have proof that either one of you had motive to order that raid." Zoe shot back.

"I can't say that I blame you for finding a secret I've been trying to bury ever since those two assholes forced themselves on me one night. Luckily those two pump chumps didn't last long enough to do any real damage. They were just smart enough to record it all. That's when I secretly started working for Noverian Internal Affairs. I have been reporting on both Qui'in and Anoleis. Qui'in is relatively clean by Noverian standards. Remember that my bosses only care about keeping their secrets and rooting out corruption. Murder, sexual assault and crimes are not dealt with as severely. May bosses have been dying to take down Anoleis for years but never had enough evidence or anyone to testify against Anoleis. Witnesses against Anoleis usually have a habit of disappearing before trial. If you have a deal with Qui'in for something let's say a garage pass, Qui'in wasn't the only game in town. I just wish that you hadn't written me off so quickly. I am not proud of my past but I am hopeful for my future."

"I could try to convince Qui'in to testify although the evidence I have right now would most certainly cause Anoleis to be fired if you present it to your bosses the right way. I could also turn this stuff over to either Qui'in or Anoleis. Both would give me what I want but I'm a savvy shopper looking for the best deal."

"Go to Qui'in or Anoleis. I'm done selling myself out to advance my career. If my bosses don't like that then I could probably get a job somewhere else. Flux or Chora's Den would be glad to have me back."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know if you were capable of drawing a line and then not crossing it. I'm glad you didn't offer yourself for this info. I will convince Qui'in to testify. If he doesn't, I'm sure that I can leak some of his other videos onto the extranet. Oddly enough, I didn't find anything but those pictures from Qui'in's safe. You'd have to search Anoleis to be one hundred percent sure but I think these are the only copies. Keep me in your loop; I may have something right up your alley if you get sick of dealing with corporate corruption. Let me deal with Qui'in and if I show back up at your office, you can slap those cuffs on Anoleis. Deal?"

"Deal, go convince that sick bastard. Now I have the distinct honor of cleaning up your mess." Gianna wore a smile once again. She unknowingly puffed out her large chest in Shepard's direction. While they were probably very eye catching, those tits couldn't convince the Commander to stray from home. Shepard and her crew made their way from the main floor up to the hotel bar.

"I am pleased with the way you handled Parasini. You could have completely ruined her but you decided not to. You still think there is good in people if they are willing to put in the hard work to change." Liara said before she pulled Zoe into a small alcove and planted a kiss on Zoe's lips.

"I also wish these suits of armor were more flattering and forgiving. My girls need to breathe."

"It must be a hereditary trait that runs in the T'Soni family." Zoe mumbled into Liara's neck.

"It is. We T'Sonis are known for our bountiful breasts. I don't think you'll ever forget that fact but even if you ever do I get the fun job of reminding you." Liara said before she stole another kiss. They heard a not so quiet grunt coming from their krogan counterpart. Both Ashley and Wrex couldn't help but laugh when they saw the two flustered faces of their teammates trying to act natural. That was until Zoe laid eyes on that piece of scum Lorik Qui'in. She motioned for her squad to take defensive positions around the room. There was no telling what would happen when Zoe went to confront Qui'in.

"Ahh Commander, you have returned from my office. I do hope you were able to keep to your word." Qui'in said with a hint of warning.

"If you want anyone to stick to their word then it behooves you to get it in writing. I am also changing the terms of our deal. There will be no deviation from these terms. There will be no renegotiation either. I need you testify against Anoleis. I was contacted by NIA and they want to take him down more than you do. Do this for me or I will leak a certain set of videos to the extranet and every news agency in the galaxy. Your company at the very least will terminate you. Tevos would probably send an Asari hit squad after you if she knew about you and her daughter." Zoe then saw the fear of self preservation in his eyes. She had his cooperation. Qui'in didn't get to where he was by being a complete idiot. He agreed to authentic the evidence he had amassed against the Administrator by testifying against Anoleis.

The next stop was the office of Administrator Anoleis where Gianna Parasini had a huge smile on her face. She ducked into back office and brought out a cuffed but struggling and cursing Anoleis. Wrex accidentally tripped and his fist landed directly into the gut of Anoleis which caused the swearing Salarian to shut up. Gianna thanked the Krogan for shutting up the idiot. She pointed out a small box on her desk which contained a garage pass, Gianna's contact information and an OSD. They finally had what they needed to leave Port Hanshan and not a motion sooner. Zoe's trigger fingers were getting really itchy.

It had been several hours since the Kilimanjaro left the Alliance dock when Miranda was finally able to relax. The XO hadn't been back since but Miranda had a feeling that XO Shepard wouldn't be happy with just one meeting. That thought was pushed to the back of her mind when Miranda unfortunately smelled herself. She smelled of stale sweat and sex. She never got a chance to wash off any trace of her interaction with Zoe. She felt a new feeling that she never came across before. Pure unfiltered embarrassment and shame were two feelings the daughter of Henry Lawson didn't know until that moment.

She needed to change for the better and that started with a hot fresh shower. It was nice to be in the XO's cabin. She wasn't ashamed of her body in the least. Admittedly it did take time to get used to the large cock she had been born with. Hiding it was never easy but she managed to make it this far. She just didn't want her secret to get out amongst the Alliance. They were almost as bad as that bint Khalisah al-Jilani when it came to gossip. Miranda unbuttoned her dress blue jacket and dress shirt. She didn't feel right in that uniform because she never put in the hard work to earn it. Next came the pants. She loved being in her favorite black Asari lace bra and panty set custom made to meet her anatomical needs. As much as she liked wearing those expensive garments, water was not their best friend. She flung the bra onto the small bed. She pushed the panties down. She couldn't help but admire her cock. She might have been born with it but she made it her own. Her bush could do with a small trim.

She entered the bathroom and started the shower. It was an Alliance ship that wasn't custom built which meant that she was in for a lukewarm shower that lasted no longer than seven minutes. Prioritizing was key. As soon as the water hit her, she began scrubbing herself with an actual bar of soap. Miranda let her mind wander back to her encounter with Zoe. There was just something about her that drew in the former Cerberus operative. Anybody could claim that it was the sex that drew Miranda in but Miranda felt at home for the first time ever being around Zoe and Liara. She wasn't as sure when it came to Williams or that Quarian but only time will tell. She was driven back to reality when the shower abruptly shut off when there was still soap all over her body. She then heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

"I should have warned you about the shower. It's been acting up for the better part of a month and I haven't had the time to fill out a maintenance work order for it yet." Hannah Shepard walked into the bathroom and caught an eye full of the beautiful woman in her shower sporting a huge erection. "Now there is something you don't see everyday." She said with saucy smirk. Hannah also felt something she hadn't felt in years. She felt desire again. Hannah might have been facing the feelings of lust and desire, Miranda on the other hand still felt that she had the weight of a galaxy resting upon her shoulders.

"Are you going to keep standing there staring at me? I would say you were undressing me with your eyes but I already naked." Miranda almost sounded like a petulant child.

"I just came off of a twelve hour shift. I have also agreed to give you shelter and safe passage to your destination. I believe that you are rather stressed out right now but bottling it up is never the solution. You will just explode later. You seem to be on the verge of breaking down. You share a lot in common with my daughter's personality. I know you and my daughter were intimate. She still wears that god awful perfume from time to time. During her teenage years, it seemed like she bathed in that stuff. It's not a smell a mother forgets. She is her mother's daughter. We both try to help others out even when we may be falling apart inside." Hannah said before she took of her Alliance jacket.

She opened up her small closet and hung up the jacket. Miranda could see that Zoe followed in her mother's large footsteps. Hannah's chest was straining against two layers of fabric. The fabric was barely winning. Miranda tried to avoid her attraction to the older woman but she was made from her father's genes. If Hannah took off anything else, no amount of duct tape could restrain her cock from standing tall. The ship was in its night cycle while en route to Thessia and ran with only essential staff on duty. Hannah didn't like sleeping alone but had gotten used to it ever since the most important person in the world to her died. Hannah was unconsciously taking off the rest of her clothes. She was oblivious to what her actions did to Miranda until the cool air of her cabin made her nipples quite stiff. She opened her eyes to see Miranda at full attention and almost drooling.

"I am going against my better judgment here but I want you right now and I'm inviting you into my bed. It's been quite awhile but I need to scratch that itch that won't go away if I scratch myself." Hannah stepped towards Miranda.

Breasts and nipples touched and teased each other as the two women embraced one other. Hannah was a few inches taller than Miranda which worked in their favor. Miri's cock caused the most pleasurable friction against the velvet folds with auburn curtains. While friction was good right now, it could lead to unpleasant pain later. Miranda slowly dropped down to her knees while her hands groped Hannah on their way down. Miri was a master of foreplay and knew how to please even the trickiest and pickiest of women. She laid wet kisses all around the auburn bush and strong muscular inner thighs of the XO but never attacked the castle. The trick was to get the queen to come out of her castle first.

Miranda had just laid eyes on the cute little queen when she heard the door open. She had her back to the door and her face was inches from a wet velvety pussy. Miri didn't distract easily when she heard Hannah take charge.

"In or out Ensign but ever mention this to anyone and you will wish you were in the brig." Hannah quietly barked out at her subordinate. The ensign quickly walked inside the crowded cabin. She then closed and locked the door. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Ensign. I forgot to lock the door when something big came up." That big something was dripping pre cum on to the floor. "Now Kelly, I want nothing but the truth about why you came to my quarters. You would be sleeping with the rest of the day crew after a long shift. Miranda, keep it up. It feels so wonderful."

"I wanted to talk to Miss Lawson. I hoped that I could seduce her. I was enamored with her as soon as my eyes looked upon her." Kelly's piercing green eyes seemed to be drilling holes into the floor.

"I appreciate your honesty Miss Chambers but I'm afraid that you will face the consequences for your actions." Hannah gently pushed Miranda's head away from her wet pussy. Hannah then helped Miranda stand up again. Hannah then went digging through her foot locker and pulled out a red nylon bag. She pulled a coiled bit of climbing rope out from the bag and unraveled it. "Miranda, would you relieve the prisoner of her clothing while I set up here?" Miranda nodded.

Young Kelly stood frozen in place as the beautiful busty brunette with the big bouncing cock started undressing her. The redheaded spitfire didn't measure up to either Hannah or Miranda but she had one talent that the others did not. Kelly was a former world champion gymnast in her high school days. She was also a true devotee to yoga. Kelly was unbelievably flexible. She didn't expect Miranda to be this gentle. Before she knew it Kelly was just as naked at the two other women.

"Why is it that youth cannot appreciate the beauty of a fully grown woman? Why must they shave away what God put there in the first place? Bring her over here my dear." Hannah had the rope wrapped around a pipe traversing the room above them. The two rope ends were hanging down with both ends ending in small nooses. If Kelly were to struggle to get free the ropes would only get tighter. Miranda escorted the redhead over to the makeshift restrain system. Hannah took each one of Kelly's hands and slipped them through the noose ends and pulled the ropes taut but not painfully tight. Her arms were fully spread out from her body.

"I'm not sure if I want you blindfolded or not. These walls aren't super thin but during this time of night noises are heard easier. I can be rather vocal in my lovemaking which you interrupted and now you must pay the price." Hannah said before she kindly pushed Miranda onto the bed. Hannah climbed on top of her new lover. She didn't immediately slip that large cock in her wet folds. She shifted her hips back and forth which rubbed her wet pussy against the stiff member. Miranda didn't want to just sit there. She glided one of Hannah's large breasts up to her hungry lips. Sounds of sucking, licking, nibbling and biting to be heard if one listened close enough.

This was torture for Kelly. Two of the most attractive women in the world were having sex in front of her and she couldn't touch herself to relieve her desire. It felt like her pussy was on fire. She tried rubbing her legs together, scissoring them back and forth but no relief would come. The commander always did come up with the most unique punishments. She saw the look of ecstasy when Hannah took that pleasurable plunge. Hannah had never felt so full before. She had used various toys and harnesses with her past girlfriends but there was nothing that could compete with a hot blooded fully rigid fleshy cock. It took over two minutes for her honey pot to adjust to Miranda's stretching size.

Hannah had to her hands on either side of Miranda's taut stomach while she plunged up and down. Miranda's hand left Hannah's breast and travelled south to play with the comingling red and black hair when she spotted Hannah's little queen sticking out of her castle. Miri couldn't resist giving it a flick. Hannah shuddered as waves of pleasure crashed over her entire body.

Hannah already had several smaller orgasms but she could feel that the big one was on the way. Miranda could sense that when Hannah sped up her riding while Miri poked, pulled, tickled, and teased Hannah's tits. Moaning and grunting grew louder and louder. Juice coated Hannah's inner thighs and Miranda's big black bush. Her long shaft shined with wetness. Miranda felt a constriction from her balls. She quickly put her hands on Hannah's shoulders. She pushed Hannah down all the way to the hilt of her cock just before her cock blasted rope after hot sticky rope of cum. Miri's orgasm triggered Hannah's orgasm. A mixture of juice and cum gushed out of the battered pussy. Hannah collapsed on top of Miranda.

Was it a compliment if you shag your partner into unconsciousness? Miranda removed her softened cock out from Hannah. She had all but forgotten they had just put on a show to any audience of one until she heard Kelly moaning in pleasure. Somehow, Kelly had been able to gain access to Hannah's foot locker nearby. She had pulled out a dildo which she attached to the wall all while still being tied up. The sight and determination of the younger woman turned Miranda on. She was ready for round two. She climbed up and over an unconscious Hannah and walked over to Kelly. Said ensign was quite wrapped up in plundering her own pussy that she didn't see the beautiful woman in front of her until Miranda planted a kiss on Kelly's lips. The perky redhead quickly found her footing again and returned Miranda's kiss. Their tongues could be called two little fencers battling for superiority. Miranda pulled Kelly away from the wall. The dildo made a slick plopping sound as it fell out from Kelly's very wet pussy.

Miranda whispered into Kelly's ear, "I am sure that you would prefer the hotter longer thicker version of anything you could have found in Hannah's foot locker." She felt Kelly shiver as she spoke. She had one hand on her cock and was rubbing the head against Kelly's wet swollen folds.

"Pretty please with vanilla frosting, rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top?" Kelly replid.

"Oh aren't you adorable." Miranda said before she roughly inserted her cock into Kelly's folds. She drove past a barrier that she didn't expect to be there. Then she remembered Kelly said cherry. She took Kelly's virginity and it made her feel uneasy. Did Kelly really want to give herself away to me? It was Kelly who brought Miranda back to reality when Kelly locked her legs around Miranda's perfectly sculpted ass and pulled Miranda in as close as she could come. Miranda was surprised with Kelly's flexibility. She was suspended in mid air by the ropes and Miranda's body.

"Ten years of gymnastics with my specialty being the overhead rings makes this position a walk in the park. Now give it to me Miranda. Punish me! Fuck me hard." Kelly was growling by the time she stopped speaking.

Miranda didn't need to be told twice. She withdrew her shaft up to the head of her cock. She looked down and saw a smear of blood on her shaft. She paid it no mind before she drove it right back up into Kelly. Miranda saw Kelly's pair of pale blue panties on a small table next to them. She picked up the panties which were rather wet. She balled the panties up and stuck the makeshift gag into Kelly's mouth. Miranda's slave was done talking. Kelly groaned as she inhaled the scent of her own pussy. She took the assault from Miranda's battering ram well. It hit every single one of her sweet spots. Neither woman had much resistance or stamina left. Even with her biotics enhancing her body's threshold, Miranda had sex with three women in the past twelve hours and she was starting to feel it. Both women let out loud moans as they both came at the same time.

Miranda pulled out from Kelly. She could see her cum dribbling down Kelly's legs. It would have turned her on if she had any gas left in her tank. She untied Kelly and caught the redhead before she fell to the ground. She helped the nearly unconscious Kelly to the small bed where she tucked both Hannah and Kelly in. She had a large smile on her face but needed another shower. Twenty minutes later Miranda crashed on small couch next to the cabin door. Sleep would could eventually but she was still riding an orgasmic high. One thing that didn't cross Miranda's mind was one of her father's obsessions with creating her in his image. He wanted to compensate for something he was unable to do naturally. Nobody thought to use any sort of protection. Only time would tell if there were reactions from their actions.

Zoe and her crew had just entered the Port Hanshan garage when a red bolt of energy came out of nowhere. Zoe barely dodged it as she yelled out, "IT'S A TRAP! Take cover!" Two Geth Destroyer units and four Geth hoppers had attacked as soon as the door opened. Everybody but Wrex dove into cover. Wrex charged at the two destroyers while he brought out and primed his shotgun. The speed of Wrex's charge when he collided with the destroyer sent the synthetic warrior flailing to the ground. Wrex pulled the trigger and blasted a huge hole into the Geth's chest. The second destroyer unit tried to flank Wrex but a shot rang out Wrex saw the destroyer's head explode.

Zoe and Liara quickly dealt with the hoppers with well placed shots. They heard a voice they didn't expect to hear.

"What is going on here Commander? First, I had to clean up the ten dead bodies of my team and now you are shooting up the garage." Captain Matsuo asked.

Zoe was pissed."Either you are corruptible or you are severely incompetent. We were just ambushed by geth soldiers as you can clearly see. As to your men, they seemed to be following the orders of your second in command. Anoleis was trying to oust Qui'in from his job and sent your men to procure the evidence against Anoleis or plant incriminating evidence on Qui'in. Either way, they shouldn't have been there. They didn't leave and they shot first. If Stirling was controlling your men against your orders then I just cleaned up a mess you didn't know existed. I believe those geth were in the shipping containers that came with the Asari Matriarch. They were probably inactive otherwise your scanners would have picked up something. That is assuming that they were ever on or properly calibrated. Now, I will leave you with another mess as my team and I take that Mako tank and make our way to the research lab on Peak 15."

She saw her team making their way towards the tank as she was reading Matsuo the riot act for her serious lack of control over her subordinates. Zoe heard somebody power up the Mako. She holstered her sidearm and walked away from the stunned Matsuo. Apparently Zoe could be rather frightening when she went off on one of her rants. Maybe it wouldn't have been as bad if she wasn't pointing a gun at Matsuo's head but Matsuo started asking questions before they could truly say the scene was secure. Matsuo was dead lucky Zoe didn't put a hole in her head.

Zoe tried to push Matsuo's incompetence out of her mind as he climbed into the Mako She saw Ashley sitting in the driver's seat. A comforting hand reached out and captured the worried Spectre's hand. Agitated green eyes met those calming blue pools. Zoe's stress leveled off as Liara gently but forcefully made Zoe next to her. She whispered that Zoe wasn't in the right mindset to be driving angrily through a blizzard. When it crossed Zoe's mind, she had to agree with Liara. Ashley was usually the calmest when it came to battle situations. It must have been all of her sniper training that plus she was the oldest of four girls. Patience was a gift Ash was blessed with. Wrex manned the weapons systems.

The storm was in full blow as the Mako left the garage. The terrain was its normal bumpy as hell self. The suspension did its best to cushion the blows but there was only so much the suspension could do. The Mako's radar picked up on a geth turret and a handful of geth troopers. Wrex fired the cannon at the turret first which caused a massive fireball as the turret exploded. The machine guns picked off the geth troopers as Ash drove the Mako down the road when the radar picked up the signature of a Geth Armature and a Geth Juggernaut unit in the distance before the signal was jammed by interference. The Mako's targeting computer had already locked onto the two enemies before the signal jammed. Wrex peppered the Armature with the machine guns getting the unit's shields to drop before he fired the main gun. The shell blew the Armature to smithereens. The rest of the journey had a few more geth turrets which were no match for the Mako and its weapons system.

Ash pulled up to a garage door which wouldn't open up automatically. The team exited the Mako and quickly ran into the garage through the unlocked side door. The temperature must have dropped another ten or twenty degrees. Zoe could hear her teeth chattering in her own mouth. The team made sure they had their weapons out this time. They were fired upon once again but this time they were against a Geth Juggernaut with its own repair droid and three krogan warriors. Zoe took down the repair droid first while Ash and Liara worked to bring down the Juggernaut's shields. Wrex single handedly took down the three korgan. He claimed that they weren't real krogan because he was able to kill them so easily. They made their way up a few ramps and doors when they faced another round of geth troopers. The geth were quickly dealt with when they heard a high pitched squeal coming from below the floors.

Two fast moving tan four legged creatures with razor sharp tentacle like appendages stormed out of the ventilation system. They set their sights on those hideous creatures and opened fire. One took the brunt of the bullets while the other was able to spit out some sort of corrosive substance before Ash lodged a bullet between its eyes.

"This shouldn't be possible. These creatures shouldn't exist. They smell exactly like our old enemy. Somehow in some way somebody for some unknown reason brought the Rachni back to life." Wrex said as he holstered his shotgun.

"Rachni? You sure?" Zoe asked.

Wrex replied, "Without a doubt in my mind." Wrex said as they walked into what looked like the central part of the facility.

" _USER ALERT! In accordance with emergency containment protocol, the main reactor has been deactivated; communications are offline, and shuttle service to the rift station laboratories are suspended until further notice. Station is currently in low power mode._ " A synthetic voice recording played on a loop over the PA system.

"When will people learn that playing around with extinct creatures never turns out for the best? Then again the council was never the smartest bunch of people just the most popular. The Rachni were a powerful race that grew out of control. The Krogan race shares this same fate but just on a much slower timetable." Wrex found himself caught in a train of thought that was unheard of by a krogan.

"That was incredibly profound Wrex. You are not like any other Krogan I have come across. Granted, the only others I have come across were those under Saren's control." Ashley said as she walked over to the two legged tank. The lights flickered back up to full power as Ash saw Zoe step back from a power junction box.

"You fight like a Krogan Williams and have the heart of a true krogan. Most people and a few krogans would have crumbled after losing their squad mates in ambush but you persevered long enough for help to arrive. I would gladly fight by your side if you ever needed another gun." Ash was too stunned for words. She finally mustered up a grateful head nod. She caught Zoe and Liara walking back towards them.

Shepard spoke first. "I have fixed the VI Core for this area of the station. There are a few options for what happens next. The VI told me that the backup generators are nearly out of power. The first thing we need to do is get the main reactor running again. I am undecided whether or not to restore communications. We don't know if communications were shut off deliberately or knocked off line due to the storm. If we reactive the comms, they will know something is up and any chance of surprising them will be gone."

"Logically speaking, you would also lose the element of surprise the minute the shuttle pulls into the rift station terminal. Benezia will be in the safest part of the rift station and anybody between us and her will probably report back to her." Liara chimed in.

"Good it's always better to go in guns a blazing than trying to sneak through the shadows." Wrex said.

"Spoken like a true Krogan huh Wrex?" Zoe shot back with a smirk which caused Wrex to bark out a laugh.

The group decided then to just restore the main reactor. Through an unlocked door and a quick elevator ride, they arrived at the entrance to the reactor core when their battlefield radar was instantly jammed. They now knew that they were about to meet some Geth. Liara and Zoe entered from the right while Ash and Wrex went left. Zoe changed her ammo from shredder rounds to those shield draining phastic rounds on her assault rifle. She was glad she did when they were facing down a Geth Juggernaut who attacked them from behind in an elevated position. Liara quickly threw up a barrier that encompassed both her and Zoe. Zoe quickly dealt the Juggernaut the ace of spades as her precise grouping took off the juggernaut's head. They met Wrex and Ash in the middle of the walkway where a few moments later Ash had the reactor up and running again.

Another quick elevator ride back up to the main entrance and one dead rachni soldier later, the squad boarded the glass shuttle. Zoe bypassed the lock-down status of the shuttle. Apparently, normal operation required communications to be up. It must have been a safety feature in case of the shuttle broke down between stations. The short ride felt like it took a day Zoe thought. At least there wasn't any terrible Muzak playing over the speakers. The shuttle arrived at the rift station. Each member had their weapon ready for whatever came their way. They walked through several unlocked doors on a gangway until they ran into a group of armed guards.

"They're not rachni." The leader announced. He was wearing the same type of armor the rest of the Port Hanshan security guards were adorned in. "You are not Rachni but you are also not authorized to be here. Explain yourself or my men will cut you down. I am Captain Ventralis from Elanus Risk. My men and I were contracted out by some high ranking big shot from Binary Helix. We were called upon to be extra security."

"The name is Shepard. I am in pursuit of a suspect whose boss betrayed the Citadel Council. She is wanted for questioning. My hope is to bring her in without resorting to violence. That was before we ran into the rachni. Do you have any idea why an extinct creature is back from the dead?"

"I would gladly tell you if I could but we were sworn to secrecy under a thousand pages of non disclosure agreements not to mention the fact that my boss promised a round between the eyes if anybody leaked out any information. If you want information, I suggest you speak to the Chief Medical officer; he was a last minute replacement when the first one was killed a few days into his time here. Dr. Cohen didn't face quite the screening process or the paperwork. I…" Ventralis was cut off by a loud high pitched squeal. Two rachni warriors popped out of one of the floor ventilation grates. A hellfire storm of flying bullets slammed into the two bugs. Green slime oozed out from multiple bullet holes.

"You have my permission to pass on through as long as you don't cause any more trouble. Doctor Cohen is good but he can't handle more than a few injured people at a time. Keep your guns holstered or shoot to kill. Medi-Gel is in very short supply here." Ventrailis said.

Zoe and her crew holstered their weapons before they passed through the thrown together security checkpoint. A long corridor opened into a large room with passageways leading off in several different directions. Illuminated signs above the doorways told what lay beyond the closed doors. A big red cross probably meant that the medical bay lay beyond.

 _Love, do you see that asari just near the door to the medical wing?_

 _Yes, I do. Is there a reason you are pointing her out?_

 _That is Alestia Iallis. She was part of my mother's personal guard until my mother disbanded the guard. She was a devote follower of my mother. That devotion bordered on the line of obsession. She is also a legendary Asari Commando. She had no real purpose here. Something tells me, we will be running into her and hopefully killing her before she has the chance to get us._

 _It's a good thing you have that incredible memory of yours. I went up against an asari commando once and it taught me something. Where there is one, there are at least five more hidden in the there any chance she would recognize you?_

 _I don't think so. My mother kept me quite isolated but I was able to eavesdrop upon a few of their meetings in my youth. The rest of her bio I learned from research. Thank you for caring for my safety. She looks to be meditating. I assume you want me and Ashley to speak to Dr. Cohen?_

 _Been reading my mind again Liara?_

They both shared a mental laugh. "Ash, Liara, would you two go talk to this Dr. Cohen and find out what is going on here? That elcor over there looks like he has a little shop set up. I am low on ammo and hoped I could persuade him to sell me some of his." She saw Ash and Liara nod affirmatively before they left for the Med-bay. Zoe and Wrex sauntered over to the Elcor.

"Saddened welcome. Hello human, krogan I am Petozi. My limited supplies are for the Captain and his men only." The elcor spoke as Zoe and Wrex approached him.

"I was hoping that you had any surplus or unique items that we be able to barter a trade deal. I have come across a lot of extra gear that seems to be weighing me down and some of it has quite the resale value." Zoe said as she layered on the charm a little bit.

"Genuine surprise, you have proposed quite an interesting idea. Have a look through my supplies." The elcor said as he brought up a holographic interface in front of Zoe. She scrolled through the list and most of it was cheap weapons, upgrades, and standard ammo until her eyes came across something called Sleepshots.

"Could you tell me about the Sleetshots?"

"Begrudging response. The Sleepshots is a tranquilizer dart prototype. These rounds can only be used by pistols and at close range. The dart contains a slow acting dose of a sleeping solution. They are still in final testing phases over at Armax Arsenal. Due to the item's rarity, the cost would be extremely expensive. However, I have a contact on Omega who is in desperate need of high explosive rounds and high impact grenades. She claimed to pay me a king's ransom for anything I was able to acquire."

"Will you take all of my high explosive rounds and high impact grenades for all of your Sleepshots rounds?" Zoe inquired.

"Satisfied response. We have reached an accord." Zoe handed over the rounds and grenade while Petozi unlocked a heavily secured ammo cache. The elcor handed the tranq darts over to Zoe when Zoe's radio chirped in her ear.

"Ash to Skipper, come in?" Zoe thanked the elcor merchant as she stored away her new ammo.

"Go ahead Ash." Zoe radioed back.

"Skipper, we aren't making any headway with Dr. Cohen. He is refusing to talk to anybody but and I quote 'the Spectre'. Can you get here quickly before I crush his windpipe?"

"I'm in route." She radioed back. She looked at Wrex. "Keep an eye open. Something does feel right here." Zoe said before she headed off to the medical station. The medical station was down several flights of stairs. She entered to find several people receiveing treatment for some unknown ailment. She could see Liara and Ash talking to a man she assumed was Dr. Cohen. He was a man of average height in his late forties or early fifties. They stepped out of the room while Zoe walked towards Cohen.

"What has to be so important that you couldn't tell my either one of my teammates? Since you all but demanded to speak with the Spectre, I have come out of my way. Lay it on me." Zoe said as she tried to reign in her growing contempt for the games corporations played.

"The reason I requested your audience was because you have a direct line to the Citadel Council. They need to hear about what has been going on here. I need protection from the people at Binary Helix which only the Council can legally approve. I have proof that BH was developing illegal bio-toxins." Dr. Cohen explained.

"I don't believe him Shepard. My gut is telling me that he is holding back information." Ash radioed over the comm.

 _Ashley is correct. Cohen might have some training in paramedics but he is Binary Helix's main microbiologist. He even has a profile on the company's extranet site. If anyone is developing bio-toxins it is him and Iallis. While Alestia is a fully trained commando, she is also a molecular geneticist. My mother was quite impressed with her résumé._

"The Council wouldn't hear your case Dr. Cohen because I don't find you credible. Secondly, I have a hunch that you or that geneticist is behind the creation of these bio-toxins. You probably got in over your head and now want immunity by turning in your co-workers. I have half a mind to shoot you right now but…" Zoe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. In the blink of an eye, Dr. Cohen lunged at Zoe with a scalpel in his hand. A nanosecond later, a pistol shot rang out in the small medical bay. Liara was standing in the doorway with her pistol pointing downward. A blood stain grew out from the center of Dr. Cohen's jumpsuit.

"I would thank you for saving my life but I don't think that scalpel would have done any damage other than a few scratches. Then again, this is new armor and it didn't come cheap. So all in all I owe you a drink Li." Zoe said as she walked over to Liara and gave the beautiful lady a hug. Liara couldn't resist a compliment from Zoe. Even through her armor, Zoe could feel Liara's excitement. Zoe whispered, "I'll properly take care of that later Li."

"Skipper, I found an access card to the maintenance area. According to the digital map layout, we can use the maintenance area to bypass the security around the quarantine area." Ashley said as she held up a keycard.

"We were right about Cohen and the team here. They were developing a neurotoxin that would have worked on the Rachni. They had hopes that this Thoros-B could have been enhanced so that it could be used to kill any species. It was based off of Rachni venom." Liara said as she logged off of Dr. Cohen's computer.

"There has to be a massive fail-safe. The people in charge of Binary Helix wouldn't risk bringing something that could breed at an uncontrollable rate." Zoe said.

"I saw a mention of something called a neutron purge in Cohen's notes. He was worried that his work would have been discovered. He was contemplating setting off the device remotely. The device is located below the hot labs and right now can only be armed manually right now." Liara said.

" _Wrex to Shepard. The asari is awake and on the move. I think she knows something is up. If she isn't already armed, she will be soon._ "

Zoe radioed back "Wrex, the rally point is the door to the maintenance area. You have my permission to clear us a path. Feel free to go weapons free."

" _With pleasure, it's about time you scratched my back Shepard._ " The radio cut out after that.

"Ash, I bought these tranquilizer rounds for your pistol from the Elcor merchant in the main room. I want you to use the built in cloaking system on your armor. It lasts about thirty seconds on a full charge. I want you to take down Benezia with one or two rounds. I want to gift wrap her for the Council unless she can convince me otherwise she will either be executed or imprisoned. Hopefully, Liara, Wrex and I can create a distraction long enough for you to get in position for a clear shot." Zoe explained as she turned over the tranquilizer rounds

"Copy that Skipper."

Zoe swiped Cohen's access card through the card reader next to the door. The door unlocked and then opened by itself. The area beyond the door appeared to be a passageway built into the mountain. They were met with the high pitched squeal of two rachni warriors. Liara and Wrex flared their biotics. Liara encased one warrior with a singularity while Wrex blasted the other with an overpowered throw. The rachni solder was thrown back into the jagged wall. It does quickly after being impaled on the wall. Zoe, Ash and Liara put more holes into the remaining soldier than the most expensive wedge of Swiss cheese.

They saw the sign above the door to the main laboratory. It had higher security measures than anything they had encountered before. Zoe on the other hand had seen this type of security before and she knew exactly how to exploit it. She removed her armored gloves and holstered her weapon before she pulled out her combat knife. She used the tip of the knife as a makeshift screwdriver. She removed the security interface panel in less than a minute. She cut the two wires that sent power to the door lock which meant that that heavy door would have to be opened manually. That would have been a hard task unless one has a Krogan on their team. Zoe told Wrex to slowly open the door as she put on her gloves again and took out her shotgun.

As soon as Wrex silently cracked open the door, the squad could hear a female muttering to herself. This female sounded rather unhinged. They could barely make out what she was saying. Liara said it was an ancient Asari dialect which their built in translators only caught a few words. Zoe signaled to Ash to engage her suit's cloaking device. Ash pulled out her pistol before she disappeared from sight. Wrex finally got the door fully open but the down side was that since the door had no power Wrex had to keep the door open by himself. Otherwise the door would have slammed shut as soon as Wrex let go.

Zoe radioed Ash if she was in position. The Gunny radioed back that she was in position and waiting for orders. Ash also mentioned that Benezia seemed to be very agitated and arguing with herself. Zoe hand signaled Liara and Wrex to form up behind her just on the other side of the door. The team was surprised when Benezia turned towards them

"Little Wing, Shepard, I need your help. His pull is too strong and I can only fight him off for so long. My resistance is almost gone. Please kill me." Benezia said before she fired of a high powered warp directly for Zoe's head. A double shot rang out as Ash put two tranquilizer rounds in the back of Benezia. As soon as Benezia's unconscious body hit the floor, every door to the large hanger opened up. Two Asari Commando squads followed by two geth squads rushed into the room. Zoe heard two loud blasts from the ceiling somewhere and then saw two commandos heads explode.

Wrex charged out from where he had taken cover. He trained his shotgun on a rocket trooper who had Ashley in the unit's crosshairs. The geth unit didn't sense Wrex coming until it was too late. Wrex used the butt of his Claymore shotgun to dislodge the rocket launcher from the Geth before Wrex savagely separated the geth's head from the rest of its body. His hands were coated in silver synthetic blood as he took aim at a geth shock trooper. A booming explosion echoed around the cavernous room as a high explosive round left Wrex's shotgun The target was engulfed in a huge ball of fire. Wrex heard the distinct war cry of Ash's sniper rifle as she dropped two more Asari commando.

The remaining Commandos and geth units started to realize that there was little to no chance in defeating or subduing the well trained squad that was under Zoe's command. Liara saw the remaining opposition trained their weapons upon the fallen Asari matriarch. She couldn't let those vile excuses for bodyguards put one hole let alone scores and scores of bullet holes. She charged up her biotics and shot a biotic dome out from her hand that encapsulated her unconscious mother. The shield was quite a drain on her biotics but wave after wave of bullets ricocheted off of her shield. Zoe, Ash and Wrex took care of the remaining fighters. Liara dropped her shield as soon as she saw the last fighter killed.

Liara and Zoe ran over to check on Benezia while Ash could be heard climbing down from her elevated position. Nobody was watching Wrex muttering to himself as he was quickly typing on a control console next to a containment cell holding a very, very large rachni. Klaxon alarms rang out then a high pitched whine emanated from the containment cell. After thirty seconds, there was nothing left of the large rachni except for a large pool of bodily remains.

"What the hell Wrex? Since when did you take over my job? I am genuinely not a fan of genocide. There are always other avenues for problem solving." Zoe said as she pulled out her shotgun and aimed it in Wrex's general direction.

"Trust me on this Shepard, the only good rachni is a dead rachni. You have no idea how bad the Rachni wars were. Those bastards were one hundred times more vicious than the geth. Those morons at Binary Helix thought they can play god and try to tame a Rachni breeding machine? Trust me Shepard, the council will thank you for dealing with this issue before it becomes a problem." Wrex grumbled back at Zoe.

"We shall see Wrex. Can you be gentle and carry Benezia back to the tram station? It is right through that door. Liara, I want you to go with him. Ash and I have a date for the station wide pest extermination in the hot labs." Zoe said as she pointed a door on the far side of the room. Liara nodded as she saw Wrex gently picked up the unconscious Asari. Zoe and Ash took point as they led the crew back to the rift tram station. Wrex gently put Benezia down onto the bench. He saw Zoe and Ash load into the small Hot Labs elevator. They both bore their Spectre assault rifles. Wrex could hear Zoe say to Ash that there would be no communication until they returned to the tram station. It was an agonizing fifteen minutes later, he saw the two warriors exit the small elevator covered head to toe in toxic green rachni goo.

"We have to go now! The neutron bomb was a lot larger than Cohen expected. We need to get back across the tram line before the blast takes out the rails." Zoe shouted as she and Ash ran to the tram car. Something was wrong with the tram car. Someone or something had disabled the tram's power system. Zoe knew that she had to fix the tram somehow. She pulled open the electrical panel next to the main control panel. Out popped a little green baby rachni which Zoe hurled across the tram station. The little bastard had exploded on impact. Luckily for Zoe, the little guy hadn't chewed or cut through too many wires. She fished out her trusty wiring kit and quickly replaced the damaged wires. Power to the tram had been quickly restored. Her team had loaded up into the tram while she worked fixing the wiring issue. Zoe stood back up and powered up the tram. She looked down at her watch. She had just five minutes until the bomb when off. The tram made it across the valley between the two stations in under a minute. They made it back to the garage when they could hear a massive explosion which called the ground to doth quake.

There wasn't anything that needed to be said as they drove back to Port Hanshan. Zoe had radioed the Normandy and told Joker to begin preflight preparations. She also requested that Dr. Chakwas meet the team in the garage and to bring the Normandy's portable Hazmat-Isolation Chamber with her. Joker said that the Normandy would be ready to depart in a half an hour. Zoe then messaged Gianna Parasini to allow Chakwas through security with no hassles from those dunderhead guards. Parasini messaged back that Karen wouldn't have any problems and that Gianna would personally escort her to the garage.

Ashley drove the Mako up into the Port Hanshan garage. Zoe could see the good doctor standing there with no escort. That didn't wasn't what Parasini had agreed to do. Ashley pulled up right alongside Dr. Chakwas. Karen was prepping the isolation pod. Wrex was the first one out of the Mako. He carefully placed Benezia into the pod. Karen then punched a few buttons on the digital interface. The pod sealed itself and the clear glass window became instantly opaque. By the time the pod was fully ready for transport, the rest of the team had prepped the Mako for automatic recovery mode. Ashley volunteered to stay with the Mako during the process. Zoe gave the order for the rest of the team to head back to the ship.

Zoe wished that there was a less conspicuous way of transporting any from the garage bay to the docking bay. Where the hell was Parasini? She was supposed to be escorting Karen. They made their way from the garage to the docking bay in less than five minutes. Karen had two of the Normandy's marines escort the isolation pod down to the Medbay. Joker informed Zoe that the Citadel Council has called earlier. Apparently somebody on Port Hanshan or Peak 15 informed the Council about her visit. She needed to speak privately with Councilor Tevos but she couldn't stand Sparactus's sanctimonious attitude. Tevos was the only one who could clear the Normandy to enter Asari airspace. Zoe told Joker to link up to the Council and send it through to the Comm room. She then told Joker to radio Ash and tell her to hold on a little bit longer while she yelled at the Council.

Zoe quickly made her way to the comm room and waited for Joker to transfer the Council's signal over. She was trying to get her thoughts in order when she heard that condescending prick's voice over the room's speaker system.

"What was your reasoning when you set off a nuclear explosion that completely annihilated Binary Helix's main research facility. We have been inundated with reports stating that the facility was destroyed." Councilor Sparactus apt out not even trying to hide his contempt. His disdain for humans was even visible on his holographic face.

"Councilors, I have just got back aboard my ship. I haven't had the time to file a full report yet. However, I will gladly give you the main points of my actions regarding the destruction of the Peak 15 facility." Zoe replied back peacefully.

Councilor Tevos cut off Sparactus before he built up another rant. "We called this meeting. Yelling for answers will not get us what we want any quicker. Commander, please tell us what happened. We will wait for the full report but we do need a few answers right now. The floor is now yours"

"Thank you Councilor. We received confirmed information that Lady Benezia T'Soni was spotted on Noveria. We arrived three days after she did. She had brought crates of Geth with her. We had to fight through a few squads of their foot soldiers on our way from Port Hanshan to the Peak 15 facility. The facility was in disrepair. Upon entering the facility we were greeted by a group of tiny green unknown biological entities. They attacked without any provocation and very extremely vicious. The containment protocols to whatever experiment these scientists were working on was clearly breached. Our codecs wouldn't identify these creatures but Urdnot Wrex Krogan on my squad claimed that these entities smelled very familiar." Zoe explained as she kept her anger in check.

Councilor Valern inquired "Did your Krogan counterpart elaborate on his suspicions?"

"He remained silent for the moment. We fought through any hostile resistance and made repairs to to the Peak 15 facility. The VI named Mira informed us that containment protocols had been violated. We were then introduced to larger more lethal versions of the entities. These creatures wee ones that our codecs could identity. Councilors, we found Rachni running amuck throughout the facility. That was the reason why I activated the station's last safeguard."

There was a few moments where Zoe could hear the Normandy disenageging the docking clamps. She got a message on her omni-tool from Joker. He told her that they needed to pick up the Mako right now. The storm was intensifying. They ran the risk of losing As and the Mako if they didn't act soon. She messaged back it was ok and to await further orders.

"Rachni? You are positive? What of Lady Benezia?" Tevos asked very nervously.

"My full report will have both video and DNA proof of my claims but yes Councilors my team and I found Rachni on Noveria. Apparently Binary Helix acquired an egg of a Rachni queen on a derelict ship near the mass relay to the Rachni home world. One Dr. Zev Cohen was the lead researcher on the project. Their goal was either to synthesize a toxic biological agent from the Rachni venom or at the very least raise an army of Rachni soldiers for Saren's force. We were there when Lady Benezia committed suicide as a last show of defiance against Saren. We were able to recover Benezia's body. Councilor, I am requesting permission to enter Asari airspace to bring Benezia home. Her daughter wishes to bury her mother on the T'Soni estate." Zoe petitioned Councilor Tevos.

"You have given us a lot to digest Commander. Unofficially I believe that you did the right thing in destroying that research facility however we will make an official judgment after we have reviewed your final report and evidence. Regarding your request, I am granting you access into Asari air space. I appreciate you having the respect to ask permission when you could have used the Normandy's stealth systems to sneak in and out. Lady Benezia was a very popular and very powerful Matriarch but her joining forces with Saren created quite the scandal. It is in the best interests of the Asari if Benezia is laid to rest peacefully and quietly. If you don't have anything else to report Commander, I am calling this meeting to a close." The signal from the Citadel cut out rather abruptly.

Zoe exited the comm. room and walked up to the galaxy map. "Joker, our next port of call is The T'Soni Estate located in Armali on Thessia. I hope you packed a bathing suit and sun block." She said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Paperwork even in its digital form was still at the number one spot on Zoe's shit list. She wrote her reports in such a way that she could file one report to Admiral Hackett and The Citadel Council. She felt that both deserved to know what she had uncovered. She downplayed any mention of sentient machines and even suggested that Sovereign was nothing more than a ship of incredible fire power and noting more. The Alliance and the Council were not ready for the truth about the Reapers or Sovereign. They still believed in conventional weapons and tactics. They could never put aside deeply engrained prejudices to ever work together without the threat of complete and total annihilation. She finally finished up her reports. She emailed them to My'Kola Corlieri the Council's secretary and Rear Admiral Arkdis who was Admiral Hackett's second in command. She zoned out for a few moments before she heard a knock on her cabin door.

"It's open" Zoe called out. The door silently opened to see a timid Tali standing in the door way unsure if she wanted to come in. Zoe got up from her workstation and walked over to the cute young quarian. Tali was nervously ringing her fingers. Zoe took Tali's hands into hers gently pulled Tali into her cabin and into Zoe's embrace. She could feel Tali trembling with fright. Zoe wanted to know what had the poor girl so spooked.

"Tali, tali, look at me" Zoe said softly. Those bright quarian eyes shone through that purple visor of hers. Each time Zoe's heart fluttered. "Take slow deep calming breaths. In and out, in and out." The quarian followed her friend's instructions. A small growing sense of calm started to relax Tali. "Good, are you up to talking about what had gotten you into such a state of panic?" Zoe calmed asked.

"I received a transmission from my father while you and the team were cleaning up the mess at Binary Helix. To say he was furious at me joining up with a human outfit was something I could handle. He is one of the most pro quarian advocates in the galaxy and I am his rebellious closeted quarian daughter. I could always deal with him before until I received his latest message. Somehow he obtained pictures of us heading into that hotel bar and us heading up in the elevator. He went so far as to offer his only daughter into a marriage contract to any quarian male willing to paid his fee." Zoe could hear the tears running down Tali's face as the young woman sobbed into her arms. She then felt dead weight in her arms. The girl was so worked up about this that she probably hadn't slept in awhile. Zoe brought Tali over to her bed gently placed Tali onto the bed and tucked her in. She heard an alert go off from her workstation. Dr. Chakwas wanted to see her. She quickly grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. She scribbled a quick note to Tali and left it on the nightstand before she exited her cabin.

Zoe made the short walk over to the sickbay. Karin was working on a report at her workstation. She looked further back to the room and saw Liara laying next to her mother. Both beauties were out cold.

"Karin, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Zoe, I wanted to give you a heads up when Liara didn't come visit you at all before we arrived over Thessia. She unsuccessfully tried to meld with her still unconscious mother. We both know that both member of a meld need to be conscious for the meld to work properly. Liara probably could force a meld onto anybody. She is that powerful and capable if properly motivated but a forced meld will leave the other's mind in shambles. She was moments away from forcing a meld onto her mother. I'm glad I was able to catch her off guard and sedate her otherwise you would have needed a new chief medical officer. Her biotics were flaring uncontrollably." Karin explained.

"Enough stress will make even the most calm person storm up like a maelstrom especially when family is involved. Is there anything you can tell me about Benezia's condition?"

"She had a few small scrapes and burns from the ensuing firefight. Those I patched up in no time. What concerns me is that she is in a perpetual nightmarish state according to her brain scans. Your scans showed similar abnormal beta waves but hers are off the charts. If we don't figure out a way stop these nightmares her brain will cook itself from the inside at worse or just shut itself down at best."

"Would putting her in a medically induced coma work?" Zoe asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think we should mix those sorts of meds with the tranquillizers she's already been subjected to. We would need for those tranquilizers to first wear off and then induce the coma but we should be on Thessia before she is out of her current sedation." Karin explained.

"Can you estimate a time line for me?"

"If her brainwaves don't change, I would say you have a maximum of forty eight to seventy two hours before the worst case scenario sets in and by that time a bullet becomes a blessing and not a burden." Karin said grimly.

"It may come to that Karin. My fear is that Sovereign and Saren have almost complete control over her. I am hoping that with enough time away from that ship and with being surrounded by loved ones will help Benezia stabilize. Thanks for the update Doc. I have to deal with a scared quarian whose pigheaded pro quarian father has offered his daughter to any quarian male willing to meet his price. Regardless of the fact that Tali is a legal adult in the eyes of quarian law."

"It seems like your maelstrom has collided with a typhoon both on a collision course with a hurricane. Yet if it were anybody else, the job would never get done." Karin said before she saw Zoe walk out of the med bay. Just like Zoe, Karin was swimming in medical reports and other busy work that she had put off long enough. She unlocked a hidden panel of her desk and pulled out an old rare bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. She had been saving it for a special occasion that never came. No time like the present to pour a finger or two while slogging through medical reports.

Zoe just cleared out of the medical bay when she heard the door's lock engage. The next sound she heard was the door to the elevator opening. Out walks Ask in a very tight sports bra and form fitting work out pants. She was drenched in sweat and on her way to the women's shower room. She wished that Ash was heading to her cabin instead of the common wash room but she knew that gossip about sex on a military vessel flew faster than a sniper's bullet.

"Looks like you put in some time on the heavy bag there Chief Williams. Hopefully, you didn't fracture any of those precious fingers of yours by hitting the bag a bit too hard." Zoe smirked at her Gunnery sergeant.

"No ma'am. I just needed to let off some steam in a marine's time honored tradition when being confined to a ship. I was just heading to head to clean myself up, was there something you wanted ma'am?" Ash inquired.

"No Gunny not at the moment but there will be a briefing for all senior staff members once we reached the Athena nebula. That should be in a few hours. We will have a quick debriefing from Noveria and where we are heading next. I don't expect this meeting to take long. We didn't really learn much from Noveria." Zoe then leaned in closer to the sweat laden marine. Zoe was intoxicated by Ash's unique scent. She would bottle that scent and use it a perfume if she could. "I really want to kiss you right now but there are cameras everywhere. I wish I could Ash but you aren't the most sanitary right now." Zoe covertly grabbed Ash's rear and gently pushed her into the shower room. "Later Chief" Zoe called out as she headed back to her cabin.

Zoe could see Tali sleeping in her bed. Tali almost perfectly mimicked a cat curling up as best she could into a ball. The weight of her long day finally hit her all at once. Zoe needed to feel free. She pulled off all of her clothes including her skimpy underwear. She threw everything into a laundry bag which she would have to get cleaned while she was planet side. She then softly climbed into her bed and under the covers. She snuggled up next to Tali's backside. The quarian's body was radiating heat. Zoe wrapped an arm around Tali's waist and pulled her in close. The quarian let out an unconscious but content sigh. Sleep came quickly to Shepard as soon as she shut her eyes.

The main spaceport on Thessia was located in the large metropolis of Armali. Miranda Lawson had just exited an Alliance shuttle. The bright sun over Thessia combined with the humid air made Miranda wish that she was not in an uncomfortable downright itchy Alliance uniform. She had the perfect little dark purple string bikini top with matching boy short bottom bathing suit which would have been perfect for the amazing beaches Thessia was known for. She couldn't break cover. Assassins from several organizations were out for her blood. Liara messaged that she would put Miranda in contact with a person from the T'Soni estate shortly after landing on Armali.

"Admiral Wannos…Admiral Wannos", a young Asari maiden called out her cover's name. The young asari was certainly very beautiful. She had bluish purple skin and pert breasts which the nipples could clearly be seen poking through the very tight light blue dress. Miranda flagged down the asari. Admiral, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aiarlia Matis. I am the current director for the T'Soni Estate. I am here to be your guide on Armali. Dr. T'Soni instructed me to follow any request you might have. If you will follow me, my skycar is just outside the spaceport."

The walk was silent. The spaceport was surprisingly empty. It was her first time on the Asari home world. She would have thought that the spaceport would have been full of people and cargo being moved around at a frantic pace. Aiarlia saw the confusion of on Miranda's face.

"You are probably wondering why the spaceport is almost empty." Miranda thought that this young asari might have been reading her mind. "The spaceport along with the rest of Armali is observing a day of remembrance. It was announced last night that Lady Benezia succumbed to her injuries after a nasty lab accident." So that was how the Asari councilor chose to spin that particular story Miranda thought. "Dr. T'Soni securely contacted to tell me that she was personally bringing her mother home to be buried on the estate."

"I heard she ran into some trouble by aligning herself with a rogue Turian Spectre. That must have caused quite the uproar within the Asari Matriarchy."

"The matriarchy would never air out their internal problems for all to see. I believe Lady Benezia joined up with Saren in hopes to steer him back to a path of righteousness. I cannot fathom another scenario that would cause Lady Benezia to follow such a controversial figure. She was one of the galaxy's strongest known biotics. While Dr. T'Soni expressed my instructions, she didn't say why you were visiting us here on the estate."

"If she didn't tell you then I won't break her confidence. We have a few important classified issues to discuss in an extremely secure location. Liara recommended her family estate. She said that I was her guest until I choose to leave." Miranda said as she clamped down on a slew of snide comments. Only the sound of stilettos could be heard on the walk to the asari's skycar. Miranda could feel the asari's eyes boring into the side of her head. Something about Miranda was driving this asari mad.

The flight from Armali spaceport took less than ten minutes. The T'Soni sprawling estate reminded her of her grandmother's estate back in Adelaide. Memma Tessi now there was a woman who didn't take any shit from anybody even her rapists. It was a family secret that Henry Lawson was conceived under such an awful situation. She silently chuckled at the fact that as much as Henry tried to make a child in his own image, Miranda was a spitting image of Tessi with a huge cock slapped on at the last minute.

The rolling green hills of Adelaide were replaced by sweeping hills of aquamarine. A large forest surrounded entire property. The only easy access would be from the air. Matis was rambling on about the estate this and the estate that. Miranda was going to talk to Liara about Matis. The human biotic figured that the smart quick witted asari would be driven insane by Matis's inane commentary. The T'Soni estate was a temporary refuge. Cerberus and her father wanted her dead even if they didn't know it yet. Miranda's eyes spotted a large light blue rectangle on the backside of the large house. It had been ages since Miranda had been able to swim. She was quite the award winning swimmer before her father bribed a few people and ended her carrier. She was being recruited for the Australia's national swim team while she was fifteen. She also was looking a tad pale. The Thessian sun wasn't as strong as Sol which meant no icky tanning lotion or sunscreen.

"Miss Matis, I have had a few harrowing days. Liara invited me for rest and relaxation as well as our classified debriefing. I see the estate has a pool. That is my first stop. I would like to request that a few towels and a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy be made available to me poolside." Miranda hid her growing annoyance with Aiarlia with ease.

Aiarlia sucked it up and radioed in Miranda's request. Aiarlia landed the skycar on the estate's large private landing pad. The landing pad was large enough to even accommodate a small frigate. Miranda didn't know where she got her love of fast skycars but when she saw one the galaxy's fastest and rarest skycar the Epoch Falcon parked just nearby thoughts of grand theft skycar started dancing through her mind. The Falcon's engine vibrated at such a specific frequency that it made Miranda's body tingle. Her father used to have one until she made her escape from his clutches. She remembered watching her father's Falcon blow up in a spectacular fireball. She had paid some idiot mercenary to take the car to the headquarters of Lawson Industries and blow the car up. Even twenty or so stories up, she got her monies worth out some old merc named Massani.

Thankfully, Matis must have had new marching orders because the Asari took off in a sprint towards the manor house after ending a call over her omni-tool. Miranda caught the shimmering blue water of the pool of her eye. She detoured off of the main path and started undoing the buttons to her Alliance Dress Blue jacket. She tossed it onto the deck chair. The blue dress pants landed next to the jacket. There was no way in hell that she was ruining her thousand dollar bra and panty set. She gingerly removed the purple Asari silk bra then her matching panties and placed them on top her Alliance uniform.

She wanted to dive in immediately but she knew she would cramp up pretty quickly if she started her old swim routine. She also wasn't a sixteen year old girl anymore. She might have been designed to be perfect but even perfection can be spoiled if not treated with respect. Miranda had picked up yoga a few years ago and fell in love with the silent meditation and movement. She took care of each muscle group with precise stretching and rhythmic breathing. The warm sun caused a layer of sweat to appear all over Miranda's skin. She took in one last deep breath and caught a whiff of her own arousal. The sweet overly citrus scent almost woke up her pleasure piston but her iron will kept it at bay for the time being.

She walked over to the edge of the pool, bent her knees, and dove in head first. The water was unbelievably refreshing. However there was no way she would have been able to do her old workout without a bathing suit. She was a top swimmer before she hit puberty. Swimmers want to be as streamlined in the pool as possible. There was no way she could achieve near zero drag with her large tits and cock holding her back. She rolled over on to her back and floated as she gazed up into the thessian sky. The sun was just starting to set when she spotted a familiar silhouette of a ship approaching the estate landing pad.

Zoe felt rather pensive after she sent out an email to the Normandy Senior Staff. They were en-route to Thessia. What Zoe was planning to do was unheard of in the history of the Alliance. A captain was always supposed to be on their ship during combat operations unless they received official relief from another captain or Alliance Command. Zoe was letting her XO control of the ship to take care of some of the mounting Alliance missions Hackett kept trying to add to her docket. Wasn't it enough that she was trying to stop a rogue spectre and his geth army singlehandedly? She didn't even want to think about what Miranda and her problems might bring to her ever-growing stress levels.

The rest of the senior staff started filing into the communications room which Zoe dubbed the makeshift conference room. She rarely ever used the room for its titled purpose. She didn't trust the Alliance or the Council to stay out of her private communications. She had Liara for that. Zoe frowned as she saw that the last one into the room was Kaiden and he was a few minutes late. Tardiness was one thing that would drive Zoe to create a shit list.

"I called this meeting to debrief and update the senior staff as where we all are on this mission. Several of the crew has inquired as to the whereabouts of XO Pressly. I have made some inquiries with Admiral Hacket and Captain Anderson. Hackett hasn't gotten back to me on that topic and Anderson says that he doesn't have any new information on Pressly's whereabouts. As much as I want a solid answer about him we have more pressing matters. Changing topics, I would deem the mission on Noveria somewhat successful. Exposing a corrupt corporation hell bent on making weapons of mass destruction always makes my day. Unfortunately, Saren's second in command Benezia died in the firefight. Liara and I have petitioned the Asari councilor for clearance to land the Normandy on the T'Soni estate. While the two of us are groundside to bury her mother, I am leaving acting XO Alenko in charge of the ship. I recommend he take care of a few of those pending Alliance missions Hackett tasked to the Normandy." Zoe could hear quiet gasps from a few members of the senior staff. She knew that there might be a few objections to her plan but the few subtle hints to Ash will hopefully keep everyone and everything on track.

"Unless anyone else has pressing issues or any other problem that needs my attention or authorization, I would like to end this meeting. As soon as we disembark from the Normandy, Alenko is in charge. I expect the entire crew to follow and respect Alenko's command until we signal for pick up. It shouldn't take more than a few days. Make sure to file all reports on time because I will be checking from my omni-tool. Crew dismissed." Zoe gave Ash a subtle nod as the crew started to leave the room. Ash stayed behind after the rest of the crew had left. Zoe pressed a few buttons and locked down the comm room.

"I take it that you want me to stay behind and monitor the boys with the fancy new toy. This might blow back on you if the brass ever find out about this little stunt." Ash said.

"I'll leave that choice up to you. Karin can easily and subtly keep me informed just as well as you can. Frankly, I don't care if Kaiden royally fucks up in my absence nor I'm not worried about the brass. I'm really getting sick of the whole Systems Alliance anyways. I have just enough good karma for the time being to keep those idiots at bay. Secondly, all of this is to save a very influential Asari who was trapped into something she had no idea of what she was getting into. Worst case scenario: she dies either by her own hand or one of ours because we couldn't cure her condition. However, if we pull off a miracle, we will have a way of stopping the control of the Reapers.' Zoe took a long overdue breath of air.

"You, me, Liara and our small group know that Saren and his Geth are just a symptom of a more horrifying picture. While I trust Alenko to do his job, I just think he isn't the one cut out to lead the Normandy in the event something happens to me. Then again, I don't think the Alliance would give him the command anyways. Mikhailovich has been chomping to bring the Normandy back under the purview of the Alliance. It's scary thinking about the future." Ash saw the worried look in her skipper's eyes. Ash didn't ask permission to pull her commanding officer in for a much needed hug. She felt Zoe shiver.

"Let it go Skip. You can do this. You've got this because this is nothing but a walk in park on a warm sunny day. You know I could quote Tennyson, Bryon, or Joyce if you are really feeling blue." Ash felt Zoe starting to shake as she heard Zoe laughing.

"As much as I like hearing your voice shouting my name in ecstasy, reading poetry out loud isn't something I want to hear even if you claim it's to motivate me." Ash daringly caressed Zoe's rear over the skin tight material. Zoe shuddered in pleasure at the contact. "As much as I want to see where your touch takes you, I have to call in a rain check. I think Joker just announced over the PA that the Normandy is over Thessia and we would be landing in mere minutes. That's definitely not enough time to explore your fine curves." Zoe pulled out of Ash's warm embrace.

"I will hold that rain check against you Commander" Ash said with a lusty whisper. Ash dove in and planted a wet kiss on Zoe's lips before Ash disengaged the door lock. Zoe stood in contemplating silence. Ash was getting friskier at each encounter. Zoe wasn't sure if they were true feeling or thoughts of lusty desire. She didn't have the time to figure that dilemma out right now.

Zoe made her way out from the communications room and down the stairs. She wanted to check in with the two patients in the med bay. Zoe entered the bay and saw Karin working at her station on some report. Zoe knew not to break the good doctor's concentration. The consequences for doing so led to unnecessary medical diagnostic testing. Benezia was still out cold on one of Karin's diagnostic beds. Liara must have woken up from her unscheduled nap because she wasn't where Zoe remembered last seeing the blue bombshell. Zoe looked back over at Karin and saw the good doctor's concentration had been broken.

"Hey Doc, what's up? Have you seen any very naked and very beautiful blue women cross through these parts?" Zoe asked Karin trying not to laugh.

"I find your impersonation of my favorite cartoon character dreadfully terrible. As to your second vaguely formed question, Liara was certainly not naked when she woke up. I quickly checked her vitals but found nothing alarming. She just needs more rest. As much as you people seem to find yourselves recuperating on my beds, they aren't the most comfortable ones on the ship. We both know that Commander. I'm pretty sure Liara went to your cabin."

"That's interesting because I left Tali use my bed for the exact same reason. She received some very troubling news from her father earlier. He decided to air his grievances with her serving on a human ship by trying to sell her life away to the highest Quarian bidder. She's was a wreck when I finally got her to sleep before the briefing. I swear I need to hire a full time shrink to deal with the crew's issues let alone my own. I hope you can grant me a favor Karin. I sort of tasked Ash to subtly look after Kaiden when he's in command while Liara and I are away but…"

"Ashley is a great and loyal marine but you can hear her coming from a mile away and subtly isn't in her playbook?" Karin finished Zoe's sentence. "I can observe and report on Alenko if you request it but I hope that you have some trust in him if you want to give him the keys to the best ship in the Alliance."

"He will no doubt be a great asset to the Alliance He follows their rules and playbook to the letter. I'm not convinced though that playing exactly as the Alliance wants is the right move for what impending doom is coming our way. Conventional thinking will get the entire galaxy killed. Bottom line Doc, if Kaiden wants the rope to hang himself with his bad decisions I say let him. At least my tits will be out of his wandering leering eyes." Zoe said before she made her way out of the Med bay.

She found Liara inside her cabin wearing a silky black bra and hip hugging boy shorts. "You do know that we are orbiting over Thessia right now and Chakwas is prepping your mother for transport. It's a perfect time to stand around in your underwear."

"I would rather be completely naked and not be stressing out but you are here at least and that relieves some of the burden" Liara said as she threw some clothes into her bag. "I don't know why I'm packing the estate has everything one could ever want or need." Zoe walked over to Liara and embraced her lover hoping that Liara's stress level would return to a normal level. Liara shuddered in relief. She whispered her thanks into Zoe's ear. Liara backed away from Zoe.

" _This is your very hot Flight Lieutenant Joker, we have reached our destination of the T'Soni estate. All shore who are going ashore. It's tough for the rest of us who don't have shore leave._ " Joker said over the PA system.

Liara actually laughed for the first time at Joker's antics despite the stress she was under. Zoe followed Liara out of their cabin, down the elevator and into the cargo bay. She saw Ash holding a small duffel bag and a large grin on her face. Dr Chakwas must have spoken to the young marine about ship coverage. Zoe really needed to do something nice for Karin. That woman was Zoe's role model and personal hero. Her mother would have her hero if she had been around more when Zoe was growing up but she couldn't say no to the Alliance. A career soldier had to make sacrifices. Zoe knew that fact but couldn't stand it. Family always came first. It was her one and only true rule she ever followed.

She looked over at Liara who was already on her private communicator talking to somebody on the estate. It was probably the estate manager. Zoe walked over to the door control for the cargo bay. She punched in her access code and the command to open the cargo bay door. The door opened quickly and the sweet humid Thessian air permeated the cargo bay just as quickly. A few asari wearing the same uniform quickly walked up into the cargo bay. Liara pointed at the isolation pod and directed the workers in an asari dialect her translator couldn't decipher. The helpers took the isolation pod out of the cargo bay and onto an awaiting transport craft.

"Where are they taking your mother?" Zoe asked as she walked over to Liara.

"The T'Soni estate was built on top of an ancient Asari temple that specialized in healing. Or at least that is what my mother's research has uncovered. The healing ritual that I want to attempt is from an ancient asari healing text Mother discovered. It can only be tried at midnight so we have either a few hours to prepare and a few hours to relax." Liara said before her face scrunched up in anger. Zoe looked in the direction Liara was.

"You okay Liara?" Zoe asked.

"I haven't been home in over ten years but the last time I was here I swore I remember my mother firing that asari over there." Liara subtly pointed to Aiarlia Matis.

"Who is she?"

"That excuse of an Asari is Aiarlia Matis who I remembered being one of my mother's acolytes. They however had quite the falling out. If they were able to reconcile, my mother kept it from me for a reason. Hopefully she won't get in our way but if she does…"

"… Somebody will deal with her. Don't worry about it babe." Zoe said as she wrapped her arm around Liara's shoulder. Matis was making her way towards them

"Dr. T'Soni, I would like to express my deepest sympathies for the passing of your mother. Her untimely passing caught the entire estate by surprise. I…" Liara interrupted what would have been a very well thought out response which was condescending at the same time.

"Forgive me Aiarlia because it's been over ten years since I've been on the estate but the last time I was here I clearly remember the biotics laden argument between you and my mother. I thought I would never see you again because she claimed that if she ever saw you again, she was going to flay you alive with just her mind. My mother wasn't lenient anybody."

"Unless your last name happened to be T'Soni." Matis muttered under her breath.

"She wasn't lenient to be cruel. She wanted the best from everybody because she knew that they were capable of if they put in the hard work. The worst rejection she could ever give you was to not notice your existence at all. How you became the manager of my family's estate is rather baffling to me right now but I suggest you start looking for a new job." Liara said holding back her disgust. She had enough of Matis.

"Is that a threat?" Matis fired back hotly.

"It's just a mere suggestion from a fellow asari. You can do whatever you want with my advice. For the time being, will you still follow instructions or should I have escorted off of the estate by security."

"If I still have a job, then I will follow your instructions to the letter. Furthermore, I picked up your guest at the spaceport. She is relaxing by the pool. I need to speak with the head chef and the head maid because I wasn't expecting so many more guests. A light dinner and refreshments will be served in an hour's time Doctor." Matis didn't even give Liara the chance to dismiss her. She quickly turned on her back foot, spun around and was halfway out of the cargo bay on her communicator in under a few seconds.

Liara reached out with her hand and took Zoe's hand. Zoe could feel trembling coming through. Zoe gently squeezed her lover's hand in hopes to calm Liara's nerves. She heard Liara take in a deep breath. Zoe swore she could hear Liara saying that she could do this over and over again under her breath. The three friends made their way off of the Normandy. Zoe brought up her onmi-tool and radioed Joker that the Normandy was clear to continue on with their stated missions. Joker radioed back that AXO Alenko was already plotting the ship's next course.

Ash, Liara, & Zoe stood back as the Normandy used its mass effect fields to hover up off of the ground. The Normandy taxied over to the designated take off area. Joker brought up the landing gear before he throttled the engines full. The exhaust from that blast off would have blown away any native trees. There was probably some Asari law against ecological destruction. Zoe could see if the Asari would have laws against ecological destruction. Thessia was absolutely gorgeous. Zoe would say that it was like Hawaii on steroids. The T'Soni estate was even more opulent and stunning that it left Zoe breathless. Zoe glanced over at Ash. The young Marine's jaw was trying to dislocate from the rest of her face.

"As I said earlier, we have a few hours before we attempt the ritual. I recommend that we relax by the pool and then some yoga or something similar. I will go into the specifics of the ritual after dinner. Being limber and flexible will most certainly help. The other person helping out in the ritual has probably arrived already. She asked for a safe refuge. I think she will be will to help out her generous host." Liara said with a sneaky smile.

"Tell me you didn't?" Ash said in disbelief.

"She is the most uniquely qualified to assist us pending if we attain her consent of course. It would be extremely stupid not to at least ask her." Liara shot back.

"I'm still not one hundred percent certain that she isn't with Cerberus anymore. She just shows up out of the blue. It just doesn't sit right with me."

"I can see why you would be nervous about Miss Lawson. She really hasn't proven herself to us yet. However, I am a perfect judge of character even against those who are masters of subtly and deception. I was able subtly probe her surface thoughts while we were at the bar and back at the hotel. While she is rather reserved, she is loyal to us and our cause. She wants to defect from Cerberus as soon as possible. Cerberus was a refuge from the storm that was her father. Now we will be her newest and hopefully her last."

"I'll still keep my head on the swivel if it's alright with you Blue." Ash said before she playfully slapped Liara's large blue butt. Liara tried to hide shivers of pleasure but failed miserably. Liara was horny. No amount of mental fortitude could block an asari when the fire burned within.

"Follow me to the pool!" Liara said as she let go of Zoe's hand. The asari broke off into a sprint. Somehow, she shed her clothing along the way. Zoe tried to keep up with the streak of blue but was distracted by blue bouncing boobies and the long luscious lance. However, she shed her clothing as fast as Liara did as she chased after her bondmate. Ashley was left behind wonder just what the hell was going on. Two of her friends broke into sprints while ripping off their clothes off. She grumbled something unintelligible under her breath as she followed in her friends' footsteps picking up their clothes along the way.

The Cronos Station was finally on line one hundred percent. A cigarette could have been spotted between the lips of a man who rarely ever smiled. His hand retrieved said cigarette. He tapped the dying ashes into the ashtray built into his custom chair. The other hand had a long black leather leash. He pulled very hard on the leash to hear a muffled feminine moan coming from down on the floor. The leash was attached to a black leather collar adorned on a very naked black woman with straight black hair. The woman had a glowing orange gag protruding out from her mouth. The man had his science team develop it for his exclusive use.

"I want to know why Operative Lawson has failed to report in yet my pet. I gave you this coveted right hand position because I thought you could handle the responsibilities." He heard a muted voice coming from his servant. He brought up his omni-tool and deactivated the omni-gag.

"When she missed her first check-in a few days ago, I contacted Operative Lang and sent him Lawson's last known Omni-tool ping. Lang reported back to me late last night that he got wind that Lawson was on the Citadel but that he lost her somehow. I was waiting for his next report before bringing it to you." The woman replied back.

"Aside from using Lang I applaud the initiative. Lang can't control his violence. Bringing in Lawson will take a subtle that he never had and yet he's the galaxy's best tracker. Is there anything else that immediately requires my attention?"

"No sir. There is nothing urgent that cannot wait a solar day or two. I am expected the science team's report sometime within the next two days."

The woman said trying her best not to moan. Her master required her to wear a certain doubled edged vibrating toy whenever she was in his presence. She felt a sharp pull on her collar. He was leading her out of his office that overlooked the supergiant star Anadius. She crawled on her hands and knees. Each time she moved, the toy shifted causing waves of pleasure to rip through her entire body. She had been exclusively trained by her master to never leave a mess behind. The next room off of his office was her master's personal bedroom.

He waved his hand upward and she rose herself up onto her knees. He undid the leash and pointed to the giant metal X off to the side of the large bedroom. She quicky walked over to the giant X, turned around and lined her body up with the restraints which automatically locked her in tight. Her master walked over to her. He pressed a button on his onmi-tool and his clothes disappeared. Her master was five feet nine inches tall and was in peak fitness for a man his age. He was a man of great wealth and power. He just wasn't blessed with something that money couldn't change even in the late twenty second century.

His four inch penis didn't need any chemical assistance and its owner was rather pleased with that fact. He sauntered over to his prey but veered over to black metallic cabinet. He pushed the door open. His shiny toys displayed with care. He pulled out his favorite pair of platinum nipples clamps and his cat o nine tail flog. He pushed the door to the cabinet closed before walking back over to his sub. Her nipples were as hard as rocks as he attached the clamps to her. They shimmered in the dim light of his bedroom.

He then looked down and smiled even more when he saw it. He normally would have punished her for having any hair around her genitals but his eyes caught the Cerberus logo tattooed just above her dripping folds. His slave had inked in her devotion to not only him but his ideals. He had found her while attending a fundraiser for Terra Nova. Her name used to be Maya Brooks but he had to make that identity disappear. She was after all the treasurer for Terra Nova. That was over a year ago and he still hadn't come up with a name that befitted her new world. He had earned his new name so why shouldn't she follow in his footsteps.

He brutally removed the toy from her body and tossed it aside. A second later, he thrust his penis up into her wet folds. His pet got off on her master's forceful nature. The more pain he caused her the greater her pleasure was enhanced. She was the textbook definition of a masochist which her master found very endearing. He had lost some of his stamina over the years and couldn't last as long as he did in the past. Each brutal thrust forward brought him closer to his climax. He slapped her large breasts several times.

His slave silently cried out as waves of pleasure crashed all over her body. She knew that he would throw her out of an airlock if she came before he did. He might have only had a four inch dick but he knew how to use it. She wanted to match each one of his thrusts but the restraints kept her locked in place. He growled out as his final thrust ending with a few shots of nearly barren cum. He knew he wasn't capable of reproduction anymore but who wouldn't want to seed a young beautiful bitch. He withdrew from his slave and left her locked in place as he made his way to his opulent bathroom.

He took his time cleansing and grooming himself. He thought of his body as a temple. He took immaculate care of his body. He stuck to his regimented diet and exercised daily. He had a flashback to one of his first slaves. She was a beautiful buxom blonde with a short pixie cut. It was a shame she couldn't see his vision. She was the one that got away. She was the one who ushered him into a darker lifestyle. He kept tabs on her over the years and was outraged to find out that she stole something so precious from him. He was also pissed at the fact that it took him nearly eighteen year to find out. He had a daughter somewhere out there in the galaxy. He saw his daughter as a lost to his cause. There was no chance at molding her from an early age now without enhanced techniques. He might have been dark but one does not cross shared blood without serious consequences.

He finished his cleansing routine and exited the bathroom. He brought up his omni-tool and released his slave. "You are free to go. Alert me if there is a matter of life or death but otherwise my wish is not to be disturbed." His voice peppered with a slight rasp.

"Of course Master." His slave didn't need any other instructions. His words were paramount unless one could hold their breath for an extremely long time. She sauntered off slowly sashaying her womanly hips as she exited his room. She wasn't worried about walking back to her room on the large space station. Anybody else knew that it was a bullet to the brain if anybody got caught even looking at his property in appropriately. She also might have been his pet but was quite skilled at killing in her own right. She was trained by the best and she lead by example when she needed to.

Miranda had been enjoying herself in the sun. The Serrice Ice Brandy hit the spot on this warm day. Her tan was just starting to show as a smile graced her lips. She was just about to doze off when she heard someone dive into the pool which was then quickly followed by another loud splash. She opened her eyes to see a blue body embraced by a peachy body with deep crimson locks. A smile crossed her face. Her new friends were home. She caught sight of an unhappy Chief Williams with a pile of clothes in her arms.

Despite her look of severe annoyance, the young marine was quite the looker. Miranda didn't even try to hide her attraction. She forgot she left her towel over near the pool. Even if she had the towel, there was not a chance in the universe that towel could have covered up her very large erection. The chief was wearing something Miranda knew wasn't military issue. White jean shorts that barely contains Williams' considerable shapely rear. She paired it with a pale pink bandana halter top which didn't even attempt to hide Ash's big perky tits. Miranda kept telling herself: DO NOT DROOL! DO NOT DROOL! She was at least wearing her designer sunglasses because she didn't want to let Ash know she was undressing the marine with her eyes.

Ash dumped the two lovers' clothes on to one of the poolside tables. She glanced over in the direction of the line of lounge chairs when the color of her face instantly matched the ripest tomato. There was Miranda in all her perfect naked splendor sporting one of the biggest erections she had ever seen. Miranda was lounging on the only cabana bed. She would have to get out the measuring tape to see whose was bigger amongst their friends. For all of her bluster about Cerberus, Ash secretly had a growing crush on Miranda. Miranda reminded Ash of her first girlfriend Katie. Katie and Miranda could have been twins except for Katie didn't have a massive cock unless she used her strap-on. Ash and Katie met in basic training. They were almost inseparable becoming fast friends and then girlfriends within a few short weeks. Katie was killed in action. She sacrificed herself by charging after Batarian slavers who had gotten the drop on the rest of her squad. Katie posthumously earned the Star of Terra for her bravery and selflessness. It was the same Star of Terra that Ash had a jeweler turn into a necklace that she would never take off.

Ashley slowly made her way over to the chair next to Miranda. She asked, "Is the seat next to you taken?"

"You're welcome to it Chief Williams." Miranda replied back.

"I'm not sure if you all are underdressed or am I overdressed. I didn't receive any notices on the dress code. I also didn't like that fact I had to pick up my CO's soaked thong on my way over here." Ashley vented her frustration as she sat down.

"This place has a full staff. Somebody would have picked up the Commander's unmentionables at some point. As for the dress code, I think you are perfectly attired Miss Williams. I may so bold to say scrumptious even." Miranda let out a giggle when she saw Ash's face turn bright red.

"If you ever need a helping hand Miss Lawson, let… let… me know." Ash stammered out.

"Is that a real offer Miss Williams or are you just being polite? If it is I can put you to work right now." Miranda internally flexed a muscle in her crotch making her hard cock move back and forth. "I don't think Liara or the Commander will notice if we got up to anything. They seem to be quite busy at the moment. I should have thought of the hot tub first." Miranda then curled her finger in Ash's direction. Miranda smirked when she saw that Ash should have worn a pair of panties with her thin white shorts.

Ash stood up on to wobbly legs. Miranda motioned with her finger for Ash to lose her clothing. Ash then reached behind her head and pulled the strings that held up her top apart. She tossed her top in Miranda's direction. It happened to create a tent on top of Miri's hard cock. Ash fumbled with the brass button of her shorts. She was never this nervous before and she couldn't figure out why. She found some courage as her shorts fell to the pool deck. Miranda then twirled her finger in a circular motion. She wanted to see every angle of the beautiful brunette. The brunette slowly pirouetted on her right foot. She heard Miranda let out a moan of ecstasy.

"I might have been created to be perfect but there is something about you Miss Williams that is calling out to me." Miranda curled her finger towards herself. She wanted Ashley up close and personal.

"I think you can call me Ash or Ashley if you are brave enough. I don't let just anybody call me by a shortened form of my name." Ash tried to keep the lust out of her voice but her eyes burned with desire. Two dark chocolate irises turned into molten pools. Both women were oozing with pheromones. Feminine musk emanated from both ladies. Ash was enchanted by Miri's big beautiful boner and balls. It shouldn't have been possible for such a hot woman to have such equipment but Ash wasn't going to run off and complain. In fact, she subconsciously licked her lips.

Miranda reached out with her hand and ghosted it over Ash's soft cheek. Shivers rocked Ash from head to her pretty little toes. She then pressed her cheek into Miranda's hand. Ash felt Miranda put her other hand onto Ash's other cheek. Miranda guided Ash down on top of her body. Ash felt Miri's cock smack against the cheeks of her very firm ass. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda saw Liara had sat Zoe up on the wall between the hot tub and pool. She was drilling her big blue cock into Zoe. Zoe appeared to be hanging on for dear life. Zoe was quite the loud lover who could out cuss any male in the galaxy. Miranda was brought back to the beautiful woman right in her lap when Ashley planted a wet kiss on Miri's lips.

"I know those two over there yonder are quite the sight but where I come from it's kind of insulting to not feast upon a beautiful woman who is very naked and sitting in your lap." Ash couldn't keep a southern twang out of her voice. She hadn't been back to the Williams family homestead on Sirona in years. A cowboy hat, tight jeans and flannel shirts were a rarity on Sirona but that didn't stop Ash from donning her one Cowgirl outfit when the moment felt right.

Miranda ran her hands through Ash's silky chocolate tresses as she nibbled on Ash's smooth plump lips. Miranda tasted peppermint lip gloss. Did they share the same taste of all things minty? She would have to stock up on some peppermint favored lube. Ash let out a moan until Miranda snuck her tongue in past Ash's lips. Strangely, there wasn't a fight for dominance. One tongue caressed the other in a sensual sticky lip smacking extravaganza. Miri was unconsciously gently thrusting her hips up and down which caused her hard cock deeper between Ash's firm southern cheeks. Both soon to be lovers gasped for breath. Each seriously intoxicated on the other.

"Are we ready for the next step? Physically, I have the North Pole between your ass cheeks. You seem to be leaking worse than Niagara Falls. I hope I don't rip you in half." Miranda fought off having a concerned look on her face.

"Stick that fucking big wad of meat in my sweet juicy cunt or I will make you drop and give me fifty one handed pushups. I ain't some paper doll that might rip in a slight breeze. This bitch made it through Alliance boot camp and back with top marks. So suck it up Princess and Fuc…" Ashley was interrupted when Miranda thrust up her cock into Ash's wet folds.

Ash's large hard nipples almost poked out Miranda's eyes at the shock of such a filling sensation. Miranda wrapped her hands around Ash's waist as she rolled Ash on to the mattress of the cabana bed. The light shimmered off of the juices caught in each lady's bush. Ashley wanted to cuss up a storm from the intense level of pleasure Miranda was putting out but those big Aussie tits kept bouncing in her face. What was a poor young soldier to do? Conquering new lands was the unwritten rule of the Alliance. Was it weird that the color of Miranda's nipples matched Ashley's even down at a microscopic level. Ash certainly didn't think so. Her lips latched on to one of the hard protuberances and began to suck and nibble on the nub. Her hand was caressing Miranda's other breast. This stirred Miranda to speed up her rhythm. Her wet balled slapped up against Ash's pucker.

Minute after minute, the lovers twisted to the tempo of the tango. Ash had wrapped her legs around Miri trying to push that big cock deeper and deeper in to her hungry folds. Neither lover expected the level of stamina the other possessed. Miri felt Ash's whole body shake as a massive orgasm ripped through her body. She also felt intense pain as Ash nearly bit off her perfect little nipple. Wet sloppy slapping noises grew louder with each quickening thrust until the head of Miri's cock pushed through a fleshy boundary. She couldn't hold off her orgasm any longer. Her balls quaked as her potent baby batter erupted into Ashley's womb. She painted her lover's pretty pink pussy a new shade of hot sticky white.

Ash's body shut it self down from too much stimuli. Nobody in the galaxy made Ash feel this good before. There was a glazed look plastered on her face. A slight hint of drool leaked out from her lips. Her other lips leaked of baby batter. Miranda pulled her now soft member out from her lover. She thought a nice dip in the pool would cool her off. She spun around to see Liara and Zoe standing not five feet from her.

"That had to have been one of the hottest scenes I've ever witnessed. It was ten times better than what Joker could have found on the Extranet. Whether you know it or not, you are exactly what Ash needs right now. It's her own story to tell and you have to really earn her trust but I think you are on the right path." Zoe said with a smile.

"When you and Ashley are ready, you can follow the main path up to the main house. If you have any needs, call out your request. The house is fitted with a VI system like Avina on the Citadel. She will rely any of your concerns to the appropriate department." Liara explained.

"If you have this advanced VI system, why do you still put up with that annoying bitch Matis?" Miranda asked.

"Sadly, the VI system only works within the main house yet. Second, Matis was my mother's hire and I cannot fire her while my mother is still alive even if Matis doesn't know it. I will not cross my mother unless there is no other option feasible or otherwise." Liara said before she took Zoe's hand in hers. They made their way left Ash and Miranda and started walking up to the main house. Nobody noticed the fact that on Zoe's ass there were three small blue scales where fleshy peach skin should have been.

" _Joker to Alenko: We are five minutes from the surface of Luna. Have the ground team ready for Mako departure in two minutes."_ Joker announced over the PA.

"Thank you Joker. I will be taking the Quarian and Vakarian ground side. You have the comm. until I return."

" _I believe the Quarian has a name XO. Everything we say over the radio is stored on the ship's auxiliary memory banks. Wouldn't want a certain superior officer to find out you were disrespectful to one of her friends. Second, Chief Medical Officer Chakwas outranks me. I believe command should fall to her in your absence."_ Joker replied back.

"Your advice is so noted Navigator Moreau. I don't ready care who does it just blow up the ship and pick us up when we need a extraction. Initializing Mako launch protocol. Launch us at the opportune time Joker. Over and out" Kaiden radioed back before he killed his mic.

" _Aye… aye Captain. Launching Mako in five…. four… three… two… one!_ " Joker radioed out before the Mako's thrusters fired up and drowned out any other noise.

Each Mako drop was never gentle. The surface of the moon was just like it had been in the summer of 1969 when two American astronauts took their first steps. The only difference over the years was that Earth's moon was somewhat colonized. Hackett had ordered the Normandy to investigate what was called a disturbance at one of the Alliance's secret research and development labs. Some sort of glitch which caused the automated defense system to remotely activate and gun down anybody within sight. Alenko thought that the three most technology savvy people on the Normandy would be enough to tackle such an issue. Not to mention he hedged his bets by bringing a Quarian. This was going to be one easy mission. He didn't foresee anything going wrong until. All six of the huge automated turrets defending the three bunkers started to launch rocket after rocket at the Mako.

"SHIT. TAKING EVASIVE MANEUVERS! SET THE SHIELDS TO 110 PERCENT!" Kaiden barked out.

"That is a mathematical impossibility. I can only make the shields go up to the full 100 percent. They are fully charged but they won't last long if we take too many more hits." Tali calmly replied back.

"Just do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it." Kaiden fired back "You good for nothing suit-rat." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" Tali asked angrily as she pulled out her pistol from the holster.

"Both of you shut the hell up and focus on those four remaining cannons. I can't take them down if we are not all committed working as a team." Garrus yelled out over the two bickering children.

There wasn't another word between the three squad mates. They quickly took down the remaining four turrets through well placed cannon rounds and precision driving backed up by an engineer who could work her magic upon any mechanical system. Each bunker they cleared out grew significantly more challenging. They faced hardened rocket drones flanked by assault drones. The last bunker was the most challenging. Wave after wave of drones kept Alenko and Garrus preoccupied while Tali was able to sneak around the permeter of the large room without being detected. She then disabled a force field that blocked her access to the main bank of data servers. There was a blinking coming from the only haptic interface in the room, Tali recognized the message instantly as binary. This was a call for help. A machine was calling for help. Oh Keelah, just what were these alliance scientists working on. She pulled out all of her OSDs she had on her person and began a massive data dump. While the transfer was in progress, she brought up her untraceable, heavily encrypted messaging program and shot off a message.

 _= Firebug,_

 _Need to speak in person. Alliance following in our ancestors' footprints. Need to visit the library. Need Inspiration. Almost lodged a bullet in his head and he deserved it. You could listen if you want._

 _\- QQ_

Tali fired off her message. She then brought up her self designed overload program which she programmed to fry the memory banks of the mainframe. Nobody should know that the ALliancc was trying to develop artificial intelligence. Didn't people learn from the curse of the Quarian people? She heard a beep from the interface that the data dump was done. She erased all the digital evidence she created and set her overload program to go off in a minute. She then walked out of the room just as the mainframe nearly exploded.

"Tali, come in. We have managed to put down all of the hostile drones. How are things on your end?" She heard Garrus hailing her over the comm.

"Main data storage area secured but whatever caused the systems to go haywire essentially fried the whole data mainframe. There is nothing here to salvage. I believe we completed our objective here. What do you think XO Alenko?" Tali asked in a fake sickeningly sweet voice.

Kaiden chose to ignore her jab. "Everybody pack it in and head back to the Mako. We all have mission reports to submit."

"Roger that, XO." Tali replied as she followed Garrus and Alenko back to the Mako. Tali was going to make sure that Zoe knew of how her XO acted towards non humans. She still couldn't believe he called her a suit-rat even if he denied it. Her suit had a built in recorder that captured everything with a short radius. She had his job by his balls and the best part was he didn't even know it yet which made Tali smile.

Liara and Zoe were in the very spacious master bathroom enjoying a sensual relaxing shower. Liquid soap, suds, and wandering hands mixed together so perfectly. Zoe could tell that Liara was putting on a brave face but she could tell her blue friend was getting more nervous by the minute. Zoe was prepared for both eventualities. She would welcome Benezia if they were able to cure her but was still willing to put down Liara's mother in case the cure failed. Liara had too prepared herself for either outcome. What was worrying the Asari was that she found three small blue scales on Zoe's ass. What scared her silent was the fact that those scales matched the color of her skin perfectly.

"Love, I wish you would tell me what is bothering you so much that you have gone silent on me." Worried green eyes met stoic blue ones. Liara took in a deep breath. She promised herself that she would always be honest with her bond mate.

"Have you noticed any personal physical differences recently?" Liara asked

That question made Zoe pause. She actually had noticed that her custom fitted bras felt snugger than in the past. Zoe's normally high libido skyrocketed. She was barely able to keep it in check most days. "I have noticed that my tits got bigger and my sex drive has certainly spiked." She heard an audible gasp from Liara.

"Humans usually stop maturing physically by their early twenties right?" Zoe nodded affirmatively. "You are currently in your early thirties correct?" Liara received another nod in the positive. "I was the same age you are now when I started transitioning from an asari child into the maidenhood stage. I'm sure mother has pictures of me in the past. Anyways, what worries me is that I think you have just entered your maidenhood stage." It was Zoe's turn to let out a gasp "Your symptoms make sense which correspond with these three small blue scales I found on your rear."

"What…what….what… what's going on? What's happening to me?" Zoe stammered out.

"I have a few theories each crazier than the last but the common denominator of them all is that somehow by some unknown method you may or may not be turning into an Asari." Liara spoke in a whisper. She pulled Zoe into a warm embrace as the normally unshakable commander legs turned to rubber. Liara turned off the multiple showerheads and helped Zoe out of the shower and into the bedroom but not before wrapping an elegant looking bathrobe around her lover. She guided Zoe over to the master bedroom's sitting area. She felt her omni-tool vibrate. She saw the message and dismissed it.

"We will figure these new developments out but I'm afraid we have more pressing matters that warrant our attention. My omni-tool just pinged me that Miranda and Ashley have entered." Liara said before she walked back towards the large closet. She brought back two matching Thessian silk kimono like robes. She helped the near catatonic solider out of the bathrobe and into the kimono.

"Zoe, don't make me slap you but I will do what I have to get you focused on the more pressing issue." Zoe's eyes fluttered open and closed a few times. "I would never resort to use physical violence on you my sweet but drastic times calls for drastic measures. We need to join the others for dinner. We need to eat a full meal. The ritual we are going to attempt is quite draining on those involved. Even in Mother's weakened mental and physical state, the hold Sovereign has over her added to natural near iron will she naturally possesses, let's just say that we are in for a very long night. This ritual is a last resort and I don't think there has ever been a reported case that was one hundred percent successful. Anyways, enough of all that negativity, I'll help you down to the dining room if you need someone to lean on. In case I haven't said it enough I love you Zoe." Liara leaned in and gave Zoe a short sweet kiss on the redhead's lips.

"You could say it once more." Zoe said softly.

Liara chuckled as she stood up. "If I did that then we would never get off of this bed." Liara extended her hand and helped Zoe to her feet. Zoe quickly found her legs. They made their way through the ornate hallways down to the dining room where they saw Ash and Miranda dressed very similarly. The kitchen staff had gone all out in their dinner preparations. The table was loaded with both human and asari delicacies. Liara and Zoe sat across from Miranda and Ash. A well dressed asari carrying a bottle of wine came out from a side door Zoe didn't notice was there when she first entered the room. The servant poured a glass for each of the diners before retreating from whence she came.

Liara stood up with her glass of wine in her hand. "What we are going to attempt later tonight has never been successfully achieved in any Asari text. With the help from the people sitting in front of me, I believe that we will successfully purge my mother from Sovereign's taint. This will be quite the undertaking and extremely taxing to us both mentally and physically. Let's dig in to what looks and smells like a scrumptious feast."

"Here, here" Ash called out as she dug into some sort of pasta dish.

"Before we indulge in this clearly decadent meal, I was wondering if you could go over the specifics of the ritual. I can't say that in all my years of research that I've ever come across something quite like what you're proposing." Miranda said as she picked up her wine glass.

"You wouldn't have unless you were fluent in several ancient asari dialects and part of the Matriarchy. I pulled several references of this ancient healing ritual from a few texts in my mother's private library. The library she doesn't want anyone to know exists. My mother was publically known for her uncommon prudish tendencies. Unless you were luckily enough to gain acolyte status, then and only then did could you see the true Benezia. She redefined those deliciously dirty human terms of slut and whore. She horded knowledge of any even remotely sexual and kept it under the highest security I've ever seen until I cracked it." Liara explained while doing her best to avoid Miranda's question until Miranda called her on it.

"That still doesn't answer my question Liara." Miranda shot back.

"Oh fine, if you really must know while we are at the dinner table. The ritual basically hopes for me to meld with my mother while all of us try to overwhelm her body with pleasure so that whatever has a hold on her falters or shatters said control over her. Miranda, you and I will be her base anchors while Zoe and Ash are tasked with oral and breast stimulation. All of this will be taking place in the natural grotto this house was built on. The grotto is fed by a natural spring. The water is full natural minerals and an unknown microorganism that has strong healing powers Asari scientists are still baffled by. We have less than an hour until the drugs should have worked their way out of her system. I hope I've covered your question Miss Lawson." Liara had a small smile on her face when she saw Miranda's cheeks were somewhat rosy.

"Vividly, it would take a strong willed individual to even attempt this stunt let alone the person's own daughter. Yet, I'm pretty sure that incest is a taboo galaxy wide." Miranda had regained her composure. Her mind was ever going miles in seconds.

"If the choice is between incest and putting a bullet between my mother's eyes, I will choose the incest every single time. There is only one person in the world who I value over my mother." Liara looked next to her at Zoe and couldn't help but to smile. "If this works and we are able to breakthrough to her we would gain a serious asset against Saren and his master Sovereign."

Ash put down her fork, picked up her glass of water and took a sip. "If this 'Sovereign' has control of your mother's mind, then it has access to your mother's memories. Wouldn't this ritual be something a svengali would protect itself against?"

"I have no idea what sort of defenses and protections Sovereign has places upon my mother. I can hope that there will be little to no resistance but I'd be a damned fool if I didn't prepare for the worst. I expect this to be the hardest fight any one of us has faced so far. I am hoping that the displays of affection will overwhelm the connection enough for my mother to help us combat the infiltrator. I know you all are just as worried as I am but I will be the one to put her down if this fails. A powerful warp at close range should do it." Liara turned to Zoe. "In the event it is not enough please bring your sidearm. I don't wish for there to be any bloodshed but this is an imperfect world we live in." Zoe nodded that she would be ready.

Liara pushed herself back from the table and stood up. "I need to leave to begin preparations. Mother needs to be moved down to the grotto. I will have a staff member come get you when I'm ready. They will escort you down to the grotto." She walked away from the table before she let them see that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please mother remain strong, your little wing is coming for you." She whispered as she made her way to the grotto elevator.

"Zoe, why didn't you chase after Liara? She was clearly distraught." Ash pointed out.

"I haven't known Liara a long time but I have learned one thing very she is in one of her moods and as much as it looks like she needs comfort, it's the last thing she wants. She deals with stress in her own way. I think it's due to the years of self induced isolation that she's used to dealing with her problems on her own. If I went to go comfort her, she might lash out at me for interrupting her. We need her focused on the goal she set herself and support her best we can. Even if that goal is nearly impossible to achieve, it's what we have to do." Zoe said as she picked her fork back up and started to munch on the delicious salad. The three ladies remained silent and lost in contemplation until a servant seemingly appeared out of thin air and announced that Liara was waiting for them.

"Excuse me miss but Liara suggested that you might need this." The servant had Zoe's pistol and a sexy black thigh holster. Zoe thanks the servant. She quickly pulled the holster up her right thigh and secured the straps. She slid in her pistol. If there was ever the perfect Alliance recruitment pin-up poster it would be of Zoe wearing that thigh holster and a smile.

"Please follow me; the elevator down to the grotto is this way." The servant waved to the three humans to follow her.

The servant let them to an elevator door made entirely out of glass. The servant placed her hand on the biometric scanner and the door to the elevator opened up. The asari motioned for the three ladies to get inside the elevator. Each was slightly hesitant to get into a small confined area but Zoe led the pack in and the elevator doors closed and the decent began.

The grotto was a sight to behold. The walls and ceiling appeared to be naturally carved out over hundreds of thousands if not millions of years. The stone of the grotto was tinged with a hint of blue. It was serene and somewhat surreal. Hints of lavender mixed with a touch of rock salt meandered through the air. Liara was working on the isolation container her mother was sealed in. She was also completely naked. Zoe took a look inside the capsule. Benezia was in the same form fitting green dress. Zoe would have thought that Karin would have removed the dress when she examined the asari. Benezia on the surface looked peaceful but there was probably a war going on beneath the surface.

"I have almost got the right settings on this container to release my mother. She has about five to ten minutes left on the dosage the Chakwas gave her before she starts to wake up. As soon as she is somewhat conscious I'll be attempting a simple painless mind mend. If I can't get in, I will have to resort to the hard very painful way. All of you should strip and get into the pool over there. Miranda, you will need to be umm shall we say ready to go by the time I biotically float mother into the pool." She saw Miranda look over at Ash and Ash smiled back at her. "All I need from you dear is one of your wonderful kisses." Liara said as she looked into those emerald eyes of her lover.

The three ladies quickly shed their robes and entered the pool of purple blue water. The water was exceptionally warm but not hot. Zoe felt like she was wrapped up in a warm blanket shielding her from a cold winter's night. She felt a boost of energy course through her system. She looked down at her protruding nipples. Was it just her or was the water making her exceptionally randy. Miranda and Ash stayed up alongside the wall of the pool. Ash was bobbing her head up and down on Miranda's shaft. Zoe wanted her lover but they had a mission to complete first. She heard a series of audible beeps and then a hissing sound. She turned around to see Liara levitating a very beautiful and naked Benezia out from the pod and into the water. Zoe quickly waded over where Liara guided down her mother into water. Miranda and her hard cock which glided on the surface of the water reached the Lady in blue next followed closely by Ashley.

"Miranda, how long can you hold up another person either physically or biotically?" Liara asked.

"It depends physically maybe a minute biotically maybe ten minutes. I assume I'm going to be the back anchor?" Liara nodded. "I'm glad Benezia is shorter than me. It will make things easier. I just wish she wasn't so top heavy." Miranda maneuvered her body under Benezia's body and positioned her cock right at the backdoor entrance. Liara pulled Zoe into a tongue tying kiss. Just as she predicted, her cock went from soft to rock hard in seconds flat. She then motioned to Zoe and Ashley to position themselves on either side of Benezia.

Liara saw small tremors starting to course through her mother's body. It was now or never. She pushed open her mother's legs and lined up her cock just on the outside of her mother's wet azure. She then did something even she didn't expect. She prayed to the Goddess Athame for the first time in nearly fifty years.

"Svargīya āmā Athame Āphnō chōrāchōrīkō surakṣā ra dhārmika bāṭō mā tinīharūlā'ī pustikā"* Liara didn't even realize she was speaking an ancient dialect. "It's time… Three… Two… One… Embrace Eternity!" As soon as she said one Miranda and Liara thrust into Benezia while Ash and Zoe latched onto the Matriarch's legendary tits.

 _The inside of Benezia's mind was almost as bad as seeing the mangled images etched into Zoe's memories. It was a true war zone. There was a faint blue light coming from a distance away. Liara broke out into a sprint. She knew it wasn't a good idea because she was immediately spotted by an unholy creature. It looked like some form of mutated Asari with an eardrum rupturing scream. This must have been one of Sovereign's defenses. Liara charged up a powerful warp in her hand when a gun shot rang out. The bullet ripped through the mutant's head splattering the brains everywhere. Liara looked to where the shot came from and saw Zoe carrying a large rifle._

" _How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to be here with me inside my mother's mind."_

" _What can I say? I have a certain disregard for many of life's rules. This one that allows my bond mate to run off unprotected into enemy territory alone is one I will break time and time again. I don't know how I'm here or why I'm carrying this huge powerful rifle but right now I'm not questioning it. Let's take down the bastard together." Zoe said before she recharged the particle rifle._

 _Liara and Zoe made quick work of the defenses left behind by Sovereign. They saw that faint blue light grow into a large blue dome where they could see an exhausted Benezia trying to maintain the shield. "Li, go see if you can pass through your mother's shield and then help her reinforce it. I'm got a debate with a diabolical bastard." Zoe pointed off in the distance to huge squid like creature whose eyes were glowing red. Liara took off for her mother. She could trust in Zoe to get the job done._

 _She had no problem crossing through her mother's barrier. Her mother wore a look of absolute surprise on her face. "Little Wing, what in the name of Athame are you doing here? I told you back on Noveria to kill me. It was the only way to end my suffering."_

" _Are you insane? There was no way in hell that I could ever let you die in front of me. If you have to die, it will be from old age surrounded by loved ones including my father. We are here to rescue you from the evil clutches of Sovereign._

" _How could you possibly know the name of Saren's ship?" Benezia shot back._

" _Mother, please don't fight me on this, you have to save your strength and fight the possession." Liara said as said as the tears streamed down her face._

" _I'm afraid you are too late Little Wing. My energy is almost gone. As soon as this shield collapses, Sovereign will have full control of me and my essence will cease to be. I will be a husk of my former self." Benezia said with a sorrowed despondent look._

 _Liara knew she had to act to overcome her mother's defeated attitude. "You might hate me for the rest of your life but if it saves your life then it will be worth it."_

" _Little Wing, what are you talking…" Benezia was interrupted when Liara tackled her mother to the ground. She splayed open Nezzie's legs and aimed her hard cock right for Nezzie's core. With one powerful thrust, Liara drove her cock home into her mother. She then flared up her biotics before she said, "Mērō śakti sājhēdārī" ** Somehow Liara channeled a wave of her life essence through her cock and into Benezia. The effects of the power shift were instant. The shield got stronger. Benezia had fire back in her eyes as she pushed her daughter off of her._

" _How dare you use Ancient and untested Asari rituals that you had no business in the first place of knowing about, I thought you were a scientist. However this is neither the time nor the place for me to punish you. It seems your friend could use some assistance." Benezia said hotly._

" _How could you possibly know about her?"_

" _There are several but the most easy to see is that naked red headed human carrying a very large rifle shooting at the manifestation of Sovereign. She's lucky the bullets have no effect otherwise she'd already be dead. Bullet imaginary or otherwise won't stop or sever the connection. I have theorized that it could only come from an emotional overload. It would have to be powerful only that could free me from its iron grasp."_

" _What could possibly be powerful enough to cause such a thing?" Liara asked trying not to think of something horrible._

" _I was thinking along the lines of an threesome with your human bond mate. You obviously have no qualms about fucking your mother. Just don't cum inside of me." Liara's eyes grew twice their normal size._

" _You… you… know about that?" Liara said trying to fend off her growing stress level._

" _Yes I do but that's a story for another time. If we don't succeed here, you'll really have to put a bullet between my eyes. And before you ask, I know she's your bond mate otherwise it wouldn't have worked." Liara knew exactly what her mother meant by 'it'. Liara followed after her mother who took off running towards Zoe. Unlike human females, the asari regardless of age, shape and size, their breasts were always perky and didn't move much even during physical activity. Liara always wondered was it due to them being asari or something to do with biotics._

" _Human, please stop your shooting. You haven't done any damage to it and luckily you haven't made its creator aware of your presence. This gives us a chance to sever the connection." Liara admired her mother's ability to take control of any situation no matter how precarious the situation may be._

" _Lady Benezia, it's an honor to meet you again." Zoe tried to be the respectful daughter in law that she was now according to asari tradition._

" _Let's skip all that formal bullshit for after I'm free of my personal prison. I'm glad you're already naked. I can see why my daughter finds you so attractive. You remind me of another human female I met back on Earth just over two hundred years ago. I digress; I'll save that story for another time. To break the connection between my mind and that cancerous leach over there, there needs to be one hell of an overload of emotion. Frankly, I don't have the energy to get pissed off enough to try this on my own. I need the two of you to give me the best orgasm in my life." Benezia said before she strolled over to Zoe, She tossed aside the rifle and threw it to the ground before embracing the redhead in a searing kiss. Zoe then felt nimble fingers caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples._

" _I love the fact that you kept your hair above your azure. It's not as wild as my former lover but to each their own." Benezia said as she slid her long thick finger across Zoe's lips. Zoe shuddered in delight. Liara didn't like being left out took a hold of her mother's titanic tits. She brought the left one up to her lips and began to suck the nipple into a rock hard state. Any pleasure that coursed through Benezia was sure enough to alert the leach._

" _YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPT WILL FAIL. WE ARE SOVEREIGN. LIKE ALL WHO CAME BEFORE YOU, THEY FUTILY FOUGHT. DEATH WAS EITHER INSTANTANEOUS OR HORRIBLY DRAWN OUT. IT IS THE ONLY CHOICE YOUR KINDS HAVE LEFT." A mechanic voice bellowed out from the leach. Its piercing red eye sizing up its competition._

" _Is that so? We may not win the war but we can win this small battle. All we have to do is step it up a notch. Fill this vessel with emotion. Something your kind lacks and has no understanding of the power behind emotion." Benezia then pulled Liara down to the ground with her. She whispered into her daughter's ear. "Mummy loves you, you are so loved now we get to show that fucking leach just how much." Every word that left Benezia's lips oozed lust._

 _Liara gently pushed Zoe out of the way to then slowly fall on top of her mother. Both beautiful blue babes feel gracefully to the ground. Benezia wrapped her legs around her daughter's waist. Liara's cock pressed up against her mother's wet azure. Liara looked into her mother's dark blue eyes. She wanted her mother's approval for entry. Benezia smiled back at her daughter and nodded yes. Benezia gestured to Zoe that she wanted the beautiful redhead and her dripping snatch hovering over her awaiting tongue. Zoe walked over and got down on her knees. She then crawled forward until her pussy was just inches above Benezia's awaiting lips. Before Nezzie could feast upon Zoe, she let out a slew of curses._

" _FUCK Little Wing, you are bigger than a krogan I was with once. Don't be gentle. I know you want to vent some of that frustration I caused you over the years." Benezia grit her teeth together trying to speak through wave after wave of pleasure her daughter was causing. Benezia then placed her hands on Zoe's waist and guided the feisty redhead down onto her black lips. Nezzie used her tongue as she licked Zoe from perineum up through her auburn pubes. She loved how the human shivered from her touch._

" _You know how to pick a Bond mate Ara. She is absolutely delicious. I wish I could bottle up her essence. I'd make a bloody fortune. Ara, can you slightly angle your hips upward. Mommy has a certain spot that needs to be scratched. AHHHHHHH that's the spot." Nezzie moaned out in sheer ecstasy. She guided Zoe's hands down to her breasts which were surely missing out. Zoe got the message and kneaded each breast. Benezia seemed to carry all of her stress in her breasts. No breast not even the perfect Asari's should have been this tight. Zoe worked her magical fingers on each one. She rubbed out each one causing a few mini orgasms to rip through Benezia._

" _NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL STOP WHAT IS COMING. YOU ARE ONLY PUTTING OFF THE IF THIS UNIT GROWS WEAKER. YOUR EFFORTS WILL BE WASTED. WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU ALL!" Sovereign's pasty spat out._

" _Keep it up Liara. We've seriously pissed him off. We must be getting close. OHHHH GODDESS, Right there Benezia RIGHT FUCKING THERE" Zoe cried out._

 _Liara ramped up her thrusting. She knew she was close. She knew Zoe and her mother were on the verge of huge orgasms. Each thrust in she bottomed out inside her mother's deep pussy. She felt the slippery tunnel turn into a vice gripping her cock as a huge orgasm ripped through Benezia. Liara was scared. She was about to cum but couldn't pull herself out. Her mother's pussy wouldn't let go even if fluids were squirting out around her cock._

" _Mother, you have to let go of me. You told me not to cum in you but I can't pull out." Liara was actively pushing against her mother's waist trying to wrench her hard cock out from its precarious prison. Zoe hopped to her feet, raced around to Liara's sided and got back down on her knees. Zoe then placed her hand just above Benezia's engorged clit. She hooked her fingers up and in to the slick cunt and spread her two fingers open. Zoe broke the vacuum seal that had kept Liara stuck inside of her mother. Zoe then climbed up onto of Benezia, wrapped her hand around Liara's hard cock and guided it in to its proper home._

 _In a drop dead sexy voice Zoe said, "Cum for me baby. You can cum home now." The next second shot after shot of hot sticky light blue cum erupted from Liara's cock. The next thing the three ladies saw was a blinding white light._

Liara was the first to regain consciousness. Somehow she was buried deep inside Zoe who was lying on top of her mother. Both Ashley and Miranda were eating each other out. They were in their own little world. Liara pulled her soft cock out of her lover which caused Zoe to wake up with a moan sensing the loss of her lover's linga. The real question was would Benezia wake and was she free of the mind control. Zoe sidled up on one side of Benezia while Liara took to the other. Liara was muttering every single prayer from multiple religions under her breath praying for a miracle. Almost automatically, she leaned in and placed her blue lips upon her mother's black ones. Liara then saw her mothers eyes twitch and then slowly open.

"Little… Little Wing? Is that you?" Benezia asked weakly.

"Yes Mother, it's me." Liara had tears running down her cheeks. "How do you feel?"

"Very, very weak but for the first time in nearly two years, my mind is my own once again. I owe everything to you and your bond mate. Thank you." Benezia slipped back into a comfortable slumber.

*Translation Heavenly mother Athame protect your children and guide them on the righteous path

**2nd Share in my essence


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Benezia woke up the next morning to the most wonderful feeling. Her breasts were tingling with erect nipple being sucked on. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blue head on one of her breasts and a redheaded human feasting upon her other. It brought back memories of joy. She felt like a new mother once again. She felt seven hundred and fifty years younger. Liara wasn't her first child but she is the only one alive. This human was her daughter's bond mate. She would like to know how that occurred. This human looked eerily similar to the one human Benezia ran into on her research trip to Earth. They shared the exact same shade of green eyes and the red hair on her lover was quite longer. She couldn't remember if her daughter's bond mate having a distinct accent or not. A DNA test could confirm her suspicions. She still had a sample of her lover fresh even after two hundred years.

Benezia rubbed the tops of her children's heads. She smiled when she realized that they were not awake yet. They were doing what felt right on a primitive level. Benezia added gentle pressure to her rubbing. This was just the right amount to wake up the two beautiful women on each side of her. The human was the next one to wake up. She was moderately horrified that she had been sucking on the very large nipple of her bond mate's mother.

"It is okay child. You were only doing what felt natural." Benezia placed her warm hand on Zoe's cheek in effort to calm the startled Spectre. "I must say you possess very talented lips. Could you be convinced to use those lips on my azure? "

Zoe couldn't help but star out into deep space. Did Liara's mother just as me to eat her out? She slowly found her voice, "I must thank you for the most tempting offer but I would only ever indulge in such an offer if Liara demands that I do."

Benezia parted her legs slightly and used her left hand to spread open the wet lips of her azure. "Don't you want to worship at the altar that birthed your bond mate?" Zoe soundless refused. "Good, I'm glad you have a brain and the will power to control your urges. Otherwise you wouldn't be worthy of my daughter. She's the only one I have left. Her father would probably kill me after I ran off with Liara. My punishment would be deserved. A child should always have both parents around if possible."

"It's not even the middle of the morning and you are testing my bond mate's worthiness?" Liara said as she groggily woke up.

"Just wait until you have children and some gorgeous person wants to bond with them. You would do the exact same thing." Benezia shot back.

"How are you feeling mother?" Liara asked softly.

"Better than last night but not one hundred percent which might be a few days away."

"I think you and I have to clear the air. There have been many things you have kept from me and I think you should come clean. I will not make demands of you but I think the time just feels right." Liara hoped she struck a chord inside her mother.

"Of course Little Wing, you deserve to know but I never had the courage to tell you. Do you want this to be between just the two of us?"

"No, I believe my bond mate should be there with me. I would tell her anything you would tell me. Plus she is my safe harbor in times of stormy seas." Liara said smiling at Zoe.

"I think proper introductions are required." Benezia said.

"Of course, last night was not the time for a proper introduction. Mother, this is Commander Zoe Shepard of the Alliance Military. She also represents the Citadel Council as the first human Spectre. Zoe, this is my mother Lady Benezia T'Soni, member emeritus of the Asari High Command. She is also a noted scholar and teacher of the Athame Doctrine." Liara said.

"Liara was very kind when she talked about you. She didn't gloss over your faults either though. She gave me the broad strokes of your personality." Zoe said

"That was probably the tip of a very large iceberg. She knows some of my past before her birth but there are many things that even she doesn't know. I've done things that I am not proud of and that should have put me in prison. I have many skeletons in the proverbial closet. Some of which were used against me in a blackmailing scheme which leads us into a discussion I've been putting off for over a hundred years." Benezia took in a deep breath.

"Your creation did not occur in the natural way Asari conceive offspring. Your birth record may have your father listed as a Matriarch named Aethyta. She may have been my lover at the time you were conceived but if you run your DNA against hers, you won't be able to get a match. Before I ascended to Asari High Command, I was a talented geneticist with a team of talented subordinates. One of whom happened to be Naela Vestra. I used to think of her as my protégé. I can't say that she came up with the idea herself or was she parroting it for somebody else. She however was successful in getting fast tracked through the approval stages. Normally, new studies and experiments take years to get approval for funding. Somehow she found a way." Benezia saw lost looks in both women's' eyes.

"This all happened around the time I had lost my last child who was murdered by a squad of Eclipse mercenaries. I was in a very dark lonely place. I had pretty much mentally checked out of my work. Vestra pretty much ran the day to day operations of the lab. She probably had friends on the approvals committee."

Liara knew her mother could be quite long winded. "Mother, I think we might be drowning in details. Could you send out a rescue party?" Liara said coyly.

"If you don't want a proper foundation of where you came from then that is on your head and not mine. I think I can boil it down to a few bullet points. You were created in my lab. Vestra or somebody working for her alerted your DNA to where you were essentially mostly Asari with one glaring difference. I believe they spliced in male human DNA somehow. I was never privy to the full case file. Their purpose Liara was devious and devilish. They wanted to turn you into a weapon whose purpose was for genetic unification. The process has already started on your bond mate." Benezia turned to Zoe.

"Zoe, are your bras straining to support a larger load?"

"Liara asked me the same question and I really don't wear a lot of bras unless it's for somebody special. Day to day clothes consist of compression shirts which keep the girls right where they should be." Zoe gave her tits an affectionate squeeze to emphasize her point.

"The conversion won't take place over night. That would be one hell of a wakeup call. Little by little, you will cease being a human and start living as an Asari. Your genetic code if scanned will eventually be identified as Asari. There are good sides to this new you just as there will be down sides. Vestra's goal was to create a lot of these weapons. Liara was the only successful embryo that survived the implantation process."

Liara had a tear running down her cheek, "Are you telling us that you willfully went along with this nauseating charade."

"By the Goddess Child, I was living at the bottle of many bottles of Thessian Red and Serrice Ice Brandy back in those days trying to heal my pain. I thought I got knocked up after a carless one night stand. Your conception saved my life. I stopped drinking immediately because it felt my life had purpose again. I had left the lab to join the Matriarchy just before you were born. I didn't know about Vestra and her insidious implantation until after your birth. The doctors were kind but I could tell they thought that you and I were freaks of nature." Benezia started to shake as years of grief and pain start bubbling to the surface. Both Liara and Zoe wrapped their arms around Benezia and gave her a hug.

"I would like to put a bullet right between Vestra's eyes." Zoe said angrily.

"As much as I share your sentiments even in the private sector now, Vestra is unbelievably well connected even better than I was. She could have given Tevos a run for the Asari Councilor job if Vestra actually wanted the job. She likes pulling strings behind the scenes. Spectres may be above most of the laws but killing Vestra is even out of your league Commander. Besides, I think she is at least lovers with one of the top Asari Spectres at least she was the last time I looked in to it."

"Do all bad guys in this galaxy hang out at a special clubhouse? Are you talking about Tela Vasir? We have a score to settle with her. Do you remember seeing a very curvaceous human with brown hair last night?" Benezia vaguely did remember a woman fitting that description. "That's Ashley Williams part of my crew. Early in her career, she had a run-in with Vasir during an investigation into an assassination at the Human embassy on Illium. Vasir solved the case quickly but yet found the time to both mentally and physically rape my friend."

"Spectres don't have a good track record. If we weren't after Saren and his master, we would set our sights on Vasir." Liara said strongly.

"I know you and some of your crew do not have a good history with Spectres. I can't blame you for that however there may come a day Commander where you are faced with a situation where every choice you make has a shitty outcome. Unless you are a sadistic sociopath and you don't care about the lives of the people. I learned from Saren in the eyes of the Spectre, the mission always comes first. If a person or hundreds of people are in your way of completing the mission, you are within your rights to annihilate them if your mission gets completed. That was my mission from high command. It was my mission to break Saren of his sadistic streak."

"Is that a story you can share with us or is it highly classified. I'm trying to gather every bit of information on him as possible." Zoe asked.

"There isn't much more I can tell you that you can't already figure out on your own. Saren was incredibly paranoid and kept things extremely close to the vest. He would give me tasks but never the reasons why they were so important. I am eternally grateful you and your team were able to rescue me. Any other agent would have just put a bullet between my eyes. It would have been the logical solution to a lot of problems."

"Back in the Hot Labs, you said that Saren was searching for the Mu Relay. Can I assume that the Mu Relay was use by the Rachni at some point in time? Why would Saren want to know where this relay is and how does this tie into the conduit?" Zoe quickly asked.

"I can give you the location of the Mu Relay as it was given to me. I took it from the Rachni Queen and I wasn't gentle about it. As to your second question, Sovereign and Saren probably know but they never shared it with me. They either didn't trust me at all or were never going to share anyways." Benezia needed to relieve herself but this conversation was truly intriguing.

"Let's shift course shall we, have you ever interacted with a Prothean beacon before?" Zoe asked.

"No I haven't because I value my sanity. If I were you I would never come within fifty feet of one of those things without some sort of heavy shielding. It's almost as bad as being on Saren's ship. I've heard horror stories about nightmarish things experienced by the people who got too close to a beacon. There are probably less than a hundred people in the galaxy that could be able to view those images and still be able to have a normal life. Ladies if you can excuse me for a few moments, I need to cleanse my body. Perhaps we can meet up for a meal with your other two crew members" Benezia said before she pushed herself up off of the bed. "Let's say meet in the kitchen nook in twenty minutes or so. I'll let the staff know to wrangle up your friends. Don't be late." Benezia giggled as she sashayed her way to the bathroom.

"I wonder what Ashley and Miranda got up to after we left the grotto last night." Liara remarked.

"One bed was pretty much all they needed. Nobody can be sure if there was any sleeping going on but that is their choice to make. I would like to shower. Gosh, I need a good cleansing from actual water. Decontamination never does enough. Where is the closest shower not occupied by your mother?" Zoe asked before she held out her hand.

"We can use the shower in my old bedroom. I think though to save time we should shower one at a time. It wouldn't be a good thing to keep my mother waiting." Liara said as they left her mother's bedroom.

Zoe followed behind Liara trying not to overrule her lover. "If that is how you really feel then I will be amenable. I think you missed the saucy look she gave us when she left the room. The sway in her hips also was another clue. I think she wants to give us a little we time."

"What about Miranda and Ashley?" Liara's annoyance level rose slightly higher.

"What about them? We never set a rendezvous time and place last night. They are probably in the middle of a wake up shag. Something I had hoped for this morning but we fell asleep with your mother. As for that whole genetic scientific SNAFU, it never grossed me out. The fact that I may be slowly turning into an asari is definitely shocking but there is a top side. I get to spend a lot more time with you and I think that's a very good thing." Zoe gently slapped Liara's unbelievably sculpted ass. She caught an eyeful when Liara's cock was growing ever stiffer. It was only a matter of time before blue Mr. Happy was thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Liara's pace increased which made her cock bounce greater. They entered a bedroom that Zoe would have described as very airy if she wasn't in quite the rush to the bathroom. Somehow, the shower was already running and steam wafted through the air. If Zoe were any wetter, her legs would make a very unflattering noise while she walked. The two lovers quickly made their way to Liara's bathroom. That automatic shower feature was something Zoe loved. The entire bathroom was starting to fill up with steam. Zoe dropped to her knees once they stepped into the shower room.

She latched her mouth onto the purple & blue head of Liara's cock. One hand curled around the thick shaft while her other hand teased Liara's dripping azure with her long pointy fingers. The azure of the Asari never ever lost neither its tightness nor its ability to be stretched out. Zoe could have fisted Liara if she really wanted to do such a thing. Zoe timed her sucking and her finger fucking to be in perfect rhythm. Liara needed to stabilize herself quickly before she toppled over. Zoe was a master at pleasuring the Asari. Two blue hands intertwined with auburn red locks. Liara was glad Zoe decided to grow out her hair. It was one of her most favorite features of her lover. A wave of indescribable pleasure brought Liara back to the present. She moaned out loud as the first of many shots of baby blue baby batter fired out from the head of her cock. Zoe wasn't able to swallow the huge of amount of cum that some of it dribbled out from her mouth and landed on her tits only to be swept away by the hot soothing water.

Liara pulled herself out from Zoe's mouth. Liara gently guided Zoe over to the built in marble bench. Liara then got down on her knees, rested Zoe's legs upon her shoulders as she leaned into taste Zoe's sweet nectar. Zoe being the rather impatient person that she was pushed Liara's head right into the center of her snatch. "You pull a stunt like that again and I will force you to sleep on that uncomfortable couch of yours until you redeem yourself to my satisfaction. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right." Liara said before her lips sucked in Zoe's protruding clit. Zoe let out a slew of curses as Liara without warning drove four fingers into Zoe's center. She then splayed out her fingers stretching Zoe's pussy out. Liara glanced up at Zoe to see the redhead's mouth hanging open. Zoe was ready.

Liara stood Zoe up faced her towards the wall. She then aimed her big hard blue cock directly at Zoe's center. Her cock head teased Zoe's wet slit. Zoe tried to push her lips back onto Liara's cock but Liara had the upper hand and better positioning. After a few moments of teasing Zoe, Liara drove her blue lance deep in Zoe's fleshly folds. Liara kept Zoe on her toes by varying the speed of her thrusting. A low moan turned into ear splitting shouts as the mother of all orgasms ripped through Zoe. At that very same moment, Liara pushed through a fleshly barrier deep inside Zoe. If Zoe's vagina was hot, her innermost core was a steaming inferno. Liara's eyes went black as the biotic uncontrollably opened up a mind meld with Zoe.

 _Hello my love. I am so happy you want to stay with me even after what my mother revealed to us. I am not sure how to tell anybody else._

 _We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable. It's your secret that I am now a part of but it's still your secret. This is about who we can trust implicitly. I can only think of three other people who deserve to know. Tali, Ash and Miri are the only ones who come to my mind._

 _I'm usually the more rational one while you handle the nearly impossible situations we seem to get ourselves into everyday._

 _We all seem to balance each other out in some way. Li, there is no one I love more than you. It used to be my mother but she could be a right witch when she wanted to be. You are what I've been looking for and after years of searching I can stop looking._

Liara let out a load grunt as her cock unloaded a huge load of blue baby batter. Her cum leaked out of Zoe's pussy and was washed away by the shower. Back inside the meld, there was a faint but growing purple light.

 _Liara, do you see that faint blinking light? What could that possibly be?_

 _I hope you don't yell too much at me but I hope you're not really busy nine to ten months from now. I believe the term you are looking for is pregnant. Normally, it would be a glowing blue light if it were to be an asari birth. Since I am genetically different to all other asari, I can only guess that you will be the mother and I am the father. It is only a guess but this experience of motherhood may increase your change over from human to asari._

 _OHHH SHIT! OHHH SHIT! OHHH FUCKING SHIT!_

 _Calm down love. I know the timing could be better but we will have a little one who will need us, depend on us and be loved and cherished by us. I will not have the mother of my child using that sailor's mouth on yours. I think we should head down to breakfast._ Liara pulled herself out of the bond. She then turned off the shower. Liara helped Zoe get up onto her feet. Liara handed Zoe a warm dry bathrobe. They quickly donned their bathrobes and the left the bathroom. It took only a few minutes to walk from Liara's bedroom down to the kitchen. There at the large kitchen table sat three other women sporting the same bathrobe.

Benezia wore a knowing smile on her face which slightly unsettled Zoe. Liara leaned in to whisper that any asari who had children before would be able to tell when another one was pregnant. The fact that Benezia could pick any sign of Zoe's pregnancy both shocked the commander but also surprised her. Benezia was the consummate professional. She wouldn't reveal any secrets that her family shared. The staff had provided quite a scrumptious breakfast. Zoe looked over at Ash & Miranda. Was it just her or were those two sitting particularly close to one another.

"It's a good thing the rest of the house was already up because if they weren't, they would have been woken up by those cries of passion coming from somebody's bathroom. I don't need to name drop but it's pretty obvious who we're talking about." Ash laughed out loud when neither Liara nor Zoe could hide slight blushes from their faces.

"How inconsiderate of you dear or should I regale my daughter and her lover about what I heard coming from the guest suite not a few moments after I left the master bedroom? It isn't something I'd like to hear again unless of course I'm running a scientific experiment upon said noise. Anyways, if we are all done with shaming one other, we asari are not fluent in sarcasm as you humans seem to be, I think we should discuss what your crew's next move is. Saren is a very intelligent adversary and he's backed by ancient technologies none of which we can match let alone understand yet." Benezia was ever the host guiding conversations to where they needed to go.

"Agreed, I am open to suggestions. I have exhausted the leads I found while I was on the Citadel." Zoe said.

"While I agree that Saren and Sovereign are the most pending danger we will face we cannot over look my former organization. Cerberus will not stop unless somebody stronger stops them. My former boss will stop at nothing and use every underhanded tactic he can think of to achieve his goals. His group might claim that they just want to look out for the interests of the human race. In reality however, he wants to subjugate every other race or species in the galaxy. He has to be stopped because if a war with an ancient race of sentient machine could break out, every organic species would need to rally together in order to mount a defense. Cerberus would work against that at all costs even if it dooms us all. In their eyes, humans must always come first." Miranda explained.

"I thought the goal of any human male was to last as long as possible and not to come first right out of the gate." Benezia quipped perfectly. Ash let out the loudest snort Zoe had ever heard.

"Mrs. T'Soni…"

"Benezia… please: I may be in my matriarchal years but even us Asari can be moderately vain about our age. Either we are too young to be accepted or too old and feeble to notice we aren't relevant anymore."

"Benezia then, I think you would fit in with our crew perfectly. You certainly have that dry sense of humor that Zoe seems to share." Ashley replied back.

"Well I would have to be an unofficial silent team member then. It's kind of hard to be an active team member you've been declared legally dead and declared publically dead. The offer is a tempting one. I am not sure what to do really. I doubt the cover story of my death will really last long anyways. Secrets get out even if only one person knows it. I wouldn't feel right swearing the entire staff under such laws of secrecy. Sovereign and Saren know I'm not dead and probably will dispatch a hit squad to neutralize me if they haven't already." Benezia was quite the logical thinker Zoe noted.

"As for your next move, I would recommend you head to the planet of Feros located in the Theseus solar system of the Attican Beta cluster. Saren sent one of my most trusted acolytes to the colony of Zhu's hope. The Exo Geni Corporation which Saren happened to be a silent business partner set up a research facility there. The facility was researching ways to combat or induce mind control." Benezia saw the raging fire burning in Zoe's eyes. "Keep that fire burning Zoe! You will need it to fight off your enemies. To address your point Miranda, it would be a fool's errand to openly attack Cerberus right now. One, they are very well organized and very well funded. As well trusted as you are, I doubt you know or had access to more than say twenty to twenty five percent of Cerberus's plans. Your former boss is a master of compartmentalization. He knew that people would leave for all sorts of reasons. It's wise not to have all eggs in one basket."

"You are surprisingly well informed…" Miranda replied.

"Basic supposition and a logical mind would come to the same analysis deary. It's how all shadowy secret organizations operate well the good ones anyways. It's a problem for the future. Consider our limited resources, we have two ships: one held back seas of red tape and multiple idiots laying claim to her and the other one was not designed to fight off anything larger than small shuttles. We also lack numbers. If we had the backing like the Commander does from the Alliance and the Council to take down Saren and Soverign, then we could start planning the attack on Cerberus, They should have been named Hydra instead. Chances are if we stop one part another one will take its place." Benezia took a sip of some strange liquid from her mug. Zoe wasn't sure if she had the stomach for such a drink.

"I wouldn't recommend trying this drink yet Shepard. It wouldn't be kind to your insides. Also I was pondering about a rather radical idea. I think you leave the Alliance and perhaps even the Spectre service." She heard gasped around the table. "While you have considerable sway right now with both groups, there are still people who would stand in your way and probably work against you every step of the way. The perk of being your own boss is that anybody who questions your decision can be easily dealt with. Plus, you wouldn't have to deal with pointless missions that could be dealt with by others. Again, this decision has downsides. The loss of resources is one of the biggest but I think you and Liara are crafty enough to figure your way. You've already saved me and I myself had written my own survival off. Just thing of what you can do if you really needed to."

"Mother, what would you do in the mean time? You've stated that you are pretty much a prisoner here. I also issues with Matis. Her service to my friends and I was less than stellar. She believes you are dead. I think she is a liability." Liara couldn't keep the worried look off of her face.

"You leave Matis to me. I will find out if she is trustworthy or not. I have these OSD cards on any information I could scrounge up on my time with Saren and Sovereign. It has some information on your next port of call. Have you gotten in contact with the Normandy yet to schedule a pick up Commander?" Benezia asked as she passed the data discs to her daughter. Liara couldn't resist new information. She was already scanning through her mother's files on her onmi-tool in seconds flat.

"I am debating whether to or not. Liara has graciously offered the use of the D'nasir which could get us to Feros but wouldn't be able to defend against a Geth warship. Miranda could also use the D'nasir for her purposes. I'm not sure she would be safe aboard the Normandy if she's looking for refuge." Zoe brought up her omni-tool and sent a message to Joker requesting pick up at the earliest convenience. "I've just sent out the message we will be leaving in a day or two at the latest."

"Then I'd recommend some more relaxation. Liara, dear would you find or at the very least message Aiarlia and tell her to meet you in the master study." Liara was already on her onmi-tool sending a message to Matis. "I'm off to the master study. The sun will be beautiful today. I will join you out by the pool after my meeting with Aiarlia." Benezia stood up from the table and sashayed her way out of the room. She felt four sets of eyes watching her every move. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She still had her magic.

Benezia made her way to the master study. The large room was part library part office. The shelves contained ancient tomes and artifacts from not only just the Asari. Her family had always been collecting antiquities. There were several Prothean relics, a ceremonial Quarian dagger, a few ancient Turian rifles, and the birthing gown of Matriarch Dillinaga to point out a few. Benezia made her way to large onyx desk. It looked untouched since the last time she was in here. She sat down in the chair spun around and gazed out the large windows. She heard the door open.

"This is your mother's private study. Don't you have any respect for the dead you stuck up prissy bitch." Benezia heard an angry voice coming towards her. She flared her biotics and in one smooth move she pivot up out of the chair and fired a singularity/stasis combo. Matis was floating in mid air in the middle of the room. There was a look of pure fright and a puddle of liquid below on the floor.

Benezia walked over to the younger floating asari. Her sultry voice wafted through the air, "Now what were you saying about respect when you are the one who just soiled my nice beautiful floor. They didn't come cheap." Benezia flicked her wrist and sent out a gentle pull. That pull separated the clothes from Matis's body. The clothes then fell to the floor.

"Those were rather expensive Lady Benezia." Matis spat out the last part.

"No doubt paid for from my family's coffers or one of the other Asari matriarchs. I've known you were sent to spy on me even though the Matriarchs assigned me to look in the Arterius matter. True spies are only loyal to themselves. They wouldn't last long if it were any other way. Were you successful in your mission? Telling the truth won't set you free but it will be the far less painful option."

"I want to ask this one question. Will I be leaving this room alive?" Matis asked.

"I hadn't given it much thought but since you asked I suppose it really depends on how you answer my questions. So were you successful in your mission." Benezia replied.

"I guess it would depend on your version of success. I successfully infiltrated your staff but with a glowing recommendation Tevos gave me, I'm surprised anyone would turn me away." So Tevos was a potential conspirator Benezia thought. "I keep tabs as best I could and passed along everything I came across but you were rarely here. I couldn't observe what I couldn't see. I made innocuous inquiries to the staff about you and what it was like to work for you. Your staff is either far too loyal or saw right though my efforts. No matter how you try to spin it, I failed obtaining any crucial information." Matis looked utterly defeated if Benezia wasn't a master of the nuances of Asari body language she would have fallen for the captive's act.

"And the secret communiqué, you tried to send out this morning? Yes, I know about that. I also happen to know about the embezzling you've had your hand in the cookie jar. Luckily, my daughter though we are estranged, she still kept watch over all aspect of the estate during my time away. You have lied straight to my face unsuccessfully. Not many would be so brazen to even try. What's next in your bag of lackluster tricks?" Benezia strolled over to the ceremonial Quarian dagger and picked it up. The dagger was covered in symbols that nobody was able to indentify.

"There are no more tricks unless you count where all of my information was going. I might have been sent in by the Matriarchs but they aren't my employer. It doesn't matter which party decides to kill me. Save if the trouble, you caught a spy who will not divulge any secret no matter how strong the interrogation technique." Matis's head drooped down acknowledging that she was mere moments away from death. She felt Benezia's presence somewhere behind her.

"I sense mostly truth from your voice. I knew the Matriarchs had been spying on me for years but you just confirmed that they weren't the ones giving the orders. There is only one other organization that comes to mind when dealing with information gathering that would deal with anybody in the galaxy as long as the price was right. Matis, you were an unofficial agent of the Shadow Broker. You could say that I have a long history with those idiots. But don't fret any longer." Benezia swept in within a second behind Matis.

With one effortless motion, Benezia sliced open Matis's neck. Hot purple blood gushed out of the large neck wound. Benezia drove the dagger in deep enough to sever the young asari's vocal chords. She watched as Matis silently screamed out from the agonizing pain as she tried to keep the neck wound closed with her hands. Benezia dropped her biotics and Matis's lifeless body fell to the floor. She brought up her omni-tool and called for the house cleaning crew. They had a bloody mess to clean up and a body to destroy.

Zoe, LIara, Miranda and Ash made their way out to the pool and hot tub. They all made their way over to the bubbling hot tub. The sun was just starting to rise over Thessia. Zoe thought sunrises on Earth were beautiful but there was something indescribable about what she was seeing. Liara pulled Zoe into her lap and hugged her lover dearly. Miranda followed suit with Ash. The only difference between the two couples was that Miranda was gently kneaded Ashley's tits while she kissed the backside of Ash's neck. Ash shivered when she felt Miri's warm breath on her neck. Ashe glanced to her left and saw the purplish blue tip of Liara's cock sticking up out of the water right between Zoe's shapely rear-end. The young soldier would have been curious as to where that blue torpedo would make its next target if there wasn't a bunker buster poking at her pucker.

"How can you want another round after that amazing early morning round of love making?" Ash asked her lover.

"I could give you highly scientific reason or the simple one. My biotics somehow supercharged my libido. Then my father added his crowning achievement. This cock has a mind of its own." Miri said before she started kissing Ash's neck.

"As much as I want to watch us have another great fuckfest, the Normandy will be here within the hour. Joker messaged me early this morning. They finished the tasks I assigned them and AYYYYYAAAAAH" Zoe screamed out as Liara sheathed herself inside Zoe's folds. Miranda and Ashley laughed jovially at their friend's misfortune. Miranda did feel the pulsating ache coming from her cock as it wouldn't stop poking Ash's ass.

"I think it's a good time to split up. I don't think you will need me physically on your next mission. I would like to help out Miranda figure out her next move. I think Tali would benefit from a visit from her two friends. Being around Garrus, Wrex, and Shady Kady must have been very traumatic. I also feel bad for not inviting her to the estate but it would have looked to suspicious if all of the female ground team members disappear for an unknown amount of time. Besides, I'm getting fed up with Kaiden staring at my ass every time I walk by his station."

"I'm just glad you haven't warped into tiny little pieces yet." Zoe struggled to say in between Liara's gentle thrusting. "The Alliance would take offense if you ever even breathed on their biotic golden boy. You might look hot in an orange jumpsuit behind bars but that's still not a look anyone should strive to be seen in."

Zoe felt Liara's heartbeat through her pulsating cock until it started to twitch. Zoe was then feeling the most wonderful feeling of fullness as Liara came deep inside her pussy. Liara also kissed every inch of Zoe's neck and back while her big blue hands caressed her lover's big firm tits. She hoped that the mission to Feros didn't take so long. As much as she liked Ash and Tali, being away from her beautiful blue princess was a very cruel punishment to endure. Her plan was to get in, kill off the Geth as quickly as possible and then get out. Hopefully, Benezia's OSD contained information on Feros as to what they should expect to face.

 _I didn't fully read every file of my mother's OSD but it looks like a rescue mission more than search and destroy Geth mission. My mother's chief acolyte and more importantly my second mother was offered to some being on Feros in an exchange of information. Shiala was the one who raised me. I may have been from Benezia's loins but it was Shiala who made me the woman you love today._ Liara said through their bond.

 _Then there is no question you shouldn't split up with us. Not now._ Zoe fired back.

 _I would be too much of a distraction worrying about Shiala. If you thought me worrying about Benezia was bad. This will far worse. I believe that he best way to keep everybody safe to keep us apart. Let's rendezvous on the Citadel when you've finished up on Feros. I'm make it worth your while._

 _Deal!_

"When is the Normandy scheduled to arrive here on the estate?" Liara asked.

"In just under two hours. So we don't have much more time together I'm afraid."

"Then I am glad that I left you quite the parting gift." Liara could help but giggle. That was interrupted by a loud moan that came from Ash. Somehow neither Liara nor Zoe noticed that Miranda or Ash had changed positions. Ash was being rammed from behind by a beastly cock. Each time Miranda pulled out, Ash's asshole was left gaping open. Her thick cockhead and swollen balls looked ready to burst. Miranda buried herself up to her nether hairs with her next thrust. Such a bold move caused Miranda to spill her seed deep within Ash's ass. She pulled her softened cock out of Ash's. It was like pulling a plug that held back a ton of liquid. Cum oozed out of Ash's ass for a good thirty seconds spilling down her legs and back into the waters of the hot tub.

"I have to say that when you guys put on a show, you go all out." Zoe couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the two lovers. She might have had a crush on the young soldier and it might have been reciprocated but not anymore. Those big brown eyes of Ash's would only search out for those deep pools of cerulean Miranda sported. They may not have even talked about it but Zoe could tell that both women were now off limits to anyone else.

Zoe and Liara were first and second out of the hot tub. It didnt feel right to sit in a bubbling cauldron of sex soup any longer than absolutely necessary. Zoe tossed Liara a large white terrycloth towel. Zoe then wrapped one around herself. Sure, one could always be naked at a place like Liara's but she didn't have all day to lounge around letting the sun dry her body. Miranda and Ash were a few minutes behind Zoe and Liara. The foursome quickly wrapped themselves each up in a comfy warm towel before making their way back up to the main house.

The Normandy had just left the space just above Earth's moon as the ship made its way towards the Charon mass relay. Joker announced over the ship's howler that their next destination. They were heading back to Thessia instead of heading off to fight some unknown enemy because somebody at Alliance Command thought it was a good idea. Karin smiled as he saw the rather angry Alenko heading pass the windows of the medbay. Karin mused to herself as she finished up her notes on Private Rodriguez who was battling off a case of severe food poisoning. That idiot thought that his stomach could handle some unnamed Turian delicacy. Vakarian had goaded the young pyjak into the dare after questioning the soldier's manliness.

She wasn't getting any younger. As much as she did love the marine machismo, she knew that without the finesse of a woman, this little microcosm Zoe had put together would fall apart. There were days where she contemplated turning in her retirement paper. She was a highly decorated officer. She had done her duty. Was it time for her to go home and sleep well? That nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. Zoe was still going to need her help. The silver haired fox was brought out her musings when a call over the howler came for her.

" _Doctor Chakwas, you have an urgent call in the comm. room._ " Joker announced.

"MedBay to Bridge: How long am I allowed for this call?" Karin asked back.

" _Due to who and where this call originated from I'd say you'd have as much time as you'd need. The call is from the newly appointed captain of the SSV Kilimanjaro. You have roughly five to seven minutes according to the relay traffic officials. We are third in line._ "Joker responded over the howler.

"I'll be right there." Karin said halfway out of the office. The last time she had words with Hannah Shepard the two women nearly came to a full out rumble. Hannah was never the type of mother who was always there for their child. She always left that up to her subordinates until it was time for Zoe to be away at one school or another. Karin knew that Zoe never outwardly hated her mother but there wasn't much love between them. Karin made it up to the main deck in seconds flat and was in the comm. room a few seconds later. She locked down the room. She was pretty sure that this conversation wasn't one for anybody else's ears.

She walked over to the console and accepted the video call.

"Well do my eyes deceive me or is that my favorite silver haired fox?" Hannah Shepard stood before Karin in quite the risqué ensemble. The shiny platinum bra and matched high cut panty beautifully balanced Hannah's dark auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Karin thought that the Kilimanjaro must have a quite the luxurious Captain's quarters if Hannah was able to prance around in next to nothing during a video call. "Karin, you're still wearing too much clothing. I know those big puppies of yours could use from fresh air." Hannah couldn't hide the fact that she was a tad bit buzzed. Hannah reached behind her back and seconds later the platinum bra fell to the floor. Karin saw stood two massively perky tits standing tall and proud.

"We stopped being an item years ago Hannah. I'm keeping my clothes on I wish you would as well. I don't have the luxury of my own private cabin being on a Frigate and not a dreadnought," Karin shot back respectfully.

"I see the rusty hacksaw is still bitter. I get that it was and yes it is still is my fault. I just thought we could have a little fun for old time's sake. Since you're being surprisingly strict, I say it to you straight. There have been rumors floating around Alliance high command that my daughter has filled her ship with aliens and given them nearly full access to the ship. I personally don't think that is a bad thing but many high ranking idiots do. I'm giving you a head's up as a friend. There will be an attempt to remove Zoe as The Normandy's de facto captain status and thus returning the ship fully back into the arms of the Alliance. That is as much as I know and I doubt I will be able to learn any more than that. Since you aren't in the mood for fun, I've said my peace. Hannah Shepard signing off."

The video screen went blank. Karin punched the console. That woman was the most irritating woman in the galaxy. She would have given Donnell Udina a run for his money if she had a penis as the most annoying man. It was by the grace of the gods and goddesses that Zoe didn't turn out as bad as her mother. She unsealed the comm. room and radioed Joker that she was all set. She quietly made her way back down the Medbay. She logged herself off of the ship's network for the night. She was about to the head to one of the ship's sleeping pods when a rather loud knock came from the door to the medbay. She unlocked the door and saw Wrex towering over her. He was out of his armor and looked slightly panicked.

It took a moment for Karin to regain her composure. "What seems to be the problem Wrex?" She sided to the side of the door and allowed the Krogan to enter. She locked down her office as soon as he was inside. It must have been something serious or extremely personal for Wrex to seek her out in the middle of the night cycle.

"I'm not sure how versed you are on Krogan anatomy and physiology but I've been meaning to stop by but I have a rather unpleasant view of anybody who called themselves a doctor. Desperate times call for desperate actions." His grumbling voice was laced with a slight pain. He faced Karin, pulled off his tunic and threw it to the floor. The very well muscled krogan was a sight to behold except for the rather discolored log between Wrex's legs.

"Are you talking about what looks to be the clearly infected organ between your legs Wrex? Why didn't you come to me sooner? I'm pretty sure you didn't pick that up from a fight or battle." Karin pointed to the open examination bed. "Do you trust me enough so that I can take some samples of blood and fluid?"

"At this point, I'm almost willing to trust salarians and turians willingly. Do what you need to do." Wrex said as he climbed up onto the bed. Karin went over to her supply cabinet. She grabbed a few syringes, a small bottle of a numbing agent, and a plastic cup. She placed her supplies on to a tray table and pushed the tray table over to where Wrex was sitting.

"I'm going to use this fast acting local numbing agent around your genitals. Due to the infection, any sample I need to take will be excruciatingly painful. This agent will block almost all feeling from your groin. It will wear off after an hour or so." Karin explained as she prepped the syringe. Wrex took in a rather long deep breath as she gently inserted the hypodermic needle into his tough skin. "Would you like to tell me how you acquired said affliction? It would lighten the mood in here and would also narrow down which treatment will work for you."

"As long as nobody else but you knows and I want no record to be written up either. Anything that goes through any computer on this ship could end up in the hands of my enemies." Wrex looked like he was about charge out of the room.

"You have my word Wrex. I've logged off my terminal for the night before you arrived which turns off any recording programs I use to help me with my notes and charts. This is strictly between us. I have never broken my oaths and I don't ever plan on to either."

"That's good enough for me. You humans may be squishy but you stick to your word more often than most Krogan. I believe I acquired said affliction from my night at Tial's Pleasure Palace."

"That's the bordello on the Citadel run by the drell Silu Tial correct?"

Wrex nodded, "I saved her life and the lives of the rest of the people on a transport shuttle from Batarian slavers. This was long before she became the famous Madame. She said she owed me a really big favor. I had forgotten all about it until she contacted me a week ago. She still wanted to repay me for saving her life and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I found her lying naked on my bed in the apartment I keep on the Citadel. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

While Wrex regaled Karin with his story, he didn't notice that she had already taken all of her samples. He didn't even feel a thing. She stood up and pushed her car over to her fluid analyzing machine. She first injected Wrex's blood. The machine whirled and beeped. On the display screen nearby, the test results showed that Wrex clearly had an infection. His numbers were off the chart even for a krogan. She next injected the semen sample into the analyzer. Another series of whirls and beeps, the next result showed that Wrex had markers for the genophage but also a virulent strain of the Sirilu bacterium. Drell were the only known carriers of the bacterium. She doubted that Wrex knew about any of this.

"It seems that you picked a nasty little bacterium from your Drell lover Wrex. The good news is that it's entirely treatable. The earlier it's caught the quicker it goes away with the right treatment of course. That's why I wished you came to me as soon as you felt soemthng was wrong. It's going to take at least a week for the bacteria to clear your system and return your phallus back to normal. I hope she was worth all of this agony. You men and your foolishness won't ever stop and think about protecting themselves during sex." Karin walked over to her supply cabinet and pulled out a large tube of a specialized version of medi-gel used to treat the worst bacterial infections. "This is a topical cream that will penetrate through even a krogan's thick skin. You need to apply the gel twice a day to your genitals. The built in dispenser will dispense the right amount of gel. I've adjusted how much comes out based on your physiology and not a human as it was originally designed for. Come back and see me if anything gets worse." Karin picked up Wrex's tunic and tossed it to the battlemaster. Wrex thanked the doctor for her kindness and her discretion before he left the medbay.

Karin was left alone in the medbay. She really didn't want to sleep in one of those awful sleeping capsules. She missed the feel of a wonderfully soft bed supporting her curvy frame. She got a positively wicked idea. They were on their way back to Thessia to pick up the Commander and Company. It would take several hours to get there. She wanted to kip in a real bed. She had the access to the commander's private quarters. Why not use it? She was dreadfully tired. She closed the down the medbay for the night. Her omni-tool would alert her if there were any changes to Rodriguez's condition. Karin then walked across the deck to Zoe's cabin. She unlocked the door and walked inside. The pristine bed looked like an oasis to a person travelling in the Sahara desert. She locked the room down and started to undress. She shed herself from the two sets of compression t-shirts that held back her F cup breasts. She pulled off the silver boy shorts that matched her hair. Without any delay, Karin climbed into bed and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Twp figures stood and walked the Normandy touch down on the estate's landing pad. Both Ash and Zoe were feeling quiet and somber. Both had just parted from their ladies. The bay door to the loading bay opened and Ash followed her commander as if they were walking through hell together rather than up into the Normandy. The ship's virtual intelligence noted the Commander' return to the ship's log and made the following announcement.

" _Logged: Commander Shepard is aboard XO Alenko stands relieved._ "

Zoe walked over to the nearest computer console. She called up the Normandy's Howler system.

"This is Commander Shepard. I am calling a meeting of all the available senior staff to the communications room in one hour. Joker, our next destination is Feros. Plot us a course to the Attican Beta nebula, we are looking for the Theseus system." Zoe called out over the ship wide system."

" _Aye, aye Commander_ " Zoe heard back from several different voices. She turned to Ash.

"I would like to see you at the meeting but for you I'm not making it mandatory. You are in the same boat as me with your lover a galaxy away." Zoe said trying not to think about Liara.

"Of course I'll be there. The only other thing that would keep me sane would be to clean every gun in the ship's arsenal. I can only imagine how bad those Neanderthals have done to their guns and armor." Ash fired back.

"You know you don't have to service every single gun in the arsenal. I expect my ground team to keep vigilant eyes over their own equipment. Let the rest of the crew deal with the Normandy's quartermaster for their gun repair requests. He is reasonably qualified. I would like some time to meditate alone in my cabin." Zoe said before making her way to the elevator.

"Is that what they call…" Ash never got the chance to finish her zinger before the doors to the elevator closed. She smirked at her less than witty response. She made her way over to her weapons locker. She looked around the cargo bay and saw nobody around. Ash pulled off all of her dirty clothing. She always kept a fresh set of clothing in every locker she ever owned for this one purpose. She quickly changed into her spare clothes and tossed the soiled clothes into a small laundry bag. She picked up her beloved sniper rifle brought it over to her workbench and started stripping it down to its individual components.

The door to the elevator opened up on deck two. Zoe took a right out of the elevator. The door to her cabin was locked as normal but the second layer of protection seemed to be engaged. That wasn't how she left her cabin door and only two other people knew how to engage her self designed system. One was still on Thessia and the other was probably sleeping in her bed. Zoe grinned it was a rare moment when she got the jump on Karin. Zoe brought up her onmi-tool and bypassed her own door lock. She saw clothes strewn all over her room. The piece de resistance was sleeping peacefully in Zoe's bed. Karin had a sheet covering her body below her breasts. Zoe could make out the good doctor's hard nipples even in the low light of her cabin.

Zoe had an hour before she was going to lead a meeting on Feros. Leaving Liara back on Thessia grated on her nerves more than she wanted to admit. A pleasant wake up call for the doctor would not have been something she would have ordered but something Karin might enjoy. The only thing Zoe didn't know was whether or not Karin was a light sleeper as Zoe's clothes joined Karin's clothes on the floor. Karin may have been her de facto mother but Zoe could not deny the silver sexy fox before. She couldn't deny when she was in her teens either. If an opportunity had presented itself back then she would have jumped at said opportunity.

Zoe carefully slithered under the very expensive asari silk sheets. She loved the perks that came with a rich girlfriend. A weird feeling came over her. It felt like there were three people in the room instead of her and Karin. Somebody on her home planet was trying to sneak a sexy peek at what Zoe was going to do next.

 _Have you no shame Shepard? That woman might as well be your mother._ Liara chided over their shared bond.

 _After that ritual to save your mother and this morning, you have the nerve to give me grief about sleeping with their mother? You and Benezia are true mother and daughter. Karin and I aren't relatives that I know of and she made the mistake of falling asleep in my bed. I must stand on tradition and wake her in the most wondrous fashion._ Zoe fired back.

 _I stand corrected. You may proceed._

Karin's body radiated heat underneath the silky sheets. Zoe admired how well Karin took care of her body. There weren't any lumps or bumps where there shouldn't be. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth. Zoe's lips latched onto Karin's large right breasts and started to suck on the hardened nipple. Her hand played with the wispy wavy silver hairs between Karin's smooth legs. Karin let out an unconscious moan of delight. That moan gave Zoe a little extra incentive to let her fingers wander a little further south. Karin's little fleshy nub poked its head out from her slick hood. Zoe's thumb stroked Karin's clit as her middle finger parted Karin's wet slick lips.

"Go for it Hannah. Stick those fabulous fingers of yours deep inside me!" Karin's eyes shot open and saw a familiar redhead sucking on her breast.

"Z.…Zah…Zoe? What is going on? What are you doin?" Karin tried to catch her breath and her bearings after being woken up in the most delightful manner.

Zoe detached her lips from Karin's breast with an audible pop. She still kept her fingers buried inside Karin. "You trespass into my bedroom and have the gall to fall asleep on my bed. You of all people should know that I would never let such a mistake go without retribution. Secondly, just how close were you and my mother?"

"I apologize for the trespassing, I had very long day dealing with Rodriguez's shattered ego and a bad case of food poisoning. My body longed for an actual bed. I shouldn't have to sleep in one of those capsules but only the level of captain merits a bed. "

"Vakarian, Wrex or Tali?" Zoe already knew the answer but wanted to see what Karin would divulge.

"Doctor – Patient confidentiality is a vow I can only break if it risks the safety of the entire ship Shepard. Since it was an acute case of stupidity, there was only one casualty."

"I do see abstracts from each report you write Karin but I'm glad you always stick to your guns. How about my second question, is there an easy answer?"

"As I'm sure you know, your mother and I went through basic training together before I went off and joined the medical corp. She was destined to join the flight officers training program. That woman could land a shuttle on top of a quarter in hurricane force winds on manual. What you don't know was that we were secret lovers. She might have married your father but it was a sham of a marriage. She would rely on him when we had to be apart. It's why I was always stationed on the same ship as her until you came around. I broke up with her because of how she left you with your father ninety five percent of the time. That's no way to raise a child. Did you know I stepped away from a very lucrative posting with Admiral Hackett so that I could be closer to you?" Karin saw the shock in Zoe's eyes.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't?" Zoe had tears in her eyes. Karin pulled the younger woman up her body and embraced her with a warm hug. "It's okay Zoe. Shhhhush child, everything is gonna be alright. I would make the same choice each and every single time. As far as I'm concerned you are my daughter. I raised you when your mother wouldn't and when nature took away my ability for fertilization." Karin kissed the top of Zoe's head as she rocked Zoe to calm her down.

"Thank you Karin. I never knew the full story. My mother sure wouldn't tell me. I only asked once and didn't get an answer. I knew not to push it or she would have done something really unpleasant like send me to reform school. While you were sleeping, Ash and I boarded the Normandy. We are en route to Feros on our continuing saga. I organized a meeting of the senior staff for a brain storming session on Feros at the top of the hour. I would like you in attendance but understand if you want to sit this one out." Zoe informed the good Doctor.

"Zoe, nothing but a stage five health crisis would keep me away from one of your briefings. I usually need to know what sort of adventure you are getting into so that I can prepare to treat whatever you and your troops come across." Karin pushed herself up from the bed and started gathering her clothes and putting them on one piece at a time. "Now what just happened between us shouldn't happen again. You are with Liara Zoe. At my age, I don't feel like being a third, fourth or fifth wheel whether she egged you on or not. That's the way it should be."

"I'm not surprised that you would want it that way but please don't go back to my mother. She would just chew you up and spit you out and I care too much about you to see her emotionally wreck you. I hear she's currently got her claws into her own yeoman. She would be a shrink's wet dream." Zoe said before she climbed up off of her bed. Zoe picked up and then threw her clothes into her hamper. She heard the door to her cabin open and then close as she made her way to her bathroom for a quick shower. Zoe was in and out of the shower in five minutes. The briefing was more important than a long luxurious shower. She pulled on her uniform and made her way up to the comm. room.

She was a little early to her own briefing when she heard the door whoosh open. Tali was the first one to show up for the briefing. She quickly ran over to Zoe and gave the commander a quick warm hug. A few moments after Tali arrived so did Garrus, Wrex, Alenko, Chakwas, and Ash.

"Thank you all for coming. Liara is still on Thessia grieving for her mother and settling her mother's affairs and estate. We found actionable and credible info on her mother's home computer network. Feros is our next target. As you know we are already in route and should be over the planet within the next twelve hours. What we know is that the Exo-Geni Corporation has a research site outside of the main space-port. According to the compiled dossier, Feros was an ancient Prothean city. We don't know what Exo-Geni is researching there but Saren is a financial backer. There also has been radio chatter about an increased presence of Geth coming from planet side. Is Saren using them as a security force or an extermination squad, I can't say for certain. It's probably both scenarios. Keep them safe until they discover what Saren is looking for and then wipe out all the witnesses. Does anybody have anything to say?" Zoe asked.

"What the mission objective? What do we if encounter civilians?" Alenko asked.

"The mission objectives are simple. We are going there to investigate what Saren and the Geth are so interested in a corporate research site. As for the civilians, we stick to the Alliance's rules of engagement. We only fire if we are fired upon by credible enemies. The rumor is that Saren is looking into indoctrination and mind control which according to Benezia's files is something Exo-Geni could be researching."

"When will evil corporations learn that you can't play God for very long until the shit hits the fan?" Ash barked out which caused the room to chuckle.

"Doc, as for your end, prep for the standard mission mishaps but depending on what we find on the surface, we might be calling in a squad of doctors. Who knows what we will find when dealing with corporate shenanigans." Zoe saw Karin nod affirmably. "Unless anybody has anything else, I'd like to end the briefing. This will be an all hand's on deck mission. So everybody be prepared before we dock on Feros. Oh Tali, could I see you for a few minutes after?"

The crew stood up from their chairs and left the comm. room with no objections. Zoe looked over at Tali. The young Quarian seemed to be nervously wringing her hangs together. Zoe wondered why Tali would be nervous. It was just the two of them. She walked over to Tali and embraced the girl with a hug.

Zoe whispered close to Tali, "Thank you for the hug. I needed it more than you could ever imagine. I don't like being close to the lieutenant any closer than humanly possible. He couldn't keep his creeping eyes off of me. I wanted to check in with you. You had some pretty rough news from your father. Come see me in my cabin whenever you need to unless I get caught up in our hunt. Tali, I will do whatever I can to help my little sister out."

"Shepard, you don't have a…" Tali tried to spout off before Zoe brought a finger to her own lips.

"Don't you say that I have no sister. I may not have a biological sister but you are just as good as a biological sister. Hell, I might like you more than if I had a biological sister. I know I like you now." Zoe laughed at her own terrible joke.

"How is Liara doing with her whole mother not being dead? I hope you were able to cure her." Zoe nodded affirmatively. "That's good that's good. Some days I might wish I never knew my father but I would not wish him dead. His inane decision making and xenophobic behavior would have been kept in check if my mother were still alive. She was a beautiful Quarian with a head for any sort of technology. She gave me my passion for technology. I miss her so." Zoe hugged Tali again.

"Tali, your mother may be physically gone but she's never left you. I don't want you to ever think otherwise. She's there when you smile. She's there when you cry. She's there when you meet the perfect guy." Zoe said trying to reassure the Quarian.

"I don't want to meet the perfect guy when perfection is standing in front of me" Tali's hand's quickly shot down to Zoe's ass and gave the two heavenly cheeks a good firm squeeze.

"Miss Nar Raaya, do you know what that does to me?" Zoe's sultry voice popped out. "You are playing a very dangerous game."

"I want to give you incentive and motivation. I always want you to come back to me even if I have to share you with others. I do not care what my father has tried to do. I will face exile from my own people over this just to be with you Zoe. You're the only one I'd ever ditch my suit for." Tali's voice was oozing with lust and want. She parted Zoe's legs and ran her gloved hand over Zoe's skin tight pants. Tali heard Zoe's near silent whimper.

"Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes. You ignited the fire. The question is do you like playing with fire?" Zoe said as she grabbed Tali's firm rear. She then nibbled on the Quarian's neck. Tali shivered in delight.

Tali pushed herself back from Zoe, "Let's go somewhere a little more secluded. I have a special surprised for you. Is there anyway your bathroom can turn into a clean room?"

Zoe nodded, "I'll have to fiddle with the self cleaning controls but yes it can be turned into a clean room."

"Excellent, I have to swing by my locker to pick up my surprise. I'll see you in your cabin in ten minutes." Zoe didn't know how or when Tali turned from the sweet naive ingénue she rescued to the sultry seductress who sashayed her hips as she left the room.

She left Zoe rather dumbfounded but luckily not drooling. Zoe regained her composure and then left the comm. room. She almost ran down the stairs. Her cabin door automatically opened thanks to the proximity program she designed and installed into her omni-tool. She quickly went over to her workstation, logged on, and then brought out the shower control program. She reprogrammed the room's controls and upped the sensitivity of the cleaning scanner. Zoe didn't think it was possible but she diverted some power from the shield generators and the ship's own airlock decontamination device. Zoe then created a program launching feature from inside the bathroom. She was pretty sure Tali's suit could withstand any cleaning measure but what would Tali need a clean room for.

Zoe figured out the reason and felt incredibly lucky and honored. She finished her programming and logged off when she heard a knock on her locked cabin door. She waved her omni-tool illuminated hand at the door which opened. Tali walked in carrying the same special metallic briefcase she had picked up from the Citadel. Zoe told her that the bathroom was all set and all she had to do was activate the program from inside. She watched Tali walk into the bathroom. She then made her way over to her footlocker, unlocked the lid and started rummaging through her collection.

She pulled out Miss Mighty Magenta, her old worn leather harness, and her nearly depleted bottle of Pānī and tossed them all on to the bed. She practically leaped onto her very comfy bed. The Alliance was never known for expenditures for creature comforts but in this case Zoe made an executive decision for herself and then effectively billed the Council for a new expensive mattress. And then the door to the bathroom whooshed open, Zoe's breath was stolen away by the beautiful sight standing in front of her.

Tali walked out from Zoe's bathroom without her enviro-suit on. Tali was a sight to behold. Her beautiful skin reminded Zoe of the beautiful fields of French lavender. Tali had long jet black hair that ran down to her shapely backside. Her perky breasts weren't as big as Zoe's or Liara's but the dark purple nipples stuck out at least half an inch. Tali didn't have a belly button. Zoe didn't know why she expected to see one on the Quarian. Tali's wet folds were definitely something new to Zoe. Her folds were horizontal, ribbed and naturally lubricated.

"Ta…Tal…Tali…is that you? How can this even be possible? Not to mention that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Liara may be my bond mate but don't tell her this but you've got her beat in looks department." Zoe leaped up off the bed and ran over to hug Tali. "You smell amazing and your skin is incredibly smooth.

"I will tell you later for I am on borrowed time." Tali rubbed her hands up and down Zoe's body pulling off Zoe's clothes at a feverous pace. Zoe looked deep into Tali's milky white eyes that appeared to be glowing. The Quarian let her long tongue out and tickled Zoe's neck while her hands tossed away the matching black and white lingerie set.

"Your skin while not as smooth as mine is amazing Zoe. All those little beautiful spots make you look very distinguished." Tali knew she had three or four hours to be out of her suit and if she was lucky five hours. They were wasting time.

Tali cupped Zoe's breasts and brought each heavenly orb up to her mouth. Her long slender tongue twisted around Zoe's hard nipple. Tali slipped her three finger hand in between Zoe's legs. Tali gently tugged at Zoe's trimmed auburn bush before her fingers rubbed up against Zoe's slick folds. Tali heard Zoe whimper with desire. Tali brought her head back up to look Zoe in the eyes. Zoe looked to be on another planet. Tali guided Zoe over to the Captain's bed. She might not have officially achieved the rank of Captain but Tali would never serve under anybody else ever again.

Tali eyed the toys Zoe must have pulled out of her footlocker. The Mighty Magenta? Zoe had exquisite taste. She'd save that for later. Right now, Tali wanted to focus on something she'd never had before. Her Salarian scientist said that his immunity booster should cover any foreign bodily fluids. She didn't care if it did or did not. Tali was going to taste Zoe in every way she could desire. She climbed on top of her human lover. She pressed her lips upon Zoe's and ran her tongue over the soft puffy lips. Zoe finally came back down to Earth.

"Tali, I couldn't possibly describe what came over me but I've never felt something like it before. I don't want to say it but it was more powerful than my first time with Liara. I don't know what this means and it confuses me." Zoe's face scrunched up with confusion. Tali inhaled deeply. Her Salarian contact said that the serum he created would allow her to be outside of her enviro-suit but that breathing would still be rather difficult. That was one of the easiest deep breaths of air she had ever taken. There was no nagging urge to cough. This was new uncharted territory.

"Zoe it's okay. If it feels weird to you, it's landing on a new planet for me. I can breathe with an ease. That's unheard of without the power of my mask. Let's just enjoy our limited time together." Tali said as she picked up the harness.

She pulled it up her legs and pulled the straps securing the harness to her body. She then attached Miss Mighty Magenta to the harness. Tali pushed Zoe down as she climbed on to her captain. Tali's glowing eyes saw how wet Zoe's folds needed to be plowed. She saw that lustful gleam in Zoe's eyes. Tali leaned down and captured one of Zoe's hard nipples in her slippery lips. Tali flicked her tongue over Zoe's silky nipple as she lined up the Mighty Magenta against Zoe's folds. Tali gently pushed herself into Zoe while she nibbled on the stiff nipple. Slow steady thrusts from Tali were met equally by Zoe. There was no need for a frenzied pace. Zoe wrapped her arms and legs around her Quarian lover trying to push the toy deeper into her body.

Zoe kissed Tali on her lips, cheeks, and the nape of the quarian's slender neck. Zoe then trailed her kisses down to Tali's pert breasts. Tali's nipples leaked out a few drops of a very sweet nectar that Zoe lapped up with delight. Zoe squealed out loud when Tali rubbed up against that special soft spongy spot just inside Zoe's folds. Zoe dug her nails into Tali's shapely ass. Tali fought back against Zoe's attack by thrusting faster and harder. What started off as a gentle session of love making between two gentle creatures devolved into an animalistic war between factions.

Zoe rolled Tali on to her back. Zoe wanted to ride herself into one fucking hell of an orgasm that had been building since Zoe caught sight of the suit-less Quarian. Zoe grabbed on to Tali's hips as she pounced up and down on the rigid shaft of the toy. Zoe and Tali both wore the same face. That was the beauty behind the Mighty Magenta. It could match the same sensation for both partners. Zoe rode Tali into the expensive mattress. Shouts of ecstasy erupted from both lovers as they reached simultaneous orgasms. Bodies shivered and convulsed as sweat poured out of every pour before Zoe collapsed on top of Tali.

Tali loved feeling the extra weight on top of her body. She pulled the dildo out of Zoe's sleeping body. She struggled to roll Zoe off of her body but she was able to move her sleeping lover. She then removed the harness and threw the harness to the floor before sexual exhaustion overtook the young Quarian.

" _Bridge to Medbay: Come in Doctor Chakwas. Bridge calling Medbay: Come in Doctor Chakwas._ " Joker hollered over the ship's public address system. Karin heard Joker's call and opened up a private channel to Joker.

"Joker, this is Chakwas. Can you surprise me and tell me that you have been following that treatment protocol for your Vrolik syndrome?" Karin asked the helmsman.

" _You would gently throw me in to the brig if I skipped a treatment which would then land me back in your tender mercies. So to keep everybody happy, I haven't missed a treatment. No, this call has to do with our fearless leader. We have reached the planet Feros. I have tried to raise Shepard over all forms of communication. She hasn't responded back. It's been over several hours. It's quite out of character for her Doc. I know that Lt. Alenko is the AXO but I'm pretty sure I don't want to send him into her private quarters."_ Joker radioed back.

"I see where that could be a very bad idea. Thank you for letting me know Jeffrey. I will handle this. I will also see you within the next twenty four hours for your next treatment session. Chakwas over and out." Karin closed the comm. channel before she stood up from her desk.

She quickly locked down the Medbay before she made her way over to Zoe's cabin. The good doctor input her override code on the security panel. The door unlocked and whooshed open. Karin was smacked in the face with the strong aroma of sex. Karin wasn't surprised that Zoe's cabin reeked of sex but the younger woman needed to be careful with all these casual hookups. Karin's jaw nearly dislocated when she saw who was snuggled up next to Zoe. There was very shapely purple rear end shrouded by long straight jet black hair. Three purple fingers were wrapped around Zoe's large breast.

"Commander Shepard, this is your requested wake up call." Karin said in a sickly sweet falsetto.

"URRGGH, I didn't order a wake up call and I don't ever want to hear that hideous voice out of my doctor's voice ever again." Zoe grumbled before she chucked one of her pillows in Karin's direction.

"Who is your latest conquest? She really is quite the beauty." Karin heard a chuckle slip out from Zoe's mouth.

"You don't recognize this beauty? She's been with us since I took over the command of the Normandy." Zoe couldn't stop the moan from her mouth as Tali massaged Zoe's breast.

"I know of every single creature on this ship and the darling lady next to you must have stowed away somewhere on the ship somehow. I should call a few of the marines immediately."

"You do that and I'll have you tossed into the brig wirh an executive order. You are partially right she had been stowed away but not only on this ship but everywhere she goes since she was very little. Well maybe stowed away isn't the best word to use. Perhaps trapped is the better word to use. Karin, you would recognize this beauty next to me tickling me in the most pleasurable ways if she were wearing a mask and an enviro-suit. Ohh God Tali right there." Zoe bucked her hips into Tali's hidden fingers.

"Ta…Ta…Tali is that you?" Karin managed to stammer out.

"Hello Doctor Chakwas. Fancy meeting you here." Tali's serene voice rang out.

"How is she able to survive outside of her suit?" Karin was stunned. It was medically impossible for any Quarian to survive outside of their suit. Their immune systems were severely compromised and couldn't handle anything other than a clean room.

"We aren't entirely sure how but Tali initially took a serum invented by a salarian scientist friend of hers which boosted her immune system to where she could stand to be out of her suit for a few hours. Tali and I were getting physically acquainted and a wave of unknown energy overcame us. I felt strange and confused while Tali never felt better. I suggest that we get dressed and head to your office for full check up." Zoe said as she threw off the cover and sheets to her bed.

Karin could only nod her head. Zoe got up and walked over to her small closet and pulled out two sets of athletic work out clothing. Zoe gave one set to Tali before she pulled on the other set. Her tits strained against the cheap material. Zoe didn't feel like putting on a bra at this time. She helped Tali to her feet and took her hand after Tali pulled on Zoe's spare clothes. Tali melted right into Zoe's side. The young Quarian was very smitten with the Commander. They only cemented the foundation of their growing relationship. Both ladies had smiles as they made their way over to the Medbay.

Karin unlocked the medbay and ushered the two lovebirds in. Zoe helped Tali up on to the examination table. Zoe stood back and let Karin start the exam. Karin powered up the high resonance imaging scanner. Karin then took a few DNA samples from Tali and then input the samples into her analyzer. Karin asked Tali a few routine questions about her past medical history. Tali gave Karin as much information as she could but still couldn't explain what happened during play time.

The imaging machine finished its cycles. The images of Tali's internal make up appeared on a screen next to the examination bed. The DNA analysis came in. Karin gasped as she reviewed the results. According to her machine, Tali's blood wasn't one hundred percent Quarian. Only sixty percent of Tali's blood was Quarian. Twenty five percent came back as human blood. Five percent of Tali's blood registered as Asari. How was any of this possible without the power of a nuclear reaction? Karin then asked Zoe for a few blood samples and ran them. Karin almost fainted when Zoe's results came back. Zoe's DNA showed that her DNA was sixty percent human twenty five percent Asari and five percent Quarian.

"ZOE MARIA SHEPARD! What the hell is going on here? How is any of this possible? Your DNA is saying that you are part Human part Asari and part Quarian." Karin was on the verge of losing her cool.

"I don't know if you will believe me some time in the near future I will no longer be human. Something happened when Liara and I found each other. I am slowly turning into an Asari. There is a reason why Liara is so special. According to her mother's notes, she was created in an Asari lab as a weapon for genetic unification. According to the notes, their experiment failed. The Matriarchy wanted a walking talking cross of an incubus and succubus with a massive penis to boot. What they didn't figure upon was Liara meeting by some supernatural method her bond-mate. As for my transformation, I've gotten over the shock and something deep inside me is telling me that this transformation may come in handy in the future."

"I wish you came to me sooner with this issue but I can understand why you decided to keep this a secret. I want to monitor your blood and DNA from now on. The reason I came to get you was that Joker couldn't raise you on the howler. You must have had your cabin lockdown engaged. In the future, it's best not miss out on important information. We are orbiting over Feros. It's time to assemble the troops."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Alliance's information on Feros stated that the air was breathable and nontoxic. What the codex didn't say was that the air reeked of decay. Feros used to be a huge Prothean metropolis. It's been fifty thousand years since the Protheans walked the surface of Feros and the smell still hasn't dissipated. Zoe and the ground team kept their helmets on. She decided to bring out the entire team. She would lead Ashley and Tali whereas Alenko would head up team two with Garrus and Wrex. The team was greeted by a colonist from Zhu's Hope until he was ambushed by several geth sappers. The team took defensive positions as the sappers jumped around the ancient staircases. Zoe, Ash, and Garrus sniped the hoppers out of midair.

Once the team dropped the Geth sappers, they headed up the stairs to the landing of Zhu's Hope. A few ramshackle prefab habitats looked through together at the last minute. The colonists of Zhu's Hope were a depressing bunch barely noticing the new arrivals from the docking bay. The one who greeted Zoe & CO told the commander to seek out Fai Dan the leader of Zhu's Hope before the geth ambushed him. Fai Dan was a man of average height and a passive demeanor. The armed woman next to him looked like her trigger finger was very itchy.

"Are you Fai Dan? There are reports of a heavy geth presence. The Council sent my squad to investigate." Zoe said as she holstered her pistol.

"What took you so long? We're swimming in Geth over here. It's about time the Council got off of their pathetic asses." The armed guard with the itchy trigger finger spat out.

"Stow your anger Arcelia. These people are here to help. We cannot turn away anybody willing to help us at this point. The heads of Exo-Geni haven't lifted any fingers to help us out. This colony is on the verge of collapse. We are barely holding on." Fai Dan couldn't keep the look of desperation off of his face. He was one letdown away from a breakdown.

"We are here to help. Geth have been devastating the galaxy. The Council wanted Saren captured and his geth eradicated. We…" Alarms blasted throughout the small colony.

"Ahh Hell here we go again. They are attacking us again from the upper levels." Fai Dan said as he looked at his omni-tool.

"We've got this Fai Dan. You've been through enough already. Tali & Ash are with me. We will take the upper stairs while Kaiden, you Garrus and Wrex head down those stairs. There has to be a reason why the Geth keep targeting this colony. Stay in radio contact as much as possible. The Geth and these thick concrete walls won't make it easy." Zoe said as she pulled out her light assault rifle. "Move out!"

Kaiden, Garrus and Wrex took off down the central staircase. Zoe, Tali and Ash hiked up the stairs. The three warriors fanned out in a triangle formation. Ash was on point with Tali and Zoe as wingers. Tali primed her trusty shotgun as Zoe took the safety off of her assault rifle. Both loaded tungsten rounds into their weapons. Ash on the other hand loaded up inferno rounds into her sniper rifle. She liked that ammo for those geth that were tougher to put down. There was a long hallway just off of the staircase. The unmistakable chatter of the Geth permeated down from a half floor from above. Ash charged up the half flight of stairs with Tali and Zoe in hot pursuit.

Ash took up a overwatch position from behind a fallen stone column. She drilled a Geth destroyer dead center in its light-unit. Zoe and Tali flanked up the right side of the room. Tali blasted two geth troopers across the room with her Spectre shotgun. Zoe dropped one rocket trooper and a shock trooper in four quick bursts. Sticky silver liquid coated the walls. Zoe didn't even bat an eyelid when a Geth Juggernaut walked out from behind a wall cover. The shot from Ash's rifle blasted the Juggernaut's armor away. Zoe and Tali took aim and unloaded round after round until their guns nearly overheated. Tali let out a war cry. She fired off a few victory shots into the sky. Zoe ran over and hugged the shapely Quarian.

"You two should get a room and then invite Liara." Ash yelled out from the other side of the cavernous room. Ash holstered her sniper rifle on to her back. She jogged over to her squad mates and jokingly punched Zoe in the shoulder. Zoe playfully took the punch with a look of mock hurt on her face. Tali joined in on the action and punched Zoe in her other shoulder.

"Don't you pick up any one of Ash's bad habits Tali, it would be such a shame if you did." Zoe sassed her gunnery sergeant.

"I wouldn't dream of it Commander but who will keep your ego in check if is Ash or I didn't do our job." Tali sassed her Commander right back. Zoe was about retort when she heard Alenko's voice between the crackling static that came over her radio.

"… _Mander come in… Pinned… Turian wou… need…"_ There was nothing but silence after that.

"Double time it down the stairs people. Garrus may or may be wounded. They are pinned down." Zoe said as she nearly ripped her assault rifle off of her back. This time Zoe was on point as she charged down the four flights of stairs. Tali and Ash struggled to keep up. They noticed a blue hue surrounding their commander's body. All three checked their ammo levels as they made their way down the stairs. Ashley switched over from her sniper rifle to her assault rifle. It looked like they were heading into a very close quarters battle.

Sounds of gunfire echoed up from the tunnels as the trio tactically made their way out from the stairwell. Zoe crouched down behind a stone wall. She could see Garrus lying out in the open. He was moving slightly which was a good sign. Zoe silently signaled Alenko, Ash and Tali to cover her seconds before she charged out from behind cover. There was no weapon in either hand. The once faint blue hue shone brighter than any neon light on the Citadel's Silversun Strip. Her hands didn't look like hands but bright blue balls of light. She charged forward at incredible speed leapt into the air and when she landed she released that built up biotic energy in awesome explosion of light and outward force. The remaining geth units were thrown in every direction. Sythetic blood and body parts were scattered everywhere.

Zoe's next concern fell to her fallen comrade. She ran over to the downed Turian. She had her onmi-tool scanner on checking his vitals. There were no outward signs or wounds but Garrus's body was still twitching. She was brought out of her investigation when a firm hand pressed upon her shoulder.

"Vakarian was leading while I was covering the rear. He was ambushed by a shock trooper who somehow took down the turian with some sort of electrical blast." Lieutenant Alenko tried to explain.

"His name is Garrus. His name is Garrus Vakarian and for the time being his is a member of my team. I would like you to show him the same respect that he shows you. Don't make me order you. Secondly, you were a three man team. Where is Wrex?"

"He charged off down some other walkway after he claimed he smelled vermin." Alenko once again tried to explain.

"I know he only looks like an eight hundred pound walking talking frog like most of his fellow krogan but Wrex is different if you give him a chance. He is one of the few krogan who actually knows what honor is even better he lives by his own code of honor. You should try to get to know him. He just might save your life." Zoe chastised her acting XO. She was seriously having second thoughts about his impromptu promotion.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." A loud gruff voice came up from behind them. "What you didn't or couldn't detect a krogan ambush on top of the geth. You should thank me for that. Tuesday is coming and I feel like some tacos." Wrex walked up from behind. Wrex's red armor was covered in what looked like krogan blood. "How's the puny turian?"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to ask. That geth bastard just caught me by surprise. That electrical attack stunned me and dropped me to the deck. Those guys have guns and heavy weapons and yet this unit used non-lethal tactics. It's just strange if you ask me." Garrus said after propping himself off of the ground.

"The biggest question that nobody has asked is what or when did you develop that biotic bomb." Ash barked out loud. "You have no known biotic ability. How the hell could you have pulled that off? I'm pretty sure most Asari couldn't have pulled off that move."

"What can I say other than I am quite special. I don't know where these powers came from but why would I want to deny these new powers. I was able to stop those geth from dealing Garrus a death sentence." Zoe was starting to get agitated. Why were they questioning her? She was their commanding officer. Her words should be taken as law. She was the alpha dog.

 _Love, where are these thoughts coming from? These thoughts are not your own. Do not listen to them. They will only will corrupt your strong morals and will. Your love for me is unconditional and absolute. Use that love to guide through this attempt to control you._

 _Thank you, Love even when you are millions of light years away and yet you have the ability to save me from making awful decisions._

"I must apologize to you Ash. I don't know where that growing aggression came from. I don't know where my biotic ability came from but my mother was always hanging around shuttle bays of ships. She could have been exposed to Eezo when I was baking away in her oven. What I am pretty sure about is that there is something very wrong here. I think there something in the air that is making in past my suit's air filtration system. Those filters are supposed to stop anything bigger than one micron in diameter. Now either my filters need replacing or whatever we are dealing with is something our suits cannot handle. Did anybody come across the reason why the geth keep attacking Zhu's Hope?" Zoe asked.

"I used a high explosive grenade and took out some high powered transmitter after I took down that squad of Krogan warrior wannabes. I'm pretty sure that was the reason the Geth kept attacking the colony." Wrex grumbled out.

"Thank you for that Wrex. I'm sure that the people of Zhu's Hope deserve a respite from constant attack. I think we should still stay in two separate teams but I want to change up the teams. We will move out once Garrus gets back on his feet. Ash Tali and Garrus, I want you to stay at the colony. There is something strange going on around Zhu's Hope. I just know there is. I will be heading out with Wrex and Kaiden and see if we can get into the the Exo-Geni base just outside of the colony." Zoe saw Garrus slowly standing back up. He took out his assault rifle and took a few steps gingerly towards in the opposite direction from the squad.

"I'll take point on the way back to the colony." Garrus said without looking back. Tali and Ash were caught off guard when the turian said that he'd lead. They felt the seriousness in the turian's voice and quickly fell in behind him.

Zoe stared off as the trio walk off. She picked up her pistol the same one she unknowingly dropped before she charged off after the geth. She took a few moments to process what just happened before she motioned to Wrex and Alenko to follow her lead. The small group made their way back up the three flights and walked over to what looked like a locked elevator door. Zoe brought up her onmi-tool and ran her special not entirely legal unlocking program. The red light turned green in a matter of seconds. The heavy old doors opened slowly. Zoe and Company loaded into the elevator and headed up the elevator shaft. The old clunky doors opened up to what looked like a large garage bay.

Several armed security guards stood behind small metal barricades on the upper level. These guards turned towards the elevator when they heard the sound of the doors opening. The guards then pointed their assault rifles at the three people inside the elevator.

"Hold your fire, we're friendlies. We have been sent by the Council to deal with the Geth." Zoe said as she slowly walked out of the elevator.

"It's about damn time we got some help to deal with those goddamned synthetic assholes." A tall brute of a man spat out. He had what looked like a cheap chewed cigar hanging from his mouth. "We're nearly out of ammo and everything else supplies wise. We barely got the Mako back in one piece off of the skyway. That place is crawling with Geth. The shield generator is shot and the guns overheat quickly."

"We'll take a look at it. I don't have my master technician or my master mechanic but I think we can be able to patch this Mako back together. Wrex and Alenko see what you can do with the guns. Radio Garrus or Tali and see if they can give you a hand. I'll have a look at the shield generator." The three armed amigos walked down to the beat up Mako-35A. It was the smaller brother of the main Mako. It only had room for three people but it was faster and lighter than its bigger brother.

Zoe brought out her diagnostic scanner on her omnitool. Zoe then opened up the rear panels of the Mako where the engine and shield generator were located. She passed her arm over the back end of the Mako. The engine checked out but it could use an overhaul. The shield generator was almost beyond the point of repair. She brought up her radio and contacted Tali.

"Tals, I'm looking at a Nashan Stellar SGM-001. My scanner is telling me that the fluctuation electrical storage system sensor is fried. I'm pretty sure there is no way that I'll be able to find a working replacement anywhere here on Feros. Is there any workaround you can think of that could help me out?" Zoe asked her master technician.

"The NS SGM-001 was the first generation shield generator sold by Nashan-Stellar. That sensor is not essential to the generation of shield. The downside is without that sensor you cannot monitor directly from the cabin. The good news is that Nashan-Stellar is a subsidiary of Skywire Media founder Rufus J Teague. Anything made by Teague has the ability to be monitored remotely. If you can power up the unit, you may be able to forge a connection with the main monitoring system." Tali responded.

"Boy, am I glad I recruited the smartest most beautiful master technician in the entire galaxy. Ok, I'm powering up the unit and opening up my bluewire comm. detector. Tali, I owe you a case of your favorite drink. Your solution worked. The shields are only charging up to seventy five percent. Is there any way to get the shields up to full power?" Zoe asked.

"Other than getting yourself a new generator, I would follow the mantra of the great prophet Mohammad Ali." Tali said and Zoe could see the smile on the Quarian's face. Tali had be reading up on Earth culture and history.

"Float like a butterfly…" She heard Tali said.

"…Sting like a bee." Zoe said back. "Thanks again Tali. See you soon." Zoe closed down the radio channel. Zoe linked omni-tool to the generator and set a monitor alarm so that if the shields dipped below 25 percent, a loud alarm would blare out of her omni-tool. She closed up the back panels to the Mako and walked around front to see how the other two were doing. Wrex and Alenko were just about to draw their weapons on each other.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Why are you two about to kill each other?" Zoe snarled out.

"This fleshy pyjak told me to back off and let him work. He was about to short-circuit the main cannon leaving this tank completely defenseless against the geth. We would be better off walking up to the main facility." Wrex spat out in his angry grumble.

"I was not. I was attempting to boost the cannon's heat sink system so that the cannon could last longer in combat."

"That sounds like a good idea if we had the time and resources to fully rebuild this Mako but we don't have the time. We have to get moving. Get the weapons system operational. It doesn't have to be fancy. It just has to work." Zoe said calmly. Wrex and Alenko put away their guns. Zoe walked over to Alenko and whispered, "You don't have thank Wrex but he was right. That fix you almost attempted would have fried the main cannon."

Zoe then walked away from Kaiden and found the hatch to the Mako on the left side of the tank. She climbed in the tank and climbed into the driver's seat. She powered up the main displays and activated the start up protocol for the Mako. She looked over on to her onmi-tool. The shields were registering at a 75 percent charge. Those shields could hand most small arms fire but those electrical blasts from the armatures and colossi would drain their shields too quickly. Zoe would have to do her best to avoid those rounds at all cost. The downside of this version of the Mako is that it didn't have the same heavy armor plating that the Normandy's Mako had. It sacrificed that plating for speed. Zoe wasn't too thrilled about that.

She heard Wrex clamber into the tank behind her taking his seat at the gunner's controls. Alenko after getting the cannon operational was the last to climb in. He took the only seat remaining. He would monitor every other system. The Mako's computer gave Zoe the all clear just before Zoe floored the accelerator. This Mako was nearly twice as fast as the Mako she was used to and her fishtailing nearly put them into the wall just next to the garage door. Zoe's quick reflexes kicked in and she corrected her course. The Mako was tagged with small arms fire as soon as they left the garage. Wrex fired two heavy rounds from the tank's cannon. The squadron of geth was incinerated when those tank rounds exploded in front of the weak cover the geth tried to hide behind.

Zoe artfully drove forward dodging and swerving around the fire from the Geth juggernauts and armatures while Wrex and his talent for destruction rained down holy fire upon the synthetic warriors. They came upon what looked like a weigh station and bunker. The Mako's radio picked up radio chatter from a woman's voice.

" _We've got movement. It's not one of the geth. I hope those poor bastards can survive the geth._ "

As much as Zoe wanted to investigate that mysterious voice, she had to stick to the mission. She drove on passed a small ramp that descended to probably a rest area. She drove the Mako up and around two ramps to the upper level of the skyway. They were met again by a squadron of geth foot soldiers whom Wrex took out with one cannon round. Two armatures and two juggernauts tried to slow down the Mako but the long range of the cannon kept the Mako safe. The Mako drove up to a garage door on the other end of the skyway. The door opened and Zoe drove the Mako up to an opening not big enough for the Mako. The tank's scanners showed at least a squadron of geth on the other side of the wall.

"It looks like we are going on foot from here. Everybody out of the Mako!" Zoe barked out . She was the first one in but the last one out of the tank. Wrex took point as he charged into the large room firing round after round from his shotgun. He downed all three geth sappers in under ten seconds where Zoe and Alenko dropped the remaining foot soldiers. After eliminating the geth, Zoe took point and led the team up the small ramp where they saw a big blue shield. It was similar to the one they found on Therum. There was no way to get around the barrier. They would have to find the barrier's power supply somewhere else. There was a gap next to the barrier which had what looked like a ten foot drop down into a cavernous room. Zoe holstered her rifle and jumped down into the hole. Wrex and Alenko followed suit once Zoe announced it was all clear. The trio rounded a corner and was met with the sound of a gunshot from a cheap pistol.

Zoe nearly drilled a young woman between the eyes. The woman was yelling her apologies as she made her way towards the group. She introduced herself as Lizbeth Baynham. She was a research associate on a project Exo-Geni labeled Species 37. She explained to Zoe that she was trying to collect as much information on Exo-Geni's questionable experiments when the Geth attacked. She was going to blow the whistle on what Exo-Geni was studying. They had discvored that the Species 37 was capable of enthralling the minds of people who inhaled the spores S37 released. That was what Zoe experienced when they first arrived at Zhu's Hope. Lizbeth gave Zoe her keycard which would unlock any door they might come across.

Zoe told the girl to hide when a pack of ravenous varren charged out from some hidden den. Wrex looked like a kid in a candy store on Christmas morning. He didn't even take out any of his guns. He charged at the leader. He slammed head first into the varren which sent the varren flying. Zoe let out a burst from her assault rifle and her shredder rounds liquefied the varren in midair. Alenko was altering between warps and his pistol as he took down two varren that were charging at him. Varren were easy to defeat if you didn't let them gang up on you.

Zoe swiped the keycard which unlocked the door. The door led to a staircase. A deep grunted yelling came from above. Wrex said he smelled a krogan but he said there was something off about the krogan. The team brought out their guns and slowly crept up the stairs. They could hear the krogan getting angrier as it tried to interface with a VI. The VI blew the trio's cover when it announced there was a line forming behind the krogan. The krogan tried to take out its gun but the team was ready and pumped the krogan with holes.

"Welcome back user Lizbeth Baynham. Security clearance: Level 5. How can this VI assist?" The VI asked.

"What was the previous user trying to access?" Zoe asked. Zoe was surprised the VI didn't recognize that her voice didn't match up with the actual Lizbeth Baynham.

"The previous user was trying to access information on the thorian codename Species 37. He didn't have the security clearance necessary to access such files." The VI informed Zoe.

"I would like to download every file on Species 37 to my omni-tool. Am I able to do that?" Zoe asked.

"Yes user Baynham, you have the necessary clearance needed to download these files. Open up a bluewire connection port to proceed with download." The VI instructed Zoe. Zoe opened up her bluewire connection and the VI started the download. It took a few minutes for the large file to load up. Zoe thanked the VI and asked to be logged off. Zoe loaded up the file and scrolled through the file synopsis. It confirmed her suspicions. This species 37 was located under Zhu's Hope. This explained the actions of the colonists. Zoe wondered if this thorian would attack by using the colonists as cannon fodder. She closed down her omni-tool. She tried to open up a private comm. channel with either Ash or Tali but there was massive interference and she couldn't find a clear signal.

"We continue higher into the structure. That geth ship that's anchored to this building is probably the power source for that blue barrier also the cause of our blocked radio comms. Find a way to remove the ship." Zoe was cut off from finishing the rest of her thought as pulse rifle fire erupted in the next room. She rolled into cover as her squad mates returned fire as they ran into the room. Wrex lobbed a grenade from behind cover that took out every single geth unit in the room.

"BWHAHAHA… I should rename my grenades the Tuesday night specials. Those things pack one hell of a punch. That krogan scientist really knows how to ramp up the power of any explosive he can get his hands on." Wrex said before he crushed the head of a geth unit as he made his way through another ancient room. Wrex sniffed the air a few times before he charged off up a staircase. Zoe tried to yell at the bloodthirsty krogan but it was no use. He probably smelled a few more of those cloned Krogan wannabes the likes of which couldn't handle a true Krogan warrior.

Shepard and Alenko could hear shotgun blast after shotgun blast followed by Wrex's war cry which meant Wrex had his big bad knife out. They then heard three thuds above them. Wrex called them out over the radio. "Shepard, there's an Exo-Geni computer terminal up here that you might want to check out"

"Got it Wrex, I'm on my way. Thanks for not using one of your bunker busters. Those things aren't very kind to electronics." Zoe said as she made her way up the stairs. She quickly made her way over to the terminal. She used her onmi-tool and bypassed the terminal's security system. There wasn't much valuable information on the terminal other than some designs of weapon prototypes and the location of anther Exo-Geni research facility on the planet Nodacrux. Zoe typed a few commands into the terminal's interface. She set the hard drive to securely wipe itself. She could have used one of Wrex's grenades but that would have a waste of a good grenade.

The trio headed back down the stairs and backtracked their way to the first room they encountered. There was a secondary staircase that nobody noticed after Wrex charged off. Zoe warned everybody to stay frosty as they could hear geth chatter echoing from someplace ahead. Zoe motioned with her hand for the group to stop. She then drew out her sniper rifle and activated her cloaking system. A few moments later, Zoe whispered over their suit comm. unit. "I see one juggernaut, two destroyers and four troopers. I've got dibs on the big one. Move on my shot."

Zoe switched over to armor piercing rounds. She charged up her overload shock device she recently added to her onmi-tool. She then locked the shock onto the juggernaut. She primed her rifle. Inhaled slowly, she fired the overload which negated the geth's shields. Upon exhaling slowly, she squeezed the trigger and released a round right to the Juggernaut's head. She quickly reloaded and drilled one of the destroyers in its head as she heard Wrex charging down the staircase towards the Geth. Alenko flung two of the troopers into a wall with such force that they exploded on impact. They took out seven geth in less than thirty seconds. Zoe was pleased.

Above them was the massive geth arm which held the dropship onto the building. Zoe noticed that there were doors on either side of the massive arm. Chances were good that these doors worked on a hydraulic system of some sort. If she could the controls, she could then figure out the correct pressure without overloading the system. She saw a control panel with various numbers. They must correspond to the pressure level. She picked her three favorite numbers: 7, 11 & 13\. The green light illuminated and Zoe slammed her fist on to the big start button. The large hydraulic doors slowly cut through the docking arm. The horrific noise caused by the metal on metal action was worse than nails on a chalkboard. After thirty seconds, the hydraulic doors cut through the arm and closed once again. The group's long wave radio and radar systems were back online. The ship was indeed causing the localized jamming issues.

Zoe, Wrex and Alenko made their way back to the first room. The blue shield was down and they saw Lizbeth standing up against the Mako. She looked up at the Commander as Zoe walked down the ramp to the tank of rolling thunder. "I'm glad you three survived. I doubt I could have survived much longer being out here alone." Lizbeth said. She tried to hug Zoe but Zoe stopped the unwanted attention immediately.

"Look, one I'm very much spoken for and two we are in the middle of a firefight with the geth. Get your head on right. Either hope in the small cargo area behind the cockpit or you can walk back to Zhu's Hope. You have the next ten seconds to decide." Zoe was the last one inside the tank and as she was closing the Mako's hatch, Lizbeth pulled back on the outer handle of the hatch. It looked like the little lady needed a ride. Somehow Lizbeth contorted herself into the Mako's small storage area behind the cockpit.

"Commander, we just received a urgent message from the quariain. She reports that the colonists of Zhu's Hope are acting strangely. Alenko reported.

Zoe dialed herself into the radio as she powered up the Mako's drive system. "Shepard to Vakarian, come in?"

A harmonic trill replied back, "Garrus here, what's going up Shepard?"

Zoe laughed at his mix up of human vernacular. "Quickly as you can, report back to the Normandy's armory, I need you to pick up the rest of those tranquilizer rounds that I got on Noveria. Quickly and quietly arm yourself, Ash and Tali with these rounds. Your orders are use these rounds only if the colonists become hostile. Use gentle overload too if you guys run out of tranq darts. Anybody who doesn't follow orders will either be court marshaled or delivered to C-SEC. That clear Garrus?"

"Understood Shepard." Garrus replied back.

"Ohh and Garrus? It's what's up not what's going up. Shepard out." Zoe laughed when she heard him muttering what she assumed were turian curse words. She piloted the Mako back out on to the skyway. The Mako was greeted by a geth welcoming party but Wrex was Shepard's personal greeter. Wrex and Shepard were perfect dance partners both could predict what the other was going to do next. They left nothing but blown apart geth units in their wake.

The area radio scanner picked up that woman's voice again as the Mako approached the halfway point of the skyway. " _This is Juliana Baynham of the Exo-Geni Corporation. I am sending out a distress call to anyone who can hear this…"_

The sound of a shotgun being primed was the next sound over the radio. "… _Step away from the radio Dr. Baynham. You wouldn't want this to end in bloodshed."_

Lizbeth went ballistic from the tiny storage area. It was quite the feat given the small confines of the storage area. Wrex pulled out his sidearm and pressed the muzzle into Lizbeth's side. The crazed daughter calmed down in a fraction of a second.

"I'm glad you saw reason. I am willing to let you off but it wouldn't be wise to walk into a firefight empty-handed." Zoe said as she pulled the Mako to a full stop. She tapped on her console and the hatch door unlocked itself. "You are free to go. If I were you, I'd walk in there slowly with your hands clearly visible. Speak slowly and clearly." Zoe reached down and pulled out a small pistol and handed it to Lisbeth. "Use this only as the last resort. It only has six rounds and you have neither armor nor shields. Consider that. Now please vacate the vehicle. My Krogan friend is feeling a tad gassy."

The young woman grabbed the gun and somehow contorted her way out of the tank. Zoe reengaged the lock to the hatch and jammed the Mako into gear. One of those idiots left the radio open.

" _Step away from my mother you sonofabitch."_

" _Lisbeth, you're alive."_

" _I had hoped one of the Geth would have surely killed you."_ An unknown male's voice said.

" _Drop the shotgun and step away from my mother you asshat! I'm not telling you a third time_!" Lizbeth commanded.

"I don't take orders from anybody but my…" A shot rang out and the mic went dead.

"Hmm why do they always have to cut to commercial right at the best part? That broadcast could compete with any Krogan soap opera." Wrex grunted out before a deep laugh erupted from his belly. Zoe was nearly in tears from Wrex's joke. Obstinate Alenko was silent as ever as Zoe drove the Mako back into the garage. The Mako's fuselage was taking pot shots from a few small arms.

"The same orders I gave to Vakarian apply to you both. No live rounds unless absolutely necessary. Wait on my signal." Zoe activated her cloak as she exited the tank. There were green crouched humanoid beings that she had never seen before. She would have run her scanners over them but needed all the remaining power her onmi-tool had left to subdue the attackers. She silently ran up the ramp and primed her omni-tool for an area wide overload. Three…two…one… Zoe fired her overload. Four bodies dropped to the ground each one unconscious. Alenko and Wrex had already climbed out of the tank and made their way back up to the area just outside of the elevator.

"What the hell are those things?" Alenko said as Wrex plunged his knife into one of the crouched creatures.

"I don't know but they remind me of husks only somewhat more organic and less electric based." Zoe said as she saw a few more wake up and rise to their feet. "Take them out. Whatever they are now, they are certainly not human anymore." Zoe pulled out her assault rifle and mowed down the first three that stood up.

The fight between the trio and unknown life forms didn't last long but was equally disgusting each time one of the creatures had its Exorcist moment. Zoe's suit told her that liquid was highly corrosive. It looked like the others knew to avoid the ooze too. When the fighting was over, Zoe carefully obtained a sample of the ooze from one of the many puddles throughout the garage. Zoe looked up when she heard the heavy doors opening and out walked Garrus, Tali and Ash.

"All colonists have been subdued except for somebody named Martinez. She was the first one to fire upon us. We had to use lethal force put her down. She was somehow immune to both the tranquilizers and Tali's overload." Ash reported in.

"What's stranger is that my scanner detecting a huge life form underneath Zhu's Hope. Anything that sized cannot be good." Tali said.

The team loaded up into the elevator. The elevator ride was slow and silent as each team member imagined of what was next to come except for Wrex. All Wrex could think about was that bottle of vintage Ryncol Zoe had gotten when they were on the Citadel last. It was time to crack the seal. What's the point of having a vintage bottle if one never drinks it? People who did things like that pissed Wrex off.

The gang walked through the eerily quiet colony of Zhu's Hope. Tali walked over a console and activated the crane which lifted a giant stone covering a hidden staircase to who knows what. "It looks like it's once more unto the breach dear friends, once more. Zoe said as the gang followed her down the staircase.

Her omni-tool pinged. He wanted to see her. She was his recently promoted second but she really had no power or choice. It was his way or shot between the eyes and tossed out an airlock. She slowly made her way to his office. Maya Brooks wore her anxiety and frustration of her face. The trail on Miranda Lawson went cold. Why finding this Cerberus operative was so important was lost on her. Was it just because she turned her back on him or was there something deeper, Maya wasn't sure. She entered the dark office. She could see him sitting at his chair, always working with the acrid smell of cigarette smoke.

"How come you are not in your uniform?" He asked without turning around. She loathed the treatment she received from him. She was positive that he made it his personal mission to drive her self-worth in to the ground.

"I thought you'd like the honor of undressing me yourself. I've never let anybody do that before." Maya knew her attempt at seduction failed.

"Where are we with tracking down the fugitive Lawson? I can't send in an assassin squad without a location." The Illusive Man already knew where they were. He just wanted to see what she would say.

"The trackers you assigned to find her lost her on the Citadel a few days ago. They knew she hopped aboard a ship but tracking her down by looking through but they are still scanning through hours of closed circuit video feeds." Maya tried to explain as she unzipped her uniform. She pushed the one body suit to the floor. Her nipples stood out in the space station's cold air. She was painfully dry. She saw the giant X cross looming in the corner. She made her way over to the device and assumed the position. The restraints automatically secured her in place. What surprised her was he hadn't gotten up from his chair yet.

"I had the boys down in the research labs rig up a new feature for the cross. You'll either love it or hate it. It's wonderful even got a tiny remote control. I am going to ask you a few questions and I would like the truth. Do you know why our source on the Normandy has stopped sending updates?" TIM asked while he kept his voice smooth and even.

"Honestly, I don't know. I wouldn't put it past our contact for letting something slip. He wasn't terribly reliable in the past. Shepard or that blue bitch of hers probably figured out our mole and got him off the ship." She responded.

"That's correct. One of my personal sources told me he got the promotion he's been pressing for. The only drawback is he's now the captain of an Alliance tug and garbage barge. I think his new placement is quite a fitting tribute to a lackluster soldier." TIM pressed a button on the remote. The captive felt a jolt of electricity pulsing through her body. It didn't last longer than a few second but she writhed against the cross.

"This new device is quite electrifying. That was its lowest setting. I insisted the boys max this thing out to a lethal level. They wanted to limit it." TIM let out a small sadistic laugh. It was in that laugh that she knew she probably wasn't going to be leaving this room alive.

"Now, I will give you this next offer you can search out to find your replacement or you can leave that up to me. I think you can figure out what would happen to you if you didn't choose option one. Know that you are a marked woman. If you choose option one, I wouldn't recommend any deviations from your task."

"Who would you like me to find? I'm not very fond of the second option."

"I have three choices. My first choice would be Shepard's Quarian friend. This would give you immunity for life from me. My second choice would be very powerful Asari Matriarch named Aethyta again the same offer of immunity if you are able to capture her. Aethyta's whereabouts are unknown but I'm sure you are quite resourceful. Lastly if you can't get the first two, a tall chesty blonde will do. This however does not come with immunity. I will determine your fate depending on who you bring home. Otherwise…"

He pressed a button on his remote. She let out a scream that could have shattered a wine glass. Her body flailed against the restraints. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she felt the restraints release. She fell to her knees. She heard the door to his office open and close. She was alone once again. Her body still twitched from the aftershocks. She slowly crawled her way over to her body suit. It took her a few more minutes to pull her suit back on. Getting to her feet was a herculean task. She pulled a hidden digital recorder out from her pocket and hit the stop button. Maybe defection was worth the automatic death sentence. It's worked for Miranda so far. She limped all the way down to the shuttle bay where she took her personal shuttle off of the station. She cleaned up the audio track from the recorder. She then attached the file to an email to Admiral Hackett.

 _I know you know who this voice belongs to. Please get word somehow to Shepard. She needs to know that IM will have other teams looking for these two women other than just me. Both are probably very important to Shepard. Please pass this message along. Maybe you could return the good will in the future._

 _MB_

The air beneath Zoe's Hope was indescribably stale. The scent of decay also permeated through the team's air filters. Wrex and Garrus took point. Zoe, Ash and Tali worked the midfield and Alenko was stuck playing goalie. All heads were on the swivel and all bodies were frosty. There were more of those unknown creatures in what looked like a hibernating state. The gang walked into a giant multistory underground structure under Zhu's Hope. There was a gargantuan life form suspended from giant green tentacles. Its face appeared to have ten or so eyes. Plant forms that she was familiar with didn't have eyes. Perhaps this thing was an animal-plant hybrid that was thousands of years old. Its mouth had green tentacles which began to wiggle and discharge saliva. The plant spit out a very beautiful yet very naked and very green Asari.

This clone Zoe decided to call it was just like those human things yet not horribly disfigured. "Invaders, each step you take is ever the abomination. I speak for the old growth as I did for Lady Benezia. You shall bow down before in awe of the old growth." The old growth as it claimed to be just confirmed that it was holding Shiala hostage.

"Capturing the minds of others gives you strength? Just how weak are you? You can't move. You can't fight. You pray on the weak minded to do your bidding. You are nothing more than a tyrant or despot." Zoe spat out before the Asari clone launched a strong warp attack at her. Wrex launched a powerful biotic throw that hit the clone dead set in the chest. The force of the throw banished the clone off of the platform. A few seconds later Zoe heard a sickening splat. It was then that the thorian activated the sleeping fighters. Tali dubbed them Creepers. She didn't need to explain anymore. Those things were disgusting.

The creepers were not really a match for the squad of six unless they came out in droves. Room after room, the team cleared out scores of creepers and the occasional clone. What was driving Zoe mad was that she couldn't figure out how to kill this giant asshat. Tali scanned one of the massive tube like supports. "Zoe, this creature is being held up by these organic supports." Tali said over their closed unit comm. system.

"Everybody fan out and find one of these supports I want a precision simultaneous attack. I want to catch this jackass off guard." Zoe backtracked all the way down to where they entered. She then noticed a giant pinkish white bubble attached to the wall festering like a giant pimple. She would pop that zit later. She found the first giant tube support and radioed if the others were ready.

"On my mark give it hell… Three…Two…One…Ahh hell take care of those barfing asshats first." Zoe knew this was the last ditch effort by King Drooling Dickhead. She heard his royal wet ass gearing up to launch another clone. It took longer than usual but this new clone stood in at over eight feet tall. Zoe was momentarily distracted by the massive green tits swaying until the clone sent a warp speeding at Zoe's head. She tucked herself into a roll and popped back up firing her assault rifle. Each one of her shots just ricocheted off of the clone's barrier.

"Just keep that wretched copy right where it, I'm got my sights centered on the back of the clone's neck. I'm priming up one of those special new rounds designed to go right through a biotic barrier. Give me a few more seconds." Ash said as she saw Zoe weaving around the big green giantess. Her rifle chirped that the round was fully charged. She looked down the scope one last time. Took in a breath, steadied herself, as she exhaled she squeezed the trigger. The clone's head was vaporized in nanoseconds leaving a seven and a half foot tall viscous volcano of that green ooze.

Zoe pulled out her combat knife and sprinted over to the giant pimple on the wall. She cut around the giant sac as green ooze leaked out. She was horrified with what she saw. An green asari who had tentacles coming out of every orifice. Zoe brought out her medical scanner on her omni-tool. She waved her hand over the comatose asari. She found a heartbeat. This poor soul was still alive but only just.

She saw Tali running towards her. "Tali, run back up to the surface and radio for Chakwas. It's an emergency." She saw the quarian abruptly turn around and run up the stairs as quick as she could. Zoe opened up a pouch on her leg gauntlet. She pulled out a portable medi-gel dispenser. As gently as she could she pressed the needle into Shiala's skin was about to press the button to inject the gel when she heard Karin's voice in her ear.

"For goodness sake, do not inject her with any medi-gel Commander. You'll cause the asari's condition to worse a thousand fold. I've been examining these samples that just arrived in my lab. This solution is what medi-gel was originally synthesized from in a partnership between Sirta and Exo-Geni. When the team of scientists retested the new compound against the orginial strain, the combined mixture turned into a deadly poison known as Heriotzaren Zirkulu Morea or on the black market HZM. I'm heading down the stairs to you now." Karin said as Zoe heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

Karin took in a deep gasp of air when her eyes first saw Shiala's tormented body. "Oh the poor dear! Even if she is possibly an enemy, nobody deserves to end up like that." Karin opened up the box she was carrying and pulled out her portable body scanner. She Set up the scanner and aimed the scanner at the suspended asari The scanner began humming as it send out waves of energy. An detailed image was appearing on the small screen. Karin gasped again. This was a lot worse than even she had expected. Somehow these tentacles were keeping the asari alive. What was more worrying is that those three main tentacles had growing tendrils. One of the longest was almost up to the asari's brain.

"I'm afraid we may already be too late Zoe. I think whatever the creature you took down was at once a sentient being from an unknown race that came across a mutant strain somehow. This strain is slowly turning the asari into the new creature. There are two surefire options to deal with situation. Killing the host is not a wise one because the strain will seek out the nearest living being. I have an high powered anti-bacterial serum that might by use some time but if it fails incineration is the next step." Karin explained. By now, the rest of the team had joined Karin, Tali, and Zoe.

"Is there any way we could get her back to the ship?" Garrus asked.

"Moving her now is incredibly risky. Those tentacles are keeping her alive as she slowly undergoes the transformation. Cut those tentacles and the strain will perceive it's under attack and then attack the host. If I try anything it would have maybe a one percent chance of survival." Karin explained.

Zoe knew she had to help Shiala. A bold and down right crazy idea popped into her head. "Once those tendrils reach the brain it's game over correct?" Zoe asked the good doctor.

"I don't know for certain but that is my best guess."

"Prepare your scalpel for an emergency tracheotomy. We have an asari to save. Ash, grab that water bottle with the thin straw from the doc's kit and stand by. Wrex, I need you to catch her when I cut her free then gently place her down on the ground. The doc will remove the tentacle from her mouth while Ash irrigates the mouth. Hopefully, the water will allow the tentacle to slide out easier. We have maybe a few moments before the strain figures out what's going on" Zoe began by removing her helmet followed by her shoulder guards, chest plate, leg guards and boots. She then pulled off the remainder of her clothes. Nobody verbally questioned Shepard's actions but they all shared looks of uncertainty.

"Wrex, get ready to catch her" Zoe tightened her grip on her combat blade. Three quick precise cuts later, Shiala fell into Wrex's arms. The krogan gently put the asari on the ground as Karin and Ash rushed to the asari's aid. Zoe got down onto the ground and placed her hand on the asari's head to stabilize it. Zoe channeled all of her inner peace and love as she tapped once again into her pool of biotic energy. She whispered, "Embrace Eternity." As she spoke those two words, her eyes went black. It was one thing when Liara guided her through a bond but trying to do so on her own one her first try to an unwilling participant was proving to be more difficult.

She focused back on breaking through to Shiala. It all of the blackness, she moved closer and closer to a growing blue light. She heard some form of sound but couldn't figure out what it was. It almost sounded like a voice but assumptions got people killed before. As she got closer to the blue light, she could definitely state that she heard a voice. It was very faint but Zoe heard a cry for help. What seemed like an eternity, Zoe finally arrived at the blue light. The voice was very prevalent now and quite clear. She was calling out for help and Zoe could tell Shiala was being tortured. Zoe remembered back to how Liara acted when they first met. In the bond, she was very clear and very direct.

"Shiala, listen to my voice. Focus on it. Let it fill you up. Help is here. Help has arrived. Can you let me in past your defenses? I have come to free you from the claws of that evil creature. It has soundly been defeated. You survived but you aren't out of danger yet." Zoe called out.

She tested the tensile strength of the wall of blue light. Zoe was able to pass her hand through the wall. She wasn't wasting an opportunity like this. She pushed her entire body through the blue wall and was instantly bombarded with grisly images. Some of these images matched the visions of the Prothean beacon. Others looked strange and had somehow felt ancient. Ancient was the best word that felt appropriate. Annihilation was the theme of each one. Zoe had to push every image aside and pushed deeper into what was Shiala's life form and psyche. There were a few people she did recognize. There was Benezia nursing a very young Liara. Liara still had the similar design on her crest today. Another image showed Benezia and anther asari holding hands on a beach somewhere very beautiful.

Zoe then saw Shiala. The asari had collapsed inside of herself. "Shiala!" Zoe cried out as she raced over to the asari.

"Who… who… are…you?" The asari croaked out. Her voice was awfully weak. Her normally vibrant blue skin was almost grey.

"My name is Shepard. I have come to rescue you."

"Shepard, I know of this human. It brings me joy when Saren curses the human's name out loud. But it is an asari with a strange crest stands that before me. I have never seen a crest with any sort of red on it before."

"I look like an asari? Blue skin? Big gravity defying breasts? A red crest? Focus Zoe. Shiala, please save your strength. My team's doctor is working on your body as we speak. Hopefully by now she had removed the tentacle from your mouth and has you aboard my ship. I will stay with you for as long as it takes. Good outcome or not, I am here for you."

Shiala's weak shaky hand took Zoe's within hers. She mouthed thank you to Zoe. She was losing strength fast. Zoe focused on her love and biotics. She embraced the smaller asari. Shiala felt something she hadn't felt since before Saren offered her up as a sacrifice to the Thorian. She felt hope and hope filled her up fueling the fire to survive.

"What is Shepard doing?" Her body is glowing blue and her eyes have turned completely black." Alenko said. There was a tinge of disgust in his voice. He was a card carrying member of the Terra Firma party. It disgusted him to see the poster girl for the Alliance looking like a damned blue bimbo. It was hypocritical to call Shepard on her newly unlocked biotics, but when were hypocrites ever right?

"I don't care if she turns into a krogan with a quad, she is somehow stabilizing the patient. She has upped the survival odds significantly for the asari." Karin said as she began pulling together a portable stretcher from her kit. They just had to wait for Zoe to regain consciousness and then they would whisk both off to the Normandy's medbay. Two women whom she had never seen before came out from the stairwell. Both were brunettes. The older one wore her years on her face.

"Hello, my name is Juliana Baynham. This is my daughter Lizbeth. I want to thank the team who saved my daughter and the colonists of Zhu's Hope but I know that now is the worst time. I think I can help out with your patient over there. I was the second in command for the project here. My daughter and I are here to help and then turn ourselves in to the proper authorities. We were tasked with studying the effects of mind control and remedies to cure the effects of it. We were able to develop a serum that counters the effects the thorian had over the colonists of Zhu's Hope."

There were looks of disbelief from each of the human members of the ground team. Testing nerve agents and countering agents on unwitting civilians was creeping close to being a war crime. "I have one dose left of the counteragent. Every member who you all tranquilized has been treated and will make a full recovery. Please the strongest anti-bacterial available will only do so much. This will counter what that freak of nature did."

Karin was reluctant and quite suspicious of this unknown woman. Zoe's orders were clear. Do everything possible to save this asari. She took the vial of serum from Juliana and prepped a syringe. "As the highest ranking officer here during a medical crisis, Garrus, Wrex please gently detain the two women." She saw Garrus and Wrex take out their pistols and move next to Juliana and Lizbeth. Karin then kneeled down next to the asari, found a promising vein and gently pushed the syringe into the pale blue skin. She pushed the plunger down and hoped this serum would work.

Zoe and Shiala felt an immediate change. Attacks against the blue shield seemed to dissipate moment by moment. Something had changed for the better. Zoe looked into Shiala's eyes and saw life in those once dead yet now strikingly green eyes.

"You have Liara's scent. How is Little Wing? It has been decades since I coached her in many things." Shiala said.

"I think you can probably guess just by sense alone. She and I are bonded. I came across a memory of Benezia nursing Liara." Zoe saw Shiala smile.

"That was a beautiful morning. When I regain my strength I will show you the full memory. It is good that Liara found somebody worthy of her trust and respect. Ninety nine point nine percent of people would have just killed me and wrote me off. Then out of the blue, a human masquerading as an asari shows up and saves my life. This story sounds better suited for a Blasto movie or something from the mind of Francis Kitt." Shiala laughed softly. Shiala's laugh was a harmonious and lifting laugh that only goddesses were allowed to posses. "I can faintly sense her presence too. She has been watching every step of the way through your connection. I bet she even subconsciously guided you through the correct process of mind melding. You can release yourself from the meld at any time. I believe the worst is over. I will never be able to repay you but if you ever need a helping hand know that I owe you big time."

"How do I release you? This is all new to me." Zoe said.

Shiala laughed again. "The best way I can describe is how it was put to me. You just have to let your mind go fuzzy and unfocused. Lose concentration something like that. After all it was your concentration and your iron will that got you to me in the first place. It would make sense that the exact opposite would be true as well." Shiala wisely said.

Zoe let her concentration break. IT was like exhaling after holding one's breath for an abnormally long time. Her green eyes fluttered back open. Her nasal receptors registered the musty air of the massive subterranean bunker. Her head felt like it was on fire from a massive headache. She was naked in this dingy bunker. Her memories flooded back worse than a rogue wave. She wanted to get dressed but a hand held her down.

"Relax Skipper, Chakwas said to take your time. What ever unbelievable feat you just preformed stabilized the asari enough so that we were able to transport her back to the Normandy. Do you remember that young pyjak we picked up at the Exo-Geni HQ?" Zoe nodded. "Well it turns out her mother and their team was responsible for the entire experiment. She gave Karin the counteragent that seemed to really help out the asari. I didn't understand any of the medical lingo the doc was throwing around but she seemed pleased enough that she ordered Alenko and Garrus to carry the stretcher up and out to the ship. Why is it that every corporation in this galaxy is trying to develop the next brutal way to kill somebody? What's wrong with an artery clogging cheeseburger?"

"It takes too long and can be countered to easily." Zoe let out a grim laugh. "If Shiala moved to the Normandy, how come you and I are still here?"

"Doc gave strict orders that you were not to be moved until you regained consciousness. I volunteered to stay behind. To have you all alone, naked and not be able to take advantage of the situation."

"What would the amazing brunette in the incredibly skin tight cat suit say if she heard you say those words." Zoe said as she rolled herself onto her stomach. Her head swirled in fog and felt unsteadiness from the neck down. She heard Ash urge her to take it slowly but the foolhardy headstrong soldier didn't understand the meaning of the words take it slowly. She reached for her shirt. Ash handed it to her. It took a small effort to pull on the shirt. The pants took even longer. She had to have Ash help her put on her armor and escort her out from the bunker.

The walk back to the Normandy was slow and arduous. To Zoe, it felt like she was learning how to walk again. She had to put all of her weight on Ash. The Gunny supported her Commander the whole way to the ship until they were met by a few more marines. The marines helped Zoe down to the Medbay. She saw Shiala hooked up to a few monitoring machines. It looked like she was resting peacefully. The marines gently placed her onto the examination table. Karin was busy finishing up her report on Shiala. One of the marines told Zoe that the two Exo-Geni personnel were being held in the brig. She ordered the marines that no one was to speak to them until she was well enough.

She saw Karin standing in front of her but didn't acknowledge the doctor's presence until Karin placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Zoe, I'm really worried about you. You preformed something incredible to save another life but at what cost. Your vitals are all over the place. Your vitals most closely resemble those of an asari. The transformation is slowly starting to take effect. How will you be reacting to this conversion in the future? Have you set out any plans?" Karin asked.

"No nothing will change about how we do things on board. When it comes to the time where I need to step down due to my new condition I will. I will need your backing of course if I decide to get medically discharged." Zoe said before she hopped up from the exam table. "I would like to be notified as soon as your patient wakes up."

"Of course Commander, I have your number on speed dial." The good doctor laughed jovially. Zoe waved good bye to Karin as she left the medbay and took the elevator down to the cargo bay. She wanted to speak to Team Baynham. She wanted to find out why anyone would want to study the effects of mind control. She waved off the three marines guarding the prisoners. The Normandy being a frigate didn't have the space for an actual brig. Zoe asked one of the marines to fetch a few bottles of water.

"Are you still wanted to cooperate or have you reconsidered your offer. If you have changed your mind, I will then read you your rights. This conversation will end and you will be transferred over to an Alliance dreadnaught or C-SEC for processing." Zoe asked Juiliana and Lizbeth.

"We Baynhams are women of our word. We are willing to submit to whatever punishment deemed appropriate." Juliana saw Shepard walk over to Garrus's work station. She couldn't make out what the Commander say to the turian but the turian gave Shepard a datapad. The comamander punched in something into the datapad as she walked back.

"I am going to need both yours and your daughter's full written statements on this datapad. Be very thorough and detailed. The more information you can provide will probably work in your favor. I am looking for names of associates, project leaders, goals, experiment details, and most importantly why the hell would you want to study indoctrination. When you have both finished writing out your statements, hand that pad to one of the marines. This is one shot to tell your side of the story, I'd use it wisely." Zoe stormed off back to the elevator and her cabin. She didn't notice Wrex finishing his first glass of Ryncol. He kept an eye on the shapely rear of the ship's commander as the doors to the elevator closed. Wrex pushed the glass away and just started drinking straight from the bottle. A crazy plan formed in Wrex's head.

Zoe desperately needed a shower. The stench of the thorian somehow worked its way through her hard suit and onto her skin. It could have been the fact that she stripped naked in the thorian's lair but who's really counting that. It was a life or death situation for Shiala. Zoe could be a tad smelly if she saved a life. She almost started pulling off her clothes before she even made it inside her cabin. She hit the shower auto start button on her omni-tool while she undressed. She saw one of Liara's most delectable thongs sticking out from under a pillow. So that's where it ended up. It was one hell of a night. She tossed the thong and the rest of the clothes she picked up into the small hamper. Her omni-tool beeped stating that her shower was ready. She almost ran through the bathroom door to get under the hot soothing water. The shower however was no fun without her blue beauty washing her back.

Wrex had finished the bottle of vintage ryncol and decided that now was the best time to put his plan into action. He made his way towards the elevator. He loosened all the straps and buckles to his armor but not enough to where the armor would have fallen off in his next few steps. He arrived on the crew deck a few seconds later and walked over to Shepard's cabin. It was unlocked and automatically opened for him when he got within a foot of the door. He had just finished pulling of the rest of his armor when he heard the door to the bathroom whoosh open. There was the delectable commander drying her hair with a towel over her head. Her naked body gave life to his spike thrower.

Zoe closed her eyes as she toweled her hair dry. She still had her eyes closed when she tossed the towel aside. She opened her eyes and nearly fainted. There in front of her stood a very thick, incredibly long rock hard krogan cock attached to an inebriated Wrex who had that unsettling look in his eye. She was trapped and was caught like a deer about to be hit by a speeding tractor trailer. For the first time in a long while, Zoe didn't know what to do.

She had been stationed on Illium for last hundred years. She had requested to the other Matriarchs that she was looking to get off of Thessia. There was nothing left for her. Her lover and child had perfectly vanished into thin air. She had suspicions that the other matriarchs had a hand in her only families disappearance but didn't have any favors owed to find out. She had booked a seat on a very expensive direct flight to Thessia from Illium. She had made Azure one of the top resorts in the galaxy. She had earned a vacation. She had missed the funeral of her lover. She wasn't torn up inside but would still pay her respects. She hoped that the estate's security system and team would allow her on to the property. A few extra credits always made slipping in so much easier. She closed her eyes as the small ship backed away from the terminal. She would be under the warm thessian sun soon enough.

"Wrex what the fuck are you doing in my cabin naked with a giant fucking cannon pointing right at me." Zoe was pissed that she wasn't able to get to any of her hidden weapons without getting caught.

"I…I…figured….yah…you..and mah….mah…me…would…cure…dah…genophage right…here right now." Wrex stuttered off in a drunken rant.

"You know as well as everybody else on this ship that I am spoken for. If you think I'm violent, don't ever piss off my bondmate by trying to come between us. She will flay you alive with only her mind. Besides, drunk sex is pointless when you aren't really going to remember much the next morning and not to mention that massive headache. If you really are looking for a quick fuck then I know a young Indian analyst who has been making eyes at you ever since you stepped abroad. Her name is Aypri Ira. Her shift ends in about fifteen minutes. If you put yourself back together by then I'll put in a good word for you with her." Zoe saw the krogan starting to pull back on his armor as quick as possible.

Zoe threw on her black N7 sweatpants and grey N7 compression shirt. She set her automatically lock after Wrex left. She climbed the stairs up to the main deck. She sought out the young Indian analyst. Aypri was one of the best communication specialists in the Alliance. She was fluent in fifteen languages and proficient in ten more. Somehow it made it through the ship's grapevine that Aypri was attracted to Wrex. Zoe got to play matchmaker and it made her smile.

"How are the waves of communication treating you Specialist Ira." Zoe asked the incredibly busty analyst.

"You have no urgent messages as of yet Commander." Aypri may have had a gift for languages but her English was still heavily accented in a beautiful Bangalore accent.

"Thank you specialist." Zoe stepped within a foot of the specialist. She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "If you want to be split open by a Krogan, he's willing ready and able to do so. Here is the override code to escape six. If you made a mess, clean it up. If you two break it, you owe me a new one." Zoe passed off the bit of paper to the specialist as she turned around and headed back down to her cabin. She saw Wrex standing in the mess hall. She gave him a knowing smile before she entered her cabin and set every lock and security system she had on her door. Zoe then crashed onto her bed and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rumors ran throughout the ship of strange noises coming from one of the escape pods. Zoe saw Aypri at breakfast the next morning. Aypri had a huge grin on her face. She also tried to hide the bow legged walk she sported but Zoe smiled. She mouthed to Aypri about Wrex's size. Aypri measured from the tip of her middle finger down halfway passed her elbow. Wow Wrex is huge. Zoe wanted to christen one of the escape pods herself. She was eyeing the cockpit escape pod. She was also toying with the idea of manipulating the gravity within the escape pod. Sex in zero gravity was a feat that was always on the back of her mind. Maybe the airlock or her cabin was better spots for futuristic fornication.

Aypri was welcome in Zoe's cabin if the Indian princess decided to sneak in a quickie before or after her shift. Zoe was pretty sure the Aypri was a cock worshipper. There was no known cock bigger than the krogan's. Zoe was tempted but she had a few others she wanted to try first. Images of nude turians and drells came to mind. Interesting colors, shapes, and sizes; speaking of which, she just saw Garrus heading for the men's communal bathroom. Liara wasn't there to satisfy her need and Zoe hoped that Garrus could fill in the void.

Zoe felt giddy as she shadowed Garrus to the bathroom. He had locked to door behind him but she already had out her omni-tool out working on the door lock Garrus had put up. She was impressed by the turian's tech knowledge. It was nowhere near as good as Tali or Zoe's level but his locking program was stronger than most basic hacking programs. Zoe activated her cloaking system and silently walked into the large communal bathroom. She saw Garrus's blue and black armor hanging from the wall. He was humming a tune Zoe had never heard of before and his sub harmonics reverberated against the metal walls. The little tune hit Zoe deep within her center. Her grey workout sweats sported a growing wet spot.

She noticed that he never took off his visor. That must have been quite the purchase if he didn't modify it himself to be completely waterproof. Even in this century, water and electronics weren't the best of friends. That bulky armor of Garrus's really hid the turian hunk. His two toned skin had muscles everywhere she looked. He should have been in a body building magazine for how muscular he was. Then again, she knew most of those muscle meatheads couldn't move with the fluidity and grace that Garrus could while at the same time dodging bullets and biotics. It was then when that vibrating gravelly voice hit her deep.

"Increased heart rate, and higher skin temperature, I take it you like what you see Commander. I thought you were attached at the hip to a beautiful blue babe who may or may not be able to flay people alive with only her mind. You have me at a disadvantage. You bypassed my door lock and are ogling me so you aren't shy but if you're still modest you can remain cloaked and clothed. This is after all your ship." Garrus said.

He then heard Zoe discarding her workout gear on the floor. Zoe applied her own designed lock onto the door. Nobody not even Tali' could crack her code. She walked over and underneath the hot water of the shower. She knew turians liked it hot but this water was a little more than her skin could handle. She placed her hand upon his wet sinewy shoulder. His whole body vibrated his heartbeat. That was something nobody told her. It was incredibly erotic.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy Zoe. I wish I had had the courage to tell you that the first time we crossed paths on the Citadel. I'm sure you have noticed me glancing at you from time to time." Zoe nodded affirmatively. "The hi gher ups at C-SEC only allowed me to join your team if I would write reports on your actions and behaviors. They wanted me to essentially spy on you."

"I've known since I read your first report. Nothing leaves this ship without me and my many digital filtration systems I've built into the ship's network. I knew you were writing bogus reports for your bosses. The last one was quite good albeit a little embellished. You could have a future in writing." Zoe laid a kiss upon Garrus's large pectoral muscle.

"You're into xenophilia? I mean the Asari more or less look like human females minus the blue skin and crests. I didn't peg you for an alien lover." Garrus said as he gently wrapped his toned arms around Zoe's slippery body.

"There are many things you have no idea about me Mr. Vakarian. I also know many things about you. For one, I know your father would challenge you to fight to the death if he ever found out you held a beautiful naked human in your arms." She felt Garrus shudder at the mention of his father. Zoe knew there was palpable tension between father and son.

"You thought it would be a good idea to utter that pig's name in my presence. Have you no sense?"

"I only brought it up because I know how much you keep your personal life private as possible; I meant no offense or undue pain. To be fair, I'm pretty sure my mother would follow in your father's footsteps. She lost her brother in the First Contact War. She may be fine with me and Liara but she despises turians. A turian commander executed her brother in from of his wife and kids. Only a handful of people know that story. We still may face execution if certain factions ever found out about us." Zoe reveled in Garrus's warmth. It wasn't just the hot water. She felt safe in his arms. It was a new feeling because Zoe never needed to feel safe in anybody arms before. She was her own woman who didn't need help from any one. Yet here she was and it was starting to throw her mind in a loop.

She looked up at the six foot three inch turian. His dark eyes shone of a brightness she had never noticed before. His hard mandibles grayish blue and powerful emitted subtle clicks and vibrations. Zoe could only think of a cat and its purring. Would she be brave enough to call him a giant purring kitty cat? Maybe not today but she would someday soon. Something big and hard poked her in the leg. Zoe looked down and nearly let her jaw hit the floor. There in front of her was a large dark purple cock around a foot in length. The head was strange pyramid shaped fleshy knob.

"Is it too late to walk away Garrus? I am feeling conflicted. Part of me really wants for you to plunge that big thing deep inside me. The other half feels awful that I'm being unfaithful to Liara in the sense that she hasn't been informed. If you were looking for exclusivity with me then I can't give it to you. I have bonded already with Liara. It's incredibly deep and really unexplainable to those on the outside. I haven't been in contact with her in almost a week. I'm starting to worry. Not to mention, this whole mess with Feros and the hunt for Saren. I really needed an escape for a few moments."

Garrus spoke no words but started humming that tune Zoe heard when she first walked into the bathroom. This time however, Zoe felt the vibrations pulsating off of Garrus's body. He was singing her into a calm state only Liara was able only able to previously achieve through her biotic touch. Garrus's song ended and Zoe looked up into those dark eyes.

"That was a song my mother used to sing to my sister Solana and I if we were ever having trouble calming down before bed. It's one of the only things I remember about her. She was taken by slavers when I was younger."

"It's hauntingly beautiful. How it was able to calm me down was quite impressive. Thank you Garrus. We may not be to be as close as you may want but I will treasure moments like this for the rest of my years." A loud bang was heard coming from the door. "It looks like our time together has come to a close. Know that you will be in my thoughts Mr. Vakarian. If you've been good enough, you'll make it into my dreams as well." Zoe said as she walked away from the very erect turian. She quickly picked up her clothing and threw them on her wet body. She activated her cloak right before deactivated the door lock. She stepped aside as the door flew open and a marine rushed into the first bathroom stall. Then she remembered it was Tuesday.

Zoe made it back to her cabin undetected. She tossed the wet clothes into the hamper. She pulled out and put on her duty uniform and her leather boots before making her way up to the Combat Information Center and the bridge. She walked over to the Star Map and plotted a course back to the Citadel. She wanted to turn the Baynhams over to either the Alliance or C-SEC but wasn't really sure if those two would face anything more than a slap on the wrist. Hell with their experience, they would probably be offered new jobs in R&D departments at any one of a number of corporations. She felt that she had enough evidence to convict them but not enough that it warranted a death sentence. Joker noticed the new course heading and locked the Normandy on to the signal from the Attican Beta cluster relay. He announced over the PA that it would take several hours to reach the Citadel.

Zoe made her rounds through the bridge and CIC. She reviewed reports from her team of analysts and specialists. She also received a silent thank you from Aypri. The ship and its crew were in top form. She retreated back to her cabin to see if Liara had sent her any messages. She logged into her terminal. There were a few requests from Admiral Hackett but nothing urgent. There was nothing from Liara. Zoe could have forced her way into Liara's mind but that would have been incredibly rude. She would respect her bond mate's privacy. For the time being anyways that is.

There was an email in her inbox from an Unknown sender. If it made it into her inbox, then it passed through her insane security parameters

To: Shepard, Zoe M.

From: Sender Unknown

Subject:

This is a warning to you Commander Shepard. I have been tasked with acquiring, collecting or if you want to call it kidnapping someone who means a lot to you. I have only choice in this matter. Any other choice will result in my death. Who needs a lowly assistant to a man whose power is nearly absolute when said man is planning on replacing me soon whether I complete my task or not. I could try to defect but I don't have the resources others have. If it comes to it, I will present myself to you and you will put the bullet in my head.

A. Creeks

Zoe tried to trace where this email came from but the best she could tell it came from the Citadel. Each member of her squad was very capable of defeating themselves against heavy numbers and low odds unless they were ambushed. She was brought out of her wayward thoughts by a knock on her cabin door. She opened the camera feed from just outside her door and saw that it was Lt. Alenko holding a datapad in his hands. 'Great, now I have to deal with whatever this idiot wants' Zoe pressed a few commands into her terminal and the door unlocked and opened. She heard Alenko walk in uninvited which grated on Zoe's nerves.

"What can I help you with Lt. Alenko?" Zoe said without looking up from her screen.

"I have filled out the transfer request form. My wish is to be reassigned to another ship or back to Alliance command for reassignment. All I require is for you to review the form, sign off on it and to send it up the chain." Alenko said. Neither soldier wanted to look each other in the eye. Zoe knew Kaiden didn't have the balls to honestly look her in the eyes. She also didn't want to allow him to undress her with his eyes with that stuck up smirk.

"You do release that this decision could come back to hurt you later on. I can tell you that leaving one of the Alliance's top ships after it is already shorthanded won't look good on your record. However, I have lost my faith and trust in you that I need my executive officer to possess. You have been nearly disrespectful to every new addition of this crew and nearly insubordinate. I could immediately sign off on your request and you can leave the ship when we dock on the Citadel. You may not like being under my command but I guarantee you that I am one of the better commanders to serve under. If this is what you truly want, I will have this request order ready to go by the time we reach the Citadel. You are excused Lieutenant." Zoe said as she looked over the datapad Alenko had left on her desk. She almost wanted to chuck the fucking datapad across her cabin. She didn't need to deal with Alenko's petty bullshit now. She was tempted to crack open a bottle of her special reserve but that bottle was only reserved for real emergencies.

Zoe checked in on the Normandy's progress. It would be several hours before the Normandy would be docking at the Citadel. She called the Medbay and told Karin that she was taking over as acting head officer. Zoe forced herself up and over to her bed. She didn't even undress as she flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep.

The private ship docked at Armali's spaceport on Thessia. Matriarch Aethyta received no fanfare even a greeter from the Matriarch's council. She laughed at the thought of those idiots giving advice. If the fate of the galaxy were in the hands of those mental midgets, Aethyta would rather be fighting on the other side. She noticed that a human male with dark black sunglasses and short spiky black hair had taken an interest in her during their flight together. He was seated a few rows back from her but she could still feel his eyes upon her. She had lost sight of him in the busy spaceport. This man had an unhealthy fixation on the asari matron. Nobody knew she had booked this trip from Illium to Thessia.

She made her way over to the taxi skycar stand and hailed the first one that she saw. She told the driver to take her to the T'Soni estate. The driver took off as soon as Aethyta had taken one of the back seats of the skycab. The views of the lush Thessian home world were a welcome site to the cesspool the capital city of Nos Astra was built on top of. Some said that same swamp had permeated itself into the culture of Nos Astra. The Azure owner smiled to herself about the swampy atmosphere of Illium. It might have been a swamp but it was her swamp. People came to her business to escape and spend their ill gotten credits any way they wanted. Aethyta always catered to the every whim of every very generous client. The flight took less time than she remembered. Maybe the cabbie was hoping for a better tip because he got her to her destination as quick as possible. Aethyta was however not in a giving mood. Coming back to the estate of her child's mother was no small task. It didn't get any easier the older one got. She thanked the cabbie for the quick service but paid the fare and left a standard tip of fifteen percent. She saw the skycab take off into the setting sun. She took one step towards the gates of the T'Soni estate before her entire vision went black.

He couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak on to the T'Soni estate. The bypass tools from the tech guys would open up every door and fool every type of surveillance. The T'Sonis were known for their technological expertise but he was able to bypass the security system in seconds flat. He slaughtered every person he came across even when carrying that matriarch on his back. He marched in the front door and ambushed two asaris and a human in the kitchen. He didn't kill these targets. He would command top dollar for these hostages.

Such a surprise to find Saren's second in command alive when every news source said she was dead. Her bitch of a daughter laid unconscious next to her mother. Then there was the traitor rat scum, she must have found help from the T'Sonis or worse defected to the Alliance. The Alliance wouldn't know what to do with her let alone accept a Cerberus defector. He dropped them all with three quick shots from his tranquilizer gun. He then pulled out a bunch of long black plastic zip ties. He tied each woman's hands behind the chair they were sitting in. He roughly sat the Matriarch he captured just outside of the estate in a free chair and zip tied her down. He then pulled out a syringe and a phial of dark blue liquid. This was a new drug developed by Cerberus to dampen the biotic abilities of a biotic human person. He applied a dose to each of his victims. He gave the asaris heavier doses. It was just an added step of security quite necessary when dealing with powerful biotics. He had a biotic implant put in but didn't compare in power to those how could wield dark matter naturally.

He then pulled out a small dagger and walked over to Miranda. He slid his dagger under the material of her catsuit. He cut her out of the suit. That bitch had the gall to wear one of the most expensive bras in the galaxy in his presence. Why would she wear baggy boy shorts instead of a more appropriate thong? One swipe with his dagger gave him his answer. Nestled in a forest of black pubic hair was a giant Sequoia on its side. He nearly vomited when he saw it in its naked glory. She was a freak of nature. If he wasn't under order not to kill her, he would have mutilated her body one appendage at a time.

"Well well well, I see the Illusive Man's newest lap dog finally caught up to me." Miranda said groggily. Her natural body chemistry was to metabolize the sedative quickly enough for her to come out of her drug induced nap. Kai Leng growled out loud when he was called a lap dog. He smacked Miranda hard across the face. The dagger slightly grazed the skin opening up her cheek with a hairline cut. Droplets of blood seeped out from the cut. He slapped me. He wasn't man enough to break my jaw with a punch. She looked around the dining room. Both Benezia and Liara were starting to wake up but the third asari was still out cold. "Have nothing to say the Kai? It's not surprising; he doesn't allow many people to speak their minds. Silence is better."

"You're lucky that he wants back alive. I would have just slit your throat and would have been done with you. Traitors always get what they deserve." Leng spat out.

"Just as rabid dogs get put down. Yes, I am well aware of what awaits me wherever I end up. I have to answer for what I have done. I am ready to do so. I doubt you could or would be able to own up for all the wrongs you have committed. You would probably call those acts merits or metaphorical badges of honor." Leng rolled up part of her cat suit and shoved the fabric into Miranda's mouth. He wanted to give this tranny bitch exactly what she deserved but he had his orders. A man is nothing if he doesn't stick to his code.

"Well, you have us right where you want. What is your next move human? You could kill us. You could leak the fact that I am not dead. Most of the galaxy will not trust the source being it came from a human from human separatist movement." Benezia pondered.

"You will remain silent you blue cunt until you are spoken to unless you want to eat your own underwear like this little bitch." Leng then walked over and spat in Benezia's face.

"That's alright. I never wear underwear anyways I feel it a bit to constraining." Benezia chuckled at her own joke.

"Mother, it would probably be wise to not antagonize the person holding us hostage. If he really wanted us dead, we would all have been put down. He is an assassin after all. He almost made it through the N7 program but was dishonorably discharged after killing his instructor after a heated argument over tactics in hostage situations. He somehow beat a court-martial when evidence against him suddenly disappeared. You have a benefactor in high places Mr. Leng who also has you on a rather short leash. And rightly so, you've always had anger issues." All the time Liara had been describing Leng's history, she had been working on slipping out of the plastic zip ties. Zoe had been feeding her information on Leng's dossier the moment Liara woke up and alerted her lover over their bond. If Leng was more observant, he would have noticed the small pool of blood starting to form on the floor just under the chair above Liara. It took a few more moments but she finally slipped her hand out of one of the cuffs. Zoe was also sending extra power through their bond when Liara mentioned that she couldn't feel her own power. It was only enough for one small well placed shot. Liara was going to try a new move she had been developing over the years. It was still untested in an actual situation but she believed that if Leng got in the right spot she would launch a surprise attack.

Leng was almost in position. He had been ranting about the stupidity of women. It probably stemmed from his mother abandoning him with his abusive father. Well she didn't abandon him. His father killed his mother and lied to his son about where his mother had gone. He had always held it against his mother for leaving him alone with his abusive father. The files Zoe had access had been incredibly thorough which meant that Leng's new employer had the same files. He was almost in position. She waited a few more seconds until his back was completely turned towards her. She silently stood up, charged the only biotic power she had and sent a small disc at a high speed directly into the nape of Leng's neck.

His head didn't come flying off in a volcanic eruption of blood. Liara's disc however did cleanly sever the head from its body. The high charge of the disc cauterized both sides of the wound so the blood loss was extremely minimal. Mother would have been answer if this jerk's blood was spilled on her expensive tiled floor. Leng's head did fall off of its pedestal when his lifeless body crumpled down to the ground. Benezia and Miranda were stunned at Liara's brazen attack but quickly shook off their disbelief.

"How could you pull off that biotic feat? I can't feel my biotics let alone power up an attack." Benezia said as Liara cut through the plastic restraint on her mother's hands. Liara then walked over and released Miranda from her binds. Miranda pulled that makeshift gag out of her mouth and threw it to the ground. She was pissed that bastard ruined her favorite outfit. She briskly walked over to the body of Kai Leng. She quickly powered up his onmi-tool before it was rendered inoperable. Some omni-tools were linked to a body's vital signs. If a unit detected no vital signs it would self destruct. Miranda was able to pull everything off of Leng's omni-tool before she heard a fizzling sound coming from his arm.

She stayed silent as she perused through the lackey's files. Liara and Benezia made their way over to the fourth living person in the room. She was still unconscious, very naked and still wore a sme sort of bag over her head. There was a foul odor emanating from between her legs. One of the pet peeves of almost every asari was their distaste of unpleasant smells. Benezia had to pinch her nose as she pulled off the bag from the asari's head. She nearly fell backwards when she discovered it was her bondmate Aethyta. Most bonded couldn't communicate like Zoe and her daughter. Benezia would have been able to pick up Aethyta's unique scent if that overpowering stench wasn't bombarding her nasal cavity.

"Mother, you recognize this woman?" Liara spat out disbelievingly.

"Of course I recognize her. This is Matriarch Aethyta. She has several claims to fame. She is an asari who can't stand the uptightness of the Matriarchs council even more than me. She loathes bulshitters, flakes and fakers. She is the only person I was stupid enough to leave when I needed her help the most…"

"She's my father." Liara's quiet voice rang out.

"Indeed, I blame myself for taking her away from you. I want to claim that I had my reasons for running away from her but those were all excuses." Benezia was on the verge of tears. Guilty tears that she had no right to shed

A gritty raspy voice rang out, "I have been waiting over one hundred years to hear that out loud. I knew if you said it out loud you would have realized what you did. It could have come a lot sooner. I could have also gotten over my anger and resentment and reached out to you Liara. You might have given me a chance. You had a great speech at your graduation from university."

Liara enveloped her estranged father up into a hug that wasn't asked for but was well received. The smaller asari embraced her daughter for the first time and reveled in the closeness. Benezia walked over to Miranda who was shut off to the world as she scrutinized every file in Leng's omni-tool. Most were files the two shared and created by Cerberus. She had quickly passed over anything similar. She jumped up out of her skin when she read one of the recent messages from the Illusive man. He sent out a high priority message to all of his top agents.

The Illusive man wanted to attack at Shepard by targeting her base. He wanted to capture somebody that meant a lot to Zoe. He ordered his agents to track down either Tali, Ash, Liara, Hannah or Karin Chakwas. That insensitive egomaniacal bastard had no idea what he would stir up if he was successful in capturing one of Zoe's loved ones. Zoe carried herself like a caged dragon just wanting and waiting to pounce. She thought that his plan was to fly one hundred percent under the radar. Directly striking out at the poster child of the Alliance was not his normal modus operandi. Kai Leng was one of the Illusive man's better agents.

"Miranda, you look very conflicted. I take it that you've found something disturbing on Leng's onmi-tool." Liara said as she released herself from her father's embrace and walked over to Miranda.

"That harebrained idiot thought that striking at Zoe would be a good idea. He wanted to capture as many of people that were close to Zoe. His top agents will be looking out for you, me, Ash, Tali, Dr. Chakwas, her mother, Captain Anderson. Anybody who Zoe values and cherishes is a target. The good news is that Leng was one of his top agents but we need to keep our guard up as we normally do. I am assuming you have relayed my findings to Zoe?" Miranda asked her bashfully blue friend.

"Naturally my dear Lawson, Life would be easier if we were just dealing with Saren and his rogue geth but then when is life ever easy and simplistic. Mother, father, I no longer believe that the estate is safe enough for any of us anymore. If this agent was able to somehow find a way then there will be others who would be able to breach our security. I would like us all to leave but there is apparently some cleanup work to do first if we are to believe that headless hump other there." Liara said as she pointed at Leng's body.

"After Nezzie and I had our troubles, I never spent much time in one place for very long. So leaving here is fine with me. I had forgotten that the estate brings back unsettling memories for me. I'm not really sure why I booked a ticket back here. Sure, I wanted to pay my respects to my dead bond mate who is very much alive."

"If it hadn't been for the intervention of Liara, Miranda, and Zoe; I would have been dead. They would have had to put me down. My mind had been warped by some unknown force aboard Saren's ship. One could say that the ship itself was sentient and wanted to turn Saren and anyone else aboard mindless slaves." Benezia explained to Aethyta.

"We believe this race or class of machines simply know as the Reapers. These reapers are what we believe caused the extinction of the Protheans. The information on the reapers is extremely esoteric. If people have even heard of this race, they mainly brush it off as nothing more than a fantastic myth. We believe that these machines are agents of total annihilation. They come around every fifty thousand years and exterminate the most evolved species. We haven't been able to figure out why these harvest need to occur but finding out why may be a fruitless fancy if we can't figure out a way to stop these world destroyers. That is a brief synopsis of what's been going on. We still need to figure out our immediate next move." Liara said.

"Well I'm assuming that would be assassin followed me from the spaceport. I hailed a cab and used the informal entrance that most of the staff use. Unless that whelp blew up or disabled every ship in the small T'Soni fleet, then leaving this planet will be simple. Liara and Miranda should head to wherever your bondmate is. You are stronger together than you are apart. I know of a place that nobody would ever look for Nezzie and me." Aethyta said.

"I'll follow you wherever as long as it's not into that slime hole of a world of Omega. Aria would kill to get her hooks into either of us and through us the T'Soni fortune and influence. It's funny because it's Liara who controls everything now. The inheritance clause of my will kicked in the moment I was deemed an enemy of the Council or something like that I forget the exact wording. So Aria's potential act for seduction will be all for naught." Benezia let slip a quiet chuckle.

"No, I have no intention of going to that piss hole ever again. You aren't the only one from a wealthy Asari family. No, I was thinking of one of my family secret getaway spots on Ontarum. Since I have no family members of any kind, we won't ever be interrupted."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to be completely cut off from the galaxy. Both Liara and Zoe could use our knowledge and experience. Some type of very secure communication system will be needed. That is my one and only stipulation. We could find all the necessary parts on the Citadel. My only concern left is what to do with the estate. That man violated our space and if he could do it than if word ever got out looters would be at the gates with pitchforks and torches." Benezia heard Miranda chuckle. Benezia had a secret stash of trashy human romance novels hidden away for those lonely rainy days. Not that she'd ever own up to owning such a frivolous item.

"I think rendezvousing on the Citadel should be our next step but it will be very risky. The folks at C-SEC air traffic control aren't the most discreet bunch. I'd doubt that Tevos would let us use her private landing pad. She wasn't too happy when you stole me away from her all those many years ago." Aethyta said.

"Mom, dad, we'll figure something out in route. As for the estate, I think we should let it burn before anybody has a chance to loot the place. Once I was notified of the clause activation, I started moving anything of significant monetary or sentimental value to a well secured and obscured vault hidden away. The entire computer system has been backed up off site as well. It cost quite a lot of the fortune but I figured it was well worth it." Liara was surprise when her mother walked over and hugged her. Liara hugged her mother back.

"That's exactly what I would have done if I were in your place. Thank you for doing that." Benezia said before she released her daughter. Benezia then walked over to the built in haptic display on the wall. She used her passkey to access the estate's mainframe. She then activated the estate's self destruct feature. Benezia secretly had the bomb installed after thwarting an attack single handedly just before Liara was born. She wasn't going to let her enemies ever prosper from her estate should it ever fall into their hands. She set the time to go off in an hour's time.

"We have an hour to leave the estate unless you have a secret desire to die in a fiery explosion. You can all ask me why the estate has such a feature when we are safely away from here. Now let's head to the launch bay." Benezia said as she made her way out from the kitchen. The three other beings stood in stunned silence as they watched Benezia sashay her hips quickly out of the room. All three looked to the numbers ticking down on the glowing orange screen. All three then quickly raced out of the room to catch up with Benezia.

They all saw the carnage that the Cerberus agent has laid in his wake. Liara thought it would have for the best if all the evidence was incinerated in a giant fireball. It was tradition for the asari to set their deceased loved ones to float adrift in the sea. Liara didn't believe in these traditions. Was she a closet pyromaniac? Nobody could prove anything in a court of law. From the ashes, new growth is blessed to grow. She saw the D'Nasir's gangway down and Benezia walking up into the ship. She followed Aethyta, and Miranda over the ship and boarded the ship. Abbie had lifted and Liara heard the propulsion system come to life. Liara sat down next to Miranda in the galley.

Through the window, Liara could see Thessia slowly become smaller and smaller. Benezia pulled up omni-tool and pulled up the countdown clock. She keyed in a few commands that shortened the countdown clock down to sixty seconds and restarted the clock. The next time Liara looked out the window she saw a massive fireball thousands of feet below her. The explosion of her estate would probably make the galactic news reels before they reached the Citadel. Hopefully, Zoe won't worry too much if she happens to see any of the potential news reports. Abbie announced that it would take about a day to reach the Citadel under normal propulsion. Liara got up from her seat in the kitchen and made her way to the only bedroom on the ship. She wanted to claim it before anybody else did. It had already been a long day and the fatigue had finally caught up to her. She closed and locked the bedroom door. She didn't even pull off the thin layer of clothing she had on before she collapsed onto the soft bed.

Ash was one of the few soldiers who volunteered to stay aboard the Normandy while it was docked on the Citadel. She, Zoe and Tali had all stayed behind. Zoe was bogged down in paperwork that normally would be assigned to the XO. Lieutenant Alenko requested to be transferred and Zoe had approved it early this morning. Alenko was the first one off of the ship as he frog marched himself to the Alliance outpost on the Citadel. Ash wanted to stick her favorite shotgun up the Lieutenant's ass but that would have been insulting her shotgun. Tali on the other hand was more a wall flower than a social butterfly.

Ash had just finished a vigorous workout and was even her clothes were soaked in sweat. She grabbed her towel and toilettes before heading up to the crew showers on the deck above. She didn't think she'd become a sentimental sucker but ever since Miranda had left for Thessia; Ash felt something intangible had been taken away from her. It was something that Ash needed back very soon. As soon as she passed the threshold into the crew showers, she dropped everything she was carrying. She saw a beautiful soaking wet silky mane of very long black hair with purple streaks. The hair was attached to fit body of purplish gray skin covered in pink soapy suds.

"Tali? Is that you?" Ash called out. Tali was caught off guard and dropped the container of soap. Ash pressed her luck a little farther. "You are an amazing beauty. Have I developed a crush on this gorgeous Quarian before me?"

"You can only come closer if you lose those horrendous smelling clothing. We Quarians have quite the enhanced olfactory senses due to centuries of being in very confined spaces. I probably could have smelled you from across the ship if I really wanted to." Ash took offense to being called revolting. She quickly ripped off her sports bra and launched it at Tali's head. The large elastic and cloth strap got snagged around Tali's neck. The Quarian flailed as she tried to get the offending garment off of her body.

Ash then pulled down her workout shorts and soiled elastic panties. She quickly pulled both of Tali's arm behind her back and used the panties to tie her wrists together. Ash pushed Tali up against the wall of the shower. Tali pleaded with Ash to let her go but Ash couldn't hear anything Tali said. Ash's blood was boiling inside of her.

Zoe was once again stuck doing paperwork. She would have put a bullet in Alenko's head if it didn't cause her more even more work. She hated doing inventory and supply requests from the quartermaster that drove her nuts. What was the point of having a quartermaster when she was doing all of his work on top of her own. Was there a genetic defect on the crew's male population that made it impossible for them to do their jobs? Maybe it was a study that Karin could look in to because Zoe wanted to know.

" _Normandy VI to Captain Shepard. Normandy VI to Captain Shepard Come in Captain Shepard._ "Zoe smiled at the reprogramming Tali had done on the ship's virtual intelligence.

"Go ahead VI." Zoe responded back.

" _Two Normandy crew mates are having a fight inside the crew showers. Direct action will be necessary. One combatant refuses or is unable to hear the pleas of the other._ " The ship's VI informed Zoe. Zoe grumbled as she messaged Karin that her leave was cancelled and that she was needed aboard the Normandy. Something must be in the air that is driving her crew insane.

She logged out of her workstation and headed to the crew restroom. She set her stunner on incapacitate as the door slid open. Zoe couldn't believe her eyes. Ash had Tali tied up on the ground. Zoe saw such fear in Tali's eyes as Ash thrust two fingers in and out of Tali's slippery quim. Zoe didn't need to see anymore. She fired out an incapacitating surge of electrical energy from her omni-tool. Ash collapsed to the floor as her body seized underneath the effects of the shock treatment. Zoe was on her knees next to Tali trying to conform the quivering quarian. Zoe noticed a blueish fluid leaking out from Tali's quim. Just what was going through her gunnery sergeant's head was exactly what Zoe wanted to find out.

She relayed another message to Karin that she had two new patients. Zoe somehow coaxed Tali to her feet and guided the wet quarian back to her cabin. She told Tali that she was going to lock Tali inside her cabin for safety. Zoe quickly returned to the showers where she dragged the unconscious and naked Ashley over to the medical bay. She then hoisted the very muscular marine on to the exam bed where she then used leather restraints on Ash's four limb and chest. Whatever behavior caused Ash to act out of character needed to be restrained until Karin could accurately diagnose Ash's condition.

The doctor soon entered her own medical wing carrying a very recognizable purple shopping bag a fact which Zoe filed away for later. "I was in the lobby of a very swanky hotel on the way to a romantic rendezvous with a very handsome younger man when I got your message. You better have a good explanation of why I was called away and an even better one on why Miss Williams is naked and restrained on my exam bed." Karin said before she put down the bag from Imina's Intimates on her table.

"The ship's VI informed me that there was some sort of altercation going on in the crew's showers. There were only two other members on board. Ashley and Tali both volunteered to stay behind with me as is protocol to leave behind a few personnel. I was utterly shocked but what I saw in the bathroom. Both Ash and Tali were naked on the floor. Tali had her hands bound behind her back and a large bit of fabric stuck in her mouth. I saw pure undiluted terror in our Quarian's bright silver eyes. Ash on the other hand was thrusting two fingers in and out the Tali's womanhood. I believe Ash might have been the thing she fears most. I want Ash to undergo one the most invasive physicals you've ever performed but first I want you treat Tali. I noticed some bleeding coming from her womanhood before I brought her to my cabin." Zoe saw Karin grab her mobile medical kit before exiting the med bay.

She let the doctor take the lead out of the medical bay. Zoe sneaked over to Karin's desk and peaked into the bag from Imina's. Karin had exquisite taste. She had purchased a gold Asari silk negligee with matching bra and thong. The younger man would hopefully accept a rain check. Karin was definably worth it. She quickly caught up with Karin and unlocked the door to her cabin.

"Tali, it is Zoe and I've brought Dr. Chakwas with me. I was worried when I saw the bruises and the blood leaking from several open wounds. Ashley has been sedated, strapped down to an exam table and locked down in the med bay. We are coming in slowly." Zoe said after the door slid open. The duo saw a quivering mass underneath Zoe's bed sheets. They both heard soft crying coming from Tali. They slowly made their way over to the bed in hopes of not spooking Tali.

Zoe reached the bed first. She could see Tali's blood stains on her sheets. She sat down in the edge of her bed very gently. She motioned to Karin to do the same on the other side. They both grabbed a part of the top sheet and slowly pulled back the sheet. Tali was curled up into a ball. "Tali, can you look at us?" Zoe asked. A much shaken Tali turned her head and looked at Zoe. "Tali, I have Karin with me and I would like her to patch up those open wounds. Now, I can leave the room to give you two some privacy…" Tali's hand and latched onto Zoe's thigh.

"Please stay Zoe. You are one of small few I trust implicitly." Tali's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course I will stay with you." Zoe took Tali's hand and tried to reassure the Quarian. Zoe had been in Tali's position before but Tali was attacked by a supposed friend and that made Zoe feel even worse. Ash and Tali were supposed to be friends. Did Ash truly not deal with her xenophobia and this was her lashing out.

"Zoe!" Karin had to shake the commander's shoulder to get Zoe's attention. Zoe's eyes fluttered back to reality.

"Zoe. I have closed all of Tali's exterior wounds and applied medi-gel to all of her bruises to ease the rate of swelling. However, Tali has sustained some internal trauma to her womanhood and that I will have to fix with a small surgical procedure. I have applied Medi-get to the surface of her hood and very gently to her folds in hope that the gel eases her discomfort. The gels should also me the time to exam Ashley and get her out of the Med bay before I schedule Tali's surgery. She is stable right now and needs someone to keep her company."

"I'm not going anywhere Karin but could you open up the comm. in the med bay to my omni-tool so that I can listen in. I know it's unconventional but I have a feeling that you'll find something off. Ash is one of the most stalwart of soldiers I have ever come across. Tali and Ash shared a hot tub together just a short time ago and that didn't lead to this. I have know if I have to bring Ash up on criminal charges." Zoe said the apprehension dripping from her voice.

"I don't know how I feel about broadcasting an exam. It goes against many of the oaths that I have sworn to uphold. You will be my first stop as soon as my exam is done I promise." Karin could see the disappointment in the Commander's eyes. Karin got up from the bed but before she left the cabin she turned back to Zoe. "Unless every Alliance psychologist missed something in Chief Williams' required psychological evaluations, I share your concerns that something has affected the marine's behavior." Karin saw Zoe gave her a silent nod and turned to leave the Captain's quarters.

Karin was almost at the door to the med bay when she heard a large crash come from within. She brought up her omni-tool and tapped into her web camera she used for recording patient notes. She could see that Ashley was awake and had somehow ripped through the leather restraints. Thankfully, Ash didn't have an aptitude for hacking because the electronic door locks on both the outer door and the door to Liara's office were keeping Ashley from rampaging around the ship. Karin ran back to get Zoe. It had been over thirty years since Karin had gone through basic training. She could still fire a gun but her accuracy was never the best. Secondly, she was doctor first and wasn't trained for fire fights. She was happy to leave that up to the professionals.

"Zoe, I need you now." Karin said as she burst back in to the Captain's quarters. Miss Williams somehow broke through the leathers straps and is prowling around the med bay like a caged lion. I am hoping you can use some of the tranquilizer darts you used on the Matriarch. I think two round should bring her down but bring three rounds just in case," Karin saw Zoe hop off of the bed and head right into her small weapon's locker where she pulled out a pistol and loaded it with a clip of the tranquilizer rounds. Zoe then followed the doctor back to the med bay. Zoe crouched down in a ready position as Karin unlocked the door. As soon as Zoe has a wide enough crack in the slow moving door, she fired two quick rounds into Ash's body. The drugs took immediate action but Ash was still standing. Zoe loaded the next dart into when she saw Ash tumble to the floor.

Zoe helped Karin lift Ash back up on to the exam bed. Zoe had been in enough medical bays to give Karin a helping hand. Time was of the essence. They didn't know how long the sedative would keep Ash down giving her unknown condition. Karin quickly took a few vials of Ashley's blood before turning on the all purpose medical scanner. While the scanner was booting up, Karin took the samples she collected over to her lab station. She used one of the samples for a run through her portable blood analyzing machine. The results left Karin extremely unsettled.

Ash's blood contained high levels of pure anabolic steroids somehow blended together with a minuscule amount of red sand. Karin immediately began prepping the drugs to deal with a severe case of 'Roid rage. She prepped a syringe of a lithium solution to counteract the steroids. The scanner had completed its task and displayed its findings on the screen nearby. Karin nearly dropped the syringe when she saw an image of Ash's head. There was what looked like a control chip parked right above Ash's amygdala. Karin put down the syringe on a cart and walked over to the bed. She lifted up Ash's hair and saw a small a faint scar just above the hairline. The scar hadn't fully set in so that meant that the chip was put in between a year and eighteen months ago.

"Karin, you look like you've see a ghost." Zoe said as she walked over to the good doctor.

"I unfortunately have come across this level of depravity before. I came across several Alliance soldiers with the exact same scan profiles. The truly haunting thing is that the rest of those soldiers perished on Eden Prime. I made that horrifying discovery during their autopsies. I was sworn to secrecy by the Alliance." Karin explained.

"Somebody or something targeted the 212? Why? They were just a bunch of jarheads sent to guard Eden Prime. I don't see that there is any value about this unit. Is there anything we can do to help Ash? Can the chip be removed? Is she a ticking time bomb waiting to explode? This just leads to more questions instead of answers." Zoe said as she sat down on in Karin's office chair.

"I won't even attempt to remove that chip. I am a board certified internist not a neurologist or neurologic surgeon. I make one mistake with my scalpel and Ashley is a vegetable. I believe it's some type of experimental behavior control chip but that's merely a guess due to its location. We will have to ask Chief Williams when she wakes up but we have to be careful. We might unknowingly trigger her psychosis again. Now, if you can go back to your cabin and persuade Miss Nar Rayya to come back in here; I will perform those minor operations." Karin asked.

Zoe wearily pushed herself up from Karin's comfy chair. The door silently opened and Zoe took the quick walk across the ship. She unlocked the door before it opened automatically. She saw a quivering mass underneath her bed sheets. Zoe's heart went out to the young Quarian. Zoe made her way over the bed and softly called out to Tali.

"Tali, Karin and I have secured and heavily sedated Ashley in the med bay. She can quickly patch you up and have you out of their in no time flat" Zoe said as she slowly pulled back the sheets. She could see fresh tear tracks on Tali's face. Zoe took Tali's hand within hers and helped the quarian to her feet. Hand in hand, Zoe led Tali back to the med bay. Tali flinched when her silvery eyes came across Ashley chained down to the exam bed. The heart monitor was quietly beeping away.

"Tali, you have to know that Ash didn't attack you willingly. Karin found abnormally high levels of human strength enhancing substance called steroids in Ash's blood. While that substance alone is part of the reason she attacked, Karin also found a microchip implanted deep within Ash's brain. She believes it's some sort of behavior modification chip but has no idea how it ending up in our gunny's head. Now Ash is heavily sedated and I know she's not going to wake up for another day or so." Zoe felt Tali's grip turn from firm to a vice like clamp.

Zoe had no idea how strong Tali could be when she wanted to be. Karin closed the privacy screen around Ash's bed and then guided Tali over to the other exam bed. Tali wasted no time and quickly climbed up on to the bed. Karin booted up the internal imaging machine as Zoe helped Tali out of her shredded clothing. She whispered in Tali's ear that as soon as the Doc had patched the quarian up that Zoe was going to take Tali shopping at Xan'raha's. The promise of another shopping trip put a smile on Tali's face.

"Zoe, I can take it from here. Miss Nar Rayya is in very skills and capable hands." Karin told the Commander.

"Actually, I would feel more comfortable if Zoe were to stay here and perhaps hold my hand. This would be a first. A quarian being operated on without an evirosuit on will be one for the record books." Tali asked the good doctor.

"Well this request is highly irregular but apparently that is standard operating procedure here on the Normandy. An asari with a massive penis, a suit-less Quarian, what will walk through my doors next? I hope it isn't a mechanical sexbot with massive breasts or we will never get our helmsman back." Karin turned to Zoe. "Commander, I know you've seen blood out there in the battlefield, but seeing one of your crewmates being operated on requires a different mindset of cold calculated detachment. We cannot see Tali as our friend but merely as our patient who needs to have a problem solved. Now if you can't keep the proper decorum, I will pull rank on you as chief medical officer." Karin explained.

"I can handle myself Doctor. Please start the procedure." Zoe said as she wrapped Tali's hand up within hers.

"Well, first things first, I need to scan the afflicted region." Karin said as she brought over the scanning unit. She aimed the unit at Tali's lower abdominal region and started the scanner.

"Doctor, I'm feeling really disoriented all of sudden. The room is starting to look really blurry." Tali said with a worrying wobble in her voice.

"Damn it, there is the little blighter. Just as I suspected, Tali is bleeding internally. Zoe, you'll have to hold her down. I don't have time to properly work up the correct dosage for a sedative. Forgive me Tali but this is going to hurt." Karin said as she picked up her plasma-ray scalpel.

A swift cut and a loud scream later, Karin had a sterilized glove inside of Tali. She quickly isolated the bleeding vessel and pinched it off. She spread open her fingers a little and placed the scalpel just above the vessel. Karin powered up the knife and cauterized the wound. She then slowly pulled her fingers out and began closing the incision. All the while, Zoe was staring into Tali's beautiful silvery eyes. She kept whispering words of encouragement to the young Quarian. Karin walked over to the wash station, washed her gloves off before she removed them and disposed them in a trash receptacle for biohazard waste. She gloved her hands once again and grabbed a dispenser of medi-gel.

"Tali, the scan also showed that there was minor tearing and some bleeding within your womanhood. With the help of the medi-gel, it will fully heal within a week." Karin squirted out a dollop of the gel onto her index and middle fingers. Using her free hand, she gently spread open Tali's battered lower lips. Karin heard a muffled whimper as she slowly inserted her two fingers. Tali shuttered as two fingers probed her insides. She could feel the gel starting working its magic. The pain in her pussy started to fade away. Karin saw the grit slowly fade from Tali's face.

"Good, I can see the medi-gel is starting to do its job. Now before I discharge you from the med bay, I have some restrictions for you. You are on severely modified duty. I would still be keeping you here in the med bay but it would be better if you were not here when Ashley wakes up. Now there will be no heavy lifting of any kind. You are banned from the ground team until I sign off on your return to duty. Consider it a vacation if Quarians do indeed take them." Karin said before she walked over to her desk. "You ladies never stick around to deal with the reports I have to finish. I swear the next person who is stuck in my med bay is writing up their own report."

Zoe extended her arm and helped Tali up off of the exam bed. She told Tali that she needed to speak to Karin alone for a little bit regarding what to do about Ashley. She gave Tali permanent access to her cabin. She then told Tali that they would be heading out to go shopping. Zoe watched that shapely Quarian ass walk away from the med bay. The lavender skin got Zoe's blood flowing as the extremely long black hair acted as broom sweeping that ass.

"Tali really does cut quite the figure. Does she know that it's really rare to see a quarian not in their suit let alone absolutely nude?" Karin said before letting a chuckle escape from her lips.

"You are so ruining the moment. Keep it up and I'll make you drop and give me twenty in your birthday suit inside my cabin." Zoe said.

"Promises, promises Commander. I might have raised you but we aren't related in any means. The cougar still likes to prowl. Now I heard moaning coming from Ashley. I don't think she will be much of a problem but still it behooves us to be prepared." Karin said before handing Zoe her sidearm. Zoe followed Karin back into the med bay. The screen had been pulled back and Ash laying on the bed. Her body twitched as the marine started to regain consciousness.

Ashley moaned as her eyelids fluttered open. She tried to move her arms and legs but found her body was restrained to a bed. The words what the fuck were running through her mind. She tried to speak but found her throat extremely scratchy. She faintly heard the voices of Zoe and Dr. Chakwas telling her to not to move but that rage was building deep inside her.

"Why am I being restrained? I have done nothing wrong." Ashley growled out. Her eyes threw daggers at the two Alliance officers.

Zoe felt insulted by Ashley's words. Her righteous anger causes her body to flare biotic blue. She raised her fist to see it glowing. She really wanted to strike Ash but that punch would have done severe damage internally. She knew that you couldn't solve a problem of violence with more violence.

"You have been restrained because you brutally assaulted a lovely quarian on my ship. I…"

"You're giving me shit for messing with a shittin' suit rat? I am an Alliance marine on an Alliance vessel. Since when did we allow suit rats on board one of the most advanced ships in the fleet?

"You are lucky I didn't put a bullet between your eyes when I saw you raping Tali." Zoe growled back. She tightened her grip around the butt of her sidearm. "Go back and read the rules and regulations. Sexual assault of any kind is a felony at the very least. I however am tempted to toss your ass out of the airlock."

"No Alliance tribunal would ever convict me." Ashley smirked at her statement.

"You forget that I am a Council Spectre. I can make you disappear with the easy snap of my finger." Zoe heard a beep coming from her omni-tool. She saw the message from Karin and nodded her head. Zoe silently started charging her omni-tool as she walked up next to the younger marine. "Your death will only be mourned by your family but they won't ever be able to bury your body. No honor guard or expensive funeral that a marine truly deserves." Zoe put her hand on the base of Ash's neck and angled it at the location Karin mentioned in her message.

"I don't need a fucking honor guard. I…aye…yai…yai.." A powerful electrostatic discharge erupted out from Zoe's omni-tool and nailed Ash right below her trademark bun. Both Karin and Zoe knew that somebody else was in control of Ashley through the control chip. Once again, Ashley flopped around the med bay but luckily she was restrained to the bed.

"Hopefully my friend Aela is still on the Citadel. She is probably one of the best neurosurgeons in the galaxy. Even luckier is that she owes me a huge favor." Karin rushed over to her video communicator and pulled up her friend's contact information. The call went through and a gorgeous blonde answered the call. Zoe couldn't hear what the gorgeous blonde was saying but it looked like good news given Karin's smile. "Thank you so much Aela. Yes, yes this totally makes us even unless you want to go double or nothing. Yes, yes, we shall see you soon." Karin swiveled around in her office chair.

"Zoe, would you please escort my friend through the frantic mess that is C-SEC and bring her back here. We pretty much have everything we need here. We are just lacking skilled knowledgeable hands." Karin never saw Zoe leave the med bay so fast before. Beneath that crusty exterior, Karin knew Zoe had a heart of gold. Karin moved the portable scanner back over to Ashley's bedside. She aimed the machine at the spot where Zoe fired that lightning bolt. The scanner was showing a slightly singed chip. Hopefully Zoe's accuracy was as good as she claimed it was. Ash was in Aela's hands now.

The D'Nasir landed on the private landing pad of Diara Industries. The company was located on the fringe of the factory district of the Citadel. It was the company Aethyta inherited from her parents. She had no control over the day to day operations and loved to keep it like that. She led Benezia, Liara, and Miranda off of the D'Nasir and into the stylish office. Benezia stood in awe of her bondmate's hidden wealth. It never bothered her that Aethyta was wealthier than her own family because Aethyta never showed off. It was never her style. Aethyta walked over to a bookshelf and pulled on a specific book. The book turned out to be a latch which opened up a biometric hand scanner. Aethyta then placed her hand down upon the scanner. Three seconds and a hand scan later unlocked a secret room behind the bookcase.

"What did you expect from the former head of the Commando training school? Of course I have a room like this for this exact purpose. I have enough light armor and small arms to protect us in case we get in a sticky situation. Anything else would require a larger storage bunker and those are hard to hide on the top of an office building." Aethyta waved the group inside her hidey hole.

Inside there were several ranks of pistols and small submachine guns. Aethyta was checking out the sets of body armor hanging on a clothing rack in the back of the room. She selected one that was slate grey and had royal blue accents. Liara chose a white a blue suit with a flared out tails on her top half. Miranda one again chose the tightest skin tight armor Atheyta kept in stock. Benezia chose the only one that could equip a helmet or visor. She was still dead to the galaxy after all.

Every lady pulled off everything they were currently wearing. Atheyta was surprised to see a good sized cock dangling between Miranda's legs. Somehow she was able to remain silent as she watched the buxom brunette bombshell pull on her cat suit. Atheyta felt her lips moisten and her nipples harden. Miranda knew that Atheyta was ogling her. Miranda put on a little show for the matriarch. She wasn't terribly interested in the asari but she never said no to a little teasing.

Benezia and Liara pulled on their armor quickly. Neither was enamored with Miranda's novelty pistol. Both then grabbed a pistol and SMG and attached each weapon to their armor. Atheyta was the last one to pull on her suit of armor and grab necessary arms and ammo. "Now that we aren't running around naked, I am going to get an appointment with Tevos. She owes me a few favors that I can happily call in. Nezzie, I'm really at a loss about what to do with you. The galaxy believes you're either dead or a traitor and fanatic supporter of Saren. Hopefully, that helmet and visor combo will keep your identity a secret so long as you don't go up to the Presidium. You two giant cocks with legs are free to do as you please. Both of you are being hunted by those idiots from Cerberus so keep your guard up at all times. The ship and I are planning on leaving this station in twelve hours time, if any of you are here great, you're welcome aboard. If not I'm sure we'll cross paths once again. The galaxy ain't that big." Athetya pressed the button for her private elevator. The elevator appeared in seconds flat. "I can take you all as far as the lower Zakera wards after that you're all on your own." The asari said as she stepped into the elevator.

Zoe had escorted the ravishingly blonde buxom Aela Bjornsdottir through the leering eyes of C-SEC control. The redhead and blonde certainly turned heads as they walked back from the main lobby of the security hub over the lift that took people up to docking bay. That pain in the ass bint from Westerlund news was hovering around the lift portal. Zoe went over to a C-SEC guard standing nearby and told him that the reporter was trespassing and in violation of a newly passed security clearance law. The turian smiled as much as he could when she told him to bounce the reporter. Once Al-Jilani was removed from the vicinity, Aela and Zoe took the lift up to the docking D-24. Zoe then authorized Aela's clearance onto the Normandy.

As Zoe led Aela down to the med bay, she asked about the procedure. Aela told Zoe it was a rather risky procedure to implant such an experimental chip in the first place. Removing said chip would be just as risky. Aela said that Zoe should prepare for the worst. It was lucky that Ash survived this far with the chip. The surgery wasn't an easy routine surgery. Operating on the brain could be notoriously risky.

The door to the med bay slid open. Once Karin saw Aela, she quickly walked over and enveloped the taller woman in a warm hug. They both exchanged a greeting in a language Zoe couldn't understand. Karin told Zoe that with Aela's help, the odds were in Ashley's favor of making a full recovery. She claimed the less distractions around would help the doctors concentrate better. Karin recommended checking in with Tali. Zoe could tell when she wasn't wanted anymore.

Zoe walked across the ship's interior once again on the way her cabin. The door slid open as she saw a shapely lavender rear being pulled into a suit. Zoe's nipples hardened and her pussy started to lubricate. Before Tali fully pulled on her suit, Zoe ran up to the quarian and wrapped her hand around the warm firm breasts. Tali nearly had a heart attack as she felt someone groping her breasts from behind. Then she noticed the tattoo Zoe had on the back of her right wrist and relaxed into the Commander's embrace. Zoe really wanted slip a finger into Tali's slit but the doc said to give Tali at least a week to recover. So instead Zoe nibbled on Tali's neck and shoulders. She felt the young girl shiver.

"We have a few hours until shift change. How would you like to sneak in a quick shopping trip?" Zoe's voice was practically purring against Tali's smooth skin.

"I'd thought you'd never ask. Then again I'd never think that I would be able to wear the skimpiest clothing in my life time but look at me now." Zoe looked down and saw a black thong with N7 printed just above the crack of Tali's purple ass.

"I see you raided my panty drawer. You know it has a matching bra somewhere around here." Zoe said.

"Ohh I didn't take these from your drawer. I took this one from your hamper and it was still wet. I'd love to taste that wonderful nectar of yours soon. As for the bra, my suit has built in support." Tali said as she pulled on the rest of her suit. She then put on her lavender shaded mask and booted up the suit's onboard systems. Tali squeaked as a wave of pleasure ripped through her body when Zoe pinched her nipple. "Don't know how sensitive my nipples are?" She said as she slapped Zoe's hand away.

Tali took the initiative and left Zoe's cabin first. She could feel Zoe's eyes engraving Zoe onto her ass. She yelled at Zoe that the shops wouldn't be open all day. Zoe ran to catch up with Tali on the stairs up to the CIC. Seconds later they were heading through the airlock. Zoe messaged Karin that she was locking down the Normandy. She didn't wait for a response. They both rode the elevator down to the atrium of Citadel Security. Zoe was happy to not see that whorish reporter anywhere in her line of sight. Zoe walked over to the rapid transit kiosk and ordered a taxi. A few moments later, Tali and Zoe were in a skycab heading towards Xan'raha's store.

It was rare to be greeted by the lady Xan'raha herself. The legendary matriarch rarely ever left Thessia unless it was to release a new design. Xan'raha **'s** skin was the deepest shade of purple imaginable. She had a few of her tentacles of her fringe pierced along with a nose ring. She had exquisite white tribal marking on her face. She wore the skimpiest outfit that barely covered her large breasts and shapely curves. On the security monitor on her desk, Xan'raha saw one of her favorite customers and a quarian walking in the front entrance. Xan'hara rarely ever interacted with her customers but exceptions are made when one is a Council Spectre.

The asarian designer made her way out from the back of the store out on to the sales floor. "I see you are looking at the work of my newest protégé." Xan'hara said to Tali. She saw the quarian admiring a sheer purple and gold outfit that hugged the breasts and flattered the ass nicely. She heard Tali gasp when the quarian looked at the price tag. Xan'hara knew that if the Quarian really wanted it all she had to do was to ask the Commander. Doing research on your best customers wasn't just a good idea it was also good business.

"The material is exquisite and the designs are very familiar but I can't remember exactly where I have seen it before." Tali said.

"The price is a reflection of extreme rarity of the fabric. You are looking at some of the only pre-Morning War silk from Rannock. I would have never come across such a fabric if not for my newest protégé. She has been a real godsend. My sales were starting to slow down but her creative eye has boosted my sales to record highs." Xan'hara saw Commander Shepard walk over to her and the quarian.

"Zarha, I couldn't help you tell Tali about this wonderful new protégé you've discovered. I find it a little rude you've kept that from me. I am after all one of your best customers." Zoe grabbed Xan'hara's huge ass and gave it a few shakes.

"I already give you a significiant discount Zoe. You can't seduce me anymore than you already have. Second, are you calling me out on my holding back secrets when I had to hear about your elevation to the being the first human Spectre from a cheap news report. I was just one vid-call away. Now, Tali was it?" Tali nodded. "If you two would like to meet my protégé, you can follow me into the back of the store." Xan'hara led the two passed racks of clothing into the back of the store where there was a Quarian working with her back turned away from the new arrivals.

"Ru… we have some guests" Xan'hara said. The shapely Quarian turned around and a loud thud was heard as Tali collapsed to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Light started to flutter back into the young quarian's eyes. She was in some sort of clothing establishment. She was surrounded by another quarian, an asari and the most beautiful redhead in the galaxy. She didn't realize that she had been muttering until the redhead placed her fingers over the young quarian's facemask.

"Are you okay Tali? You gave us quite the shock. Do you want us to a doctor? I wonder if Dr. Michel will make a house call." Zoe asked.

"No, Zoe, I am fine. I just need a few moments to get my bearings. I swear I just saw my dead mother come back to life. Not even the Great Zoe Shepard could perform such an impossible task but then again she never tried to either." Tali returned Zoe's touch as a gloved three fingers stroked Zoe's face.

"If I were more inclined to resort to violence, I would have struck down Rael'Zorah for what he did to me. I wish I really did kill me because there would have been no more pain. Rael unofficially exiled me because I had fallen in love with Rana during my pilgrimage. This was all before I was summoned back to the flotilla. I was nearly forced at gunpoint to marry Rael by both my father and his father. They called it good for both families. They were right in one aspect. If not for Rael and my coupling, the galaxy would have never been gifted my daughter. You have far exceeded my dreams for you, child. You are kind, loving, caring, intelligent, strong and loyal. There more accolades I could rest at your feet but I wouldn't want to embarrass you any longer. I am proud to be your mother." Meru couldn't keep tears from running down her shrouded cheeks.

"Why would father do such a thing? He might have been extremely traditional but he would never condemn a fellow quarian to exile without a formal trial and damning evidence." Tali said worryingly.

"Unfortunately, Tali, Rael was a master of subterfuge. The only one who truly knew what was going on in Rael's mind was Rael. He might have put up a great façade but below the surface was a bomb ready to explode. Your father is the prime example of the traditionalist quarian and a closet xenophobe. I can guess that what he couldn't force upon me has transferred to you. I bet he has ordered you to return to the fleet because he has arranged something I'm sure you'll love." Meru knew she was right when she saw Tali cringe. "I am truly sorry Tali. I wish I could say that he used to be a better man but I never knew that man. I am sorry you had to go up under his thumb. You can't force love onto anyone but intuition tells me that you have already found someone you cherish dearly."

"I have Mother and she is sitting right next to me. I would like to introduce you to Commander Zoe Shepard…"

"… The first human Spectre. Your record that is publically available is quite the legend." Meru turned to Xan'raha. "Is there time for me and these two to sneak away? It has been far too long that mother and daughter have been reacquainted."

"I would be a real evil person if I denied you something so precious. I can cover the store until Lu'mera our newest sales associate shows up for her shift. There is a lovely café just a block from here or you can use my apartment right upstairs which is convenient and quiet" Xan'raha said as she watched Meru and Zoe help Tali back to her feet. Xan'raha then led the trio passed a locked set of doors and up a small staircase. She punched in another code into an illuminated panel next to the metal door. The door slid open and Raha led the trio inside. "The place is yours for as long as you need it. The door self locks itself so you don't need to worry about that. Enjoy yourselves." Xan'raha turned and left the living quarters.

Meru led Tali and Zoe over to the living room and gestured for the two to sit down. She offered them both drinks but both declined. Meru let out a worried sigh. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would ever see her daughter again. "Tali, as difficult as this is for me, I can't even imagine how it is for you. So I ask that you let me tell you my side of the story first and then you may ask any and every question you have. Is that okay?"

She saw her daughter take in her words. It took Tali a few moments to respond. Meru knew that it took the hand of Zoe wrapped up into her daughter's hand that gave her daughter the support and courage to march on. Tali silently nodded affirmatively.

"I guess the best part is to start at the beginning. The marriage between Rael and me was pre-arranged by our parents and grandparents. It is one of our oldest traditions regardless of whether the two in question are actually compatible with each other. I couldn't voice my objections for they would fall upon deaf ears. I'm pretty sure that Rael's family handed over a good deal of credits to my family to complete the transaction. Rael knew from the moment he met me that this relationship was going to be a sham and he used it to his advantage. He sorely needed an heir but I borne him a beautiful intelligent wonderful daughter not a pigheaded mini clone of himself for a son. That was the beginning of the end. It was tolerable if he had just buried himself into his work but being an Admiral to his people meant that he had to present himself with the perfect image of what quarian life should be.' Meru took a moment to collect the swirling thoughts in her head.

"We had unfortunately grown up together. He had somehow learned one of my darker secrets. I am not like most quarian women. I prefer the comfort of other women to that of males. Somehow, he found out that I had linked my suit to my best friend Anora'Vanya vas Selani" Meru heard Tali gasp at the name of her best friend. "Yes Tali, I was best friends with the last quarian to be officially exiled. She wasn't a traitor nor did she ever give those bloodthirsty bastard batarians any information. She was exiled publically because Rael couldn't handle the fact that his wife had a female lover. She got the public banishment while mine was done in secret. What Rael did next though was I consider truly unforgivable. He told you I was dead. I was willing to forgive most of his bosh'tet ways but telling a young babe that her mother is dead was a line he shouldn't have crossed. Xan'raha found me while I drifted through the galaxy. She found out that I was quite good with suit making and taught me how make clothing for other species. It even seems that your friend is wearing one of my designs. What do you think of my work Ms. Shepard?"

"The quality of the material is exquisite. I have never felt something like this before." Zoe said.

"It's not surprising. Most cannot tell the difference between asari and quarian silks except for the price tag. Quarian silk is four to five times more expensive to do its scarcity. Xan'raha's is the only store known in the entire galaxy that sells the material. I still have friends loyal to me back on the fleet. One of those friends is a cultivator of silk. Quarian suits need to be incredibly durable yet flexible. Silk in general is delicate so we Quarians really no use for it. The benefit of quarian silk is that it retains heat much better than its asari counterpart. Wearing against bare skin would feel quite pleasurable I imagine." Meru saw Zoe blush. Zoe must have found out about that tidbit. Meru then cast her illuminated eyes back to her daughter when her eyes caught on to something that didn't make any sense. There were buckles on Tali's suit that weren't tightened as they should be.

"Ta…Ta…Tali…your suit isn't fully secured." Meru gasped in surprised.

"You are not the only one who has a few secrets tucked away. Somehow in some strange way I have been cured of the plague that has been cursing our people for the last three hundred years." Meru next watched Tali do the unthinkable. Tali brought up her omni-tool. Meru then heard a hissing sound as the seals of Tali's face mask disengaged. Meru then saw something she hadn't seen in nearly nineteen years. Not since Tali was in her baby bubble. Tali was quite the beautiful baby but she turned into an absolutely stunning young woman.

"Come here child. I haven't seen you since your time in your bubble." Meru brought up her suited hand and stroked Tali's exposed cheek. Meru had tears slowly running down her shrouded face. She then pulled her daughter into a warm hug. She wanted to speak but words were quite elusive at the moment. Mother and daughter felt truly safe for the first time in many years when in each other's arms.

Zoe has tears in her eyes as she watched Tali and Meru. She was interrupted when she felt her omni-tool buzzing. She had received a message. She brought up the message. It was from Karin. She wanted Zoe to return to the Normandy as soon as possible. That put Zoe in a difficult position. She wanted to stay with Tali and her mother but her duties as a captain and commander that would unfortunately pull her away. Tali caught the pensive look in the commander's eyes.

"What is it Zoe?" Tali asked.

"Karin messaged me. She wants me to return to the Normandy as soon as possible. That's not entirely strange but she always gives a reason. Something just doesn't feel right about this Tali. I hate to pull you away from a reunion with your mother but I don't have any other backup that I implicitly trust. I…"

Meru interrupted Zoe. "It is okay Commander. Though we have been apart for many years, we have time to catch up at a later date. If she has sworn a loyalty to you then she should follow you back to your ship." Meru walked over to the far wall. She slid a portrait to the side and revealed a safe built into the wall. Meru punched in a long combination. The door unlocked and she pulled it open. She then pulled out two shiny pistols and two thermal clips from the safe. "I don't expect you two to use these but the mother in me tells me you might need them. It's always better to have something you don't need…"

"…Than to need something you do not have." Tali finished for her mother. "It's a universal standard." Tali said as she took one of the pistols loaded one of the clips and slipped it into one of her many pockets. Zoe took the other pistol and clip. She slid the clip into the pistol and made sure the gun was charged. She then slipped the gun on one of her leg harnesses. She made a few adjustments to her clothing to conceal the pistol better. Nearly having her ample cleavage popping out in front of Tali's mother wasn't something she planned but it just happened. Having weapons on the Citadel wasn't illegal for military personnel and C-SEC. It was just frowned upon having them out on display. Tali put her face mask back on and secured it. She then sealed her suit up. She wanted to keep the fact that she was cured a heavily guarded secret. If her people knew, she would turn into nothing more than a test subject for fleet scientists. Tali hugged her mother goodbye and promised to return as soon as she was able.

Zoe and Tali made their way out to the front of the store where Xan'raha told them she ordered a skycab for them and it should arrive in a few moments. Zoe and Tali made their way outside to the front of the store. There was a small covered alcove just off to the left. Zoe led Tali into this alcove. She whispered to the quarian that she wanted to kiss her. Tali quickly disengaged her mask. Tali leaped into Zoe's arms as the two battled with twisting tongues and roving hands. Tali had come out of her shell a bit when she pushed Zoe up against the wall. Tali then groped one of Zoe's confined twins. Zoe could feel the growing wet spot on her knickers as they heard a honk from a skycab that just arrived.

"That jackass has some nerve. Coming here before I get the chance to." Zoe grumbled as she and Tali did their best to become more presentable. She heard the hissing as Tali reattached her mask. The two emerged out from the alcove quickly and made their way over to the cab. Zoe opened the door and let Tali climb in then Zoe climbed in and closed the door. She told the driver to take them to C-SEC. There was a bonus if the driver could get them their safely and quickly. The ride to C-SEC was uneventful though Tali did hold Zoe's hand the whole way just out of view of the recording devices all skycabs came equipped with.

The ride to the C-SEC headquarters took just under fifteen minutes. It was rush hour after all. Zoe thought that the driver didn't take any real risks and either Tali or Zoe felt nauseous after the ride. So she tipped the driver an extra ten percent on the fare. Zoe and Tali both cleared through Citadel security quickly. Zoe nearly decked that rag sheet reporter Al-Jilani for ambushing her before Tali reined Zoe in. They quickly made their way over to the elevator that took them back up to where the Normandy was docked.

They passed through the Normandy's security check point. Tali said she was going to check in with Head Engineer Adams. Zoe made her way down to her cabin. She stripped down and saw the large damp spot on the front of her underwear before she pulled them off too. She picked up her dirty clothes and placed them her hamper. Zoe rummaged through her foot locker and pulled out a set of Alliance sweatpants and t-shirt. She decided against underwear this time. Chakwas needed to see her but she didn't want to smell like sex. It was one downside of shopping at Xan'raha's boutique. Zoe pulled on the clothes and then her shoes before making her way over to the Medical Bay.

"Karin, I came as soon as I got your message." Zoe said.

"Well that is strange because I was just about to send you a message that I need to speak with you regarding Miss Williams."

The door to the medical bay slid open. Miranda walked in wearing an incredibly snug bodysuit that left little to the imagination. There was a noticeable soft bulge going down the right pant leg of the suit. "I apologize for all the cloak and dagger routine. Old habits are becoming increasingly hard to break after being a top agent for years. As for my message, I masked it with Karin's email. Liara informed me and her parents about the attack. I came to offer my services. Before I was Cerberus's top agent, I had just completed medical school and was hired by Cerberus to be a doctor. My boss felt that I was more useful in the research division that just patching up boneheaded flunkies after they failed their mission. Unfortunately, my first project with the company involved Miss Williams." Miranda had tears running down her cheeks as she silently wept.

"The really disturbing thing about this chip is that if anybody other than the person who implanted it tries to remove it, the chip is programmed to self destruct and it will kill Miss Williams. She was our only success. Every other test subject we implanted the chip into had to be eliminated because we couldn't subdue them. I thought nobody would ever figure out how to activate the chip. This surgery would be incredibly risky to begin with but with the added compilation that she must be awake and lucid during the procedure." Miranda explained.

"That's impossible then because every time we tried to sedate Miss Williams, her body was able to fight off the sedative. I believe her body is even trying to fight off the medically induced coma we had to put her in to get her under control. There is no way around that fact." Zoe saw the frenetic look on Karin's face.

"How can you even contemplate attempting such a surgery without informed consent? Miss Williams is in no position to give anybody consent. We should immediately contact her family. We are running out of time." Karin pleaded.

"Shepard, you are her commanding officer and chief of this vessel. Per Alliance regulations, that gives you the ability to make such a decision when she cannot." Miranda responded back.

"I had forgotten that Cerberus started off as a black operations project of the Alliance. Zoe you can't be seriously considering this option. This flies in the face of everything that honorable doctors hold sacred." Karin pleaded with Zoe.

 _Li, where are you? Can you drop whatever you are doing and come back to the Normandy? I have a crazy idea that needs the help from some people well trained in biotics and mind melding._

 _Mother, Father and I just wrapped up our clandestine meeting with Tevos. She was happy to know that both Benezia and Aethyta supported her even if it couldn't be as public as she would have liked. Does this plan of yours require all three members of the T'Soni Family?_

 _At this point, I'll take all the help I can get. Somehow the rowdy spunky gunnery chief has wormed her way on to my good side. It would be quite a shame if she were to slip away into an incurable state of psychosis._

 _I think I have an idea of what you want to attempt. Where it is theoretically possible, nothing like it has ever been documented let alone been tested that I know of. I shall consult with my parents and see if they have any ideas. We shall be there soon._

"What if we were able to get consent from Ashley Karin? The idea I'm willing to try is getting Liara, Benezia or Aethyta to mend with Ashley. If we can reach her and get her consent will that assuage you in to assisting with the surgery?" Zoe was nearly on her knees pleading her case.

"You could have overturned my decision and forced me to assist Zoe. You chose not to because you trust my decision. I may be the chief medical officer but you are both Commander and Captain of this ship. In the eyes of the Alliance, you have the final say in regards to your subordinates for the time being. We all want what is best for Ashley. We all want for her to recover and return to normal." Karin sat down on the bed that Ashley rested.

There was a long period of silence that was only broken when the door to the medical bay slid open. In walked three beautiful Asari. Liara quickly made her way over to Zoe. She could feel the mental anguish the redheaded commander was going through. She placed her arms around Zoe and brought the weary commander into a warm hug. Benezia and Aethyta walked over to the bed that Ashley occupied.

"What is your prognosis Doctor?" Benezia asked as she looked over at Doctor Chakwas.

"She is currently in a medically induced coma but I am unsure how long that will last. She was able to fight off the last strong rounds of sedatives we gave her. I believe that that cause of my patient's problems stems from an implanted behavioral control chip to her brain. At this point, if the chip is not removed, Ashley will die either by being put down or the chip will fry her brain because it's not in control. I have no idea how to continue. According to Miranda, the only one who can remove the chip is the one who implanted it. It is some kind of defense mechanism. This is a type of surgery that we would need Ashley to be awake and coherent for. As soon as we wake her up, she turns incredibly violent. I wish there was a way we could reach her." Karin let out a long sigh as she turned her eyes down to the floor.

"That is exactly why I asked Liara, Benezia and Aethyta here. Hopefully they can devise a plan that would allow for a meld with Ashley so that we can reach her while Miranda performs the surgery. We could keep her exactly in the state she is currently in but through the meld Ash could give us the same real time feedback needed." Zoe explained.

"It is theoretically possible but the surgery would have to be under an hour at most. Melding with a race other than the asari can be incredibly draining for the one who initiates the meld." Benezia then turned to Miranda. "How long would you need for the surgery Miss Lawson?"

Miranda walked over one of the digital displays and linked her onmi-tool up with the display. She then brought up her notes from the original procedure. She studied her notes and the digital head scans and x-rays. "We are in luck. The chip actually sits on the outer surface of the brain. That was the mistake we made with the earlier test subjects. They tried to do deeper implantation. If the surgery didn't kill them, they always ended up like mindless husks. Anyways, the surgery should only take half an hour at most. I am ready to start whenever anybody else is ready."

"There is one concern I have that nobody else has mentioned. Ashley was not only physically raped by Tela Vasir. She was also forced to endure a mind meld against her will. We are incredibly lucky Ashley is so strong willed. Forced melds can destroy weaker minds." Liara said. "I mention this because it should be me who melds with Ashley. If I cannot gain her trust, I doubt another asari will be able to and we might as well as put a bullet between her eyes. It would be far more merciful than to let her suffer any longer. I would recommend using the Trinity method for bonding." Liara heard both of her parents gasp at the mention of the trinity bond.

"There were reasons that form of melding was banned by the matriarch council." Aethyta's gravelly voice rang out.

"Both of my parents who ardently can't stand the Matriarch Council are lecturing me about one of its laws. I would find this situation amusing albeit a tad hypocritical. This would be the perfect way to maintain the power level needed with you two powerful matrons supplementing my own power. If anybody else has any better ideas speak now because we are running out of time." Liara said trying to keep an annoyed look off of her face. Liara wanted to gently meld with Ashley to see if it was even possible to make a connection with the brunette. She turned towards Ashley and placed her hand on Ash's forehead. She made sure that nobody could see her face before her eyes turned black and she whispered embrace eternity.

Liara entered a world of mental chaos. There were loud noises and bright flashes of light coming from multiple directions. Off in the distance, Liara saw Ashley curled up into the fetal position. Liara made her way over to the brunette but was nailed and knocked to the ground by some unseen force. Liara charged up her biotics and whipped around. Her hands had blue balls of pure energy charged and ready to let loose. There was nobody around. She had to get to Ashley. She believed that it was Ashley's fear or some other defense mechanism. She could see the young brunette was visually shaking.

Liara released her biotic charge and quickly broke out into a sprint. She was able to dodge several other attacks Ashley's mind tried to dish out. Liara was smarter and quicker than whatever Ashley's mind could throw at the very flexible asari. Within seconds, Liara was at Ashley's side. She pulled the shivering human into her warm embrace. "Ash sweet Ashley, it's Liara. Can you hear me?"

Ash responded back sounding like a young high pitched scared child. "Liara, is that you? How is any of this possible?"

"I will explain it all to you later but time is of the essence sweetie. I have Karin and her assistant waiting for you to give consent. They want to take all of your pain and suffering away. All we need is your approval. I am here to act as your intermediary. They have to operate on your head but if they wake you up you will become incredibly violent. This seems to be the best way to help you. I will let them know to begin." Liara explained.

"I am incredibly scared. What the hell is wrong with me?" Ashley pleaded out.

"I wish I had the time to give you the full answer but we don't have the time. Ash, we are racing against the clock. You attacked Tali in the showers and sexually assaulted her. We know you didn't mean to attack her but If we don't correct the problem you could do more damage to yourself or others. I need your consent for the surgery to go ahead. This surgery could kill you or leave you with little to no brain function at all. Your body would just be an empty but living shell."

"You have my consent. I want to risk it if there is a chance I can apologize to Tali."

 _Love, tell Karin and Miranda to begin. I have gotten Ash's consent. Time is of the essence. I can tell Ash doesn't have much longer before her mind is beyond saving. Also tell my parents to begin the trinity bond. I'll apologize after Ash is in recovery._

 _Will do Li. Let's save our favorite gunny._ Zoe dropped back from her mental link with her bond mate. "Liara has made contact with Ashley. You might disagree with her methods but she got results. Now I will act as a go between. Rely anything through me and Liara will tell Ashley and report back. Please begin the surgery. Ash's condition is deteriorating quicker than we expected." Zoe then turned to the two asari in the room. "Liara told me you two should begin that trinity bonding and she asked for your forgiveness ahead of time."

"That girl has the T'Soni stubbornness and the genes from her boneheaded krogan of a grandfather. Luckily, she was a lot smarter than her grandfather." Aethyta said as she started to disrobe. She licked her lips as she watched Benezia pull off that skin tight purple Armali silk dress. Benezia took her daughter's front with her hands glowing blue. Benezia waved her hands and Liara's shirt ripped open. She placed her hands upon her daughter's large chest causing Liara's breasts to glow. Aethyta did the same but then grabbed Liara's large rear.

 _I can see why the Matriarch council wanted to outlaw this way of bonding. It is incredibly addicting with the influx of extra power._ Liara sounded like a young school girl.

 _Focus Li, you are the link between Ash, Karin and Miranda. Is Ashley ready to go? We don't know if she will feel any pain or not. We will try to make this as quick as possible._ Zoe heard Ashley's painful cry through the bond. Zoe looked up and saw Miranda make an incision on the pretty brunette.

Miranda then pulled back the flap of skin made by the incision. There was the state of the art chip right where she left it. She had to disable the kill-switch before it went off. With a pair of the smallest tweezers on the market, Miranda delicately as possible pulled out the wire to the power supply. The small green LED turned off dimmed out as the power supply was removed. Miranda led out a sigh of relief. Now all that she had to do was remove the chip. At least Ashley's brain wouldn't fry.

Karin looked over at Ashley. "Zoe, could you ask Ashley how she's doing?"

"I could Karin but I don't think we will get a good response. She is in a lot of pain. Liara is broadcasting everything that she is witnessing." Zoe replied sadly.

"It's a good thing I am done. I just closed up the wound. It should heal nicely. This little bastard caused so many problems." She held up a Petri dish with a small silvery dot covered in blood with two tiny wires sticking out from the bottom.

"Liara is holding Ash in her arms and Ashley's pain is starting to dissipate. She will probably wake up with a terrible headache but this is incredible news. Liara tells me that she will comfort Ash a few more minutes but I believe we are done here." Zoe had a massive smile on her face,

"Commander, I was passed a message from Tevos. She would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience. She wanted to meet with you and you alone. She gave me the address and pass codes that will get you into her private residence." Aethyta said as she pulled her clothing back on.

"Does anybody else find that incredibly strange. I find this really bizarre. Did she give a reason as to why she wanted to meet me? Secondly did you get this message from Tevos herself?" Zoe inquired.

"No this came from her personal assistant. Teveem M'Doora. This is rather strange behavior for Mir'irlia but strange summed up Mir'irlia's childhood. She never did things in the normal way. I would have somebody accompany you to Tevos's place just to be on the safe side." Aethyta responded.

"I will go with you Zoe." Miranda said.

"I thought you were keeping yourself rather hidden from Cerberus."

"Cerberus's next best agent and assassin has been taken care off. He got really cocky and lost his head. I am always careful Zoe. Harper isn't didn't get to be the head of the organization by being an idiot. He probably knows that Leng is dead. He would be foolish to task anybody else to chase after me." Miranda replied. "One skycar ride isn't going to hurt me then it is right back here to the Normandy for me. I would like to monitor Miss Williams. She is my patient after all."

"Benezia &Aethyta, Liara could show you to her cabin but I wouldn't recommend staying there. It's a tiny cot that is surrounded by a ton of computer screens. If you prefer my cabin instead it is just across the way. I will key you two into my cabin's security system. This is a military vessel after all. There isn't much room for those creature comforts we all enjoy." Zoe brought up her omni-tool. She took two quick pictures off Benezia and Aethyta's faces. "There now the door should open automatically. Miranda, I will you meet you at the airlock when you are ready."

Zoe saw Aethyta lean over and whisper something to Benezia. Benezia swatted at Aethyta but Zoe could see a familiar glint in Benezia's eyes. Zoe smiled to herself. In her mind, those two definitely deserved every moment they could steal away. She also saw Miranda working on something with her onmi-tool. Zoe led Benezia and Aethyta over to her cabin. They both thanked Zoe and were both naked before the door even closed and locked. Zoe swore she heard moaning already. It was then that Zoe brought up her onmi-tool and turned on every privacy and security setting she had installed on her cabin.

She made her way to the crew bathroom. She was about to meet the most important asari on the Citadel. Tevos may not be the head of the Asari but one does not go to meet an important diplomat looking like a scruffy looking ruffian. She then went to her locker just outside of the medical bay. She stored her dress blues in this locker but she also stored a few sets of casual clothes that could pass for nearly formal. She grabbed a pair of black slacks and cream colored sleeveless sweater that hugged Zoe's generous curves. She looked around and saw that the immediate area was clear. She quickly pulled off her old clothes and then quickly pulled on the pants and sweater. She didn't notice a very bothered turian who had just emerged from his little hidey hole in the forward gun battery. If she did, she would have flashed him. She knew he had a huge crush on her but she couldn't return his feeling to the fullest extent. She would never turn down giving him a blow job or a chance to fire that large rifle he carried around but it would never get any deeper than that.

Zoe then applied a dash of makeup and adjusted her hair. She put on hint of her favorite lipstick and puckered her lips together making sure that it was applied evenly. Zoe was pleased with her look and then made her way up the airlock. She looked over to the airlock door and saw Miranda's jaw nearly on the floor.

"Miranda, what's wrong? Why has your jaw suddenly become severely dislocated?"

"Zoe… you look absolutely stunning. This is probably just a business meeting but who knows it might be a good thing if you become intimate with the asari councilor. She is very powerful not just for the asari but for the entire galaxy. If you can sway her to your side, it would be quite the victory."

"Miranda, I highly doubt this will lead anywhere down that path."

Miranda pushed the button to open up the airlock and the two friends walked inside. The exterior door to the Normandy slid open. Zoe was incredibly surprised to see a very expensive looking private skycar. "I thought you could ride to this meeting in style for once. Those Citadel taxis are unbelievably dirty. This however is a rented private car that is ours for the evening. As for it landing right next to the Normandy, what is the point of being a fake Alliance Admiral if I can't abuse the perks this once?"

Miranda opened up the door to the private back seat and offered Zoe her hand in helping the commander into the skycar. Miranda then got in and closed the door behind her. She then told their driver where they were headed. She then raised the privacy screen as the skycar took off from the impromptu landing zone. Their destination appeared on a screen against the divider along with the estimated arrival time. Even in the twenty second century with faster than light travel, a slower mode of transportation was a hidden luxury. Zoe heard Miranda unzip something. She looked over and got quite the eyeful. There was a large rock hard cock protruding out from Miranda's cat-suit.

"Mah…Mah…Miranda? What exactly is going on?" Zoe asked slightly startled by such a sight.

"Do you have any idea how hot it gets inside the cat-suit for Mr. Big? I have to let him out every so often just so he can breathe. As for him being incredibly hard, I have to blame you for that. We both saw how amazing you look in that simple yet beautiful outfit and we couldn't help ourselves. Would you like to give it a squeeze?" Miranda let out a giggle as she shook it back and forth. The pre-cum hit the divider wall when she shook her giant meat stick around. Miranda was shocked when Zoe leaned over and stole a kiss from the sultry black haired vixen.

"On any other night, I would gladly indulge with you Miranda. I hope you keep that offer open really, really soon but getting protein stains out of this cashmere sweater before my meeting with Tevos will be very difficult. You may be incredibly gifted but even you have some limitations. I'm glad to see our talk has softened you up a bit." Zoe watched as Miranda stuffed her soft yet ridiculously thick cock back inside her cat-suit.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be for our driver had gotten us here to our destination far quicker than even I expected. I guess I get to be the bait and get out of the car first." Miranda said before she pushed the button to open the door. The beauty with raven tresses climbed out and quickly drew her sidearm. She swept the immediate area outside of the very posh apartment building and inside the lobby. There were no signs of danger so she motioned to Zoe that it was safe to proceed. The second Zoe stuck an arm outside of the limo, a shot from a sniper's rifle rang out and struck the side of the limo.

Miranda tracked back the shot to the roof of the building across the plaza. She saw the outline of a target. She lined up her shot and squeezed the trigger. A round flew out of her pistol. She tracked the rounds purple glow up to the roof where it struck the target in the head. The target's head exploded with brain matter and blood as the mass accelerated round burrowed through.

Zoe saw Miranda fire at where the shot came from. Zoe darted from the limo under her cloak to the lobby. She cloaked herself as soon as she heard the shot ring out. Zoe was pretty sure that she wouldn't need any weapons but even the great Commander Shepard can be mistaken. Miranda joined Zoe in the lobby and the duo rode the elevator up to the penthouse level. Zoe looked at the message Aethyta passed on and saw that Tevos's place was the penthouse on the left side of the building.

Zoe reached the door first and knocked on the door. The door slid open after a few moments revealing a short asari with beautiful white tribal tattoos on her face wearing a very tight silk half jacket and nothing else. "Ohh, Commander, I wasn't expecting you to bring a friend but giving the gunfire I just heard I am glad you did. There are many people who would kill us both if they knew we were meeting. Goddess, somebody has already taken a shot at you. I'm glad you did decide to bring a friend. She is welcome to stay but the matters I wish to discuss I wish to remain between us. But where are my manners, would you like to come in? You've come all this way in such a short amount of time. Would you like a drink? I just uncorked a vintage bottle of Thessian Red. Would you and your friend like to join me?" Mir'irlia asked as she invited Miranda and Zoe inside.

"It would be rather rude to refuse such an offer of a vintage thessia red." Miranda said.

"Excellent, the main sitting room is just ahead or you can walk past that out onto the rooftop terrace. I will be but a minute" Mir'irlia said before she headed into the kitchen. Zoe and Miranda made their way down the hallway and out into the large living room. Tevos's style was a mix of opulent mixed with minimalistic touches. There weren't a lot of things here but everything was definitely above Zoe's pay grade.

Mir'irlia entered the room carrying a tray of what had to be made of platinum. The tray had three glasses of wine and the bottle. She placed the tray down on the low table in front of two luxurious couches. Miranda and Zoe took the one of the left. Mir'irlia passed out the glasses of wine before she sat down across from the two ladies.

"Have a taste. It's had time to breathe. It's quite delicious with notes of Thessian lavender. It smells as good as is tastes." Mir'irlia brought her glass up to her lips and took a sip. It really was a shame the vineyard that made this particular wine was destroyed in a massive fire. It was becoming more expensive to find and acquire. She watched both Commander Shepard and her guest enjoy their wine.

Mir'irlia placed her glass on the side table. It was time to get down to business. "Well, while we are here, please call me Mir'irlia or Lia if you prefer. I have a bit of a lead in your search for the traitor Saren. My fellow councilors would call for my removal or my head if they knew I was giving you this information. Sparatus would probably pull his sidearm on me. He and Saren are from the same clan. He has been defending that idiot for years. Valern is more practical but still doesn't like secrets being given away without receiving something in return. He is quite the slippery salarian to say at the very least."

"We received an emergency broadcast from one of our special recon teams. Each council race has these teams and the councilors have access to them from time to time. Anyways, a salarian team was sent to the planet of Virmire in the Hoc star cluster in the Sentry Omega system. The message they sent back was badly corrupted with interference. That team was sent out by Valern in hopes of learning Saren's location. I would guess they found something worth reporting back." Mir'irlia brought up her omni-tool and transferred over the star chart coordinates for Virmire. Zoe's onmi-tool beeps with the receipt of a message.

"How long has this special infiltration unit been dispatched to Virmire? Will they need reinforcements? Supplies? Medics? Doctors?" Miranda inquired.

"As I said earlier Miss Lawson, the message the council received was nearly incomprehensible. If we had more information, we would have acted. If it were an all turian squad, Sparatus would have sent in an entire fleet for a rescue mission. However that would be the wrong solution. Valern and I looked to you and your ship. You and the Normandy could slip in unnoticed and access the situation. These days, you are one of the most worthy of the title of SPECTRE. I would love to revoke some of credentials for some of our current members but the vote has to be unanimous. That only happens when there is undeniable and damning evidence presented to the council. I would recommend that you act as soon as possible. Saren is unpredictable at the best of times but if pushed to move quickly he can make mistakes. Your captain Anderson has experienced that first hand."

"We shall head to Virmire as soon as we are able. Hopefully the Normandy will be fully stocked and fuelled up by then."

"I appreciate your quickness. Miss Lawson, I'm sorry to have to ask you to step outside into the hallway or close yourself off in my bedroom. I have an extremely personal matter to discuss with Shepard. My bedroom is just down that hall." Mir'irlia pointed down a side hallway. Miranda nodded. She took her wine glass with her as she got up from the couch.

Mir'irlia lowered her voice. "Zoe, would you please join me out on the terrace." Mir'irlia stood up and made her way out to her private terrace. She brought her glass and the bottle with her. Lia made her way over to her private hot tub. It was her one true splurge. It almost mimicked the hot springs near her childhood back on Thessia. She placed her glass and the bottle into their appropriate built in holders. Mir'irlia then tugged her robe loose and let it fall to the floor. She turned on the jets before she slid into the steaming water. She let out a pleasurable moan as the hot water caressed her bare body.

She saw the curvaceous commander make her way out on to the terrace. She noted that Zoe moved just like one of those exotic asari dancers. "Would you care to join me Zoe? The water might be a tad hot for your skin but it quite relaxing." Zoe nodded before her hand reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweater. The redhead pulled the sweater over her head and placed it down onto one the chairs near the hot tub. Mir'irlia drank in Zoe's beautifully sculpted body. The redhead removed the shiny black bra that held up her large perfect ivory orbs. Zoe next removed her black slacks and hip hugged black underwear. Mir'irlia loved the large red mane of hair between Zoe's legs.

Zoe let out a quiet yelp as she slipped into the bubbling cauldron of a hot tub. Her skin felt like it was on fire but her muscles relished the hot bubbling water. It has been a long hard demanding week fraught with interruptions of warfare and violence. She looked over at Tevos. The tops of Mir'irlia's large breasts were sticking up above the white foam of the bubbling water. This hot tub wasn't the biggest that Zoe had ever been in but it was certainly the hottest. It took a good ten minutes for her body to completely acclimate to the water. Mir'irlia moved from sitting across from Zoe to sitting right next to her.

"Zoe the reason I asked you out into the hot tub is because I have a personal request for you. I needed to see you without clothes on to see if you had any antique recording devices on your person and in the hot tub so that you couldn't use an omni-tool. If any evidence of this meeting got out, we would both be ruined."

"What could this quest possibly entail that you would have to resort to such clandestine measures?" Zoe asked.

"I first need to give you a small history lesson. During my maiden years, I had left Thessia angry at my parents and a growing bloodlust that hadn't been seen in my people in over a thousand years. I wandered the galaxy as a freelancing mercenary. It was the only way I could keep my lust under control that was until I met the most amazing quarian who was on his pilgrimage. He saved me from a vicious pack of wild varren that had snuck up on me while I was patching myself up after taking down a squad of batarian slavers. He was one the most skilled fighters I have ever known in my entire life. That's saying something after being nearly six hundred years old."

"What is this all about Mir'irlia?" Zoe asked.

"His name was Rah'Sarul nar Vaehala. I am not asking to find him because he was killed six months into our courtship. No, my request is a tad stranger. I was impressed with how your quarian friend Tali held her composure during Saren's trial. She even fired back a few remarks I really wanted to laugh at. I would like to find someone like Rah again even if I am also very attracted to you Zoe. You are quite attractive and your prowess on the battlefield can only matched by one justicar. You have enough estrogen in your immediate circle."

"Thank you for the compliments Mir'irlia. I have to say I find your facial marking rather erotic. I wish Liara had them." Zoe replied.

"Unfortunately, these are special to my bloodline. They are different to every asari Zoe. What do you think about my request? Is it crazy? Do you think I am crazy for wanting something so menial?" Zoe could see tears waiting to escape Mir'irlia's eyes. Zoe pulled the elder asari into her arms. That broke the dam that was holding back Tevos's tears. Mir'irlia broke down for the first time since Rah died right in front of her. The normally composed and controlled asari wept in Zoe's arms.

"Shhh…shhh…there there. It will be okay." Zoe remembered how her mother used to calm her down after a nightmare. What surprised Zoe was that Mir'irlia's lips latched on to one of Zoe's nipples. The asari councilor was nursing herself on Zoe's breast yet it didn't feel erotic as it normally should have. After almost a half an hour, Mir'irlia finally found some composure.

"Thank you for not forcing me away during my time of grief. Suckling is part of that calming process."

"I wasn't going to ask. As for your dilemma, it perfectly natural for any species to seek out those who make us feel special. I am lucky that I found that in a few ladies that like to call me a friend. You have given me a challenging quest. Send me a secure message on what you are looking for. I have a few quarian friends that might help me out but I cannot make any promises. They are quite protective of their own people especially towards outsiders."

"Once again Zoe, I must thank you for coming on such short notice." Mir'irlia yawned unexpectedly. "Oh, Commander, I suppose it has been a long day of me. The downside of thirty six hour days completely drains even the strongest warriors. Even with a handful of assistants, my job is never done. I have probably missed several important calls from a number of annoying persons. Zoe, this has been quite relaxing but I doubt we will ever get to do this again." Mir'irlia opened up one of hot tub's side panels and pulled out a large towel. "I hope you don't mind but I would like to turn in. There is another large warm towel for you in this cabinet." Mir'irlia stood up and then wrapped the towel around her shapely body before she stepped out. The asari made her way back into her penthouse.

The water in the hot tub had lost most of its heat. The cool recycled air of the Citadel wafted across Zoe's shoulders. It caused the redhead to shiver. She quickly stood up, grabbed the remaining towel from the warming cabinet and wrapped the warm blue towel around her body. She climbed out of the tub. She then picked up the pile of clothes and then made her way back into the penthouse. She quickly dressed as she saw Miranda walking out from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. It took Zoe just a few minutes to quickly put on her outfit. She was fully dressed by the time her friend had reached her.

"The Asari Councilor has excellent taste in undergarments and toys." Miranda reported.

"Why would you snoop on such a high ranking official?" Zoe retorted.

"It's second nature I suppose. Would you tell a lion not to chase down a gazelle?"

"A lion is just looking for its next meal. You on the other hand just couldn't help yourself to potential sensitive information. I know you can be very discreet but still you really should work on breaking that habit." Zoe said before she and Miranda made their way back to the hallway with the elevator. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The hired skycar was still there. Miranda opened up the door and let Zoe climb into the car. Miranda wanted to have her way with Zoe but Zoe sat as far away from Miranda as possible. Zoe crossed her legs and pulled up her omni-tool. Miranda slid her way across over to Zoe and tried gently grab at Zoe's breast. Faster than a bolt of lightning, Zoe drew her sidearm and pressed it up against Miranda's head. "Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Zoe growled out.

Miranda let out a whimper as she felt the cold metal of Zoe's pistol pressed. Despite that she had a gun to her head; Miranda couldn't have been more turned on. Her hard nipples strained against her catsuit. A little secret Miranda Lawson never wanted to leak out was that she was extremely sexually submissive. "Zoe, please don't dominate me. I will just turn me on even faster. I won't lie to you. I wanted to play with you, I wanted to big puffy lips wrapped around my swollen cock giving me the best blowjob I've ever had."

"After meeting with Tevos, I just feel drained as if my tank has completely run dry. We are shipping out to investigate Virmire as soon as possible. I think it would be best if I just abstain from anything sexual for a few hours." Zoe removed her pistol from Miranda's temple and returned it to her holster. The rest of the ride was bathed in awkward silence. The skycar landed on the public landing pad to the Citadel's launch bay terminus.

Before opening the door Zoe turned to Miranda. She kept her tone emotionless and professional. "I just heard back from Anderson. I reached out to him in hoping I could owe him a huge favor if he granted me one. I asked that your Alliance persona be transferred to the Normandy. This might also keep TIM intrigued if he were to hear you've been placed on the Normandy. Send him a message somehow saying that you have to appear to distance yourself from Cerberus in order to gain my trust. His ego might be satiated knowing you were able to fool me into trusting you. I have already sent out a ship-wide email officially announcing you as my Executive Officer. You have the ability to disciple as you see fit if you encounter any grumbling within reason of course. As your first official tasks, I have a mountain of reports that need review and co-authorization from my second in command. Lieutenant Alenko may come to you. My hope is he will not but be on your guard." She tossed Miranda an ID card. "This gives you access to all places on the Normandy except two: Liara's office and my cabin. I am heading to my cabin to turn in for the night. Since we are still docked until tomorrow morning you have the deck. The evening shift is yours. Consider this a meet and greet for you and the new crew Admiral."

"If I am to be assuming Wannos's personality again, I can't be wearing this catsuit. I will need to also lock down her apartment here on the Citadel. It's where I kept all of my Alliance uniforms. Looser fitting pants will certainly be welcome change." Miranda pressed the button for the skycar door to close itself.

Zoe made her way onto the ship. She always shivered as she went through the decontamination cycle but smiled when she saw a very welcome and very comforting blue face greeting her. Liara pulled Zoe in for a warm hug. "Thank you Li, without even knowing it you have calmed my frayed nerves."

"I won't lie to you Zoe. I was listening in the whole time you were away from me and with Miranda. I applaud your restraint and your quick decision making ability. I also have a theory. I believe Miranda is in the same boat as Ashley was. However Miranda's chip has worked perfectly until recently. I doubt her chip would have allowed her to defect at all if the chip were still working properly. I think the chip is old and on the brink of frying her mind. The only way to know for certain is to get her to be scanned by Karin. It's either that or she has some abnormal reactions with her unique condition. It would be best to keep watch over her for the time being. I will do my best." Liara said as they made their way down to crew deck.

"I've left her with instructions but really I am first keeping her as my glorified secretary for the time being. Now I just want stay in your arms for the rest of the night with no interruptions. Our next target is Virmire. There is no way in hell I am chasing after Saren on less than a full nights rest wrapped up in your arms. Hopefully it will be quite the restful night." Zoe said.

"So your nightmares have returned have they?"

"No but I believe they will tonight. I think something with the incident with Miranda will have triggered something within my subconscious. I need to be in top mental form for every mission or someone could be killed because I lacked the mental acuity to spot the danger beforehand. Oh and remind me to speak with Tali . I need to get her opinion on something." The door to Zoe's cabin silently slid open. Zoe and Liara stopped in their tracks as they saw Athetya railing Benezia with a glowing blue see through cock. Benezia had some form of gag stuffed into her mouth muffling her loud moaning. The two lovers were too focused on each other to notice two silent intruders. Liara and Zoe reserved themselves out of her own cabin. There weren't many other spots for sleeping on board except for the sleeping capsules. Then Zoe had a brainwave. It may not be the most comfortable space on board but it could accommodate.

Zoe grabbed Liara's hand and led Liara over to the elevator. They took the elevator down to the cargo bay and walked hand in hand over to the Mako. Zoe saw that neither Garrus nor Wrex were around. She popped the back hatch the Mako and climbed in. She powered on the internal climate control system and set the temperature to a nice balmy setting. Liara climbed in behind her. Apparently Liara had gone over to the quartermaster and requested two sleeping bags and several pillows. She had already locked the hatch when Zoe had returned.

Liara had set up the sleeping bags into a make shift bed on the floor. Liara was quite naked and encouraged Zoe to join her. Zoe pulled off the thin clothes she had and tossed them aside before join Liara's embrace on the floor. Zoe quickly fell asleep as Liara hummed an ancient asari lullaby in Zoe's ear. Liara covered them both in one of the sleeping bags right before she fell asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zoe woke up to a sore back but beautiful blue arms wrapped around her body as warm air slowly tickled the hairs on her neck. She happened to in the one place in the entire galaxy where she felt safe. She didn't have any night terrors. She could feel Liara's nipples and large appendage pressing into her back and lower body. She wanted to tease her lover. Zoe somehow was able to spin her body one hundred and eighty degrees around without waking her lover. Zoe lined her slick puffy pink lips up with the swollen head of Liara's cock. She reached behind Liara and pinched her lover's rear. Liara involuntarily drove her hips forward and impaled Zoe. Liara's eyes flew open when Zoe pinched her ass. She then shuddered as she felt the slick heat surrounding her cock as she was buried in Zoe's furnace.

Zoe feathered kisses all along Liara's shoulders neck and lips. She gazed at her blue eyed beauty as she flexed and contorted her lower half to stimulate Liara even more. Zoe wanted to spend all day with Liara but that wasn't meant to be. They both felt the Citadel's docking clamps release the ship while Miranda's muffled voice could be heard over the ship's address system. Zoe questioned what that busty bitch was doing with the Normandy. She distinctly remembered not giving her new second in command any order to cast the Normandy off. Liara read Zoe's mind and rapidly increased her thrusting as Zoe wrapped her arms tightly around Liara hoping to brace herself from the violent pounding. Luckily for Zoe, Liara didn't last much longer. One final thrust later, Liara pulled her cock back so that the tip was just inside Zoe. Liara then went on to paint inside of Zoe's pussy with gobs and gobs of sticky blue cum. Zoe's body emitted a glow for a brief second.

Liara pulled her cock out and Zoe closed her legs immediately as she tried to trap as much as Liara's cum as possible. Zoe kissed her beautiful blue lover. There was no one in the galaxy that could make Zoe feel better when Zoe felt down. Zoe even felt like walking around fully naked after being with Liara. Zoe grabbed her bra and panties and quickly pulled them on. Zoe helped Liara pulled on her clothing before unlocking the back hatch of the Mako. The cool air of the cargo bay slipped inside the love nest. Liara climbed out first. She nearly fell into Garrus who had just walked around the backside of the tank pushing a cart full of tools. Getting a face full of big beautiful blue ass wasn't exactly what he expected would happen to him when he woke up to start his shift.

Garrus nearly lost it when Zoe climbed out of the tank next wearing only her form hugging underwear carrying her shredded clothing. She smiled at the lower discomfort she caused him. She did owe him a rain check after all. She walked over to the turian in turgid trouble and kissed his mandible and whispered to him that she wanted him soon. The turian in trouble nearly fell to the ground and Zoe couldn't help but chuckle as she helped back to his feet. She let Garrus get back to performing some needed maintenance on their tank. She joined Liara on the elevator. The duo turned heads as they made their way over to the galley. They saw Benezia and Atheyta sitting together eating breakfast. Both had relaxed smiles on their faces as they enjoy their fruit plate. They played with each others' hands like to young lovers intoxicated on each other. They thanked the Captain for the use of her cabin. They needed to be reacquainted after been estranged for so long apart.

Zoe told Liara she was going to put her uniform on and then join her again in moments. She retreated to her cabin. The room reeked of hot passionate pussy pounding sex. That wonderful aroma couldn't be masked by any form of air deodorizer. Off came the sexy little bra and panty set, she deposited them into her hamper. She opened her small closet and pulled out one of her daily Alliance issued uniforms. It was a day for boring and comfortable underwear. She mulled over what do about Miranda. Miranda had overstepped her authority with ordering the Normandy to push off from the Citadel docks. If she was to be treated as an official Alliance officer, then she should stand for official Alliance punishment. One or two nights in the ship's brig was an option rarely used on such advanced warships. The threat of a ship transfer was usually enough for any sailor to straighten up. She wanted to hear Miranda's reasoning before casting her punishment.

Her hair had grown passed her shoulders. She grabbed a quick hair tye from the nightstand and pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail. She made one or two minor adjustments to her outfit before exiting her cabin. Her form fitting uniform made Liara gasp for breath as Zoe entered the mess area. Zoe smirked at Liara's reaction. She sat down next to her lover and started to eat the breakfast Liara snagged for Zoe. Liara mentioned that she had to check in with any work she had to attend to in her office. She then leaned in and placed a kiss on Zoe's cheek before standing up from the table and returning her empty plate back to the kitchen staff. As soon as Liara left, Zoe's appetite left with her lover. She pushed her half eaten tray away. It was time for the captain of the ship to make her rounds. She felt her executive officer should join her. Zoe returned her tray and thanked the kitchen crew for their hard work. She did fill up a portable mug of piping hot black coffee. She knew she was going to need it.

She smiled as she saw a very bow legged entering the mess hall still wearing that big smile on her face. She might have to remind the ensign about the Alliance's dress code. That much about of ample cleavage shouldn't be on display as much as Zoe could appreciate quite the sight. She took her mug with her as she walked up the stairs and into the CIC where she saw Miranda with a datapad in her hand. She was wearing the appropriate Alliance uniform for the executive officer position. Zoe had to credit the woman for her attention to detail. She noticed Zoe and announced quite loudly that the Captain was on the deck. Zoe saluted her crew back. Zoe walked passed Miranda without even a passing glance as she made her way up to the cockpit. There was a palpable tension between Zoe and Miranda. Zoe walked into the cockpit and did something she rarely did. She sealed the cockpit doors closed.

Joker was surprised to hear the doors behind him close and lock themselves until he saw Zoe walking towards him. She didn't look extremely pleased either. That was the polite way to note that she was incredibly pissed and was about to let loose the dogs of hell. He knew why she came up into the cockpit. It was one of few places on the ship that could be isolated on a short notice. He was pretty sure she momentarily disabled the surveillance equipment before she let out one hell of a yell. She had her sidearm out and was waving it around like a person possessed. Joker set the Normandy on the course to the relay before activating his chair's automated swivel feature. Joker's chair turned around one hundred and eighty degrees.

"Zoe, you need to calm down. Most things in here don't react well to bullets." The latter sentence Joker delivered in a Scotch-Russian accent. That one line got Zoe to stop in her tracks. That line was from the one movie she loved growing up.

"Yeah… like me." Zoe replied back quietly. Joker knew how to take the winds out of anybody's sails when they needed it most. Zoe looked down at her hands and saw she had her pistol in her hand. She had no idea when she had grabbed for it. She quickly returned it to its rightful place.

"You okay Zoe? I've only seen you that pissed that one time Udina grabbed your ass" Zoe sent Joker a murderous look. Joker immediately back peddled his current train of thought.

"I had a wonderful morning nearly ruined by feeling the release of the docking clamps. I thought it was Alliance protocol that only the Captain of a vessel was the only one who could give the order to release said docking clamps for departure. It was a bit of an informal test to see how far my newest executive officer would test my patience. It seems I need to address the limitations of boundaries with my newest XO. Thank you Joker for setting me straight." Zoe turned around, unsealed the cockpit and then exited. She made a beeline for Miranda whom was standing just to the left of the galaxy map.

Miranda looked up when she heard someone approaching and smiled when she saw it was Zoe. That smile was not returned by her new commanding captain. "With me XO." Miranda quickly made her way over to Zoe's side. "It's now time for the official tour of the ship. It's merely a formality but it's something of a tradition in the Alliance." Zoe said as she led Miranda down the staircase to deck two.

She stopped at the landing in front of the elevator and faced the wall. Zoe then brought up her omni-tool and waved it in front of the wall. A door popped out from the wall with a small hiss. She was taking Miranda into one area of the ship that no one wanted to end up in. "This is the Normandy's brig. We really have no use for these days since everyone on this ship was handpicked by either Anderson or myself. Now some of those choices were not the best and I've had to transfer people off of this ship who weren't working out." The door to the brig silently closed behind Miranda. Without warning Zoe pushed Miranda hard into the small cell and activated the light blue force field that locked Miranda inside the cell.

"What is going on here? Who do you think you…" Miranda was extremely cross with Zoe who just interrupted the executive officer.

"I am Captain Zoe Shepard of the Alliance Navy. Nobody but me can give the orders to leave a port unless I give someone that expressed permission. Now I have to decide what to do with your insubordination. I am tempted to leave you locked behind this force field. Nobody but me knows you are in here not even the ship's virtual intelligence system. Unless I inform somebody, you could spend the last days of your life wasting away. That path would once again leave me shorthanded. I am tempted to throw a gag in your mouth, a collar around your neck with a leash attached. I cannot nor will I have my second in command not following established procedure. It sets a bad precedent. For the time being, I am going to let you stew in here for a few hours if not a couple days. My hope is you see my reasoning otherwise you'll be spaced out of the airlock." Zoe turned around, waved her onmi-tool at the door and the door lock's disengaged and the door slid open.

Miranda watched Zoe walk out of the brig. The door closed silently and the locks engaged. All Miranda heard was the sound of silence and it as driving her crazy. She collapsed against wall of the cell. She tried to bring up her onmi-tool but something was causing the device to function improperly. She was pretty sure that the ship had some sort of monitoring system linked to the ship's virtual intelligence that would alert the crew if she were to attempt something incredibly stupid. She wondered if it were possible to get a message to Dr. Chakwas. She knew something was wrong and needed an independent mind of the good doctor to confirm her suspicions. For the time being, Miranda Lawson was behind proverbial bars with no skeleton key. She was going to just have to wait it out.

Her thoughts turned to how Zoe looked when she took control. Miranda felt a flush cover her entire body. Zoe took charge and that was something that secretly turned Miranda on. She looked down and saw two hard points straining against the fabric of her new uniform. Her cock strained against her silky tight boxer briefs. She tried to deny herself any form of relief. She fought against her primal instincts but her primal instincts took over.

Her superior genetics had her fingers unbuttoning her blouse at a fevered pitch. Her heavy full breasts pressed up against her favorite silky crimson red bra. She shivered as she pinched her nipples hard. She then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor as one hand mauled her breast while the other slithered underneath her pants. Her hand wrapped around the trapped snake. The damned thing was trying to break free. Miranda had a few seconds to get her zipper down before the damn thing bent in an uncomfortable angle. Luckily Miranda had those extremely nimble fingers and her cock sprung out from its fabric prison.

Drops of pre-cum leaked out from her tip and caught the harsh life of the prison cell. Miranda's mind was too far gone to care that she was masturbating inside the ship's brig. She had her hand wrapped around her the shaft of her fuck-stick. She held her hand still as she rocked her hips back and forth. Her large balls swung in time with her movement. Her libido was on overdrive. Her hips and hand moved in perfect time. Miranda's breasts swayed and bounced all over the place without the help of her expensive bra. She normally had exquisite stamina when it came to staying power. But she found herself nearing her climax within a minute of her ministrations. Her heart rate was racing as sweat slipped down her perfect face. Thrust after thrust, Miranda's resolve was slowly slipping away until rope after sticky white rope erupted from the tip of her cock. Her cum shot out across the cell and collided with the blue force field. The salty discharge of her cum caused the force field to fizzle out. She was surprised the Alliance would skimp on security. Then again this was a joint venture between two species each with obstinate governments.

Her logical mind finally returned as she returned her now limp best friend to the confines of her pants but not before she gave her cock a few good shakes. A few last bits of cum went flying after she shook her hose. Miranda picked up her red bra and put it on. The custom made garment was well worth the price. The blouse came next and lastly her Alliance jacket. She made sure that her uniform was prim and proper. As soon as she stepped outside of the cell, her omni-tool came to life. The cell must have had some sort of Faraday cage built into the walls. She then made quick work of the door lock. The door slid open silently only to reveal Zoe standing on the other side with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"It took you long enough. Now I would never normally throw somebody in the brig. It's easier just to shoot someone for let's say impersonating an Alliance officer. That was merely a test of your situational thinking. It was rather interesting to watch but I don't think you were expecting that method to glitch out the force field. I did have another reason for that little demonstration. The Normandy is my ship as I am her captain. My word is the law on board unless there are mitigating circumstances. Let's also not forget why you are here. You are here because you asked me to help you. Do not overstep your place. Let's just remember that and we should be good. Now all Alliance personnel are subject to a full medical physical. Your first order from me is to visit Dr. Chakwas for that check up. Once I have received Chakwas's approval, we shall then get you situated into your new role as executive officer. Is there something you wanted to say XO?" Zoe explained.

"Just that I hope we can all forget about my misstep. I…"

Zoe cut Miranda off. She knew what her XO wanted to say. "I don't want you to forget your mistakes. If you forget your mistakes, you will be prone to make them again. Now I believe…" The Normandy's VI chimed in.

" _Captian, you have an emergency message coming in from the Asari Councilor. I have routed the call into the secure communications room._ " The ship's VI cut out. Zoe was perplexed. Why would Tevos be calling her. She had just met with Mir'irlia yesterday. It must be incredibly important otherwise she would send a message and schedule a time and date to communicate.

"Thank you." Zoe sighed. "Well Miranda, duty calls once again. I expect you to return to your post. Keep me updated." Zoe quickly exited the small room and made her way on up to the operations deck. In a few seconds, she was in the Comm room before she activated the security protocols. Tevos's body materialized in front of the busty redhead.

" _I apologize for the short notice Commander but I needed to get in contact with you as soon as I could. I have more news that the other councilors would take off my head if they found out._ " Zoe noticed the normally stoic and collected councilor wringing her hands nervously.

"It's ok you can tell me anything Ushri." Zoe responded with her signature smirk.

" _How… What… who could have told you… it doesn't matter. What does matter is that a few moments ago I was in a meeting with the other councilors when Councilor Valern informed the rest of the council he had received an update from the Salarian STG group that had somehow tracked down Saren's base. I know that the salarians haven't landed on the surface yet but I assume they will be attempting to at some point. The update they did pass along was the electromagnetic scan of a ship that according to STG scientists there are no known galactic race could ever build. On a hunch, I asked a friend to compare the scanned data with the video from the Eden Prime distress call. They are in fact the same ship.I don't trust them. Sparactus is convinced that Saren can be brought back in. We both know better. Saren is passed the point of salvation. Unless you can move mountains and make him see the light, a burst of bullets might solve the problem. Your helmsman should be receiving the locked and confirmed coordinates shortly of Saren's supposed base on Virmire." Tevos lowered her voice to something rather sultry. "And the only time you may call me Ushri again, you and your bondmate better be sharing my bed with me with a unbelievably gorgeous male quarian._ " The secure connection went dead.

"Shepard to bridge."

" _Go ahead Captain_." Joker responded.

"You should have received a set of coordinates that points us to the Sentry Omega star cluster. The Hoc System is our next port of call. We are to depart as soon as possible. This place is mission critical so I am expecting you to get us there as soon as possible."

" _Roger that Captain. We will be underway shortly. Joker out._ "

"VI, please alert Tali, Garrus, Wrex, our new XO, Dr. Chakwas, and Liara that I am calling a meeting of the ground team. Set the meeting in the next ten minutes.

" _Of course Captain, the parties will be notified._ " The VI replied.

Zoe paced around the comm. room. Thoughts raced through the young captain's head. Doubt crept into her mind. Tevos had been the Zoe's silent champion on the Citadel Council. She hoped that Tevos wasn't setting her up. She was brought out of her inner turmoil when a set of warm hands and wet lips landed on Zoe's waist and cheek. Liara somehow had slipped into the briefing room when Zoe's mind was preoccupied.

"I share your turmoil love but Tevos hasn't steered us wrong yet. Now we will deal with whatever comes our way. You are our shining beacon in the coming darkness. I looked into the coordinates. It will take nearly forty eight hours. Give your briefing to the ground team. Mother and Father were able to secure private and anonymous passage on trusted family friend's freighter. They didn't even tell me they were leaving or where they were going but they did promise they would keep in contact as best they could." Zoe could hear the strain Liara had put on herself in her voice. "After the briefing let's retire to your cabin for the evening and just enjoy a quiet evening together." Liara knew exactly how to bring Zoe out of a funk. Liara then slipped her slender hand underneath Zoe's waistband, passed the slick bush of hair and teased Zoe's slick lips of her slit. Just as quickly as Liara slipped her fingers in she was forced to pull them back out when she heard the door slide open.

The first ground member was Tali. Zoe was pleasantly surprised that Tali was eager to sit in on a mission briefing so soon after the incident with Ash. Tali was however back in her enviro-suit. Zoe guessed that Tali was still dealing with what happened in her own way. Zoe planned on subtly looking out for Tali. Tali took her normal seat. The door slid opened and in walked Garrus, Wrex, Karin and Miranda. Zoe was pleased at the promptness of her team. The remaining members took the available seats left.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I called this meeting because I have received a critical and time sensitive tip about Saren. It came from Councilor Tevos. First, I was summoned to her private residence yesterday. Apparently the salarians found a way to track Saren without being detected. Tevos was not sure if the salarians already had a strike team in place or not. I am assuming that if they aren't already there then they are in route just as we will be very shortly." Zoe brought up her omni-tool and pressed a few buttons on the little display. A large screen on the far wall flickered to life. The galactic map's rendering of Virmire appeared on the screen. The known information about the planet was displayed next to the rendering.

"This planet, Virmire, is the supposed location where Saren has his base. I want to trust Councilor Tevos but we will plan for as many different scenarios as possible. This could be a trap we are willingly flying into. Sparactus and Valern believe that Saren can be reigned in and brought back under the control of the council. All I am willing to give Saren is a bullet right between his two beady little eyes." Wrex barked out a laugh."We have just about two galactic days to prepare. I am still debating who I am taking with me because I am still debating on how we should approach this mission. I am leaning towards a stealth and sabotage soiree rather than a full out frontal assault. We have to assume that if this is Saren's base it will be heavily fortified with all types of defenses. We are talking about all forms of Geth units and mercenaries most likely Krogan. If that wasn't enough just moments ago, Tevos called the ship with an update. The salarians were able to scan an vessel with an unknown signature. On a hunch, she a friend compare the scan to the Eden Prime distress call. They match. If this mission wasn't dangerous on its own, it just became that much more complicated. If anybody has any comments, questions or concerns, the floor is yours to voice them." Zoe walked over next to Liara and turned around to face the rest of the ground team.

"My concern comes from where this lead comes from. I haven't had much success working with the Council. They and Executor Pallin stonewalled every attempt I made into my investigation of Saren. Let's just say trusting anything the council gives us makes me very nervous." Garrus's tone carried the mood in the room.

"I understand your concern. Normally I would be extremely wary of anything the council hands out. Humans haven't had the best reception for the council. This isn't the entire council. Councilor Tevos is giving us this information without the other councilors' knowledge. She is risking a lot by reaching out to us. It may not be a risk of life and death but still. If anybody else has a lead on Saren I'm all ears. He had a massive head start." Zoe replied.

"Whether the asari has sold us out or not I will be going in guns blazing if or more likely when you and your shadow strike team needs its asses to be rescued." Wrex grunted out.

"You are amazing in an all out fire fight Wrex. You have saved my own ass several times. I hope we can pull off a surgical strike. You are my back up insurance plan. I figured Saren has some krogan on his side but nothing like a seasoned battle master. You will be pulling my ass out of the fire if I need it. You and whoever else is on board the Normandy aside from Joker and Karin." Zoe smirked.

"Yes, you always need me around to patch your bullet bitten behind back up." Karin could dish out as much sass as Zoe. "I'm not really a fan of your risk taking tendencies but Saren must be stopped. I just wish you had some help but heavy is the head that wears the crown. Once more into the breach my friends…"

"I think you've been reading too much Shakespeare recently but your message is loud and clear. If there are no other concerns at this time, we have just under forty eight hours until we are orbiting above the surface of Virmire. You all are dismissed. Tali, Karin could you both hang back. I need a word with both you." Zoe watched Garrus, Wrex and Miranda get up and leave the room.

"I am surprised to see you up and about Tali. That means that Karin has physically cleared you for active duty because the last I saw you was back in the medical bay being treated." Karin was about to respond but Zoe shot her a look to be silent. Zoe wanted to Tali's explanation first. Tali nervously wringed her fingers together as Zoe waited for her quarian friend. It was exactly how Zoe remembered the first time Zoe came across Tali in a back alley of the Lower Wards on the Citadel.

"Tali, this room is secured and I know you trust me enough to tell me if anything were wrong." Zoe walked over to Tali. She had her arms and hands open to welcome Tali. It took Tali few moments but Tali did eventually allow Zoe to hug her. Zoe could hear Tali sobbing even though her suit's voice box was either broken or disabled. "It's okay Tali. You are amongst those who love you as a little sister and a valuable member of my team." Zoe then heard a hiss and felt something hit her stomach and then heard something clang against the metallic floor. Seconds later, Zoe felt hot wet moisture on her neck as Tali's smooth lips pressed into Zoe's flesh.

"Thank you again Zoe for everything. You have saved more than just my life more than once but you've also saved my sanity. Can you forgive me for running back into my suit?" Tali pleaded with Zoe.

"Tali, there is nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong. You suffered through a traumatic event and you haven't really taken any time off. I have been keeping tabs on all of the extra hours you have been working before you were attacked. I have half a mind to put you on very restricted duty and Karin would back me up in a second. Tali you have to take care of yourself or you will wear yourself out very quickly. This mission demands that each one of us be at our best. I would for us to chat. Could you meet me in my cabin? I have a few issues I need Karin's advice on." Tali silently stepped away from Zoe. She then picked up her face mask up off of the floor and made her way to the exit.

Zoe turned to the only medical professional she ever trusted. "Karin, I was wonder if you had heard anything about Ash."

"She slept through the night and by my estimates should wake up some time later today. However, the brain is a tricky organ. I have been monitoring her throughout the night. She looked at peace for I would say the first time in a long time. My report should be in your inbox. I recommended at least three day of light duty. She would have to pass a qualifier to regain her active combat status. But I am very pleased with the results our gunny has shown so far." Karin smiled as she passed on the information.

"I agree with your recommendations. She shall be restricted to light duties until she passes both a physical and psychological screening. Who knows what that blasted chip did to her personality. We could be looking at a completely different Ashley. I hope it's not true but the brain works in mysterious mystical ways. Thank you again Karin for sticking by your patient."

"I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. You and Ashley feel like the girls I wished I was blessed with." Karin tried to keep her eyes tearless but she lost that battle as she wrapped Zoe up in a hug. "I should head back down to my lair. Stop by if you can before you head off on your mission." Zoe watched the incredibly sexy silver fox sway her body out of the comm. room. Zoe had very inappropriate thoughts about the woman who was almost her mother.

Zoe tried thinking about anything else. She did notice that Garrus had She pulled up her omni-tool and pinged the omni-tool of her favorite turian marksman. That was odd. Garrus had hidden himself in one of the small storage rooms just off of the engine room. She walked over to the video wall and brought up the ship's surveillance system. She tracked Garrus from the conference room as he quickly moved from deck to deck. She watched him seclude himself away in that small storage room. He quickly removed his bulky jumpsuit and out popped his large hard fleshly rifle.

His talons gracefully wrapped around his turgid member. Zoe would have thought Garrus would have taken his time in his ministrations but Garrus was quite bothered by something. A devilish thought popped into her head. She brought up her omni-tool and her hacking program. She typed in several commands which led her to Garrus's omni-tool. It took a few minutes but she was able to slip passed his nearly top notch security system and lifted the do not disturb setting. She then brought up the communicator and decided to toy with her turian.

"Ohh baby mama likes that massive cock… uhhhh stroke it for mama. That's it baby. You'll slide in to mama's tight slick pussy. Bend me over the galaxy map and fuck me silly. Pound that big turian dick into me baby." Zoe smiled as Garrus was moaning her name as he pumped his slippery hard cock. "Uhhh fuck me fuck me fuck me GARRUS!" Zoe's cheeks were flush as sweat ran down her cheek. She was just as hot and bothered as her turian friend. Zoe slipped her hand into her pants and found her center. She spread her legs slightly apart and drove her fingers home. She pinched her clit and shuddered as a shattering orgasm rocked her sculpted body. "That's it Garrus, right there. That's my favorite spot. Ram that big cock deep inside me."

She looked up just in time to see what looked like a lavender colored fluid erupted up from Garrus's cock. Zoe cooed as she watched Garrus shot sticky string after sticky string. She was impressed at each species' ability to ejaculate with such vigor. She could have watched the security footage of Wrex and Aypri but she was pretty sure that Wrex liked to leave his seed deep inside. "I hope this can hold you over until we get some time to ourselves to cum together in person. Maybe after our mission on Virmire, you can take me out on a date."

" _Wha… wha…what about Liara? You two are together are you not?_ " Garrus stammered out.

"She likes to share as long as she is there. She likes to join in my merriment." Zoe replied.

" _What about Tali and Ashley_?" Garrus shot back.

It wasn't something she boasted about but she didn't keep it a secret. "How did you know about them?"

" _We turians may not have noses like you humans but I picked up both of their scents on your body on separate occasions. It's okay. I don't judge. It just reminds me about the wild nights before I joined C-SEC. It was an all turian affair mind you but boy you would have fit right in. There was this one turian who I was quite smitten with by the name of Nyreen. She and I were suppose_ d _to be in the same class at the C-SEC Training Academy. We both served in the same unit in the Turian military. It was her idea to join up with C-SEC but she got cold feet at the last minute. I haven't seen her in quite some time. You remind of her."_

"I guess I'm flattered but that is for another time. Have you figured out how you are going to make it up to the showers on the deck above you covered in lavender colored cum? If you need some help keep your comm. line open." Zoe almost giggled as she teased Garrus.

" _I'll have to hold it against you. You'll never be able to resist. How's it looking outside this tiny little store room_?" Garrus asked.

"Both hallways in engineering are clear. Adams is at his usual post and nobody is in the cargo hold. You are clear. I'll send the elevator down to meet you. Have fun not be caught by anybody." Zoe closed the connection between her and Garrus. She brought up the elevator command system and sent the elevator down to the cargo bay. She watched a cum covered Garrus quickly made his way to the elevator. He next emerged on deck two and made a beeline to the crew bathrooms. She could picture him washing away his cum. Garrus had that very muscular very beautiful body. Zoe had other places to be and other people to see.

Zoe made her way out from the conference room and down to her cabin. Tali was sitting on Zoe's small couch. Tali saw Zoe enter and she smiled. She pulled off her mask and tossed it aside. She smiled again and flashed Zoe that shiny silvery smile. Zoe locked her cabin down. It had been a rather stressful morning. It was nice to see Tali smiling once again. Zoe wanted a shower. She pulled off every bit of clothing. She told Tali she needed to speak with her after her shower.

It was a no frills quick shower to refresh herself. Zoe toweled herself off and then placed her towel back on the heated drying rack. She exited her small bathroom and threw herself down onto her bed. She waved Tali to come and join her on the bed. Tali was hesitant at first but a few moment later Zoe watched Tali saunter over to the bed swaying her sexy hips with every step. For once, Tali gave Zoe a hug as she climbed into Zoe's bed. Zoe loved running her hands through Tali's long silky hair. Zoe heard a few snaps and zippers as Tali started to take off her suit. She helped Tali pull her suit of her sexy slender body.

Tali loved feeling Zoe's warm skin on her own skin. She slid on top of Zoe and let her hands cup the redhead's large breasts. Zoe gasped as she felt Tali's textured fingers pinched her nipples. Tali leaned in and teased Zoe's lips with her long tongue. Tali's tongue slithered back to her mouth. She knew that Zoe had something on her mind. It was the quarian way to clear any business before engaging in pleasure personal pursuits.

"Zoe, you asked me to your cabin for a reason. Now that we are both more comfortable, what is on your mind? Then we can get back to our hope to be regularly scheduled programming." Tali then leaned back in and licked Zoe's cheek.

"You know Councilor Tevos called me away yesterday to inform me. She gave me that information on Saren, yes but she did have a request for me. She knows how close you are to me. She told me that she was very close to a quarian years ago before she was named to the council. He was killed before their relationship had a chance. She asked me really to ask you if you know of any quarians who would be interested in an asari who is on the verge of the matriarch stage of her life."

"That was not what I was expecting Zoe."

"I know. Neither was I but I had to at the very least ask you if you did know of anyone. You are all mine and I am not giving you up for anything." This time Zoe leaned up and nibbled on Tali's neck.

"Ahhhh right there Zoe." Tali gasped out. She squirmed under Zoe's ministrations. She then pushed back from Zoe. "I can think of two quarians who might be worthy enough for Councilor Tevos to contact. Do you have an idea of what she might be looking for?"

"She did give me a few traits she that appeals to her. She wants someone like who she fell in love with. She is drawn to people willing to put everything on the line to protect others. They should be taller than her. That might be a challenge because she is rather tall herself. I think she wants what all people want in a partner one who is honest caring and loyal. Is there anybody who could fit that tall order?" Zoe stroked Tali's cheek.

"There are two of my kind I can think of that could be potential suitors. One potential suitor is from my ship. He is Kir'Yaedor Vas Rayya. Kir is a few years older than me but we went through basic training together. The other would be Kal'Reegar Vas Neema. He was my training officer. I have stayed in touch with both since we took separate paths in life. As far as I know, both are currently unattached or under any contracts to wed. I will make subtle inquires and I will let you know if they are receptive to the idea of an asari companion. Now where were we…?" Tali giggled as she pulled the bed covers over their heads.

He stood and looked out over the red supergiant Anadius as solar flares arced across the absolute blackness of space. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty pack of cigarettes. He grimaced as a craving struck a nerve deep within. He looked over at his wet bar and saw nothing but ghosts and empty bottles. He tried going cold turkey to eliminate his dependence on nicotine and alcohol. It was a battle he would not win. He brought up his communicator, ordered to whoever was on the other end to bring a pack of his favorites, a bottle of bourbon and a very attractive blonde.

A statuesque blonde whose white corset strained against her heavenly globes walked into his office carrying a silver tray with a bottle of bourbon, a crystal lowball glass and a pack of cigarettes. She was several steps away from him when he told her to put the tray over on the wet bar. He silently walked up behind her while he pulled out his switchblade combat knife. With one swipe of his blade, her corset fell to the floor. He was on her before she knew what was going on. His strong arms had his blade to her throat. He forcibly moved her over to his favorite area of his office and threw her across the room towards his private area. She crashed on the floor. There were several large welts already starting to mar her creamy smooth skin.

He brought out his omni-tool and charged up an overload. His omni-tool beeped that the charge was ready. He pressed the button and the electrical discharge coursed through the blonde's body. Her limbs flopped around due to uncontrollable spasms. He smiled at the terror she saw in her face as she looked back at him. That was right before those same eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness. This feeling was far better the nicotine and the alcohol infused together with a hotshot of heroin. To him, there was no higher feeling than holding someone else's life in his hands.

It took her a few minutes for the convulsions to subside. He told her if she wanted to live she would crawl over to the large bed. He told her she had less than a minute before blood would stain his polished floor. Her muscles fought her every inch as she pulled herself across the floor to his bed. Her once perfect hair was now a frazzled mess. She silently counted down from sixty in her head. She smiled a small victory as she made it on to his bed with seven seconds remaining. It was a short lived victory as she felt the cold steel of his knife cut away the last piece of clothing she still had on. He tossed her matching white thong off of his bed. He then pressed a button on his omni-tool. She heard the sound of small doors sliding open but couldn't see where these doors were located. The next thing she knew all four of her limbs were secured to chains. As those same chains tightened, her body was lifted up off of the bed.

He turned around and walked back to the wet bar. He cracked the seal on the bottle, pour himself a glass and brought the glass and his pack of cigarettes over to his chair. After placing his drink down and lighting up a cigarette, he called for his newly appointed second in command to enter. A woman wearing a very low cut uniform entered his office. He didn't look up from his display as he addressed her.

"Where are we on Operation FireFox?" He asked his second in command.

"Our agent in place hasn't checked in for quite a time. It unusual for him." She responded. She tried to hide her uneasiness behind her silky tone.

"Assume the worse that he has either been compromised or killed. Shepard has closed ranks of those around her. I will also assume that Leng has been disposed of. There have been murmurs of an attack on the T'Soni estate but that the T'Soni family made it out unscathed. Let's switch gears about dealing with Shepard and her den of dykes. She will either work for us or she will be terminated. There are other matters that demands my attention. Set up meetings with Udina , Hackett, Mikhailovich and the rest of the Brass. Perhaps they can muzzle that bitch better than a bullet. Also arrange a meeting with Henry Lawson, Gavin Archer and Brynn Cole, I have a few ideas I want to run by them. Now if there is nothing else, I have to get back to more pressing matters." His second was halfway out of his office before he finished speaking. She heard feminine screams coming though the walls that was supposed to be soundproof. She decided to visit the cafeteria. She didn't want to be reminded of what could happen to her if she displeased him.

Warmth unimaginable yet immensely tangible warmth cradled her body and she could come up with a compelling reason to ever leave this warmth even if the ship was on fire. The ship's VI was calling out her name but she didn't want to respond. There was a heavenly body draped over her. She groaned as she wrapped her arm around Tali and gave the gorgeous quarian a kiss. She thanked the goddesses above for the gift of Tali to her life. Zoe called out to the VI and asked what the problem was that the new XO couldn't handle. The VI relayed that the problem was the new XO and Chief Williams. Zoe cursed which woke up a beautifully sleeping Tali.

Zoe assured Tali that she would be returning as soon as it was possible. Zoe didn't even bother dressing in her uniform. She through on one of her workout shirts and her gym shorts. She ignored the cool metal on her feet as she emerged from her cabin to hear shouting somewhere in the mess hall. She walked over and saw Ash had apparently woken up and had a pistol pointed at Miranda. They were shouting at each other. That gave Zoe an opportunity to bring up her omni-tool. She brought out her overload function and targeted the heat sink Ash's pistol. A burst came seconds later, the resulting shockwave made Ash immediately drop the pistol. Zoe was already in motion by the time Ash realized what had happened. Zoe picked up the pistol and secured it away.

"Just what the hell is going on here? I am very lucky to get a few hours of shut eye without something going tits up. I guess today is just not one of those days." Zoe's breasts swayed with every motion she made without her compression shirt or bra. Both Miranda and Ash couldn't take their eyes off of the fiery redhead. "Well Miranda, you've already spent time in the ship's brig. I'm surprised that you would want a second helping of Alliance hospitality."

"It's not my story to tell but I will tell you what I know. I was making my rounds around deck two checking in with every department. I had just finished my briefing with Dr. Chakwas when my stomach told me to head to the mess hall. The next thing I know I am staring down the barrel of a pistol." Zoe could tell that Miranda wasn't lying but Miranda was a professional liar. The security footage would tell her what really happened.

Zoe just looked in Ash's direction. The busty brunette was still in her hospital gown. Zoe could see Ash's huge ass barely being covered by the flimsy material. "It's her Zoe. I will remember that voice for the rest of my life. She was there. She led this experiment on Alliance soldiers. I am the only one from my first unit who survived those experiments. How can she be walking around in an Alliance uniform? She should be hanging from a noose or at the very least rotting behind bars for what she has done against her fellow humans." Zoe caught a brief look of hurt from Miranda before her XO suppressed that emotion.

"I know she worked on that project that tested on fellow soldiers. She is also the only one who could have saved your life. I would rather have you standing beside me breathing and alive than having to stand over your coffin to watch a fellow marine be laid to rest. Think of your sisters and your mother standing beside me crying over you. It's not a pretty picture. Yes, she worked for a terrible organization. But she has put her life on the line in coming over to our side. She is a valuable resource that would give us great insight into a known enemy to the Council. We all have to make sacrifices Ash. Now would you kindly head back to your bunk and either go back to sleep or have Karin give you a full physical and a psych evaluation. Both are mandatory if you want to rejoin the ground team. No ifs ands or your butt will be stuck on the bench. Now if you two are done trying to kill each other, I would like to get a few more hours of sleep." Zoe turned on her heels and beat it quickly back to her cabin.

The door to her cabin slid open but there wasn't a beautiful and very naked quarian waiting for Zoe as she returned. Tali must have sneaked out while Zoe was dealing with those two dunderheads. She saw the steam coming from her bathroom. Seconds later a beautiful and naked blue beauty stepped out from her shower. Her cock was hard and it bounced with each step she took. Zoe turned around and locked down her room before she ripped off her shirt. She ran over to Li was on her knees in ten seconds flat. She planted kiss after kiss on the big blue cock. Zoe felt Liara gently place her hands on Zoe's head. Liara guided Zoe's head and slowly slid her cock in and out of Zoe's mouth. She had already primed her cannon in the shower and didn't take much to pull her trigger. Zoe's mouth filled up with hot sticky cum. She swallowed every last drop Liara offered up. "Love, thank you for taking care of me in my time of need."

"I just wish you had more ammo in your magazine. You are certainly addicting." Zoe said as she stood up. She planted kisses as she went up.

"Have you ever known me to ever be out of ammo? You just get that sexy ass of your onto your bed and see if you can coax out a few more rounds." The sex oozed in every word that slipped out from Liara's mouth. She watched Zoe climb up on the bed. Zoe wagged her rear in Liara's direction. Liara noticed more small patches of blue scaly skin on Zoe's back side. Her bond mate's transformation was progressing. Liara wrapped her hand around her shaft. Her fleshy torpedo returned to full power with a few strokes. Liara walked over to the luxurious bed. Zoe backed her rear to the edge of the bed. She wiggled it back and forth tempting her blue bombshell.

Liara stepped up to the edge of the bed where the tip of her cock pressed up against Zoe's perineum. Liara was unsure which hole she wanted to invade first. Zoe's pussy was clearly ready. She could see spots on the silk sheets from Zoe's leakage. She used the head of her cock and scooped up as much of Zoe's juice and lathered her purple head with it. Liara then lined the head up with Zoe's pucker. Liara gently pushed the head of her cock into Zoe's ass. Zoe groaned out loud as she felt a huge invader plundering her pucker. Zoe gripped the sheets as Liara drove her rod in nearly splitting her in two.

Zoe felt two warm loving hands on her breasts and two large breasts on her back as she held up both her own weight and the added weight from Liara. Zoe was one tough as nails marine and didn't mind the added weight. She grunted out again when Liara bottomed out. Liara sped up. Each thrust drove that huge cock in and out of Zoe's ass. Liara's breath was ragged when she grunted out "Embrace Eternity" as she slipped into a meld. She embraced Zoe inside their shared meld, something caught Liara's eye. A swirling aura of purple had gotten bigger since the last time they had melded. Their baby was getting bigger. She pointed that out to Zoe and Zoe flashed a smile Liara had only seen when Zoe learned she was going to be a mother. Liara felt her pleasure their mixed pleasure growing through the bond.

There was something else in the bond. Three small very faint auras were also swirling around in their bond. Zoe couldn't explain them. The lights in their bond exploded in every color of the rainbow. They had reached completion. Liara backed out of the meld for a second. She pulled her cock out from Zoe's ass. She quickly cleaned her pleasure piston and then slid it into Zoe's pussy. She slipped back into the meld. Melding with Zoe was becoming easier. It was another sign of Zoe's transformation. Waves of pleasure filled up every bit of the bond. They were both close and it didn't take for either lover to reach another peak. It was this peak that had left them both drained. They both slipped out from their bond to find that Liara had collapsed on top of Zoe. Both were covered in swear yet both couldn't be happier.

When Liara climbed up on top of Zoe, she noticed more blue scales. Some were on her back with more on her rear. Was their lovemaking accelerating the transformation? This was cutting edge genetics that only few could even contemplate let alone understand. The only person who could possibly try to explain was the same person might have an idea of what's going on was the same person who created Liara in the first place. There was no way in hell Liara was ever contacting that evil woman ever. Liara felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked down and saw two gorgeous green eyes looking back at her. Zoe then did the unthinkable. She quickly rolled Liara down onto the bed.

Zoe could sense her lover's unease and was trying to lighten the mood. They had just enjoyed three rounds of incredible sex. There was no reason for her to feeling unpleasant thoughts. "I saw more of those blue scales on your body Zoe. You had just a few splotches on your rear. When I first reemerged from our meld, I saw your perfect rear and your scrumptious back. The patches are larger and have spread northward. It just caused me a few moments of concern. I am worried that our lovemaking is accelerating your transformation. It cause a brief moment of worry. Then I thought of the only person who could possibly give us any idea of what's going on is the same person who made me what I am. That is one person I would never want to be alone in a room with."

"Our lovemaking is one possible reason to the acceleration or…" Zoe hands rubbed her stomach. "…Could it be this little bundle of joy growing inside of me? Our baby who mostly be born as an asari so it's possible to assume that our baby will change me in some way to protect her as she develops. Karin is both an expert of human and asari physiology. There is nobody else I would trust more than her to help us along. You said she is practically my mother. We will go to see her after Virmire. We should be there soon. We both need to keep our eyes focused on the mission because Saren will not stop." Zoe climbed up off of the bed.

Her large tits swung back and forth. They felt heavier than they ever had in the past. A quick squeeze revealed a drop of milk. She wasn't supposed to be lactating this early in her pregnancy. Zoe pulled her bathrobe. She unlocked her cabin and then made her way out to the mess hall. She saw Karin sitting at table. The silver haired fox looked up and saw a disheveled captain walking out from her cabin. They caught each other's gaze. Zoe tilted her head in the direction of the Med Bay. Karin nodded her head. She finished up her meal and disposed of her tray. She quickly made her way over to the Med Bay

"Zoe, is everything okay?" Karin asked.

Zoe turned around and locked down the med bay. The window shuttered deployed."You know about what is happening to me? Due to reasons outside of my control, I am slowly turning into an asari."

"I am still stunned as to how this transformation is possible but yes I know you are slowly turning into as asari." Karin said as she sat down at her terminal but she didn't bring up Zoe's official medical file. She pulled up a file under the name of Anna Pascell. It was the false name Karin made up right after Zoe and Tali came to her. It was how she was going to chart every new issue that came up for Zoe.

"Then how do you explain this?" Zoe dropped the bathrobe. Karin gasped as Zoe spun around. Her eyes first took in the blue scales on Zoe's rear and back but gasped when Zoe turned back around. Zoe was not small in the chest but Karin swore that her surrogate daughter was as big as if not bigger than her own breasts.

"You have to be the same size as me if not bigger. How is this possible? Your last physical has your bust size at a natural 34D. If I had to guess you are pushing an F cup." Karin said.

"That's not the only surprise you might find if you give me a full physical. There also is this." Zoe gave her left breast a squeeze and a stream of milk shot out from her nipple."

"You.. you… you're lactating… but… that means… your…"

"Pregnant, yes and before you ask your next question. Liara is the father. You know I could never ever stand to be with a man. Despite everything that is going on in my life, the thought of carrying my bond mate's child has become the beacon of light in these dark times even more than Liara's love. Am I actually glowing or is it all in my head." Zoe picked up the robe from the floor and tried to cover up her growing body as best she could.

"I would like to give you a full workup for your pregnancy but this is an Alliance Frigate and not a OB-GYN doctor's office. I do not stock any of the necessary human pre-natal vitamins or formulas let alone one of mixed parentage. We are certainly in uncharted waters here. Would you like to conduct a full physical? I would like to collect some samples at the very least. I've opened a separate file so I can track any new developments in your life. I've put the highest levels of security and encryption on this file. It's set to destroy itself if someone tried to move it or copy it from its current location."

Zoe walked over to the examination table. She tossed the bathrobe on to the second exam table. Karin walked over to Zoe and powered up the scanner. She then walked over her supply cabinets and pulled out a few sampling tubes, a needle, and a few other bits. Karin walked back over to Zoe and placed the supplies onto a small cart.

"I'll first take a sample of your blood." Karin picked up the surgical tubing she had brought over. She told Zoe to make a fist as she tied the tubing around Zoe's left arm. Karin was one of the best when it came taking blood samples. She slipped her needle in without causing Zoe any discomfort. She filled up two phials of blood quickly and then pulled off the surgical tubing. Karin placed the tubes on the tray. "Next, is it okay if I have a sample of your breast milk?" Zoe nodded. Karin handed Zoe a small cup with a small lid. Zoe put the cup up to her nipple and gently squeezed. She nearly filled up the small cup with a whitish blue liquid. Zoe put the lid on the cup and handed the cup back to Karin. They heard a series of beeps. The scanner was ready.

Karin brought the scanning unit's arm over to Zoe. She started the scanning at Zoe's feet and slowly moved the scanner forwards. Karin made two full passes over Zoe's entire body before returning the scanner to its home. The dual computer screens displayed the scans of Zoe's body. Karin looked at the screens and smiled. Her scanner detected the new growth within Zoe's womb. She pointed that out to Zoe. Karin estimated that Zoe was about two weeks along. The scans also showed Karin that Zoe's body had indeed grown. She had bulked up not in the chest area. Zoe's muscle mass had increased as well. Karin told Zoe that this transformation is making her healthier than in the past. Karin allowed Zoe to dress while she wrote down her notes. Karin gave Zoe a clean bill of health for her and her child. Karin also told Zoe she would stock up on everything that the mother and child would need. Karin also recommended that Zoe take in a full breakfast.

Zoe saw that Liara had emerged from Zoe's cabin. She was sitting at the mess table with steaming cup of either tea or coffee. Liara was a fan of a very rare and very expensive blend of tea. Zoe could smiell it from here. Zoe wouldn't describe the aroma a bouquet of roses. Luckily, the mess hall was clear. Zoe went to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the premade meals the cook made for her. Zoe had kept odd hours and usually missed the posted meal times. She reheated the standard breakfast and the sat down next to Liara. Liara smiled at the added company.

"Karin was quite surprised with my new enhancements. She said I could give her a run in the bust department." Liara nearly spat out the sip of tea she had in her mouth. Zoe chuckled at her bond mate's antics.

"That's not surprising. My DNA is either mixing in with yours or is overriding your own genetic code. You are turning into a T'Soni. Better call up Xan'raha and schedule an appointment for a fitting. Not many things will fit like they used to. I'm guessing you will almost be as big as my mother was by the time it's all said and done. I will be as big as my mother to once I enter my matron phase. I must say you look even more beautiful than that first day you pulled me out from that prothean dig site." Liara pulled Zoe hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her lover's fingers. "I still thank the goddesses every night before I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up for have you in my life."

"You aren't getting too sappy on me are you? I need that big beautiful brain as much as I need the rest of you as sharp and ready for anything and everything. We should be nearly over Virmire. VI… what is our current location in relation to Virmire?"

" _We are about to enter the Hoc System of the Sentry Omega star cluster. Our current ETA to Virmire is just over ninety minutes._ "

"Would you tell alert the ground team to start preparations for a stealth approach? Tell Garrus andTali they are going to be with me," Zoe instructed.

" _Right away Captain._ " The VI responded.

Zoe looked over to see a look of hurt and worry on her love's face. "I can see you are quite worried about me love but you distract me and we are all need to be on our game. I am relying you are our XO for tactical back up. You guys will be our eyes in the sky. Please don't fight me on this love." Zoe patted Liara's hand.

"I would argue with you till I am blue in the face but that would be quite the short argument. I will acquiesce to your request. I am still nervous about working with Miranda. In light of the revelation about the experimentations Miranda led, I am having second thoughts about her. Her knowledge may be valuable but she comes with a checkered past." Liara's hand was trembling with apprehension. "Out of all of our skirmishes, this one has me the most worried and I cannot figure out why."

"I am just as nervous and uneasy as you are. I think it's because we are now going to parents. Let's go out there and finish what we started." Zoe leaned over and kissed Liara. Zoe finished her breakfast and returned her tray to the receptacle. Zoe then walked back to her cabin. She had slipped in to her pre mission mentality. She took a quick shower, and then dressed in black hip hugging bikini briefs with a matching black compression shirt. She did a few jumping jacks to make sure everything stayed in its relative place. She then pulled on her compression pants and then her combat boots. She unlocked her armor locker. Her newest purchase of SPECTRE stealth armor was finally ready after she had applied her enhancements. It was state of the art and fit her perfectly. The armor's skin was designed to mimic a chameleon. This armor didn't come cheap. It put a serious dent into her coffers but this armor was definitely worth it. She picked up the matching helmet and walked out of her cabin.

Zoe walked over to her small arms locker and felt two arms wrap her up. "That has to be the sexiest suit of armor ever created. If I could restrain you to your cabin I would. Then I would tear that armor off you piece by piece. Then of course I would then have to replace it. I know that armor didn't come cheap." Liara reached passed Zoe and pulled out Zoe's pistol. She handed the pistol to Zoe who attached the sidearm to her hip.

"I love you Liara. It grows bigger every day. I will come back to you. If I don't, you just have to hunt me down and drag me back." Zoe kissed Liara before making her way to the elevator and down to the cargo bay.

Ash didn't take Zoe advice. She had spent the last few hours stripping every weapon in the Normandy's armory down and gave them all a proper cleaning. She then calibrated every one of her own weapons to her liking. She was about start it all over again when the armory's terminal chimed. It was Dr. Chakwas calling. Ash had been putting off speaking about every trauma she had gone through as a soldier. Somebody was finally calling to collect. A message popped up on the screen.

 _I do not care if you are covered in grime and gun oil. I will sideline you from active operations if you refuse to chat.I make a great cup of chamomile._

Ash sighed out loud. She was busted and now Copper Karin had her crosshairs set on the fiery brunette. Ash did love going out on missions with the team. She missed being part of a team. She saw the crew of the Normandy as her second family. She wasn't being true to her family if she was sidelined. She sucked up her pride and made her way to over the elevator. The door opened up and Ash saw Miranda as the elevator doors slid open. Ash immediately tilted her head down and just barreled her way into the elevator. Miranda stepped out of the brunette bull's way and into the cargo bay. Ash slammed her fist on the up button and the door quickly closed. The brunette bull stormed out of the elevator and into the med bay.

"You wanted to talk then let's talk." Ash said angrily as she hopped up on to exam table.

"Are you sure? You seem incredibly agitated and I wouldn't want to provoke you any further. That would be very cruel. Yes, you need both a physical and a mental evaluation before I can clear you for duty but charging in here like a bull is telling me that you are not fit for active duty." Karin spun around in her chair.

Ash took several deep breathes trying to calm herself. "After I got your message, I had every intention of coming to talk to you Doc. I don't want to let my second family down by being on the sidelines. I ran into Miranda as she got off the elevator and I got very angry at the sight of her. You've seen my file. I have been through a lot but I said the right things to the right people who cleared me. It was merely rubberstamping. I think I'm close to my breaking point Doc. You just might have to put me on the bench by the end of this chat. Where would you like to begin?" Ash leaned back onto the exam table. She didn't want to bare her soul sitting up.

Karin locked down the med bay before she did anything. "I am not going to take any notes nor will anything you tell me in here will stay between us and nowhere near your service file. My first question would have been how are you but I can tell you are stressed. I think your problem is how to properly handle your stress and emotions. There is no doubt in my mind that you are a survivor. Surviving all that what you've been through and still able to walk and talk is impressive. Most people rely on someone special to help them get through stress. I think you were on your way to finding that with Miranda." Karin saw Ash clench her fists at the mention of Miranda's name.

"Are you more angry at her or at yourself?"

"She may have saved my life and I am grateful for that but at the same swing of the stick she was responsible for the implantation of that chip in the first place. I remember her right before I was operated on the first time. I am ashamed at what I did to Tali. She reminded me of my little sister Sarah. I am devastated to find out that I sexually assaulted Tali even if I am not fully to blame. It grates on my soul everyday that I could do something so evil. After everything I've been through, was I selected for this implantation due to my past? Yes before what happened with Tali, I felt I was getting closer to Miranda. I am unsure if I can be intimate with her after learning of what she did." Ash sat up from the exam table feeling a bit lighter.

"You look like you feel lighter Ashley. As I tell Zoe, bottling it up inside will either cause you to blow up on the inside or explode externally. If I could force you all to just talk about it, I would but I know that's an uphill battle. I will clear you for active duty with a heavy string attached. You must meet with me to chat on a regular basis. I think it will do you a world of good. I know because it works for me. I routinely talk with a very good friend about what troubles me. Do we have a deal Ashley?" Karin asked.

"How often would you recommend me to show up? People might start to talk if I'm seen always coming in here."

"You shouldn't pay any mind to what other people think. It's your mind, your body and your soul. To hell with what anybody else might think or say. If once a week works for you, my door is always open but failure to show up will have you riding the bench. You should start to gear up. I'll let Zoe know you are cleared the mission." Karin saw a huge smile on Ash's face as the gunnery sergeant leapt up off the table. Karin lifted the lockdown and Ashley charged out the med bay. All those images of young big bouncing breasts fired up Karin's libido. She got up, grabbed her large towel and headed to the crew shower.

The Normandy orbited Virmire still in stealth mode. Several large geth gunships patrolled the black space above. Inside the ship, Zoe was about to start the tactical briefing in the Cargo Bay. Zoe and three of her squad were going to deploy in the Mako. According to the ship's scans of the surface topography, there was only one way into Saren's base. There was alterative HALO insertion but only Zoe was trained for that type of work. The scans also showed a large heat signature just outside of the main base. Somehow the salarians slipped by the geth or sustained heavy losses trying to break through the geth's defenses. Zoe smiled that Ash was cleared for active duty.

"I just had a change to my plans. I will now be making a high altitude low opening solo entry. A shuttle would be shredded to pieces by those massive anti-aircraft guns. Those cannons are designed to take down large ships. My radar profile will be small enough to slip through their defense network. It also gives me the opportunity to test out the latest from Alliance R&D one of my friends was able to smuggle out for me." Zoe walked over to a large wooden box. She cracked open the top and pushed the top off. She then pulled out a slim rectangle about three feet long by a foot wide. She saw her crew wearing looks of skepticism. She smirked at their disbelief.

She then placed the small rectangle on the floor. She then stepped on the rectangle and heard a clicking sound. Her boots' magnetic locking system locked her boots on to the rectangle. Zoe then brought up her omni-tool and called up a specific program. Two blue flashes shot out of the top and bottom and the board lifted up off of the floor. She heard gasps as she gracefully zipped around the cargo bay.

"Holy shit Shepard, how did you get your hands on Amanda McFly's secret project?" Ash spat out gleefully.

Zoe shot her a smirk. "I never kiss and tell unless you ask very nicely. She is an old friend of the family though and a genius with applied physics. I wish she could join us but she wouldn't step foot outside her lab and the Alliance would shoot me if I tried any attempt to steal her away. Amanda contacted me and knew I was into extreme sports. I am her first and only call when she needs someone to put her invention through the final stages with rigorous field testing." Zoe landed back on the ground and deactivated the board and its magnetic locks. The board automatically resized itself down to its original form. Amanda also modified the board so that it could affixed to Zoe's back for easier storage on Zoe's armor with the same magnet locks that held her feet in place.

"I will be jumping out from at least twenty thousand feet. Our scans will guide my descent. I am aiming for the elevated second building to the north. There looks to be a flat roof or landing pad away from everything else. I'd bet its Saren's private landing pad. He couldn't be seen landing anywhere else that his lesser would use. I hate to think I'd use my crew as an added distraction along with the salarians but that is pretty much the plan. Anybody who wants to join the ground team is welcome. I know I'm changing plans on the fly but we need to adapt to Saren. I am going to test our newest member with command of the ground team. If she screws up, just remember to properly dispose of the body. Alright mount up, we are approaching my drop zone. Joker will drop the ground team about a few miles away and y'all will have to fight your way in. I wish you all good luck. You are the best damn crew, I could have ever asked for me." Zoe smiled.

"…But you never asked for us." Tali said which caused Zoe to smile back even brighter.

Pure exhilaration and freedom as she free fell from the Normandy. Zoe flipped and spun as she screamed in ecstasy as she surfed the sky. Zoe's armor and board blended into the sky. She was invisible to the naked eye but she couldn't mask her heat signature as well as the Normandy. The suit did help but it wasn't perfect or foolproof. She had hit terminal velocity and started lining up her approach to the launch pad. Her altimeter's alert beacon started going off. She deployed her suits' built in retro thrusters. Her hover board landed roughly on the launch pad. She was barely able to stop the board before shooting off the edge of the launch pad. It would have been a long drop down the jagged rocks and crashing waves below.

Zoe stored the hover board on her back then quickly drew her Locust submachine gun. She took the ramp down from the launch pad. She encountered a glass sliding door with a biometric lock. If anybody but Zoe or Tali came across this lock, they would probably have to shoot the glass to gain access. Zoe however brought up her omni-tool and several of her proprietarily programs. She started up her programs and groaned. This lock was state of the art. This was going to take awhile. She had reached the five minute mark and was surprised that her actions hadn't been detected yet. A minute later, she heard the lock chimed and watched the door slide open. The door opened up into a large spacious office with desk that overlooked a wall of glass windows showing off the panoramic ocean views. On a closer inspection, there was an asari cowering under the desk in fear.

Zoe holstered her weapon. She knew that most asari were proficient with biotics but was going give this one a chance. "You can come out now. I'm not here to hurt you specifically. Plus I'm sure that desk couldn't stop one of my hammerhead rounds let alone a full clip." Zoe watched the asari slowly poke her head out over the top of the desk. The asari had unusual teal blue hue to her skin with horizontal white lines running up all of her crests. "Who are you and what is going on here?"

"I am Talezia Thanoptis. I am Saren's personal assistant. My sister Rana is the head neurologist here at this facility." Taleiza wringed her hands nervously as she saw how many weapons Zoe brought with her.

"This isn't Saren's main base of operations then is it?"

"It is his personal base for researching various projects but no I do not believe he keeps a main base. If I had to guess his main base would be like yours Commander Shepard. I would bet your ship is your main base just as Saren's ship would be to him. If you are looking for him, you are already too late. He left this morning and set the whole research plant's remote self destruction system to its current armed state." Talezia explained.

"You are telling me that there is some massive explosive somewhere here at this place and it has already been armed." Zoe said worriedly.

"Well nobody can access it because it is buried beneath the building and there is no way that I know of that will disable or dismantle the bomb. My best hope is that you take any survivors with you. I will remain here. We have done terrible things here and I was party to them even if I didn't participate in the actual experiments themselves I was still privy to the information and did nothing to stop them. There is still time before the bomb goes into countdown mode. I remember Saren saying that if he ever had to use the system, it wouldn't go into the countdown mode until his ship reached the relay. That's at the very least a day's flight on the fastest conventional ship. The countdown is set for an hour. So you've got six maybes seven hours before the system detonates. Let's just say that this planet won't be habitable for the next fifty thousand years give or take a millennium or two." Talezia heard Zoe curse almost silently.

"If you are so sure about going down with your ship, you should at least not let the information collected here go down with you. The galaxy should know about the atrocities you claim happened here." Zoe watched Talezia walk over to the desk and leaned over to start typing on an illuminated keyboard. Zoe then saw Talezia load what looked like and OSD into the terminal. Talezia then walked back over to Zoe and handed her the drive.

"This is everything I was granted access to including all of my sister's files on her study of indoctrination. Not to mention Doctor Droyas's work on the genophage. It really wasn't a cure but a cloning program that produced a slew of mind controlled krogan warriors main used as cannon fodder. Another one of Saren's ideas he thought was brilliant." Talezia said after she handed Zoe the disc.

"Is there anything else I should know about this place? Are there any other places that Saren might keep or hide away anything he would deem valuable?" Zoe asked as she pocketed the OSD.

"Saren kept a private vault one level below his office. If you were able to get passed the door lock to the launch pad then the vault lock will be no challenge for you. Just take the elevator down one level. I have never been inside the vault. The security system was keyed to Saren only." Zoe walked over to the elevator. The door slid open and Zoe walked in and turned around to see Talezia holding a pistol to her temple. The elevator door closed before Zoe could stop the asari from pulling the trigger. It was another senseless death whose blood stained Saren's hands.

A short ride down the elevator shaft, Zoe found herself standing in front of a large and very thick metal door. She felt a pull coming from the inside which was strange because she thought that would have been impossible. Zoe brought up her adaptive security breaking program that made quick work of the door lock after already cracking a similar lock earlier. The door slowly slid open and Zoe's jaw dropped when she saw a Prothean beacon in the center of the vault. She could see the beacon emanating that green hue as it powered up. Zoe was drawn to its power. Saren had a fully working prothean beacon. Did he find this one before or after his outing to Eden Prime?

Zoe walked over to the beacon and the beacon recognized her presence. Just as before back on Eden Prime, Zoe was levitated off the floor. Her brain felt that stabbing pain as the visions of death, destruction and doom filled her inner eyes. These images were far clearer than the ones from the first beacon. These beacons were left as a sort of warning to who ever came across them. Zoe recognized the large metallic like massive insect like ships. They looked just like Saren's ship. This wasn't good at all. Zoe regained full control of her mind and body as she floated back down to the floor. She felt a gentle feeling coming through her connection with Liara.

 _Li, this whole place is rigged to explode in a mushroom cloud of epic proportions. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I am giving an order through you to relay this to the rest of the crew. What is the status of our team?_

 _The Mako is on the verge or complete disintegration despite the best efforts of both Garrus, Tali, and all the spare omni-getl we could scrap together. Despite all of that we were able to limp into the Salarians Camp. There were just a few salarians left led by a Major Kirrahee. He told us that he faced no geth until his men tried to infiltrate Saren's base._

 _Yes, they were allowed to approach with minimal contact. Saren knew they were coming and set a trap for them. I ran into Saren's second in command here. I have documentation on pretty much everything that went on here and will need yours and the rest of the team's help in deciphering it. There has to be something we can use. Is there anything else?_

There was a long and very wearying pregnant pause between Zoe's question and Liara's response. Sure, Zoe could disrespect Liara's privacy and view any of her latest memories but lovers and bond mates had to trust each other to make a healthy relationship work.

 _We had to call in the Normandy for an emergency medical evacuation. Joker was able to slip the ship in through planet defense cannons but The Normandy is now grounded here at the camp until the system is shut down. Karin is currently in surgery with Miranda and it doesn't look good._

 _WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE!_

 _I will only tell you if you promise never to use that language with that tone with me ever again._

 _I promise._

 _We were getting a briefing from Major Kirrahee about what his team had discovered about Saren's experiments. When Wrex found out that Saren might have found a cure for the genophage, he stormed off as he was charging up his shotgun. Ashley and Miranda followed Wrex in order to calm him down. I am not sure what was said but Wrex leveled his gun at Ash's stomach and pulled the trigger. It was only due to Miranda's quick reflexes that saved Ashley's life. She shoved Ash out of the way as she right after throwing up her personal barrier. No barrier could withstand a blast from a Claymore shotgun at that close of a range without sustaining serious injury._

 _What about Wrex?_

 _I drilled him with an overcharged throw and sent him flying into a rock wall. He is currently unconscious but no worse for wear._

 _Well I have news for Wrex. His cure is nothing more than a cloning program that heavily brainwashes its creations. It's no cure. It's just another abomination let loose by scientists thinking they could play like a Goddess. I'll see what I can do about the defense cannons from here. I am praying for Miranda and I will be there as soon as I can. Shoot Wrex if you have to but I would rather not put you in that position. I love you blue._

 _Not as much as I love you Red._

Zoe smiled as she felt Liara pull back from her mind. It was then when she looked over at an illuminated display passed the prothean beacon that she saw a glowing representation of Sovereign. Zoe cautiously approached the terminal.

YOU ARE NOT SAREN BUT YOU SHARE THE SIMILAR FEELING. YOU TOOK SOMETHING FROM ME AND I WILL COME TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE.

"I very much doubt that she would fall for the same act twice. She thought she was able to sway Saren back to the side of rational thought but instead the control over Saren couldn't be broken. If the race of machines that you belong to claim to be all powerful enough to destroy every dominant race every fifty thousand years, why would they need puppets to make it easier? That is an emotion machines aren't capable of truly comprehending. You are merely an extermination service for whoever created you. Everyone has a creator. You are merely an outdated solution to a problem beyond any one's comprehension. Perhaps there can be another way. Life finds a way. Life can find a new way." There was a long pause that surprised Zoe. Did Sovereign really take her words seriously? She found that hard to believe. Then again she is turning into an asari. Was it outside the realm of possibilities that a machine could feel? Sovereign did eventually did respond.

THIS COMMUNICATION IS OVER. The screen that projected Sovereign's image went black.

Zoe was surprised that Sovereign didn't fire back more of his vitriolic rhetoric. She walked over to the blank console and tried to power it up but Sovereign must have fried the console's internal components when it disconnected itself from the console. Zoe was hoping that Saren kept even more in his vault. There were a few relics on the shelves but nothing that stood out. There was no chance that she was going to get aboard Saren's ship. Zoe turned around and started sprinting for the door. The vault door was slowly closing. Luckily for Zoe, the heavy door took a long time to open. She slipped between the closing crack between the door and the steel wall. She believed a sigh of relief and pressed the elevator button.

Zoe walked over to the large desk in the middle of the room. Saren's assistant was still logged into the terminal. Zoe quickly made her way through the base's systems. The security was minimal at best with her new executive clearance. She shut down the whole AA gun system. Zoe took out a spare OSD she always carried around with her and loaded it into the terminal. Zoe cloned every other file she could access. After the file transfers were completed, Zoe set the terminal to fry its hard drive. It seemed like overkill when Sovereign claimed that the whole facility was sitting atop a massive bomb that may or may not go off soon.

Within a few moments, Zoe was on the launch pad. She pulled out the hover board, dropped it on the floor, and stepped on it. She felt her mag boots locked into place. The board powered itself up and Zoe zipped along the top of the facility when something caught her eye. A geth drop ship was decelerating out from the sky. The ground team was about to get an unwelcomed surprise. Within thirty seconds the ship was hovering over the base camp. Zoe landed on the edge of the roof and quickly disengaged the board while pulling out her sniper rifle off of her back. She immediately charged the weapon as she took a position behind the ledge and aimed her weapon at the large Geth Prime that had just landed from the ship. A second later, her rifle chirped that it was ready. She let loose a power tungsten hammerhead round. The head of the Prime exploded with silver liquid as the body dropped to the deck.

Zoe quickly reloaded and then targeted a Geth Juggernaut who was firing upon Liara. Luckily, Liara's barrier was stronger than whatever that Geth could shell out at her lover. Zoe took aim and drilled the geth in the head. The rest of the squad was able to clear out the remaining geth until a geth armature leapt out of the drop ship. Zoe took aim and fired an overcharged round into the head of the armature. The geth unit's shields absorbed most of the force from Zoe's round but Garrus finished the armature off after Zoe drained its shields. The drop ship flew away after the last geth was put down. Zoe picked herself up off of the surface of the roof and put her sniper rifle back on to her back. It automatically resized itself and magnetically locked itself in place. She locked the hover board on to her feet and floated down to the ground where Liara ran into Zoe nearly knocking the marine to the ground.

"Easy there cowgirl, where is the stampede?" Zoe gasped out loud as Liara planted kiss after kiss all over Zoe's face. Zoe could feel te strain of Liara's member even through Liara's light armor. "Easy Liara we don't have a bed but I don't mind if you want to nail me in public."

"I don't care where but it better be really soon. Keep an asari waiting is worse than facing down a squad of asari commandos without any back up. It is also certainly not as messy either." Liara wanted to slip her hand between Zoe's legs but Zoe's armor was sealed tight. "I'd rip that armor to shreds but then I'd have to buy it for you again. Before or after the mission debriefing? I'll leave that up to you."

"What about Miranda? Ashley?"

"Miranda was taking to the med bay straightaway. Ashley was holding her hand the entire time. It was rather romantic as well as shocking. Wrex is still as you see him in that heap over there." Liara pointed over to Wrex crumpled up against the facility. "I do not know of Miranda's status but I know she's in Karin's tender hands. I should not have to remind you that you have been in those hands before too. What did you encounter? It seemed you made quick work of whatever you came across."

"I came across Saren's assistant as I told you. She gave me all the research data that she claimed to get her hands on. I'm not sure if I believe her but you can comb through the OSD she provided me. I went back to her terminal and cloned everything I could access. She ended her life with a shot from a pistol just as the doors to the elevator closed. This whole mission just seems like a waste." Zoe just reveled in Liara's closeness and warmth. Zoe pulled back from Liara to make an announcement. "Let's mount up and head back to the Normandy. Anybody who wants off of this planet before the facility self destructs is welcome to join us in our cargo bay."

Zoe embraced Liara's hand as the duo made their way up the open cargo bay loading ramp when just out of sight Zoe grabbed a handful of Liara's large plump rear and gave it a firm squeeze. She leaned in and whispered to her blue lover, "I'd have let you fuck me into the ground with waves crashing on us cooling us down if this planet wasn't under the threat of nuclear annihilation." She then passed on the two OSD disks to Liara. "See what you can find out from these data dumps. I know you have the computing power at your fingertips. So find me when you are ready and wear something bright."

Zoe left the blue beauty breathless and heart rate skyrocketing as she walked over to the elevator. Zoe took the lift up one level and made her way over to her weapons locker. She unlocked her locker and stored her weapons away. Zoe turned around and saw a silent Ash sitting alone at one of the tables in the mess hall. Ash was still in her armor and it was covered in blood. A knot grew in Zoe's gut. She knew that she had to question the younger soldier about what had happened today that caused Miranda to end up in the Med Bay undergoing life saving surgery. Zoe didn't say anything to the young marine as she walked over to the mess and made herself a hot quick cup of tea. Zoe wasn't a fan but she hoped Ash would accept it.

"Would you care for this cup of tea and some company?" Zoe asked as she wore a warm smile. Zoe put the mug of tea down on the table in front of Ash. The marine didn't break her solemn stare off into the distance. Zoe didn't want to give Ash an order but a commanding officer does what she has to when the times call for it. Ash came to Zoe's rescue when she reached out and took hold of the steaming mug of tea. Zoe could see that Ash's hand was trembling. That trembling hand brought the mug up to her lips and to blew the rising steam away before she took a quick sip.

"It is your ship Captain. Feel free to take a seat." Ash couldn't look Zoe in the eye and that worried Zoe.

"I just wanted to check in Ash but if you want your space, I have a mountain of virtual paperwork I haven't even gotten started on." Zoe started to get up when Ash's hand latched on to Zoe's shoulder. It was then that Zoe saw Ash's big doe brown eyes that were on the verge of tears. "Let us use my cabin if you need to but I don't think it is a good idea to have this discussion out here." Then Zoe saw that indignant fire ignite in those same brown ideas. Her eyes were an instant detector and Zoe knew she had sad the wrong thing. "On second thought, that paperwork is calling my name."

Zoe got up to leave and Ash leapt up from her seat and pulled Zoe in to an awkward embrace. Ash planted kiss after kiss on Zoe's cheeks, lips and neck. Zoe didn't have the heart to return them or the courage to push Ash away. "Ash… Ash… Ash…please stop." Ash wouldn't stop. Zoe could see the tears streaming down the busty brunette's face. Zoe knew Ash was in a bad place mentally. She should have restricted Ash's duty but her heart said that was counterproductive. Zoe threw herself into her work whenever things got tough and it did help. Maybe Zoe just got lucky and never reached her breaking point. Zoe had to push Ash gently but sternly away.

Ash didn't take the rejection well. She tried to fight but Zoe was taller and had at least fifty pounds on the gunnery chief. "Why are you fighting me Sierra? You and I are perfect for each other. You are my first and only true love." Zoe now believed Ash was having a psychotic episode. This was not a good thing and the only trained medical personnel were both in the med bay which was locked down.

 _Liara, I need your help. I think Ash suffered some form of mental breakdown. She is calling me Sierra and alluded to that we were made for each other. I don't think I can talk her down without escalating her delusions. Once again our luck strikes again._

 _I had just picked out the most beautiful yellow outfit. Be there in thirty seconds. Keep her busy until I can place her in a stasis field._

 _I'll do my best._

"Why are you not listening to me Sierra? I trusted you. I bore my soul to you and then you skipped into bed with our best friend? Julio Vega was just a meathead with a barely a pulse. But that was the tip of the iceberg. Your next escapade had you laid all three Renakk sisters. I thought you had self respect and self worth but you threw in with those space sluts. Not even the lowliest bordellos would hire them. I would have taken you back if you had been honest…" Ash didn't get to finish her tirade. She froze in place encased in a white glow. Zoe exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Why is it always one step forward then three to four steps backwards for us? I swear I am one more fuck up away from turning the Normandy into a pirate ship and giving the Council and the Alliance the finger."

"Does that make you Grace O'Malley and me Anne Bonny?"

"Have a fancy for human pirates?"

"No not really, I just find their gritty yet gorgeous outfits while toting swords and pistols incredibly erotic. Of course I like the romanticized version of piracy. To this very day, real piracy still is a very bloody yet a profitable business." They heard a lock disengaging and a door sliding open. It was Karin and her scrubs were covered in blood. She made her way right to the mess hall for a fresh hot cup of tea. It wasn't until she turned around to head back to her office when she saw Ashley frozen in place with Liara and Zoe standing off to the side.

"Would either of you like to offer up an explanation as to why Miss Williams is frozen in time in what looks like a strong stasis field?" Zoe couldn't take her eyes off of Karin's large covered bust covered in blood. Liara spoke up first.

"Zoe asked me to look into some OSDs she had recovered from the mission. I had just uploaded the disks when Zoe contacted me to assist her in dealing with Ashley. She was calling Zoe Sierra. I am guessing that Sierra was one of Ashley's ex lovers. It seems to me that Ashley is projecting a past traumatic incident in her mind and onto Zoe. It seems the trauma of today has triggered another pain filled memory from her past to resurface."

"I had my reservations as to granting Ash my permission to join the ground team today. She seemed so happy and optimistic when she heard she was cleared. I am now revoking my clearance. I haven't encountered a live stasis field on a patient in quite some time. I don't have a sedative ready. She will just pick up where she left off when you release the field right?" Liara nodded. Karin turned to Zoe. "I think you need to slap some sense into our gunnery chief." Zoe looked at Karin with disbelief.

"Look it's not the best solution but it might work with better results than have to sedate her. I don't always rely on powerful drugs. Look if it doesn't work I will sedate her." Karin said.

Zoe looked over at Liara who nodded. Liara then stopped feeding power to the stasis field. It took several minutes for the stasis field to fade and for Ashley to regain her composure. She collapsed to the ground and dry heaved a few times. Her body shook as the marine tried to get to her feet.

"What is the hell is wrong with you marine? Are you laying down on the job?" Zoe blurted out just inches from Ash's face.

Ashley jumped up and stood ramrod straight with her hand saluting her commanding officer.

"Do you know who I am marine?" Zoe asked.

"Sir, you are Captain Zoe Shepard sir. You are first Human SPECTRE appointed by the Citadel Council who is also the decorated N7 operative to date."

"That's a good sign that she isn't calling Zoe somebody else." Karin noted to Liara.

"Do you know where you are?" Zoe called out.

"I am currently standing on deck two of the SSV Normandy. I'm in the passageway between the mess hall and the med bay.

"She knows where she is down to the exact location. It is another good sign." Karin muttered to Liara.

"Good, good marine, I just have one more question for you. Just who is Sierra to you?" Karin was surprised that Zoe would ask something so personal. That question could potentially cause Ashley to slip back into her state of delusion.

"She was someone who I got very close a very long time ago. She took a few of my firsts. She bears a striking resemblance to you Captain. She also hurt me very deeply." Zoe could see Ash's body trembling. It was time to stop this.

"I thank you for your candor marine. However I am forced to place you on injured reserve restricted to light duty until further notice pending a full mental examination. You are clearly not fit for combat duty. I hope you can accept these new orders. Since your knowledge of weapons is maybe rivaled by only Vakarian's, I am promoting you to the Normandy's Master of Arms. Your new job duties include maintaining the Normandy's arsenal and working with the quartermaster on acquiring and installing the latest ammo and tech upgrades. If you clear your evaluation with anything less than a perfect score, you will not be rejoining the ground team. You are dismissed marine."

"Aye Aye sir. Thank you sir." Ash turned around in one fluid motion and made her way to the elevator. Once the brunette was out of sight, Karin waved Zoe over.

"That was impressive Zoe. I thought she would have slipped into another state of delusion."

"I believe that putting her in stasis caused her to somehow reset her mind. Other than that I have no idea what I was doing. I guess I just wanted see if she recognized me and where she was. I took a risk in asking her about Sierra but she handled it well. How is Miranda?"

"In short, Miranda may not live through the night. The next twenty four hours are critical. The barrier did save her life but that blast from that shotgun still did a number on her body. There was no shrapnel but the concussive blast from the shockwave caused massive internal injuries. In blocking Ashley from the blast with her back, Miranda even with her barrier maxed out sustained several fractures to several vertebrae. These fractures are pressing up against her spinal cord. I have done all I can with her but I am not board certified neurosurgeon or orthopedic surgeon. It would be prudent to take her to a hospital or trauma center. On the plus size, Miranda's body has regenerating abilities that I've never seen before. If anybody can survive this I would put my money on either her or you Zoe. You two are incredibly stubborn. If she can make it through the next twenty four to forty eight hours, she has a damn good chance of making it through."

"Is it your recommendation that we take her to the Citadel for further care. It will take at least that long to reach the Citadel even at full power. I don't think she would be save anywhere on the Citadel. She has more powerful enemies than me and I've got ancient aliens and a brainwashed turian. Maybe I'll stop them with big poofy black hair and strange wild hand gestures. Let's keep her under observation for now and you'll keep me informed. At this point, we have no further leads we might as well head back to the nexus of the galaxy. VI?" Zoe asked.

" _Yes Captain? What can I assist you with?_ " The Normandy's VI chimed in.

"Is every one of the crew on board?" Zoe asked.

" _Every member of your crew is aboard including a few salarians who are not affiliated with the crew._ The ship's VI responded.

"Alert Joker that our new destination is back to the Citadel."

" _Right away Captain, it shall be done_."

"Liara and I were going were going to open up a bottle of Thessian Red Karin. Would you like to join us? There is always room for one more in my cabin." Zoe asked her chief medical officer.

Karin brought up her omni tool and logged into her terminal. She wanted to check Miranda's vitals. The busty black haired beauty vitals were strong. That surprised Karin. Miranda was a miracle of healing. Karin decided that she could step away from the med bay for a few moments. "As long as it's a small glass and there is no funny business, I shall join you two."

The three amigos walked into Zoe's cabin. Liara knew where Zoe kept her dwindling store of booze. There was only one bottle of Thessia red and a bottle of bourbon left. While Liara opened up the bottle, Zoe fished out three glasses from the galley. She returned quickly with three clean glasses. Zoe handed the glasses off to Liara who placed them down on Zoe's desk. The wine needed at least ten minutes to breathe. Zoe was still clad in her new armor. Zoe had no qualms about undressing in front of others why should not be any different.

She stretched out in front Liara and Karin as she tried to assuage her tense muscles. "I'd love to put a hot tub somewhere on board. Do you think anybody would raise hell if I put in a small hot tub somewhere on the ship or a steam room? That would make relaxing after missions that much easier and enjoyable."

"You'd never get anything done if you put in a hot tub. Plus you would have to hire somebody to clean that soon to be Petri dish because I know I'm certainly not cleaning it." Karin then took a sip from her glass of wine. She liked the sweet yet dry flavor of the wine as it passed her lips. She didn't realize how tired until she felt the wine take a quick hold of her senses. Thoughts of a stretching and very athletic yet very naked Zoe stoked a fire deep within the silver fox. She couldn't deny that Zoe and Liara were made for each other and a pang of loneliness raced through her body. Her generally loose fitting clothing felt incredibly restrictive as she watched Zoe progress through some very advanced yoga poses.

Liara subtlety watched Karin shamelessly ogle Zoe as she logged into her computer network through her omni-tool. She knew what Zoe was doing. Karin told Zoe not to do something. The inner child that lived inside the serious soldier was going to do the exact opposite. It was easy when Zoe was a natural seductress. She chuckled to herself watching Karin getting hot and bothered. Karin licked her lips as Zoe stretched out and exposed her secret garden to the silver fox. Karin was amazed at Zoe's large breasts being almost able to defy gravity. Karin unconsciously loosened the fasteners to her scrubs. Liara caught a glimpse of a black comfortable bra inside Karin's uniform. Liara knew Zoe had won and Karin would be joining them very soon.

Zoe picked herself up off of the metal floor. She smiled as her eyes caught a small pool of her arousal. She then looked over to where Karin was sitting and saw the opening she was looking for. It was time to play.

"You know Karin, I've kept a secret from you for over twenty years." Zoe said as she sauntered over to the small couch. "Do you remember when you took me to that beach resort on Sirona?" Karin nodded. It was when the Dreadnought she and Zoe's mother were stationed on. "My mother couldn't be bothered to leave the ship even when the rest of the crew was given a week long holiday pass. You found me wandering the ship just outside the on board hospital. You told me that wandering the halls could be dangerous but you said it so kindly with love and respect. Then you went on and did something incredible, you took me to my first beach outing. I have to tell you that seeing you in that amazing bathing suit of yours was the first time I felt the urge. I had the biggest crush on you Karin till I met my first mistake. I know you've been lonely for so long. It's your eyes that always give you away."

Zoe gently placed her hand on the far side of Karin's head and drew the silver fox in for a kiss. Zoe marveled at how soft Karin's dusty rose lips were. She swore that Karin would have pushed her daughter in all but blood away. Zoe's words must have hit very close to home. It was very cruel what her mother did to Karin that some nights Zoe dreamt of plunging her combat knife through her own mother's heart. Karin felt empowered by Zoe's words enough to bring one of her hands up to cup one of Zoe's bountiful breasts. Zoe moaned at Karin's skilled ministrations. Zoe let Karin lead. She could feel her sliver fox's confidence growing if ever so slowly. That bit of confidence was elusive and fleeting. Zoe felt that warm hand leave her breast just as Karin's lips backed away.

Karin wanted to jump up from Zoe's warm welcoming embrace but fatigue and that sweet intoxicating wine had wrapped their chains around her body. "Zoe, my heart is telling me to stay wrapped up within your arms. My brain is telling me to run away back to my life of lonely life of celibacy and solitude. You and Liara, I have never seen a more perfectly matched pairing. You two balance each other out perfectly including all of your faults. I know you are capable of loving and opening your heart. I've seen the noticeable changes in Tali, Ashley, and Miranda to name a few. Who would want be with an old busty betty like me?"

Zoe leaned back into Karin and planted a large kiss on those dusty rose lips. "How dare you call yourself an old busty betty. I cannot fault you for being busty. They are real and they are spectacular. Me and Liara will always welcome you if you want to join us. We are going to retire soon. You are welcome to join us if you so choose." Zoe took a chance and pulled open Karin's bloody scrubs and pulled off the soiled linens. She wasn't surprised that Karin didn't fight her advances. A sensible yet stylish black bra held back two massive breasts. Zoe's fingers ghosted over the two points of Karin's hard nipples which causes a moan to slip out passed Karin's lips.

Zoe got up off of her small couch, turned around and offered her hand to Karin. She helped her silver fox up on her feet. Zoe took up opportunity to take in Karin's supple but strong legs. Karin was in her sixties and still looked like a supermodel. Zoe nodded at Liara. Liara brought up her onmi-tool and music started coming out of from somewhere. It was a simple number but Zoe wordlessly asked Karin if she wanted to dance. The doctor silently accepted Zoe's request. Karin and Zoe slowly waltzed around Zoe's cabin. Neither were master dancers but nobody's toes were crushed by a misplaced step.

The song ended with Karin's back facing Zoe's bed. Without any warning, Zoe pushed Karin backwards. Karin's breasts broke free from their practical prison. Three seconds later, Zoe climbed on top of Karin planting kisses on the silver fox. Zoe wrapped her lips around Karin's hard left nipple. Zoe took one her hands and slipped it underneath Karin's scrubs. The deceiving doctor had nothing on underneath her flimsy pants. Zoe was surprised that she didn't find a large silver bush. Karin must have trimmed it down recently. Her fingers traced a familiar shape. Her silver fox had a stylized Z cut out from her bush.

"You really are surprising Karin. You start off with not wearing any panties but then raise the stakes by creating a silver Z. Are you laying out a welcome mat for me?" Zoe chuckled before she latched her lips back on to the hard nipple.

"I've moved on from the nesting mother that you didn't know you needed. Somehow you wormed your way passed my defenses. I do have a request." Karin smiled as she heard Zoe's lips leave her nipple with a satisfied pop.

"Ohh what is that my sexy silver fox?" Zoe responded back.

"I'd like you to stop what you are doing. We both know that my body is enjoying your ministrations but I really just want to be held tonight as I fall asleep. That is something you cannot get inside our sleeping pods. I haven't had arms wrapped around me in a very long time. Please Zoe?"

Zoe didn't respond with words but she snuggled up next to Karin and wrapped her arms around the stomach of the shorter woman and pulled Karin back into her warm embrace.


End file.
